Gamer's Tournament
by Hitsuruga
Summary: What would you do if you had chance to be like a video game character? Would you help others or yourself? Don't bother thinking, because the moment you get that power, your fate is chosen for you. This is a story of Issei Hyoudou, simple boy who obtained this power. Listen to story of human becoming something more: The Gamer. OC!Issei; OP!Issei; Possible harem.
1. Weirdest day ever

**DISCLAIMER! This is an updated version of chapter! Any mistakes I or one of you found is found here! Please, if you find more, tell me!**

* * *

 _'What would you do if you had chance to be like a video game character?'_

 _Two figures clad in shadows charged at each other. One of them was held a zweihander, as long as his own height, that is about 6.5 feet. It's blade was thick and very sharpened, silver in color, with enchanting runes engraved on it in language forgotten by modern civilizations. The person itself was clad in a grey cloak and dark school uniform. Face of this person showed mix between fury and despair._

 _The second warrior wielded two hatchets made out of black material, also sharpened to it's limits, but definitely much lighter than his enemy's sword. This character wore leather armor with helmet covered in head of creature unbelievable in our reality - hydra. Over the armor itself, this fighter wore pelts of wolfs and bears, glittering in the light reflected by moon._

 _'Would you use it for good and save others?'_

 _The two crashed with each other, creating a shockwave strong enough to bend nearby trees and push away any nearby animal._

 _'Or maybe you would try to gain wealth and fame thanks to it?'_

 _They started to attack one another, sparks coming from their weapons with each strike, non of them intending to let the other overpower them. Surprising, the student was the faster one, striking rapidly, but still unable to break his opponent's guard._

 _'Well, whatever your choice is, don't bother. Because the moment you obtain that power...'_

 _Suddenly, the furred berserk let one slash slip and as an outcome, sword struck his shoulder and break his bone in the process._

 _'Your fate has been chosen for you.'_

 _He let out a cry of pain, backing off. That gave his enemy chance to press on, slashing him across chest and breaking through the chest plate like through butter._

 _'You'll fight. You'll kill. You'll rest. Rinse and repeat. That will become your life.'_

 _Blood went down sword's blade without any stops, showing how well maintained the weapon was. With one last thrust, he brought it through the man's stomach, making him spit out salvia and some blood._

 _'Until you die, or become the only one.'_

 _The knight took his weapon out of the stomach, then chopped it onto half-dead man, splitting his head in half._

 _'That was something that happened to me. So, let me tell you a story.'_

 _He dispelled his sword and started to walk away from the corpse with hatred in his eyes, but right before he disappeared in the woods, he sent one last glance at the dead man with anger and let out a single tear, returning to wherever he came from._

 _'A story of me, a boy who from a overprotective younger brother became a god in human skin. A boy, who from a simple student turned into a Gamer.'_

* * *

 **Gamers Tournament**

 **Chapter 1: Weirdest day ever**

* * *

It was an early morning. Sun gently covered the world with its warmness, making all flowers come to life once more. Grass gained much lighter shade of green, looking like a leaf sprouting on tree's branch. That was truly the perfect time for jogging.

Issei Hyoudou, that's my name. I'm fifteen years old, but will turn sixteen in three weeks. I am currently attending last year of middle school... or I would be attending, if not for the fact that our school had to be closed month before end of this school year, because there were some gas issues or something. Thankfully, we already finished all of our tests, so we didn't have to catch up on anything and we basically have right now month of freedom before starting high school.

My interests are video games, exercises, martial art and go-karts. My favorite kind of music... well, I don't have one. I listen to what catches my ear, be it pop, rap, metal or even dubstep. I don't have many friends in my age, mostly I play around kids from elementary school. Not because I'm a pedophile, but because that's my job. Whenever I have free time, I take up a job of a babysitter. Thankfully, my natural gift of understanding children helps me a lot with it.

My ambitions? Currently, I have non. I just want to finish high school, maybe get to college and find job that, while giving me enough income, will allow me to live my life to the fullest. If I won't find one here, I maybe will move to USA or somewhere in Europe. But that's only my last resort.

Am I a pervert? I am as perverted as any high schooler can be. Though, unlike most guys I know, I try to follow a gentleman code and treat every female fairly. Unless they don't deserve it. While I do use porn from time to time, I only use it to relief some stress accumulated from the past time.

And what am I currently doing? I'm jogging, of course! I need to keep my condition at its best. While I'm not doing any sports professionally, it's still really important to stay healthy. And besides, it really helps you at P-E classes when you're physically fit.

Feeling that my current jogging route is too short, I decided to take a longer one, through the downtown. To clarify, I live in a residential area of town, full of modern, single-family houses. It's located on outskirt of town from every side. I live south from the center, right next to downtown.

As I was running, I noticed a small group of people, mostly guys, with a girl in the center. The girl was pretty plain at first glance, but when looking closer she seemed pretty cute. Brown hair made into twin tails freely falling onto her shoulders, yellow eyes and pink glasses. She was also around his age and wore middle school version of Kuoh Academy's uniform.

Kuoh Academy, the only educational institution in town that is divided into three different levels: Middle school, high school and college. It's also known in the whole country as one of the youngest and, surprisingly, the best schools in Japan. It's also the only the only school in town that actually have patronage: Kaoru Ishikawa. **[1]** The only downside, that stopped existing since beginning of this school year, was that it was girls-only school. Now, that it became co-ed, man from all around town - sometimes even Japan - started to come in just because they think they'll have a chance to get themselves a girlfriend.

But, I'm getting off-track here. When I looked at girls, I saw she was scared a bit. So as I thought, they're being pushy on her. And I also noticed few of them having knifes. This can't be good. I had two options: Either call someone for help or go in there myself. The second option, unfortunately, was the only real option, because every person that even glanced in that direction, was immediately looking away.

Not thinking any more about it, I walked into the alley they were standing in. There was seven of them, excluding the girl herself. Four of them had knifes and one, most probably their leader from the fact that he's the most muscular of them all, had a knuckle-duster. My only chance to beat them would be to take them out of the alley so that someone would maybe man up and call the police. I would do it myself, but I forgot my phone from home.

"Hey, you, what are you doing in here?" I asked them with slight venom. I hate people like them, acting like badasses in group, but if they were fighting one on one, they would simple wimps. Unfortunately, that's not the case here.

The leader looked at me with look that I guess was meant to be menacing, but was just simply over the top dumb. "What do you care, punk?!" So he's a school dropout, huh? That's the only explanation for the reason why he speaks like this. That, or he might've thought it sounded cool. "We're just having a little fun with our little friend. Ain't that right?" He asked, grabbing her face, while she mouthed to me quickly 'Help'... I think.

"Bullshit." I said, trying to approach them, but the nearest guy, thankfully unarmed, punched me in the face, sending me into the wall. "AGH!" That really hurts like a bitch! I tried to get up again, but before I could, the same man kicked my guts. I spitted salvia and air. That will hurt like a bitch tomorrow.

"Take care of him, guys. I'll play with that little bitch." Leader said, slowly taking off her clothes, despite her protests.

Dammit! I can't even save one girl and now they'll probably beat me to death! I closed my eyes in hopes of quick and painless experience.

 **[Do you want to live?]**

I suddenly shot my eyes open when I heard a loud and clear voice from unknown direction. When I looked around, I noticed everyone was frozen in place, six of the seven thugs turned in my direction with confident smirks. I felt surprised at that.

 **[Do not fear, Issei Hyoudou]**

How the hell does this voice know my name!?

 **[I know everything, Issei. Now, let me repeat my question. Do you want to live?]**

The fact it also can read minds aside, I sighed. Of course I want to live.

 **[Good. I can give you power to protect not only yourself, but also this girl]**

That's awes-

 **[BUT! By taking this power, you'll forsake your old life of ignorance and safety. You'll be thruster into the world of beings unbelievable for people grounded in reality. Even after the threat of losing any chances of normality, do you still accept it?]**

Well... considering the fact that by communicating with me, you already gave me a glance on that world, then I guess I have no other choice.

 **[... Shit. I-I, I mean!... EKHM! Very good. So from now on, you are no longer a simple man, Issei Hyoudou. From now on, you are a Gamer]**

Before I could ask him about anything else, I heard a sound similar to the sound of call ending on Skype. The fuck!? Then, a small, blue box popped out.

 **The** **Gamer system activated. Welcome to The Gamer system!**

What. The. FUCK!? I took few deep breaths as few extra boxes popped up. Health, mana and what I guess is stamina bars showed in the left upper corner of my vision and stayed there, no matter where I looked. Over heads of everyone I noticed weird texts and numbers.

 **Lvl 3**

 **Unarmed Thug**

For those without weapons;

 **Lvl 4**

 **Knife Thug**

For the ones with knifes;

 **Lvl 6**

 **Thug Leader**

For the guy that is taking girl's clothes off;

 **Lvl 3**

 **(Kuoh Academy Student)**

 **Aika Kiryuu**

So her name is Aika, huh? And my guess was good when I said she's from Kuoh Academy.

 **Reality will be unpaused in ten seconds after this message appears. Get ready and have fun being OP scrub!**

The hell was with that message? Eh, never mind. I need to get ready for the fight...

Three... two... one...

The moment everything started to move, I felt a bit disoriented. But not because of the whole Gamer thing, no. It was because everyone moved slower than before. Not too much, but still enough for me to read their moves... Eh, I'll think about it afterwards. I quickly got up and punched the nearby guy with strength I never knew I possessed. To put it in more visual words, I punched him hard enough that he was pinched into the wall for five solid seconds, where normally I wouldn't be able to send him meter away.

Everyone else caught up on that and charged at me in group. Thankfully I was faster than them, able to dodge every punch, kick, thrust and swing from them and counter every time. In less than a minute, everyone was knocked out cold. That caught leader's attention, who let go of Aika and charged at me with intimidating-wannabe cry of anger. But apparently all of his intelligence disappeared when he was working our, because he didn't noticed when I picked up one of the knifes and threw it into his knee with uncanny accuracy. Surprising for me, because I never threw a knife in my life. It thankfully made him trip, which I used to get on top of him and punch his face hard enough to knock him out. I then quickly ran up to Aika.

"Hey, are you alright!?" I asked when I noticed tears on her face. Her clothes, while not destroyed, were torn up in some places, showing some of her underwear and C-cup bust. But because we both were in shock now, we didn't care as I checked her body for any injuries. When I saw non, I sighed in relief and gave her my sweatshirt, which she gladly took and covered herself.

"T-thanks..." She said, trying to calm down her trembling body. I just smiled gently at her and gave her a thumb up, which made her blink for a moment, then giggle. I looked confused at her for a moment, then chuckled with her.

"I see you're a bit better now." I said with a small, comforting smile, making her nod while she picked her bag up.

"Y-yeah... Thank you for helping me..." She said timidly, making me smile for a moment and pat her head.

"No problem. I'm Issei, by the way." I pointed at myself with a thumb while wearing a confident grin. "And you are?"

"Aika... What are you doing here, Issei? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" She asked while looking at me. Obviously, I wasn't wearing my school uniform, because I don't need it now. Instead, I am wearing comfortable trainers, sweatpants, white t-shirt and sweatshirt, that I offered to Aika.

"Well... My school is currently closed because of cracks in gas pipes, so we got additional free month." I said while walking around the thugs and taking whatever weapons they had. No matter what you say, I can't let those idiots have something dangerous. They could hurt themselves.

"Oh, so you're from Yasogami Middle School?" She asked in interest, approaching me. I nodded and turned towards her.

"Yeah. And I guess you're from Kuoh Academy's Middle School section, right?" She nodded and I chuckled lightly. "Cool... I think you should go home today." I said, making her a bit sad, but she nodded after a moment in agreement. "Want me to take you there?"

She looked at me with a small blush and widened eyes, but smiled after few seconds. "Y-yeah... I-I would appreciate that..." She said timidly, while I smiled and took her hand, making her blush more.

We then started to walk towards her home. Everyone looked at us, but I didn't mind it back then, because I was still a little shaken after the fight... And the Gamer thing...

While in fight I didn't notice it at all, but now I saw that the message boxes from before were still there and didn't disappear. I didn't want to look like an idiot, swinging my arms in the air, so I tried to close them with mind. Apparently, all of this I can control with mind, because after it closed I tried to call out **[Inventory]** , considering this is like an RPG, and it did appear.

My inventory, from what I now noticed, have infinite space and doesn't affect my weight, because I noticed my wallet was in it and when I checked my pocket where I've put it in, it wasn't there. And about weight... Well, it's mostly my guess. I'll have to check it later.

I dumped all knifes and knuckle-duster into my inventory when Aika wasn't looking and called out was my **[Status]**. What I saw, surprised me.

 **Name:** HyoudouIssei **[?]** **Age:** 15 (Turns 16 in 21 days) **[?]**

 **Title:** N/A **[?]** **Affiliation:** Hyoudou Family **[?]**

 **Level:** 4 **[?]** **Exp:** 520/1000 **[?]**

 **Race:** Human

 **HP:** 200/200 **[?]** **HP Regen.:** 0.2/s **[?]**

 **MP:** 110/110 **[?]** **MP Regen.:** 0.06/s **[?]**

 **STA:** 320/320 **[?]** **STA Regen.:** 0.75/s **[?]**

 **STR:** 8 **[?]**

 **DEX:** 11 **[?]**

 **END:** 15 **[?]**

 **INT:** 7 **[?]**

 **WIS:** 6 **[?]**

 **CHR:** 9 **[?]**

 **LUK:** 3 **[?]**

 **Stat points:** 0 **[?]**

 **Money (** ¥ **):** 2500 **[?]**

That surprised me a bit. Not the stat themselves, they were something I could understand, considering what happened. But when did I get so much money!? I remember only taking about 1000 or so for some breakfast. But before I could ponder more about it, we arrived at Aika's house.

"W-well... Thanks for helping me again..." She said with a small smile. I simply waved it off.

"Don't worry about it." She then took her phone out and said her number. Knowing my own, we exchanged numbers, she returned me my sweatshirt and then parted our ways, me returning back home.

 **New associate** **acquired** **!**

 **Aika Kiryuu** **-** **Acquaintance.**

WHAT!? Even my social life has been connected to this power!? I need to go home... My head hurts...

* * *

After twenty minutes I returned back home. I would've described it to you... But I'm too tired from today. I entered home and saw my mother in kitchen, making breakfast for my father. She's a woman around 40 years old, mostly wearing casual dresses or pants and shirts. If someone from outside our family looked at her, they would think she's only about 20 years old. I got my looks from her.

"Hey, mom." I said from across the hall. She turned her head to me and smiled.

I looked over her head and saw the same what I saw with others.

 **Lvl. 9**

 **(Hyoudou family's mother)**

 **Orihime Hyoudou**

For a second I was surprised about her level, but I guess it's because she's older than me or those thugs.

"Hello, Issei-kun. Already back from jogging?" I nodded and went to kitchen. I opened the fridge, took some things and made sandwich. "I'll go to my room now." My mom nodded and I went upstairs.

My room was typical room of a typical teen. Small, but full of everything. Thankfully, our family shares wardrobe located in the hall of second floor. In this room I have my PC, PS3 and good old Gamecube. My wall near bed is filled with posters of games, bands and anime, while the wall opposite of it have a board on which I place notes in case I was going to forget something.

I took my sweatshirt off and laid on the bed, relaxing. That was one crazy day.

... **[Status]**

I opened my status window and checked it again. I just noticed question marks near each statistic. Having no better thing to do, I decided to open it.

 **Name - Your name chosen by your parents.**

 **Age - Shows how old are you.**

 **Title - Titles are special names given to you through actions you do, decisions you make, by** **achieving** **certain feats or through quests. They will give you certain buffs and debuffs depending on its origin.**

 **Affiliation** **\- Who you're allied with. This refers to families, teams, ideological groups, guilds and anything similar to that.**

 **Level - Represents your level of power. Normal humans at young age have levels from 3-5, while adults have levels from 8-10. Only humans with training focused on fighting supernatural beings and said beings go beyond that power.**

 **Exp - Amount of experience point you obtained on this level/ you need for another level.**

 **Race - Species your body is connected to. Depending on what race you are, you will obtain certain buffs and debuffs. Note: As a Gamer, while you can become someone of other race, person that changes you needs to be stronger than you in Level, Intelligence and Wisdom. If those requirements aren't met, you will not change. Also, if your new race doesn't suit you, you can always reverse yourself into human by using spell obtained after Lvl. 10 is achieved.**

 **HP - Amount of health points you have. To increase your HP, increase** **Strength** **statistic, your Level or obtain and level skills with passive bonus of extra HP. 20 HP/1 STR, 10 HP/ Lvl** **.**

 **HP Regen. - Amount of HP that regenerates per second. To increase HP Regen, increase** **Strength** **statistic or obtain and level skills with passive bonus of extra HP Regen. 0.025 HP/s / 1 STR**

 **MP - Amount of magic points (mana) you have. MP is used for casting spells. To increase your MP, increase** **Intelligence** **statistic, your Level or obtain and level skills with passive bonus of extra MP. 10 MP/ 1 INT, 10 MP/ Lvl** **.**

 **MP Regen. -** **Amount** **of MP that regenerates per second. To increase MP Regen, increase Wisdom statistic or obtain and level skills with passive bonus of extra MP Regen. 0.01 MP/s / 1 WIS**

 **STA - Amount of stamina you have. Stamina is used for using advanced, supernatural physical skills. To increase STA, increase Endurance statistic, your Level or obtain and level skills with passive bonus of extra STA. 20 STA/ 1 END** **/ 5 STA/ Lvl.**

 **STA Regen. - Amount of STA regenerated per second. To increase STA Regen, increase Endurance statistic or obtain and level skills with passive bonus of extra STA Regen. 0.05 STA/s / 1 END**

 **STR - Your current strength. Strength increases your HP, HP Regen, damage given by your melee attacks and your** **defense** **against melee and range attacks. You can increase STR by** **assigning** **points to it, doing exercises or activities that increase it or obtaining and leveling skills with passive bonus of extra STR.**

 **[Note for Gamer: While sometimes you may notice that some enemies have bigger Lvl and stats than you, you don't have to worry. Unless they're another Gamer, their stats need to be** **divided** **to certain aspects those stats are connected to, so their stats, except luck, are actually what you see, divided by five. Gamer don't have that problem, so they technically are five times stronger than they should be.]**

 **DEX - Your current dexterity. Dexterity increases your speed of movement, attack speed and damage of range attacks. You can increase DEX** **assigning** **points to it, doing exercises or activities that increase it or obtaining and leveling skills with passive bonus of extra END.**

 **END - Your current endurance. Endurance increases STA, STA Regen. and, in small amount, your overall defense. You can increase END by** **assigning** **points to it, doing exercises or activities that increase it or obtaining and leveling skills with passive bonus of extra END.**

 **INT - Your current** **intelligence** **. Intelligence increases your MP, attack and defense against offensive magic, as well as effectiveness of defensive and supportive magic. You can increase INT by** **assigning** **points to it, doing exercises or activities that increase it or obtaining and leveling skills with passive bonus of extra INT.**

 **WIS - Your current wisdom. Wisdom increases your MP Regen, as well as effectiveness of healing, transporting and other types of magic. You can increase WIS by** **assigning** **points to it, doing exercises or activities that increase it or obtaining and leveling skills with passive bonus of extra WIS.**

 **CHR - Your current charisma. Charisma increases effectiveness of skill based around social interactions, makes you more interesting in eyes of others during talks and harder to resist. Increase your CHR by assigning points to it or talking with people.**

 **LCK - Your current luck. Luck increases your chance for special events,** **whether** **they are positive or negative and your chance of winning at gambling. You can increase LCK by assigning points to it or winning at luck games.**

 **Stat points - Points you can** **assignee** **to your statistics. Every level, you obtain five points, so think wisely where you will assignee them.**

 **Money (¥** **) - Amount of currency you are storing in your [Inventory]. Type of currency changes depending on** **localization** **.**

Wow... That gave me as much questions as it gave me answers. First, there exist supernatural world? If it does, what type is it? Are they roaming around us, humans? And Gamers? There are more than just me!? Are they good? Are they evil? Will I have to fight them?

Normally I would freak out when so much realization hits me at once, but somehow, I don't feel panic or confusion... Well, not too much confusion. Maybe there's something that calms me down? I think I should check another section I haven't checked yet.

 **[Skills]**

This time, window showed up, showing all my skills... Whole two of them.

 **[Gamer's Mind]** **{Passive}** **(Lvl. MAX) [?]**

 **[Gamer's Body]** **{Passive}** **(Lvl. MAX) [?]**

With a sigh, I pressed both buttons.

 **[Gamer's Mind]** **{Passive}** **(Lvl. MAX)**

 **As a person with powers similar to that of game character, your mind acts like ones, but better. Not only is it easier for you to accept certain events and system mechanics, but also you can no longer be affected by negative effects connected to mind.**

 ***Nulls negative effect: Fear, rage, panic, insanity, mind control, sleep, silence.**

 **[Gamer's Body]** **{Passive}** **(Lvl. MAX)  
**

 **As a person with powers similar to that of game character, your body acts like ones, but better. You can use your body to it's fullest, increase your power through fighting, exercises and study at much faster pace than anyone else, your body can self-regenerate, your lounges stores more air and you can no longer lose stamina through activities like running, jumping, climbing, swimming or simply fighting without using skills.**

WOW! Now that's some starter skills! I just wonder how to obtain new skills.

 **Attention, Gamer!**

What the-!?

 **You will now have a short explanation of [Skills] system. To obtain new skills, you need to do certain actions set amount of times or, in case of fighting moves that already exist, recreate it step by step. Another way of obtaining skills are [Skill books] which you can buy, find in treasure chests or as a drop from enemies. To level skill, you need to use it. Simple as that! Good luck!**

Oooooookayyyyyyy... That was... informative... OH! I know what other section should I check... I hope it works.

 **[Options]**

Thankfully, another window has been was a lot of options, but only some of them interested me. **[Auto Money looting]** has been already on, so I left it as it was. **[Auto Item looting]** was off, so I switched it on. **[Tutorial]** was off, but because I didn't feel like going through it, I decided to turn it on hints. From what description said, it will activate whenever I meet something that is element of the system, a small box will appear, asking me if I want a quick explanation. It will help me a lot in the future. Another thing I turned on are **[Minimap]** , **[Map tracking]** for dungeons and **[Dungeon alert]** in case I was near a dungeon... Oh yeah, there are also dungeons, apparently. But I don't know much about it.

I sighed and closed all of the menus. I feel so tired... I think I'll take a nap.

* * *

 **You've** **recovered** **25% of HP, MP and STA.**

So it wasn't a dream, huh? I took my phone and put in Aika's number, considering I just remembered her number and didn't want to forget again. After that, I changed into simple jeans, black T-shirt and a white jacket over it, put all the money I had in my room into my **[Inventory]** , making all together 11 000 ¥, then went downstairs, where my mom was sitting in the living room and watching TV.

"Hey mom."

She turned to me and smiled. "Hello, Ise. Where are you going?" She asked with a motherly curiosity. I smiled back at her and stretched a bit.

"For a walk. Maybe I'll buy some new clothes." I said, while heading towards exit.

"Alright. When you'll be coming back, could you please buy some bread? We are nearly out of it." Before I could answer, another box popped out.

 **Quest alert!**

 **[Living on bread and water]**

 **Your mother asked you to buy bread for family. Do it before returning home and you will gain more of her respect.**

 **Rewards: 100 EXP, +200** **to your current amount, increased reputation with Orihime Hyoudou.**

 **Failure penalty: Decreased reputation with Orihime Hyoudou.**

 **[A/D]**

I blinked twice, then pressed 'A', most probably it meant accept. "Sure mom! See you later!" I said before exiting and heading towards shopping district. There, I started to look around for something interesting to buy. Maybe a new jacket or even-

 **Dungeon nearby!**

Or maybe I could level up a bit. After all, there apparently are a lot of creatures much stronger than I am, so I need to get stronger. And how do video game characters get stronger? B fighting, of course!

I headed towards where minimap told me dungeon is, to find... a alleyway entrance... a weird place to find one, but I won't question that. Though I wonder if I could get more information on those dungeons.

 **Would you like to know more about dungeons?**

 **[Y/N]**

Without hesitation, I pressed yes.

 **Dungeons are special areas created by The Gamer system for Gamer to enter, grind and obtain more equipment. After entering dungeon area, Gamer is send to alternative dimension called 'Projected Space'. There, he is sealed away from outside world until he beats the dungeon. Some skills, like [ID Escape], can allow Gamer for quick escape from dungeon without beating it, but they are very costly in mana and cannot be used when in presence of boss or miniboss.**

Well, that's good to know... Maybe I should get ready first. Since I'm more than sure I'll be fighting humans, I decided to use non-lethal weapon, the knuckle-duster. Then I entered the area, hoping it wouldn't be anything too bad.

 **You are entering Lvl. 4 Thug Alley**

As I entered the alley, no more sounds came from behind me. So it really is something like different dimension. I continued to walk forwards, looking for any enemy around. Then I saw one. Apparently, this dungeon have the same thugs I fought with when I got this power.

 **Lvl 3**

 **Unarmed Thug**

Weird... why is there no name over his head?

 **Would you like to know more about** **mob enemies?**

 **[Y/N]**

Well, obviously I want to know more about them. But mob enemies? Are they from mafia or something? Ignoring that, considering it will probably be said in the explanation, I pressed Yes.

 **Mob enemies are monsters, animals or even people, who are hostile towards you, but doesn't affect your life in any meaningful way. For that reason, their names aren't displayed unless you use [Observe] skill. Their level depends on location, your own level, their race and whether they are part of supernatural world or not. Exp gained from those enemies is translated into {(Enemy's set reward Exp*Level*10 + %bonus from skills}. Many Exp bonus modifiers can also be placed depending on your ways of fighting.**

Huh... Interesting... I just wonder about this **[Observe]** skill... From what I read, skills can be unlocked by making certain actions repeatedly. So, if the name is any indication, I should make certain observations about my surrounding.

To not bore you to the bone, I looked around place, taking special attention to details, describing them inside my mind, like texture of the thug's jacket, symbols on signs and their meaning. And surprisingly, that worked.

 **Congratulations! Through making descriptive observations, you unlocked skill [Observe]**

I quickly turned the **[Skill]** menu on and checked the skill.

 **[Observe] (Lvl. 1/100) Exp. - 0.00%**

 **No detail can escape your wary eye. By using this skill, you can see certain information about objects, enemies, people or even spells. With higher levels, more detail can be revealed.**

 ***Cost - 10 MP**

 ***Passively shows statuses affecting others**

 ***Passively gives +1% bonus to INT per level**

Alright, that is a useful skill if I ever saw one. I used **[Observe]** on the thug.

 **Name:**? **([Observe] level too low) Age:** 17

 **Title:** Unarmed Thug **Affiliation:** Generic Thugs #43253

 **Level:** 3 **Race:** Human

 **Hp:** 150/150 **No HP Regen.**

 **MP: N/A**

 **STA:** 115/115 **STA Regen.:** 0.25/s

 **STR: 6**

 **DEX: 4**

 **END: 5**

 **INT: 3**

 **WIS: 4**

 **CHR: 1**

 **LCK: 1**

 **Skills:**

 **None**

 **Rewards: 200 ¥, 300 Exp, ?, ?, ? set piece**

 **Description - Thug. A enemy so typical you will be throwing up from just how much you see them. They wanted to be part of Yakuza, but got rejected for how much of wimps they are. This one isn't equipped with any weapon, so he'll be an easy target.**

Cool. At least now I know that they really are wimps. And considering his Exp reward is 300 and his level is 3, Thug's base Exp reward is 10. So hopefully, there are more powerful enemies... Well, not too powerful so I wouldn't accidentally die here. I just wonder what other rewards he can give.

Making sure my knuckle-duster doesn't fall of or anything, I walked towards my enemy. Considering he's yet to notice me, I think enemies don't have agro field, like in most RPG's, but mostly use their senses, like sight or hearing. So, using that knowledge, I snuck up on him and punched him in the back of his head, knocking him out instantly.

 **Enemy defeated! Rewards gained:**

 **200 ¥, 300 Exp + 50 for sneak attack + 50 for mercy, Can of soda**

Huh... So sneak attacks and leaving enemies alive gives me bonus Exp. That's cool. But what's about the soda? I opened my **[Inventory]** and used **[Observe]** on it.

 **Can of soda**

 **Delicious soda with orange flavor, it will quell your thirst and heal some wounds. WARNING! Over usage in short period of time may have side effects, like: Sugar Rush, Sugar Addiction, Small Nausea.**

 ***Recovers 5% of HP**

 ***It won't expire if in inventory**

WHAT!? So food and drinks can recover health like potions!? AWESOME! After this dungeon I'm buying the best healing food I can find! Awe~some!

After calming down, I looked at my **[Status]** to check how much it'll take me for the next Level. 80 Exp, so one more enemy. I continued to walk forward the alley, noticing how it changed into small labyrinth. I mean, how else could I explain so much corridors in what previously was a simple alley?

After five minutes of wandering around, I found a bag laying on the ground. Normally, I would ignore it, but considering I'm in a dungeon, things like this are here for a purpose. I'm going to guess this is a treasure chest of this place. I quickly walked up to it and opened it up. Inside I found a baseball bat, simple wooden bokken and fingerless gloves. I gladly took all of this, got the gloves and prepared the bat in case I met someone much stronger.

* * *

Another fifteen minutes of wandering wasn't too exciting, just boring. I thought that dungeon as simple as that would me much smaller, like two arenas or so, but it's corridors. Lots and lots of corridors. Thankfully, I finally found a spacey place and-

 **You're entering boss chamber.**

What? I looked around and noticed a bunch of thugs in the area, most are unarmed, but some have knifes, knuckle-dusters like mine and one, who I guess is a leader, have chains wrapped around his hands. He looked somewhat fami- oh shit!

"Who is the- You fucker. It's that punk from earlier! Kill him!" Leader yelled, making everyone around turn to me and charge towards me. I quickly used **[Observe]** on every type of thug I haven't met yet.

 **Name:**? **([Observe] level too low) Age:** 18

 **Title:** Knife Thug **Affiliation:** Generic Thugs #43253

 **Level:** 4 **Race:** Human

 **Hp:** 140/140 **No HP Regen.**

 **MP: N/A**

 **STA:** 140/140 **STA Regen.:** 0.30/s

 **STR: 5**

 **DEX: 6**

 **END: 6**

 **INT: 4**

 **WIS: 5**

 **CHR: 1**

 **LCK: 2**

 **Skills:**

 **[Strong thrust]**

 *** 20 STA required**

 *** +50% damage, -10% accuracy, -25% speed**

 **Rewards: 250 ¥, 400 Exp, Can of Soda, ?, Simple Butterfly Knife, ? set piece**

 **Description - Thug. A enemy so typical you will be throwing up from just how much you see them. They wanted to be part of Yakuza, but got rejected for how much of wimps they are. This one is equipped with knife, so his attacks are fast, but very imprecise, often hitting part of body that aren't vital.**

 **Name:**? **([Observe] level too low) Age:** 18

 **Title:** Knuckle-Armed Thug **Affiliation:** Generic Thugs #43253

 **Level:** 4 **Race:** Human

 **Hp:** 200/200 **No HP Regen.**

 **MP: N/A**

 **STA:** 100/100 **STA Regen.:** 0.20/s

 **STR: 8**

 **DEX: 5**

 **END: 4**

 **INT: 3**

 **WIS: 4**

 **CHR: 3**

 **LCK: 2**

 **Skills:**

 **[Hook punch]**

 *** 25 STA required**

 *** +100% damage, unblockable**

 **Rewards: 250 ¥, 400 Exp, Can of Soda, ?, Simple Knuckle-Duster, ? set piece**

 **Description - Thug. A enemy so typical you will be throwing up from just how much you see them. They wanted to be part of Yakuza, but got rejected for how much of wimps they are. This one is equipped with knuckle-duster, so watch out for his hooks, because they can dislocate your jaw.**

 **(Cue: No More Heroes 2 - We Are Finally Cowboys (Golden Brown Mix) )**

Oh shit. This will be fun. Thankfully, my stats are much higher than theirs and I can use them more effectively, so it isn't going to be much of a problem. First came to me the unarmed ones, which I disposed of without much problem, just two to three punches and they were down. Almost immediately I got notification that my Level increased, but I closed it, as I had to be focused on my fight.

Next came knife thugs. There were three of them and they decided to use the best tactic against stronger enemy - quantity over quality. Even if description said they have awful accuracy, I'm not going to take a risk by simply charging at them.

Taking a neutral fighting stance, that is putting my hands up for maximal offensive and defensive capacity, I slowly approached them, forcing one of them to attack. Something I was hoping for. When he tried to slash me, I dodged to the side and punched his jaw, making him flinch backwards. Thankfully, I had no enemies behind me, so no surprise attack on my back. At worst, some of the Knuckle-Armed Thugs will join in, at best, I'll finish them off one-by-one.

When my current enemy recovered, he charged at me again. This time, he slashed horizontally, forcing me to jump backwards, but his break between attacks allowed me to move in and grind my fist into his stomach, forcing him into temporary stun. This allowed me finish him off by knee-kicking his face. Thankfully, he was only unconscious.

The other two looked at me and charged at me together, both ready to thrust their knifes. Big mistake. Using opening they made by this attack, I grabbed their heads and smashed them against each other. This was enough to stun them long enough for me to hook-punch them strong enough to knock them out in one go... That was too much 'them' in once sentence.

I sighed and got ready for last wave of enemies. It was two of the Knuckle-Armed Thugs. They seem pretty eager to beat me up. Thankfully, the only thing I should worry about are their hook-punches. They both charged at me with their fists ready to connect with my face. Unfortunately for the, that never happened as I ducked under their punches and, as unhonorable as it may be, punched their dicks. It most probably counted as critical damage, because I heard a weird sound from it and they fell on their knees. I used that chance to quickly finish them off by grabbing my hands together and hitting their heads with them.

 **(Track End)**

 **You defeated Unarmed Thug x5, Knife Thug x3, Knuckle-Armed Thug x2. Rewards gained:**

 **2250 ¥, 3500 Exp + 500 for mercy, Can of soda x2, Beef x 4, Simple Butterfly Knife x2, Simple Knuckle-Duster, Jacket of a Thug, Leather Pants of a Thug, Gloves of a Thug, Shirt of Thug, Boots of a Thug.**

 **Your Thug set is complete. Do you want to equip it?**

 **[Y/N]**

Holy shit! So much loot! Maybe I'll check this stuff later. For now I pressed No.

 **Congratulations! You've leveled up twice! You have 10 Stat points to spare.**

2 Levels? Cool! I opened my **[Status]** and pondered where add my points. Every stat can be easily raised, except Luck. I could gamble, but it's still depended on how much luck I have. So, considering I won't raise it that early in natural ways, I placed 7 points into it to round it up, one into Dexterity to make myself slightly faster and two into Strength to have bigger chances in the near future. So now my stats look like this:

 **Name:** Issei Hyoudou **[?]** **Age:** 15 (Turns 16 in 21 days) **[?]**

 **Title:** N/A **[?]** **Affiliation:** Hyoudou Family **[?]**

 **Level:** 6 **[?]** **Exp:** 1920/4000 **[?]**

 **Race:** Human

 **HP:** 260/260 **[?]** **HP Regen.:** 0.25/s **[?]**

 **MP:** 130/130 **[?]** **MP Regen.:** 0.06/s **[?]**

 **STA:** 330/330 **[?]** **STA Regen.:** 0.75/s **[?]**

 **STR:** 10 **[?]**

 **DEX:** 12 **[?]**

 **END:** 15 **[?]**

 **INT:** 7 **(Base 7 + 1% from skills)** **[?]**

 **WIS:** 6 **[?]**

 **CHR:** 9 **[?]**

 **LUK:** 10 **[?]**

 **Stat points:** 0 **[?]**

 **Money (** ¥ **):** 13 250 **[?]**

I am very pleased with myself.

After getting that out of my way, I turned towards the thug leader and use **[Observe]** on him.

 **Name:** Miyazaki Haruto **Age:** 19

 **Title:** Thug Leader **Affiliation:** Generic Thugs #43253

 **Level:** 7 **Race:** Human

 **Hp:** 470/470 **HP Regen.** 0.25/s

 **MP: N/A**

 **STA:** 155/155 **STA Regen.:** 0.30/s

 **STR: 10**

 **DEX: 7**

 **END: 6**

 **INT: 8**

 **WIS: 6**

 **CHR: 5**

 **LCK: 2**

 **Skills:**

 **[Hook punch]**

 *** 25 STA required**

 *** +100% damage, unblockable**

 **[Uppercut]**

 *** 30 STA required**

 *** +70% damage, unblockable, aerial flinch**

 **Rewards: 2000 ¥, 1400 Exp, Beef x2, ?, ?, ? skill book, ? skill book**

 **Description - Miyazaki was studying to become a doctor, just like his father. But when he entered high school, thanks to the influence of people he met there, he slowly stopped studying and after a year dropped school in favor of becoming Yakuza. Unfortunately for him, he was too weak to join, so he took over a local thug gang and started to terrorize old ladies and middle schoolers to get money for beer. His life was great. WAS. Until you showed up.**

Huh. So good student turned Yakuza-wannabe. Interesting. Well, whatever.

"You seem pretty tough, punk. But you will not win against me, the greatest gang leader in this town! You will-" He couldn't finish his speech as I couldn't help myself from chuckling. He proclaims himself the greatest gang leader in town when all he do is terrorizing old people and kids. "The fuck are you laughing at, punk!?"

I continued to chuckle, before answering after calming down. "Why? Because I met more threatening kids than you!" I said, slowly turning my amused smile into a challenging smirk.

He took it just as I wanted him to take it - as a insult and challenge. He started to slowly approach me, slowly moving to the left and forward. I did the same, but to the right. This way, we both were standing before each other, trying to circle one another and slowly decrease distance between one another.

After what felt like eternity, we were three steps from each other. We both stopped and stared at each other for few good seconds. We both knew that whoever started first will have the upperhand in this fight. First attack from me needs to be quicker and have more range than his. Because he wears chains on his hands, I'm guessing he's a boxer fighter, so quick kick into his guts will be good. If he will see though my attack and block it, I can always fix it with another kick to the side.

 **(Cue: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle - Aggression and Victory)**

I took a quick step forward and kicked towards his guts. Despite his lower Dexterity, he managed to block it with his chained hands, but that is partially what I wanted. I quickly retreated my leg and with even bigger speed, I kicked his uncovered side, making him flinch. Using initial advantage I gained from this, I immediately went for the offensive and punched his face. Thanks to the equal strength we have, this punch wasn't as effective as I would want it to be. So I started to hit his most important body points, like lungs, stomach, throat and face. But he seemed to already recover from my beginning kick, blocking everything, even if barely.

After two full minutes of pushing him, he landed under the wall. With a smirk, I grabbed his jacket and pushed him harshly against a wall, then repeatedly banged his head against it. After moment I checked his HP. 30. I pushed him onto ground and got ready to finish him off.

"P-Please! N-No more... I-I'll do w-what you want!" He yelled in fear, covering his face. He was genuinely frightened by my actions. Was I that scary? Or maybe something else? I dismissed those thoughts for now and approached him.

 **(End Theme)**

"I will spare you..." I started, giving him glimmer of hope. "But only if you promise me you and your gang will never threaten ever again!" He flinched from my yell and nodded repetitively.

"Of course! We will be nice from now on! We're sorry!" He yelled with closed eyes and... Wait, did he just piss himself? I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Then scram!" He didn't take second chances and ran away.

 **You defeated Miyazaki Haruto! Rewards gained:**

 **2000 ¥, 1400 Exp + 50 for mercy + 100 for setting him onto the right path, Beef x2, Beer, Hardened Iron Chains, [ID Create] skill book, [ID Escape] skill book**

 **Congratulations! By constantly fighting with your fists and legs, you unlocked [Basic Hand-to-Hand Combat]**

 **Congratulations! You've beaten dungeon boss! Outside of usual loot, you gain:**

 **+10 000 ¥, [Intimidation] skill book, +5 starting respect with people of alignment Nice Guy/Girl or higher, Level up for every skill you have.**

 **Your [Observe] skill gained two levels!**

 **Your [Basic Hand-to-Hand Combat] skill gained one level!**

 **All chests in chamber looted! You gain:**

 **Can of soda x10, Beef x7, Simple Wooden Baseball Bat x3, Simple Bokken x7, [Basic Swordsmanship] skill book, [Basic Club Combat] skill book.**

OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! So much shit! Not only have I got a lot of money, not only have I got new skill from fighting, NOT ONLY did I got FIVE skill books, but also a lot of food and drinks, shitload of weapons and even extra level to my already existing skills!

I immediately learned all skills from skill book. I just had to take them out of my inventory and touch them, then press Yes. After that I hid my knuckle-duster and smiled. This was a good day.

 **Do you want to leave the dungeon?**

 **[Y/N]**

I pressed yes and found myself just outside of alley. No one seemed to notice me just appearing into existence and I'm happy for that. I checked how much money I have and HOLY SHIT, OVER 25 000 ¥! That's so awesome! I also need barely over 500 Exp for the next level, so that's also pretty cool.

With a sigh, I looked at my phone. It's barely past noon, so I have plenty of time before I need to go home or before my Nee-san returns.

Who's my Nee-san? Well, I'll tell you that when we'll see her. For now, I went towards nearby shop. While I do have quite a lot of healing items, I still need much more in case of tough enemies. I looked around and use **[Observe]** on some of the cheaper food, considering I don't have much MP.

I was pretty surprised when I saw that simple rolls recover 30% of health! Whoever designed this system must love rolls. I bought about 50, because they cost only 107 ¥. I also bought loaf of bread for mom. After that, I headed towards nearby bench, sat down and entered my **[Skills]** to check out the new ones.

 **[Gamer's Mind] {Passive} (Lvl. MAX) [?]**

 **[Gamer's Body] {Passive} (Lvl. MAX) [?]**

 **[Observe] {Active} (Lvl. 3/100) Exp. - 7.03% [?]**

 **[Basic Hand-to-Hand Combat] {Passive} (Lvl. 2/100) Exp. - 30.21% [^] [?]**

 **[Basic Swordsmanship] {Passive} (Lvl. 1/100) Exp. - 0.00% [^] [?]**

 **[Basic Club Combat] {Passive} (Lvl. 1/100) Exp. - 0.00% [^] [?]**

 **[ID Create] {Active} (Lvl. 1/100) Exp. - 0.00% [?]**

 **Available IDs - Empty, Zombie, Thugs**

 **[ID Escape] {Active} (Lvl. 1/100) Exp. - 0.00% [?]**

 **[Intimidation] {Passive/Active} (Lvl. 1/100) Exp. - 0.00% [?]**

So much skills! But what is up with those arrows?

 **Welcome, Gamer!**

Holy shi-!

 **Considering you obtained over six skills, you will now have a more advanced explanation of your Skill menu. First you have [Exclusive] Skills. Those are skills that are exclusive to only Gamers and their party members and they can be learned after meeting certain requirements . For example, after getting high enough stats and defeating certain amount of enemies, you can get skills connected to that feat.**

Huh... Okay, so **[Gamer's Mind]** and **[Gamer's Body]** are those type of skills. Interesting.

 **Another type of skills are [Combat] Skills. Those skills are focused around certain fighting styles and grow after training or fighting long enough with that style. You can obtain them via fighting with weapon connected to it or by a skill book.**

So Hand-to-Hand combat, Swordsmanship and Club combat are **[Combat]** skills.

 **Under those skill you have [Fighting Moves], special active skills that use STA and sometimes even MP. Those are either more powerful versions of basic moves or techniques used by legendary people. Unlike normal skills, they only possess ten levels, but can always be powered up by leveling base skill**

So I can learn attacks like Dante's **[Million Stab]** or Cloud's **[Omnislash]**!? Awesome!

 **After that you have [Arcane Magic] Skills. Those, like [Combat] Skills, are focused around types of fighting magic and have [Spells] under them. Spells require MP.**

Mkay, so I can become mage too. It is pretty tempting option, but I always liked to have fights more personal. Magic can be my last resort.

Then there is [Magic Applied]. This magic is centered around travel, detection, stealth and every other magic not directly connected to battle. Okay... so I guess those ID skills are like those. And then are [Other] skill, that doesn't fall under previous categories. They range from persuasion, interrogation to scholarship and linguistics. Alright, that can be useful. I pressed the question marks and arrows, checking every new skill I have.

 **[Basic Hand-to-Hand Combat] {Passive} (Lvl. 2/100) Exp. - 30.21%**

 **From karate, kung-fu and judo to MMA, street fight, fighting with fists have many faces, but always was about one thing - HITTING AS HARD WITH YOUR FIST AS YOU CAN! This skill increases damage and speed of your attacks, as well as allows you to unlock special [Fighting Moves]**

 ***Increases your damage in hand-to-hand combat by 10% + per level.**

 ***Increases your attack speed with hand-to-hand combat by 5% per level**

 ***Passively increases 0.5% of STR, DEX and END per level**

 **Fighting Moves:**

 **[Uppercut] (Lvl. 1/10) Exp. 0.00%**

 **Simple uppercut, powered up by your supernatural abilities. Can be evolved into different variations after achieving level ten of that skill.**

 *** 30 STA required**

 *** +10% damage, unblockable, aerial flinch**

 **[Basic Swordsmanship] {Passive} (Lvl. 1/100) Exp. - 0.00%**

 **Everyone, at least once in their life, wanted to be a knight in a shining armor or honorable samurai. Now you can be one. This skill increases damage and speed of your attacks, as well as allows you to unlock special [Fighting Moves]**

 ***Increases your damage with swords by 10% + per level.**

 ***Increases your attack speed with swords combat by 5% per level**

 ***Passively increases 0.5% of STR and DEX per level**

 **Fighting Moves:**

 **[Thrust]**

 **Few centuries ago, thrust was dubbed the deadliest type of attack with any type of blade weapon. And now, you can power it up! Can be evolved into different variations after achieving level ten of that skill.**

 *** 25 STA and sword required**

 *** +10% damage, +5% speed, -10% accuracy**

 **[Basic Club Combat] {Passive} (Lvl. 1/100) Exp. - 0.00%**

 **First weapon of Neanderthals was club. While not as advanced as swords or bows, this weapon is as deadly, though it requires a lot of strength. This skill increases damage and speed of your attacks, as well as allows you to unlock special [Fighting Moves]**

 ***Increases your damage with clubs by 10% + per level.**

 ***Increases your attack speed with clubs combat by 5% per level**

 ***Passively increases 0.5% of STR and END per level**

 **Fighting Moves:**

 **[Heavy Swing]**

 **Are you a weakling? Of course not! Because if you were, you wouldn't be able to do even such a simple move! Can be evolved into different variations after achieving level ten of that skill.**

 *** 35 STA and club required**

 *** +10% damage, -5% attack speed, +2% chance for crippling target**

 **[ID Create] {Active} (Lvl. 1/100) Exp. - 0.00%**

 **Special spell used for creating alternative dimensions for training. Used way before first Gamer was born, this skill was originally used by every person with supernatural abilities. In this time and place, no one uses it, except Gamers. Every five levels of the skill, new ID is unlocked**

 *** 200 MP required**

 *** Available IDs - Empty, Zombie, Thugs**

 *** Passively increases 0.5% of INT and WIS per level**

 **[ID Escape] {Active} (Lvl. 1/100) Exp. - 0.00%**

 **Allows you to exit any pocket dimension created by you or someone else. With higher level, escape from dimensions of more powerful people.**

 *** 200 MP required**

 ***Passively increases 0.5% of INT and WIS per level**

 **[Intimidation] {Passive/Active} (Lvl. 1/100) Exp. - 0.00%**

 **Art of scaring people into cooperation and telling truth. It isn't art liked by everyone, but it is an art. And a damn useful one.**

 *** Passively have 1% chance of activating without any cost when trying to intimidate someone**

 *** When activated, makes you 10% scarier**

 *** 15 MP/minute required**

 *** Passively increases 1% of CHR per level**

Alright... I think I'll like this system a lot, even if some skills are costly. Looking at the time, I decided to go back home. My Nee-san returns today early from school and I don't fell like listening to her antics today.

I just hope I won't endanger my family and friends with the new life I started.

* * *

Issei's current stats:

 **Name:** Issei Hyoudou **[?]** **Age:** 15 (Turns 16 in 21 days) **[?]**

 **Title:** N/A **[?]** **Affiliation:** Hyoudou Family **[?]**

 **Level:** 6 **[?]** **Exp:** 3470/4000 **[?]**

 **Race:** Human

 **HP:** 262/262 **[?]** **HP Regen.:** 0.25/s **[?]**

 **MP:** 133/133 **[?]** **MP Regen.:** 0.06/s **[?]**

 **STA:** 332/332 **[?]** **STA Regen.:** 0.75/s **[?]**

 **STR:** 10.1 **(Base 10 + 1.5% from skills)** **[?]**

 **DEX:** 12.1 **(Base 12 + 1% from skills)** **[?]**

 **END:** 15.1 **(Base 15 + 1% from skills)** **[?]**

 **INT:** 7.3 **(Base 7 + 4% from skills)** **[?]**

 **WIS:** 6.06 **(Base 6 + 1% from skills)** **[?]**

 **CHR:** 9.09 **(Base 9 + 1% from skills)** **[?]**

 **LUK:** 10 **[?]**

 **Stat points:** 0 **[?]**

 **Money (** ¥ **):** 25 250 **[?]**

* * *

 **And here is the end of first chapter of my new story, Gamer's Tournament. Why did I upload this instead of Demonic Devil? Why wasn't there any update of my first story yet? Simple, I had writing block for that story. I needed something break away from it. So I wrote this!**

 **My biggest problem with writing DD is that I am limited by lore of both DxD and DMC and I need to put certain limitations on my character to make sure he isn't too OP. This story is meant for me to simply go crazy and write Issei however I want, no strings attached. And what is the epitome of OP character? The Gamer, of course! That's why giving The Gamer system to my OC-like Issei is basically meant to be a message for you saying "Who cares how OP he'll get, that is how the story is meant to be!"**

 **So, will I abandon Demonic Devil? FUCK NO! I just need time to recollect my thoughts about that story and some kind of break from it that isn't just sitting on YouTube and watching videos of idiots goofing around in games.**

 **So, did you like my story? Do you want more ASAP? Write review about it, follow or even favorite it and I'll try to write next chapter for as soon as I can.**

 **Jia~Na!**

 **P.S.: When you read chapter title, try to imagine Issei's voice saying it.**


	2. Victory bathed in sweat and blood

**Hey guys! Second chapter of Gamer's Tournament is here!**

 **I have few quick announcements. First, at 11 PM UTC +1 (2 PM UTC -7) I will put on a poll that will last for 24 hours about one question: Should Issei have a harem? If yes, harem won't be big, about five girls. If no, I will make another poll later about what girl should be the one.**

 **Two, my usual story upload day for this story will be Tuesday. If by that day I won't upload the story, most probably it will be because of lack of time from my side. In those instances, I will upload new chapter as early as possible.**

 **Now, review of reviews time!**

 **PrimordialGuardian, Jack vile Ripper and Gabriel790 -** Why am I including those three together? Because they generally come under one comment - Hey, it's pretty good! And to answer all of you, I say thank you.

 **sudhush -** Thanks man, I will try my best at keeping everything top noch. And about OC label for Issei... basically, he's not a pervert (Visible more in this chapter), he exercised before becoming The Gamer and he has a sister, about who it was clearly said on the opening part of the first chapter, he's very overprotective when it comes to her. That is what I mean that he's OC in this story, because this isn't the loveable pervert we know from original story.

 **Well, that is all, I gue- NO! I have one more thing, but this is more of my personal gift for you. My attack formula I used in this chapter. As a disclaimer, I won't use it in practice, unless I'll want to add how much HP someone has left or something.**

(Weapon base attack * STR + all numeral bonuses from clothing/armor) + % bonus from skills) + % bonus from sneak attack and/or critical attack

 **Now, enjoy today's chapter. Jia~na!**

* * *

 _'Killing. Something commonly known in our times as one of the most barbaric crimes committable, right besides rape and slavery. In world of supernaturals, it's normality. For us, Gamers... It's our way of live. But even with something like_ _ **[Gamer's Mind]**_ _, it's impossible to forget your first time. Not because it was horrible experience. No, it's killing for us is as easy as changing underwear.'_

 **LINEBREAK #0**

 **(Cue: Billy Talent - Viking Death March)**

 **(Instrumental)**

 _We see pile of corpses of humans, devils, angels, youkai and many other races and creatures. Our vision slowly rises to top of the pile, going through all of the bodies, where we can see faces of Kokabiel, Freed, Diodora, Katerea, Loki and Rizevim. As we reach the top, we see person clad in black battle coat, with two sword sheaths on his back. One of them is empty, as the person holds his sword in his right hand. Slowly the person turns his head towards us, revealing it's Issei._

 **(HEY!)**

 _When 'HEY!' is heard, Issei's face is fully visible, showing a smirk on his face. As instrumental part continues, previous image is replaced with rain of corpses and slowly revealing_ _ **GAMERS TOURNAMENT**_ _itself._

 **(Down, let's take it down!)**

 _Now we see Issei talking with girl yet unknown to us, both wearing Kuoh Academy uniform, as they stand in school hall, apparently waiting for something or someone._

 **(Raise up their heads on a stake!)**

 _Now they are sitting in ORC room with all of its members, that is Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba. Issei is sitting on couch and chuckles alongside Kiba at Koneko pinching unknown girl's cheek for some reason, while Rias fills in some papers and Akeno prepares more tea on the side._

 **(We will show no mercy)**

 _Suddenly Issei gets up and walks forward, scene changes into a forest that suddenly shifts into maze-like shape. Our protagonist takes out his weapon, that is a simple bastard sword, which he easily holds with one hand._

 **(On evolution's mistake!)**

 _As those words are said, Issei charges towards his enemies, hidden in shadows, killing them in few strikes with little to no effort._

 **(Change! Will have to wait!)**

 _Now we see abandoned church on the far side of Kuoh, where fallen angels are located. In front of it, Issei, Koneko, Kiba and the girl are, Issei holding new claymore sword and wearing simple black cloak, Koneko wearing her signature fingerless gloves, Kiba having sword created via Sword Birth and the girl wearing Boosted Gear in it's Twice Critical form._

 **(If we can't decide on a fate!)**

 _In front of them, all of the four fallen angels sit on the roof, two of them smirk, while the other two have leashes on them, held by the former two. Behind the four, three figures stand. One is clearly Kokabiel, the second one is man in business outfit, holding a magic staff, while the third is a buff man wearing leather armor, animal pelts and holding two hatchets._

 **(Self-appointed prophets)**

 _Then we see pocket dimension where Issei have a staring fight with Riser. Raiser is in his usual attire, while Issei wears obsidian chainmail and holds a sword with weird, blue glow over it's blade._

 **(And their doomsday charade!)**

 _Then both of them charge at each other and when they are about to clash, white glow covered everything and we change scenery to Issei marching forward with yet another armor, this time made from Drake Scales, wielding a sword too familiar for fans of certain assassin with red jacket and stylish shades._

 **(You preach about love!)**

 _Image of Asia on cross, having her Twilight Healing ripped out of her soul flashed for a second behind Issei._

 **(And teach about faith!)**

 _Then, another image showed up. This time it was Xenovia's face after she learned that the God is dead._

 **(But all your beliefs are still rooted in hate!)**

 _Then we turn towards what Issei is heading. It's a big army of races charging towards him and his allies, which consist of ORC, Student Council, two very familiar fallen angels, The Four Satans, Four Greta Seraphs and, most surprisingly, Vali and girl very similar to him._

 **(Short instrumental)**

 _As they get closer to each other, Issei closes his eyes and takes a deep breath._

 **(CROSSES STILL BURN! AXES STILL FALL!)**

 _As the refrain start, Issei opens his eyes, smirk and charges at his enemies, cutting through every weaker person. From time to time, image flashes to, for example, Issei decapitating someone or cutting another one in half._

 **(And down on your knees you just don't look so tall!)**

 _He continued to kill everyone else, Vali joining his side as other Gamers, from enemy side, comes to them and fight them. Alongside them the man in business suit uses spells to attack from distance. As refrain intensifies, replacing itself with last refrain of the song after the normal one ends, the fight becomes more heated, more wounds appear on fighters of both sides._

 _Suddenly, image flashes forward, where all enemy Gamers are down and only businessman is still alive, albeit on his knees and blooded._ _Issei approaches him and puts his sword next to man's neck._

 _ **"Down on your knees, you don't look so tall. Open your eyes and the empIRE FALLS!"**_

 _As Issei says that words alongside the music, he rises his sword and swings for decapitation, as we watch from his victim's eyes. But before strike connects, the image blacks out and everything quiets down._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Victory bathed in sweat and blood**

* * *

I returned home half an hour later. Along the way, I spammed the shit out **[Observe]** to level it up ASAP. While the fact I have only 133 MP is a bit of a bummer, making it hard to level it up fast at the current moment, my MP Regen helps, allowing me to cast another skill after three minutes. So, overall, I used it 23 times on my way home, leveling it up 3 times. On level five I managed to unlock perk **[Name reveal]** , allowing me to see names of people I don't even know, so I can make cool trick using that during parties or make entries ala 'I've been expecting you, John' for example.

I entered my house and stretched. "I'm home!" I quickly took out a loaf of bread for mom, not wanting to look suspicious by once not having bread in hand and suddenly summoning one. I entered the kitchen and OH MY GOD, WHEN DID SHE GOT HERE?

This, my friends, is my Nee-san, or older sister for those who don't know what Nee-san means, Mizuki Hyoudou. She's year older than me. Normally I wouldn't believe that, because who is stupid enough to have another baby three months after the first one is born? But as it turns out, she's actually 20 months older than me, so that's okay. She has long, ginger hair falling on her back. Which is weird, because the last ginger person in our family was my grandpa from dad's side and there is very small chance for ginger hair in cases like this. She also has green eyes, like my father. For comparison, I have brown eyes, like mom.

She currently goes to Kuoh Academy high school division. Parents send here there to let her have a high level of education and hopefully cure her 'mental instability'. What do I mean by that? Well... She's very... Um... How should I put this...? Sigh.. SHE'S A NOTORIOUS PERVERT! It would be okay if she had some yaoi porn in her room or something similar, but she not ONLY has that, but also yuri porn, normal porn, tentacle porn, BDSM porn... She has all the porn. The, as she calls it, 'normal' one, at least... Since when tentacle porn is normal?

Well, never mind that. Despite that, I love my sister!... In platonic way, of course! Haha... Not like I have a crush on her since elementary school or anything... that would be weird... heh... umm... OH, right! The present time!

"Ise-otōto!" Yeah, she calls little brother all the time, even though it's weird sounding. I would prefer if she just called me Ise. "Where have you been? Your Nee-san was worried you got attacked by some baddies!" We're both very clingy with each other in a very specific way. She's always eager to talk to me and do stuff with me, like playing games, watching movies, strolling around town or even jogging once in a blue moon. Even if she drops out after barely five minutes.

I, on the other hand, am extremely overprotective when it comes to her. When I was four, me, Nee-san and a girl named Irina - funny fact, Nee-san thinks Irina is a boy and I don't have heart to tell her the truth - were playing in the park. Suddenly, small group of six year old girls came to us and started to laugh at my sister. I, being young kid that didn't know beating girls is not okay, walked up to the girl that leaded the group and punched her until her nose started to bleed. Her parents came to me and tried to yell at me for what I did, but when they looked at my face, they backed off. Apparently, my face had such anger on it that I looked like an Oni child. Shortly, Nee-san calmed me down before anything worse happened, our parents came and apologized to the girl's parents and we returned home with Irina.

If I didn't told you before, you would think that I'm the older brother here. But nope, I'm year younger than her.

"No, no, Nee-san. I was just in the shopping district, buying bread for mom and looking around shops." Just as I finish my sentence, our mom comes in and takes the bread from me.

"Thank you, Ise-kun."

 **Congratulations!**

 **Your quest [Living on bread and water] has been completed!**

 **As a reward, you get:**

 **100 Exp, 200 ¥, +1 reputation with Orihime Hyoudou**

Only 1? I guess it's fair, since I've been doing errands like this for a long time and most probably my reputation is very high with her. I smile and close mentally the box, looking at my Nee-san, who was pouting. I'm gonna guess it's about me going to shopping district. "Nee-san, I'm sorry I didn't took you with me, but you weren't home at that time."

Her pout slowly turned into a cute glare in my direction. "I know, but I missed a chance to show myself to you in some cute lingering." She said, sending a wink towards me. I wasn't blushing for two reasons. Uno: She has been teasing me like this since she became who she is, and dos: my skill, **[Gamer's Mind]**. How do I know the second one? Well, simple. While normally I wouldn't have a reaction on the outside, inside my mind there would be way too much stuff to handle. Now, when she said that, those fantasies were there for a second before they were erased, so I'm gonna put a guess on that skill. Though I think it acted on my will, because when I felt disappointment about lack of any images, they suddenly popped up. So that's neat.

Before Nee-san could go any further, our mom took out a paper fan and hit her across the back of her head. "Mizuki Hyoudou, as a young lady and older sister, you shouldn't say such things towards a younger person, especially you brother!" Mom really hates her perversion, but tries not to show it too often. I personally don't mind it too much. She never crossed a line beyond verbal teasing and minimal flashing of her underwear.

"Yes, mother." She said respectfully. When she wants, our mom can put discipline and fear in everyone in our family, including dad. No one dares to disobey her.

Mom sighed and returned to the kitchen, while I got up and stretched. "Well, I guess I'll go back to my room." Almost immediately Nee-san got up as well.

"Can I come as well?" I sighed and thought about it. I would love to spend more time with her, but I still need to check few thing out with my new ability.

"Sorry, Nee-san. I still need to do some things that I forgot to do yesterday, like cleaning up my PC's hard drive" I placed my hand on her mouth to stop her from saying 'From porn' and continued. "look for new shoes online, because those in normal stores are overpriced... and also see if Irina-nii" I still snicker in my head while saying that. "will finally answer a Skype call."

She nodded and DAMMIT! I quickly took my hand away from her mouth and checked its palm. Yup, she licked my hand. "Your hand tastes like Ise-otōto and... bread rolls? Did you eat bread rolls today?" Shit how did she fin- Wait, what?

"How do you know how I taste?" I asked with suspicion, while she flinched. She visibly wanted to avoid that topic, so much she actually thought I didn't notice her backing off.

"U-um... well... Y-you know what, n-never mind a-about those r-rolls. I-I need t-to... Umm... Go to Matsuda! Yes! I'll be back for the dinner! Bye!" She yelled before dashing out of the house. I just shock my head and chuckled, heading towards my room.

 **By interacting with people, your CHR went up by 1.**

Don't mock me.

As I entered my room, I jumped on my bed and sighed.

Alright, I need to check my new items, the item set I got, check the whole relationship system and then figure out my training program.

 **[Relationships]**

 **We're terribly sorry, but this menu is currently locked. To unlock it, as well as the rest of other crucial elements of The Gamer system, achieve Level 10.**

... What? Okayyyyy... No worries, I only need three more level. That won't take too long. Next thing I did was opening my **[Inventory]** and checking all of my weapons.

 **[Simple Knuckle-Duster]**

 **Type: Brass Knuckles/Fighting Gloves**

 **Quality: Simple**

 **Damage type: Physical (Strike)**

 **Durability: 100/100**

 **Normal Brass Knuckles you can find in any weapon store. Popular with muscle guys, bodyguards and thugs.**

 ***Base damage - 20**

 ***Chance to inflict stun +15%**

 ***Chance to inflict body injury (Head +25%, limbs +15%, chest +10% with [Hand-to-Hand combat] skill level 10)**

 ***Price 26 800 ¥**

Mkay, reasonable. Now, the Knuckle-Duster I got from the leader.

 **[Good Knuckle-Duster]**

 **Type: Brass Knuckles/Fighting Gloves**

 **Quality: Good**

 **Damage type: Physical (Strike)**

 **Durability: 228/250**

 **Custom made brass knuckles, they are better than the ones you find in shops.**

 ***Base damage - 35**

 ***Chance to inflict stun +20%**

 *** Chance to inflict body injury (Head +30%, limbs +20%, chest +15% with [Hand-to-Hand combat] skill level 10)**

Okay, that's awesome weapon. Now for the chains.

 **[Hardened Iron Chains]**

 **Type: Brass Knuckles/Fighting Gloves/Binding rope**

 **Quality: Good/Durable**

 **Damage type: Physical (Strike)**

 **Durability: Weapon: 500/500 Bind: 600/600**

 **Simple chains made of hardened iron. While not steel, this is still a very reliable chain for both binding objects and people, as well as fighting.**

 ***Base damage - 70**

 ***Chance to inflict stun +25%**

 *** Chance to inflict body injury (Head +35%, limbs +20%, chest +20% with [Hand-to-Hand combat] skill level 10)**

OH MY GOD! This is OP! Nerf that shit!

 **Nope**

Oh fuck you. Next are the bats.

 **[Simple Wooden Baseball Bat]**

 **Type: Club**

 **Quality: Simple**

 **Material: Wood**

 **Damage type: Physical (Strike)**

 **Durability: 250/250**

 **Wooden bat used for baseball, found in every sport shop. Used by baseball players, thugs, bullies and zombie apocalypse survivors.**

 ***Base damage - 25**

 ***Chance to inflict stun +25%**

 ***Chance to inflict body injury (Head +30%, limbs +20%, chest +10% with [Club combat] skill level 10)**

So, it's slightly stronger than **[Simple Knuckle-Duster]** , but it has bigger stun and injury chance. Now, lets inspect the knifes.

 **[Simple Butterfly Knife]**

 **Type: Knife**

 **Quality: Simple**

 **Damage: Physical (Slash, Thrust)**

 **Durability: 150/150**

 **Butterfly knife that you can buy in most stores. Not as good as custom made for professionals, but it's enough for a beginner.**

 ***Base damage - 15**

 ***Chance to inflict bleeding +20%**

 ***Chance to inflict body injury (Head +15%, limbs +5%, chest +10% with [Knife combat] skill level 10)**

Weak. When I'll find a place like black market, then I'll sell it. Or maybe I'll sell it via internet? Maybe. For now there's one last thing to check. Bokkens.

 **[Simple Bokken]**

 **Type: Sword/Club**

 **Quality: Simple**

 **Damage: Physical (Strike, Thrust)**

 **Durability: 350/350**

 **Simple bokken, available in any sport store. Used for amateur kendo training or looking like a badass, even if you aren't.**

 ***Base damage - 30**

 ***+5 to CHR while holding**

 ***Chance to inflict stun +25%**

 ***Chance to inflict body injury (Head +40%, limbs +25%, chest +20% with [Swordsmanship] skill level 10)**

...

...

Oh. My god! I am more than armed. I can easily take on anyone not from supernatural wolrd. For that, I need higher level, better weapons, better armor, better combat training, better stats, better EVERYTHING!

Calm down... Now for the equipment set. I hid all the weapons and took out Thug's gloves.

 **[Gloves of a Thug]**

 **Type: Light Armor**

 **Armor quality: Simple**

 **Durability: 1000/1000**

 **Gloves used by thugs to protect their hands from blades of the butterfly knifes they play with. While simply by themselves, they look ridiculous, when wore with the rest of the set pieces, it will boost your confidence, people will think you're more badass than you are and as Gamer you will gain extra stat bonuses**

 ***Defense +10 without set, +20 with set**

 ***Without set -10 to CHR**

 ***Full set bonuses:**

 **-All set items have doubled defense**

 **-CHR +5**

 **-STR +2%**

 **-END +2%**

 **-Damage from [Knuckle-Duster], [Baseball Bat] and [Bokken] +20**

 **-75% chance to disguise yourself as Thug**

I blinked once. Then twice. Then three times. And I still couldn't believe. Something like this is too awesome for my current level. But I won't look gifted horse in the mouth. But it would be awkward changing into other clothes via **[Inventory]**. There must be an easier way.

When I placed gloves back in my inventory, I noticed a small button with shirt symbol on it, placed right next to the box where I could swap my clothes. Having high hopes, I pressed the button.

 **We're terribly sorry, but this menu is currently locked. To unlock it, as well as the rest of other crucial elements of The Gamer system, achieve Level 10.**

What a bummer.

Well, I guess I just got my first proper goal. Get to level 10!

 **Achievement revealed!**

 **[First steps into OP Town]**

 **Reach level 10**

 **Reward: 15 000 ¥, [The Gamer] permanent title**

 **Locked**

Okay, so I even can get achievements. Because there are no pre-set quests... I think... Achievements will most probably work as their replacement. Though what it means by 'permanent title'?

Shrugging it off, I got up and stretched. If in less than an hour I got 2 levels, then maybe I'll be able to reach level 10 before end of this day?

 **!WARNING!**

Huh?

 **Your current location is being attacked by Lvl. 9 Thief. Would you like to move to Instant Dungeon (ID) for a battle?**

 **[Y/N]**

What? A thief tried to get into our house and steal from us? Right under our noses!? Oh, he will get what he deserves!

I pressed Yes and immediately felt the change. I didn't even read the next box, heading downstairs with my bokken out and Thug set equipped. Downstairs, I heard window being opened. Most probably in the hall. I decided to stay silent on stairs, watching if someone is coming.

After five minutes, I heard a quiet, but still hearable chuckle. "No one's downstairs. And no sound is coming from upstairs. Finally some empty house!" Last part was a bit louder, so I could make out the voice. It's low and very hoarse, so he most probably have some kind of sickness. He's most probably around his early thirties, so his physical fitness must be much better than this of the street thugs.

I silently sneaked downstairs and hid behind a kitchen counter that separates kitchen from living room, where the man is located. He wore black mask, most probably he put it on after getting in. He also got on black jacket, dark blue jeans and boots with silenced bottoms. I used **[Observe]** on him.

 **Name:** Haruki Itoh **Age:** 31

 **Title:** Petty Thief **Affiliation:** N/A

 **Level:** 9 **Race:** Human

 **HP:** 1200/1200 **HP Regen.:** 0.4/s

 **MP:** N/A

 **STA:** 500/500 **STA Regen.:** 0.5/s

 **STR:** 16

 **DEX:** 15

 **END:** 10

 **INT:** 18

 **WIS:** 19

 **CHR:** 8

 **LCK:** 1

 **Skills:** N/A

 **Reward: 30 000 ¥, 31500 Exp**

 **Description - A once very honest-working businessman, after getting in debt with Yakuza because of gambling all of his money, he turned to life of stealing. He already has quite a bit of houses robbed. He even killed some people, even if he didn't like it. But he is ready for anything just to get out of the debt.**

That bastard... Ready to kill, just to get money. I will beat him up and send him to police.

I sneakily got behind him as he grabbed every valuable thing in the room. I'm not sure if those things are real or not, but either way he won't get away. It may be hard, considering his HP Regen and HP itself are pretty high... How did he even got so much HP and STA? I think I'll never get used to this weird system.

I raised my bokken and hit back of his head, making him not only trip, but also get stunned, judging by the circle with stars next to his name. He tried to get up, but I hit his head again, making him bleed. I checked him again and he lost over 980 HP. This means in one hit I'll finish him off. This is too easy.

Unfortunately, as I was having monologue in my mind, this thieving ass took out his weapon, gun. He aimed at me and, if not for my increased speed and reflex, I would have shot arm. Thankfully I managed to dodge it by millimeters. This guy... He definitely will get his ass kicked, no questions asked.

He started to back away, shooting at me while I sidestepped from every bullet that flew directly towards me. It was really weird, seeing bullet moves slow enough for me to see it passing by my head like a fist of a boxer - fast, but slow enough to make its trajectory and shape. I smashed his leg full force with a kick and saw how his knee bent in unnatural way. It made me cringe a bit in my mind.

Next hit I aimed for his hand that held the gun, not only making him drop it, but also injuring it enough to make it limp. He was clearly in pain, visualized by gigantic cringe on his face and loud groans. I wanted to just knock him out and finish dealing with this piece of shit. But maybe few more seconds of suffering won't be a problem. I didn't even had to check to know that another hit will knock him out or, if I'll go over the board with my strength, kill him. And I don't hate him enough to do that.

I sighed and turned to check for any material damages, thinking he will be smart enough to stay down. But, unknown to me, he took out a portable knife from his back pocket, slowly got up, standing on one leg and gambled with his last attack. I turned just fast enough to see him pushing the knife into my left arm, decreasing my health by 60 points. It wasn't that much, I still had over 200 HP. But my self-defense instincts kicked in at the same time as his attack hit him, making me thrust the bokken and, unaware of the force I put into the attack... I...

I pierced his stomach... My bokken... My WOODEN, BLUNT bokken went right through his stomach... I can see blood dripping from the part that got our on the other side... This sickening red... It reminds me way too much of those anime like Akame ga Kill or Blood-C... But this time it's real... And it's dripping from MY weapon...

I knew that I would have to kill sooner or later. That I would have to kill people to protect others. But never... Never have I thought it would happen so fast... And I just killed a man. A normal man, with no super powers or anything. Screw the fact that he killed people or anything else. The fact that I killed him is fact scary enough.

But that wasn't the worst part. Nor the fact I have enough strength to pierce someone with a bokken. No, the worst part is how calm I was when I did that. Even when he seemingly startled me with his surprise assault, I still kept calm, uncaring face. And now as I checked his status, he was quickly losing health. And there was nothing I could do to help. Was I... Was I becoming a monster?

I... I wanted to say I don't want to become a emotionless killer, a monster for whom death of others is just another one in his life... I wanted to say that. But I know I can't do anything to stop that. All I can do now is take a deep breath and pull my weapon out.

As I did that, this thief's dead body fell limply on the ground and a little of blood splashed my pants. But, I didn't care. I looked at my hands. Normal person would be shaking from adrenaline and fear. But my hands were completely still. I was calm. With one swing to the side, I dispelled all of the blood from my bokken, making it completely clean. Just then few boxes popped out.

 **Enemy defeated. Rewards gained:**

 **30 000 ¥, 31500 Exp**

 **Congratulations!**

 **You've unlocked achievement [First Blood]!**

 **Rewards gained: 30 000 Exp, 20 000 ¥**

 **Congratulations!**

 **You've unlocked achievement [Gamer's Destiny]**

 **Rewards gained: 60 000 Exp, 30 000 ¥**

 **Congratulations! You've gained 4 Levels! You have 20 points to spare.**

 **Congratulations!**

 **You've unlocked achievement [First steps into Bullshit-OP Town]**

 **Rewards gained: 15 000 ¥, [The Gamer] permanent title**

Huh... that's cool... I guess I'll look at this in a moment. After I'll get back to my room.

I drank few sodas, changed my clothes back to my casual and picked the gun up. I noticed that my wound was already gone by that time. When question was if I want to exist this place, I hid my bokken and gun, then pressed Yes. There was momentary flash of light and I found myself back in my room. I blinked twice and looked at my hand.

So I became a killer, huh? I guess so... Or maybe I'm still me? I'm not sure... But to be so calm after killing someone? I'm gonna guess my new mind helped me with calming down and accepting the fact I killed someone. But it still is something I can't believe I did... DAMMIT! Stop thinking about it!

I jumped onto my bed and checked my **[Status]**. 20 points to spare... Hmm... I immediately added 10 to my luck, then 3 into my intelligence, 3 into strength, 2 into wisdom and 2 into dexterity. From next level I should leave my points for when I need them. When I pressed accept, new box popped out.

 **Welcome, Gamer!**

 **Now, that you got level 10 and tasted how your life will look till your merry end, you are now considered a true Gamer. And with that come complete unlock of your powers.**

 **-First and most important unlock is your permanent title, [The Gamer]. This title doesn't give you any buffs or debuffs, but it allows other Gamers to differ you away from other people. It cannot be disabled, but it can be temporary hidden with skills**

 **-Another unlock are two menus, previously disabled. [Relationships] and [Gamopedia]. The former allows you to check opinion of your associates about you. The [Gamopedia] is a compendium that stores your information about every person you met, places you visited, items you used your [Observe] on, e.t.c. If you ever defeat other Gamers, you will have a choice of obtaining one category from his/hers [Gamopedia].**

 **-Another thing obtained from this unlock is [Clothing Configuration]. This is an additional option in [Inventory] menu that allows you to create special clothing [Layouts], which you can swap by simply saying number of layout. This allows you to change clothes without much trouble in quick succession.**

 **-Last unlock is [Dungeon Locator]. This [Exclusive] skill locates dungeons in certain distance from your location. It's very cheap in MP costs. This way you won't have to wander around in hope of finding something. At higher levels it will also show you type of enemy and possible loot.**

Well, that's a really good thing. First, there are two new menus. **[Relationships]** will help me in making sure all of my friends are on positive grounds with me, while **[Gamopedia]** will help me when, for example, I'll learn crafting skills and I want to grind the shit out of it, but I don't have any blueprint.

The **[Clothing Configuration]** will also help me, letting me change between my battle outfit and casual clothes. This way I won't awkwardly move through my inventory to select cloth pieces and change them. It will not only save my time, but also my patience.

And **[Dungeon Locator]** is my ultimate tool of grinding. This way I will be able to find dungeons that match my level. Though obviously I will use it only about once in a day. Maybe even once in a week. I don't want to spend my whole life grinding levels. It's pretty much anti-productive at this early point.

Why? Because as I remember correctly from explanation, my stats can be raised by doing actions that are connected to them. So I can raise my strength by doing exercises, dexterity and endurance by running, training martial arts and endurance exercises, intelligence by studying, wisdom by... studying philosophy? Maybe? Well, charisma is simple. I just need to talk to people. Luck will be the hardest of them all. I need to either play luck games, like poker or roulette. OR I can hope for positive random events... Whatever that means.

Now... Let's look what that gun is.

 **[Beretta Cheetah]**

 **Type: Semi-automatic Handgun**

 **Ammo capacity: 10/13**

 **Ammo type: 9mm**

 **Semi-automatic handgun Beretta Cheetah has been first manufactured in 1972 by Italian weapon company Beretta. Fun fact - this weapon can deliver 13 deaths in one second, when used by skilled user.**

 **-Damage - 500 against non-supernatural creatures, 100 against supernatural creatures**

Huh. So I have effective way of dealing with most of my enemies. I quickly hid it, then set up two layouts of clothing - one for casual days and one for dungeoning. After that I sighed and looked at the time. This will be a loooooooong life.

But I will not give up. I will become stronger and protect my family from whatever threat will come at us.

 **Quest alert!**

 **[Hero of your house!]**

 **You got new resolve of protecting people you love. But to do that, you need to get stronger! Level up to level twenty and prepare.**

 **This quest will end at the beginning of new school year and reward will differ depending on your level, stats, weapons and other equipment.**

Yeah... this will be the longest life I could ever have.

* * *

It has been two weeks since I gained power of The Gamer and two weeks since I killed someone for the first time in my life. Since then, I was working. A lot!

First, I trained in the normal way, that is exercises, studying, heck, I was even gambling a bit. I also figured out few ways of obtaining WIS points. I can meditate, for example. While it's not a fast way, it is a way. This way I raised my STR by 9 using bolder lifting and lots of push-ups. Lots of them. My DEX was raised by 5, though it's mostly because I didn't know I need to increase my running distance every time. END was the easiest to raise, gaining 19 over that time. That, however, is because every physical activity that requires at least some stamina raises it for me. INT got up by 13. I was studying over nights, when everyone was asleep. This way I raised 8 points in just the first week, so that's cool. WIS I got up by only 6, but that's because I figured how to raise it just few days ago. CHR was almost as easy to raise as END, gaining 17 points. The only problem with that was that the more points I had into this stat, the longer and more diverse the conversations had to be. But it still was relatively easy. LUK got up only by 6, but that's because after I broke few jackpots, the casino threw me out.

Next, I spent time socializing. While I want to protect everyone, I need to have someone to protect. That's why my second priority was to hang out with my family and friends. First came my Nee-san, with who I was playing, talking and doing many things. This way I was able to keep myself really close to her. I just want to be as close to her, while keeping myself clean from 'incest' borderline. Then, there were my parents. Mostly, I talked to them or helped them at home. Because my dad often works from early morning to late night, I have less time to talk to him, but I still managed to keep good contact with him.

Then, there's Aika. Because of her school, we had problems hanging out through the first week. But after that we figured some hours where she can hang out with me and since then we were meeting every day. She's a nice person and likes video games, just like me. But... there's one problem... Well, not exactly a problem, but a flaw. And that is, she is a complete and shameless pervert! While it's not that bad, she also has weird ability to measure man's members. When she used it on me, unknown to me back then, she almost got a nosebleed and she said my penis is a beast. What does she mean? 8 inches isn't THAT big, right?

Well, I digress. My last activity was dungeoning. Why is it last? Well, a) I don't need as much level, because until now I haven't met even a single supernatural being. b) All dungeons I met so far were Thug-related, so no new loot has been dropping for beating them. Which means, no material need, because all extra loot I sell in the internet through brokers. So, also c) no monetary needs, since I have shitloads of it. The only positive of them, outside of getting two levels already, is that I level up my skills this way. I rose them a bit, mostly **[Hand-to-Hand Combat]** , which is now on level 8. My only move from it, **[Uppercut]** , is almost maxed out.

With weapon skills, since I used bokken to level them, they both grew at the same speed. They're both at level 5, but I got **[Thrust]** much higher than **[Heavy Swing]** , since I don't plan on using clubs too much, if at all.

 **[Intimidation]** was pretty useful when I was fighting Thugs, as it allowed me to scare any ideas about backstabbing me out of their heads. Outside of that, I don't use it too often, because I don't have any real reason to.

Then there are ID skills. Those I can easily level, not because they are very spammable, but because their leveling - how should I put it? - algorithm is pretty straightforward. From 1 to 2 level, it gave me 10% per use for either of them. Now it gives me 5% per use. This way I can put up a schedule of training for those skills.

I also checked all ID's. Empty ID is... empty. But only from people. It's like that time I fought with the thief, but it's just me there. Most probably I will be able to will someone in if I want, so it can be good for private talks and stuff like that. The one with zombies is pretty alright. It allows me to fight with undead, which are pretty weak. They are at max level 10, so I have no problems with them. They also drop items called **[Primitive Cloth]** which, from what description says, is the most basic material for crafting clothes, so that's neat. Too bad it's in such a poor condition. I will at least use it for early skill grinding.

Last to check was Thug dungeon. This one was pretty interesting, as it actually made enemies much stronger than before and doubled the chance for any loot to drop, but they gave half less Exp. So, it's good for grinding stuff and learning tactics. Probably also leveling people, if I ever get party members... IF I can get party members.

Currently, I am walking with Nee-san and Aika around shopping district. I once introduced Aika to Nee-san and they seemed to get along pretty fine. Since then we got ourselves agreed hours during which we hang out. Today is a different day, since it's Sunday. And that means they have a free day from school. We decided to go all together and buy books for our following school years. Since me and Aika will go in the same year, she needs new books. I can get mine from Nee-san, so I'm just here for company. After we bought new books for both of them, we started to roam around, talking.

After ten minutes we came across a lingerie shop and girls almost immediately went in. We stayed there for good half an hour. Girls always came out of their changing rooms and asked how do they look. I knew that in reality, they just wanted to get a embarrassing reaction from me. But thanks to my **[Gamer's Mind]** , I managed to keep a cool smile and send in a compliment or two, making their attacks backfire.

As we were exiting the shop, a certain girl bumped into us. When I looked at her, my heart skipped a beat. She had crystal blue eyes, crimson red hair, gentle-cream skin, doll-like face. Her head alone was beautiful. But that was just the beginning. Her figure was a perfect hourglass - big boobs, thin waist and round hip. To cover her body of a goddess, she wore elegant, red shirt with yellow accents and really short, black miniskirt. Her smile was also gorgeous.

Both Nee-san and Aika bowed towards her. "Mōshiwakegozaimasen (We're sorry), senpai!" They said in union. So she also attends Kuoh Academy. Huh... This will be interesting school, I can see that. She looked at me, giving me a curious stare. It was so short, that most people would miss it. But my heightened perception and reaction time allowed me to see it as clear as bottom of a pool full of water.

"It's alright." Her giggle was really lively and sweet. Ah~ NO! Issei! Calm down! "Are you three also attending Kuoh Academy?" She asked with interest, but I could feel something off with this question. Like she already knew the answer, but just played ignorant.

Nee-san shock her head and patted my head. This feels weird... "No, only me and Aika-chan. Ise-otōto is actually going to attend Kuoh Academy in high school division this year." That caught redhead's interest even more.

"Really? Well, I hope you will find our school appealing, Ise-kun." That got me out of my initial daze. I bowed with a smile.

"Thank you, senpai!" I almost yelled, which made me blush a bit. Dammit, why did I have to act like such a dwerb. Thankfully, she just giggled and smiled. After moment of giggling alongside my Nee-san and Aika, she excused herself and walked away. I looked at her and smiled gently, but my instincts told me to use **[Observe]** on her. Knowing my instincts are mostly right, I decided to do just that.

 **Name:** Rias Gremory **Age:** 17

 **Title:** Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess, **Affiliation:** Gremory Household,

Heiress of Gremory HouseholdOccultist Research Club

 **Level:** 45 **Race:** Devil

 **Hp:** 3060/3060 **HP Regen.:** 13.5/s

 **MP:** 10000/10000 **MP Regen.:** 200/s

 **STA:** 975/975 **STA Regen.:** 2/s

 **STR:** 54

 **DEX:** 32

 **END:** 40

 **INT:** 100

 **WIS:** 100

 **CHR:** 120

 **LUK:** 10

 **Skills:**

 **[Devil Magic]**

 ***Not enough information for detailed description**

 **[Power of Destruction]**

 ***Damage (5000 * 1/10 of Level + % from skill level) / level less than target**

 *** 150 MP required**

 **[High Magic Potency]**

 *** Mana bonus (Base MP * 10**

 *** Magic regeneration bonus (Base MP Regen *100 +70%)**

 *** Magic attack bonus 75%**

 **Description - High Class Devil born into Gremory family, universally known as Devil family with the most affection towards their servants in the whole Underworld. Ever since little, she had big interest in Japan culture, to the point that she became a otaku, have room in Underworld full of stuff from Japan and decided to study in high school in Japan. Her brother is Sirzechs Lucifer, current Lucifer. She's also currently having arranged marriage with third son of Phenex family, Riser Phenex and she's not happy about it. And everyone knowing that guy understands why.**

 **Emotions - Cheerful, interested, thoughtful**

My face gained a level of grimace so high, I never knew I could cringe so much. Devil. Devil is right there, walking and smiling like everyday girl. But I know better. I'm actually quite surprised by her description. Since when did devils became affectionate in any way? Maybe she won't be that bad. But, to make sure nothing bad will happen, I need to get stronger. Fast.

* * *

 _ **Rias' PoV**_

 _This is an interesting duo. Sister emits very powerful, draconic-like aura. If what I heard from my Nii-san is true and Hakuryusumeragi really is on fallen angel's side, then she needs to have Boosted Gear. That means she has gigantic growth potential. I need to have her! But..._

 _That boy, Issei. He's year younger than her and his from aura along I first deducted that, while he have some power, it's not as potent as Mizuki's. But, when I looked at his body, my judgment changed. His muscles at first look were loose, unrestrained. But I know better. They were tensed, not because he knew who I was, but because he was ready. Ready for battle. I saw it a lot with Kiba and Koneko when they first became part of my peerage._

 _For some time they were very tensed, as if ready to get up in many moment and fight anyone that approaches them. They acted like nothing was going on, but it was obvious - they weren't. And the same I can see with him. But he clearly is human. So, does this mean he is a fighter. Or maybe... !_

 _MAYBE HE'S THE VIGILANTY! Since two weeks ago, there has been a decreased percentage of crime in town. Many gangs has been found beaten up and their leaders willingly giving themselves to police after man with face of a emotionless oni, as they describe him, beaten the whole gang in less than ten minutes. When they asked for description of his look, they couldn't recall anything except cold, brown eyes piercing them with disapproval. He is so cool! If that boy really is him, then I NEED him in my peerage._

 _But again, it's also possible he's a armature martial artist who have problem with relaxing his muscles after training... Hm... I need to make research on him. But I'll do that AFTER he joins Kuoh Academy._

 _For now, I need to return back to my home. New Kamen Rider Ghost is broadcasted in two hours and I need to prepare snack! HIHIHI~!_

* * *

Issei's current stats:

 **Name:** Issei Hyoudou **[?]** **Age:** 15 (Turns 16 in 7 days) **[?]**

 **Title:** N/A **[?]** **Affiliation:** Hyoudou Family **[?]**

The Gamer

 **Level:** 12 **[?]** **Exp:** 16 935/512 000 **[?]**

 **Race:** Human

 **HP:** 600/600 **[?]** **HP Regen.:** 0.6/s **[?]**

 **MP:** 384/384 **[?]** **MP Regen.:** 0.14/s **[?]**

 **STA:** 784/784 **[?]** **STA Regen.:** 1.81/s **[?]**

 **STR:** 24 **(Base 22 + 9% from skills)** **[?]**

 **DEX:** 20.2 **(Base 19 + 6.5% from skills)** **[?]**

 **END:** 36.2 **(Base 34 + 6.5% from skills)** **[?]**

 **INT:** 26.4 **(Base 23 + 15% from skills)** **[?]**

 **WIS:** 14.3 **(Base 14 + 2% from skills)** **[?]**

 **CHR:** 27.8 **(Base 27 + 3% from skills)** **[?]**

 **LUK:** 26 **[?]**

 **Stat points:** 10 **[?]**

 **Money (** ¥ **):** 1 320 250 **[?]**

* * *

Issei's current skill list:

 **[Gamer's Mind] (Lvl. MAX)**

 **[Gamer's Body] (Lvl. MAX)**

 **[Observe] (Lvl. 13/100) Exp. - 12.03%**

 **[Basic Hand-to-Hand Combat] {Passive} (Lvl. 8/100) Exp. - 21.39%**

Fighting Moves:

 **[Uppercut] (Lvl. 8/10) Exp. 97.02%**

 **[Basic Swordsmanship] {Passive} (Lvl. 5/100) Exp. - 3.07%**

Fighting Moves:

 **[Thrust] (Lvl. 8/10) Exp. - 13.11%**

 **[Basic Club Combat] {Passive} (Lvl. 5/100) Exp. - 3.07%**

Fighting Moves:

 **[Heavy Swing] (Lvl. 3/10) Exp. - 27.21%**

 **[ID Create] {Active} (Lvl. 2/100) Exp. - 10.00%**

 *** Available IDs - Empty, Zombie, Thugs**

 **[ID Escape] {Active} (Lvl. 2/100) Exp. - 10.00%**

 **[Intimidation] {Passive/Active} (Lvl. 3/100) Exp. - 3.51%**


	3. Training for greater cause!

**Hello lads and lasses! Another chapter is up! How are you?**

 **...**

 **I JUST COULDN'T TAKE IT! I NEEDED TO UPLOAD THIS!**

 **Yes, as you can see, I uploaded this a bit earlier than intended. That's because I just finished it and I... I am a person that loves to see people's reaction on my work as early as possible. If I were to wait until Tuesday, my mind would be eaten by the thought of uploading it. I just couldn't take it anymore!**

 **As I just noticed, I forgot to mention certain little detail about reviews. I am very grateful for your reviews, but I'll only respond to those that are made under last chapter uploaded. So now I will answer reviews of chapter 2 and before chapter 4 I'll answer to reviews of that chapter. So, without further ado, lets start:**

 **ryuken -** Thanks! And yes, I actually will. But not in form of belt, but rather abilities that are connected to said franchise, but which one and when? That is only known by me and time.

 **FoxFromSpace -** That's good to know. I actually like this band a lot. I'm not a super fan or something, but many of their songs are not only catchy, but also get to me. Good to know you liked it and I hope this won't be the only reason you'll stay here for longer.

 **Guest (1) -** "Really? Oh shit!" That was what I thought when I read it and quickly checked and I saw something I'm really ashamed of, besides that of course - I forgot to put HP, MP and STA and their respective regenerations in Rias' stats. So I took a liberty to: a) Correct days before Issei's birthday, b) Fill every space in red-head's stats (BTW, for those who don't understand why her life is so high, don't worry, it'll be explained later) and c) add extra skill for her. I'm sorry for those stupid mistakes, I'm blind when it comes to those things. I hope you'll forgive me. If you find any other mistake I made, please inform me! Thank you!

 **Jack vile Ripper -** Alright, alright! I understand! Don't yell so much! *Cowers in corner* Hehe, but for real. You have luck dude, because pole is agreeing with you. With a swapping odds of 8-4 (5-1 on first day of pole, so shit man!), harem wins! But, to clarify, harem made by me aren't too big, since bigger harem means less development in emotions between girls and protagonist. My harem will have about five-six girls. Who will be those girls? Let me tell you, three girls are already chosen and another two-three? I will most probably make another pole that will last until end of Asia arc. But I'll set it up tomorrow, cause I need to get list of girls ready. And don't worry dude, I personally don't feel like putting Rias in it, so she's banned as well. I'll leave her for someone else, I'll think of it later.

 **Next three reviews were just praising me, so I'll collectively say Thank you and move to the last one.**

 **Saberfang Orcalodon -** Well, it all depends on what is boring in the previous fanfics. I only read two fics with Issei as protagonists and they both went into directions I didn't like. Also, I never saw story where there were more Gamers than one, so that's what this fanfic will be centered around and, if you ever read what I said in my notes and answers in Demonic Devil, then you know I like "Fire beats fire" kind of characters, you should know why right now Issei may feel so OP. That's why name of this story is Gamer's Tournament.

 **Well, I guess that's all. I hope you liked this fanfic. If you did, write a review about what you liked and what you didn't and if you want to stay up to day with either updates of this or any other fanfic, follow and/or favorite me or/and my stories!**

 **Jia~na!**

* * *

 _'I said "I need to get stronger as fast as possible", but I didn't relies that it's easier said than done. You say you'll get a six-pack by the end of a year by constantly working out, but after all that time you're still feeling you could get better shape. The same was for me. I got stronger, yes, but I knew I could be even stronger.'_

* * *

 **(Instrumental)**

 _We see pile of corpses of humans, devils, angels, youkai and many other races and creatures. Our vision slowly rises to top of the pile, going through all of the bodies, where we can see faces of Kokabiel, Freed, Diodora, Katerea, Loki and Rizevim. As we reach the top, we see person clad in black battle coat, with two sword sheaths on his back. One of them is empty, as the person holds his sword in his right hand. Slowly the person turns his head towards us, revealing it's Issei._

 **(HEY!)**

 _When 'HEY!' is heard, Issei's face is fully visible, showing a smirk on his face. As instrumental part continues, previous image is replaced with rain of corpses and slowly revealing_ _ **GAMERS TOURNAMENT**_ _itself._

 **(Down, let's take it down!)**

 _Now we see Issei talking with girl yet unknown to us, both wearing Kuoh Academy uniform, as they stand in school hall, apparently waiting for something or someone._

 **(Raise up their heads on a stake!)**

 _Now they are sitting in ORC room with all of its members, that is Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba. Issei is sitting on couch and chuckles alongside Kiba at Koneko pinching unknown girl's cheek for some reason, while Rias fills in some papers and Akeno prepares more tea on the side._

 **(We will show no mercy)**

 _Suddenly Issei gets up and walks forward, scene changes into a forest that suddenly shifts into maze-like shape. Our protagonist takes out his weapon, that is a simple bastard sword, which he easily holds with one hand._

 **(On evolution's mistake!)**

 _As those words are said, Issei charges towards his enemies, hidden in shadows, killing them in few strikes with little to no effort._

 **(Change! Will have to wait!)**

 _Now we see abandoned church on the far side of Kuoh, where fallen angels are located. In front of it, Issei, Koneko, Kiba and the girl are, Issei holding new claymore sword and wearing simple black cloak, Koneko wearing her signature fingerless gloves, Kiba having sword created via Sword Birth and the girl wearing Boosted Gear in it's Twice Critical form._

 **(If we can't decide on a fate!)**

 _In front of them, all of the four fallen angels sit on the roof, two of them smirk, while the other two have leashes on them, held by the former two. Behind the four, three figures stand. One is clearly Kokabiel, the second one is man in business outfit, holding a magic staff, while the third is a buff man wearing leather armor, animal pelts and holding two hatchets._

 **(Self-appointed prophets)**

 _Then we see pocket dimension where Issei have a staring fight with Riser. Raiser is in his usual attire, while Issei wears obsidian chainmail and holds a sword with weird, blue glow over it's blade._

 **(And their doomsday charade!)**

 _Then both of them charge at each other and when they are about to clash, white glow covered everything and we change scenery to Issei marching forward with yet another armor, this time made from Drake Scales, wielding a sword too familiar for fans of certain assassin with red jacket and stylish shades._

 **(You preach about love!)**

 _Image of Asia on cross, having her Twilight Healing ripped out of her soul flashed for a second behind Issei._

 **(And teach about faith!)**

 _Then, another image showed up. This time it was Xenovia's face after she learned that the God is dead._

 **(But all your beliefs are still rooted in hate!)**

 _Then we turn towards what Issei is heading. It's a big army of races charging towards him and his allies, which consist of ORC, Student Council, two very familiar fallen angels, The Four Satans, Four Greta Seraphs and, most surprisingly, Vali and girl very similar to him._

 **(Short instrumental)**

 _As they get closer to each other, Issei closes his eyes and takes a deep breath._

 **(CROSSES STILL BURN! AXES STILL FALL!)**

 _As the refrain start, Issei opens his eyes, smirk and charges at his enemies, cutting through every weaker person. From time to time, image flashes to, for example, Issei decapitating someone or cutting another one in half._

 **(And down on your knees you just don't look so tall!)**

 _He continued to kill everyone else, Vali joining his side as other Gamers, from enemy side, comes to them and fight them. Alongside them the man in business suit uses spells to attack from distance. As refrain intensifies, replacing itself with last refrain of the song after the normal one ends, the fight becomes more heated, more wounds appear on fighters of both sides._

 _Suddenly, image flashes forward, where all enemy Gamers are down and only businessman is still alive, albeit on his knees and blooded._ _Issei approaches him and puts his sword next to man's neck._

 _ **"Down on your knees, you don't look so tall. Open your eyes and the empIRE FALLS!"**_

 _As Issei says that words alongside the music, he rises his sword and swings for decapitation, as we watch from his victim's eyes. But before strike connects, the image blacks out and everything quiets down._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Cue training montage!**

* * *

It's another day after yesterday, I just returned home after my usual morning exercises. Usually I would be here twenty minutes later, since I go to talk to Aika before she goes to school, but she apparently was still asleep when I came there, so I didn't want to disturb her and just returned earlier.

What to do now? Nee-san's at school, so I can't talk to her. More workout? No, even if I am a Gamer, I should have some self-restrain when it comes to that. Dungeon dwelling? Nah, I already have it planned for the next hour... I'll just watch TV, since I don't feel like studying or meditating.

I sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. Hmm... some news program is on. Maybe I should listen.

[And on today's news, we just found another victims of the now infamous Vigilantly. A gang of sixty man was found unconscious and bruised in the alleyway of the industrial district of Kuoh. They all said they saw a person with blurry face and ice-cold eyes that pierced them like bullets. Their leader willingly let himself be taken by police to be locked up for some petty crimes.]

So my actions are on TV again, huh? Well, I guess you already figured that my actions affect unaware wolrd, as I call the part of humanity that doesn't know about supernatural world. Always after I defeat a gang, they are found unconscious in the alleyway that the dungeon was located in. Then they are found by other people, who call the police, which brings media's attention, which makes everyone in Japan know about my actions while not knowing it was me.

I still don't understand how it works. I mean, I know they come from our world and they are not aware that they are in another dimension when I show up, but whenever I'm done with them and leave, they forget my face, my voice, everything except my eyes, which they call cold. Maybe it has something to do with my power? Gah! Screw that! I shouldn't ovethink anything that helps me.

[And now, returning to the case of Itoh Haruki.]

Oh boy...

[Two weeks ago, police found a body of 31 years old ex-businessman, Itoh Haruki. Few years ago he was CEO of one of the Japanese branches of McDonald's. But because of debt he got himself into, he lost all of his money and since then, no one knew what happened to him. Apparently, from what research has shown, he became a thief, breaking into people houses and stealing expensive items. His body was found under the bridge of a nearby river. Details are said to be too gruesome for the public. Some people theorize that this may be a early work of the Vigilantly, his mistake or something else connected to him, but police explained that the damage made to the body was unnatural and human couldn't possibly do it. The investigation on that matter is still in progress. Now, for the sport ne-]

I turned off the TV with a deep frown. I hate that they reminded me of that. Though I don't understand why his body went so far away from my house. The river is located in the eastern part of residential are, far away from my current living spot. Weird...

Feeling frustrated by the bad memories returning, I got up and decided to head dungeon dwelling earlier.

* * *

Man, this **[Dungeon Locator]** skill is fantastic! Oh, right, I didn't explain to you how it works. Well, it's like a signal radar. It sends a special mana wave that detects any potential areas which can be turned into a dungeon. The only drawback is it's area of effect, or AoE for those that don't know how you can short it. On level 1, it's only 500 meters radius

Thankfully, that can be fixed too via leveling it up. I have it on level 5, so radius is 2.5 km now. I just hope I'll get some perks or sub-skills from this quick. How do I know they exist? Welp, I don't. I just really hope they do! That would suck if they didn't.

Wait... Where am I. I was looking at the minimap the whole time while using the locator. I looked up and saw that I'm in the abandoned warehouses area. This was a very big manufacture complex ran by an old military company during colonial times of Japan. It was closed somewhere during World War II and since then it was standing here, with hundreds of empty warehouses. Local authorities wanted to use them to create extra working places for unemployed, but the idea has been stuck in a void for quite some time. Some people say that mayor already got the funds from government, but he lost it in some way, while others talk about unknown corporation boss stalling any progress to gain rights to buy the ground from the town and make it another big factory of toys or other crap.

Well, it doesn't matter. I've been looking for a decent dungeon for like, what, two hours? And the best I found are level eight. Maybe I took those gangs out way to quickly? Meh, they deserved it. Well, I guess I'll send one last wave and if nothing is picked up, I'm going back home.

 **[Dungeon Locator]**

I looked at the minimap and watched the pulse fly throughout the whole complex. I guess there really isn't any-

 **Dungeon located.**

Or maybe there is something here. Let's see... I pressed the door icon on the minimap to check the details about it.

 **This is a Lvl. 15 dungeon. Boss Exp. 10 000 000**

HOLY SHIT! JACKPOT! I just got so lucky! Without any further ado, I went straight to the place. I just wonder what type of enemy this it to be so high-leveled. Definitely nothing from unaware world, that's for sure.

After moment I got to a Warehouse NR.#37 and saw the usual red, paper thin barrier. But it's not an actual barrier. This is a dungeon mark. This allows me to see where is the dungeon entrance even if I'm not looking for it actively. Yeah, I turned off **[Dungeon Alert]** , because when I was casually strolling in the city or hanging out with someone, it annoyed the crap out of me, telling me that dungeon is nearby every goddamn minute!

With a smirk on my face, Thug set on me and bokken out, I entered the dungeon.

 **You are entering Lvl. 15 Zombie Warehouse**

Zombies? At level 15 at that? Well, that will be interesting. If it's like with differences between Thug dungeon and Thug ID, then they will give a lot of Exp. Awesome!

I looked around and saw that the warehouse grew in size. It was at least twice as big than before. And that's just the first room. I'm gonna guess there's shitload more to it than just this one area. Taking a deep breath, I marched forward.

Almost immediately to my field of view came few figures of grey skin and dead eyes. Zombies. Thankfully, non of them had any distinct features. Thank god. If there was something like a Brute or Hopper, I would be having a hard time now.

I used [ **Observe]** on them.

 **Name:** Fresh Zombie **Age:** 243

 **Title:** N/A **Affiliation:** Necromancer Daer's Undead Army

 **Level:** 13 **Race:** Undead

 **HP:** 665/665 **No HP Regen.**

 **MP:** 100/100 **MP Regen.:** 100/s

 **STA:** N/A

 **STR:** 60

 **DEX:** 5

 **END:** 40

 **INT:** 0

 **WIS:** 0

 **CHR:** 0

 **LUK:** 0

 **Skills:** N/A

 **Reward: 1 000 ¥** **, 15 600 Exp, Rotten Meat, Primitive Cloth, Rusty Knife**

 **Description - Decaying corpses of once normal humans, reanimated by a necromancer that hid inside this building, those zombies are here to stop anyone curious from saying anything again and to gain new 'test subjects' for their master. This 'breed' of zombies have no** **specialty** **. They're just cannon fodder.**

So it's like I thought. They give more Exp. But this necromancer part both disgusts me and creeps me out. This abducts anyone nearby and uses them for his experiments with necromancy. I will need to put end on him. No mercy today, boys and girls.

"Today's only bloodshed."

With those words escaping my throat, I launched myself at the zombies and hit the zombie in the back, making it completely break apart. I noticed that if I put full force into a attack and it's double the health of my target, I break their body in half from the point I hit. So, with Zombie having so little HP thanks to their health penalty as, well, zombie, My attack with bokken was more than enough to slice through it like I had actual sword. I really hope I'll get one soon.

After taking care of this one zombie, another twenty came into my field of view and I know there are about as much behind me. I just smirked and charged into the whole crowd. This will be easy.

* * *

I HATE ZOMBIES! Okay, they're not that bad. I can one shot them even with my fists and that's fine. But does there have to be so many!? If there was only about fifty, all of this would take me about five minutes, but NO! There had to be five HUNDRED of those suckers! That's why I got to corridor after fifteen minutes. FIFTEEN! Even fighting Tankers doesn't take that long.

And not only that, but I broke five of my bokkens! After the fifth one broke, I just went with beating them up using just my fists. Do they have some decay status on weapons or something? The zombies in ID never did that, so why do those have to?

Okay, I shouldn't complain that much. After all, I leveled up FOUR TIMES! It's time to add some points. I dumped 8 into WIS, since it's the lowest so far and I while I'm not going for mage build, I'll probably be paladin or some warrior with small magic affiliation. Next I placed 2 into STR for more damage and... Ah, screw it. I'll add them when I need something. Adding them blindly may give me more trouble than help.

Let's just find that stupid necromancer and make him pay not only for the lives he forsake for his own twisted needs, as well as my weapons... Maybe not for them, I still have at least twenty of those. I entered next room and OH FUCK NO!

There stood another zombie. But this one was different. He was over two meters tall, wore rusted knight armor and held a bastard sword, also rusted. This is a Zombie Tanker. Not like the one from Left 4 Dead games, those are Brutes. I used **[Observe]** on that overgrown ass.

 **Name:** Tank Zombie **Age:** 734

 **Title:** N/A **Affiliation:** Necromancer Daer's Undead Army

 **Level:** 16 **Race:** Undead

 **HP:** 1380/1380 **No HP Regen.**

 **MP:** 100/100 **MP Regen.:** 100/s

 **STA:** N/A

 **STR:** 130

 **DEX:** 1

 **END:** 64

 **INT:** 0

 **WIS:** 0

 **CHR:** 0

 **LUK:** 0

 **Skills:** N/A

 **Reward: 1 000** **, 20 000 Exp, Rotten Meat, ?, ?, Tank set piece**

 **Description - Decaying corpses of once normal humans, reanimated by a necromancer that hid inside this building, those zombies are here to stop anyone curious from saying anything again and to gain new 'test subjects' for their master. Tank, while slower than most Zombies, somehow, is far** **tougher** **and can actually leave a mark. Be wary.**

Weird, there are some extra items for him. Most probably the sword and... I don't know, I guess I'll see.

I cracked my knuckles and walked forward to him. Thanks to his minimal DEX, he'll be basically a standing target. This will be easy. Even if his armor absorbs some of my attacks. I took new bokken out to finish him off quickly and charged at him.

He noticed me and lazily raised his sword for the swing. When it started to fall down, I jumped on the side and hit it's arm, cutting it clean off. I think I hit it's blind armor spot, because normally I would just destroy his muscles or bones. But I don't complain about this, it's fine by me. I smirked more and aimed for his head, striking straight into it and, to my complete stupefaction, broke his skull, destroying brain - or what's left of it - instantly.

 **Enemy defeated! Reward gained:**

 **1 000** **, 20 000 Exp, Iron Bar x5, Simple Iron** **B** **a** **stard** **Sword.**

So iron bars, huh? And neat, an actual sword. I took it out and used **[** **Observe** **]** on it.

 **[Simple Iron Bastard Sword]**

 **Type: Sword**

 **Quality: Simple**

 **Material: Iron**

 **Damage type: Physical (Slash, Thrust)**

 **Durability: 1000/1000**

 **A normal bastard sword made of iron. It's length is about 100 cm and it's thickness isn't bigger than 1 cm. It's blade is properly sharpened, but would still need more polishing.**

 ***Base damage - 80**

 ***Chance to inflict bleeding +50%**

 ***Chance** **to inflict body injury (Head +** **40** **%, limbs +** **70** **%, chest +** **30** **% with [** **Swordsmanship** **] skill level 10)**

...

...

...

I am keeping this until I get some more. Then I'll change from bokkens to swords and oh my god I think I get too excited! Calm down Issei! Calm down...

I hid the weapon in my **[Inventory]** , then continued to walk forward.

Now that I have time of peace here, I might as well think of something. Like devils. Every text I found about them told how evil they are, that they steal souls for wishes, yada yada yada. All of us know the drill, but as people say, history is written by the winners. So, maybe they aren't that bad? Maybe they are, but I don't know. I'll just have to see. But if Gremory will try to do something to my sister...

I looked at my hand and sighed, seeing another bokken broken, this time from my own hand. Yare, yare. I shouldn't thinking about such things or I'll lose control and something bad may happen. But still, I am a bit surprised by my own strength. I just managed to break bokken in half by simply tightening my grip on it. I am astonished, but again, my strength is much bigger than before, so that shouldn't be so surprising.

After another five minutes of walking, I found myself in another room. This one was most probably administration room of sorts, judging by the office desks. Obviously, this room was bigger than I would picture it, being more twisted and messed than usually abandoned offices look. It looks more like a tornado came through this than anything.

I looked around and saw no zombies, but it was obvious they were here, just not in sight. I cracked my knuckles and walked forward, scanning my surrounding. I heard noise behind me and turned around, but saw nothing... Not them...

Another sound came from my side and I quickly turned to it, pushing away whatever charged at me. And I was right to worry. Hoppers. Zombies with athletic body and clothes of joggers. Sigh... Those zombies. THOSE ZOMBIES! They are creation of Satan itself! Think of them as fusion between Hunters from L4D and Fast Zombies from Half-Life 2. They are the fastest and the most annoying motherfuckers you could ever meet! I used **[Observe]** on them to check how much different they are from their ID counterparts.

 **Name:** Hopper Zombie **Age:** 79

 **Title:** N/A **Affiliation:** Necromancer Daer's Undead Army

 **Level:** 15 **Race:** Undead

 **Hp:** 665/665 **No** **HP Regen.**

 **MP:** 100/100 **MP Regen.:** 100/s

 **STA:** N/A

 **STR:** 60

 **DEX:** 35

 **END:** 40

 **INT:** 0

 **WIS:** 0

 **CHR:** 0

 **LUK:** 0

 **Skills:** N/A

 **Reward: 1 000 ¥** **, 1** **8** **0** **00 Exp, Rotten Meat, Primitive Cloth,** **Hopper set piece**

 **Description -** **Decaying corpses of once normal humans, reanimated by a necromancer that hid inside this building, those zombies are here to stop anyone curious from saying anything again and to gain new 'test subjects' for their master** **. This undead, having his muscles infused with magic, is much faster than normal zombies and can tackle enemies to the ground.**

35 DEX!? The ID Hoppers had only 20! That is so stupid! I sighed gently and rushed at the bastard. Even if they have bigger DEX than before, it still changes nothing.

One punch, one kill. That's all that it took. Thank god! Now, to kill everyone else here. Another zombie jumped towards me, but I roundhouse kicked him, sending him straight into the wall. It made a satisfying sound of bone crushing and muscles breaking. I then jumped into three more that came. Since all of them were more speed based and my speed exceeds theirs, like, a lot, I was able to overpower them and destroy them quickly.

If I destroyed them quickly, why am I so pissed at them? Well... Let's say that meeting thousand of them is NOT a pleasant experience. I stretched and looked around the room. No place I thought could double as treasure chests were filled with anything. With a sigh, I exited it and continued to walk forward.

Hm... What if Nee-san has some kind of power? I mean, lately I've been having this feeling that something is up with her. I wanted to check her, but using **[Observe]** on her would be rude in my opinion. But now that I met devils, I need to see if there's something that would attract them to her.

I shock my head as I came across a gigantic hall. But there's no machinery, no rubble, nothing that make abandoned warehouses what they are. There was only one, big... penta... gram...

 **You're entering boss chamber.**

Boss chamber... Dammit! I didn't relies that it was already boss chamber until I entered it. I should slap myself for spacing out way too much.

In the center of the room stood person clad in purple robes, holding a staff with skull on it... Did he bought "Necromancer starter pack" or something? Seriously, this is the most generic necromancer I could ever meet!

"Oh, what is that? A new specimen came straight to me, huh?" He asked in voice old and rusty. This is definitely man of old age. But that means he noticed me. Well, that's all for making a sneak attack. I took my bokken out and marched few steps forward.

"No, I came here to stop you, necromancer." I said while I also used **[Observe]** on him.

 **Name:** Daer Cruson **Age:** 79

 **Title:** Experienced Necromancer **Affiliation:** N/A

 **Level:** 20 **Race:** Human

 **HP:** 800/800 **HP Regen.:** 0.75/s

 **MP:** 2100/2100 **MP Regen.:** 30/s

 **STA:** N/A

 **STR:** 30

 **DEX:** 28

 **END:** 40

 **INT:** 50

 **WIS:** 80

 **CHR:** 10

 **LUK:** 5

 **Skills:**

 **[Standard Necromancy]**

 ***Allows to summon every kind of Zombie**

 **[Small Magic Potency]**

 *** Mana bonus (Base MP * 3)**

 *** Magic regeneration bonus (Base MP Regen * 30 + 25%)**

 *** Magic attack bonus 25%**

 **[?]**

 *** ?**

 **Description - Necromancy - Magic art of resurrection. This kind of magic is used only by humans and is banned by them for it's inhuman ways of treating dead. Daer didn't care about it and studied it most of his life, practicing in graveyards abandoned by people. He now knows enough to achieve immortality. All he needs is one more soul**

 **Emotions - Glee**

So he's trying to achieve immortality? That fucker. "Stop? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't make me laugh, boy!" I rolled my eyes and looked around room. It's too big for my liking. Something's going to happen. I just know it. "You cannot stop true progress, boy! All I need is one more soul and I will become the most powerful human in this world! Even Jahwe won't stop me!" Jahwe? He means God? So he exists as well? Well, I guess he does if devils are living in this world. But something he said really bugs me.

"Progress? Progress!? This isn't progress! This is the worst excuse for killing people I ever heard!" I yelled at him, slowly approaching him. He summoned Zombies of all kinds, but I didn't care. I just punched them, making him disintegrate instantly. He flinched, most probably unaware of my real strength. Great. "I will stop you from getting this 'progress' even further!" With those words, I punched his face, sending him fly into the wall behind him.

That was way too easy, I know that much. He has some kind of ace in his sleeve. Most probably this secret skill.

"Y-you..." He said, audibly it's obvious he's barely alive. I looked in his direction, seeing him on the ground, bloodied all over, having some kind of book in his hand. "I-I won't die today... N-no... I'll k-kill you b-before I will pass a-away..." As he said that, weird glow covered the book before it disappeared. Nothing happened for second before the man's skin started to grey up and his whole body started to get bigger, making me say one thing.

"Fuck no."

Quickly after he turned fully, I checked his stats.

 **Name:** Giant Zombie Daer **Age:** 79

 **Title:** N/A **Affiliation:** N/A

 **Level:** 23 **Race:** Undead Mutant

 **HP:** 32300/32300 **HP Regen.:** 375/s

 **MP:** N/A

 **STA:** 19150/19150 **STA Regen.:** 45/s

 **STR:** 150

 **DEX:** 10

 **END:** 90

 **INT:** 0

 **WIS:** 0

 **CHR:** 0

 **LUK:** 0

 **Skills:** N/A

 **Reward: 50 000 ¥, 10 000 000 Exp, ? skill book, ? skill book, ? skill book**

 **Description - Necromancy - Magic art of resurrection. This kind of magic is used only by humans and is banned by them for it's inhuman ways of treating dead. Daer didn't care about it and studied it most of his life, practicing in graveyards abandoned by people. After using forbidden spell, he transmutated himself into gigantic mass of flesh and bones with only one goal - killing you.**

 **(Cue Kamen Rider OOO: Time Judged All [Instrumental])**

... Fuck, this will be hard. Some would say I should have bigger reaction to that, like running for my life or anything else human-like, but remember - I lost any human-like reactions in battle after becoming Gamer. Besides, it's just a 15 ft pile of meat with arms and legs. It's not fast enough to hit me. All I need to do is to circle him until he loses balance, then throw him down and beat him down senselessly. My DPS should overcome his regen.

I quickly took off towards him and started to run around him, making him try to follow me with his body. This made him dizzy and stumble back a bit. Every zombie is dumb, making it easy for me to trick them. For the sake of power, he has forsaken intelligence. And that was his vital mistake.

With a grin forming on my face, I charged at his legs and smashed both of them, making the massive pile of rotting flesh to fall down. I took that chance, equipping second bokken in my left hand and climbing to his head and started to mercilessly bashing his head, wanting to have this all behind here and now.

I felt the bokkens were about to break, so I got **[Inventory]** ready before attacking again. They broke, so I immediately took out new ones and continued the attack rain. After two minutes of beating and changing weapons, I finally killed him.

 **(Track End)**

 **Enemy defeated! Rewards gained:**

 **50 000 ¥, 10 000 000 Exp, [Minor Health Regeneration] skill book, [Small Magic Potency] skill book, [Sanctuary - Crafting room] skill book.**

 **Congratulations! For using two weapons at the same time, you unlocked [Basic Dual Wielding Combat]**

 **For beating the dungeon, you also gain:**

 **500 000 ¥, [Novice Healing Magic] skill book, [Zombie Slayer] title, Level up for every skill you have.**

 **Your [Observe] skill gained one level!**

 **Your [Basic Hand-to-Hand Combat] skill gained one level!**

 **Your [Basic Swordsmanship] skill gained one level!**

 **Your [Basic Club Combat] skill gained one level!**

 **Your [Basic Dual Wielding Combat] skill gained one level!**

 **Your [ID Create] skill gained one level!**

 **Your [ID Escape] skill gained one level!**

 **Your [Intimidation] skill gained one level!**

 **Congratulations! You've leveled up!**

 **No chest in the chamber found.**

My god! This is so awesome! I immediately assimilated all skills I gained, but decided to check them afterwards. This was a great day. Not only did I found a pretty good dungeon, but also stopped a sicko from turning people into walking dead.

As I was about to press Yes on the option of leaving dungeon, new box popped up.

 **Attention!**

 **Secret boss appeared!**

Simple message, but it told me all I needed to know. I pressed No and decided to go look for the secret boss.

I wonder what that secret boss is. Is it some special kind of zombie? Necromancer actually worth a while? Or maybe something completely different? This will be interesting, I must say.

As I entered the first room I started in, I heard a mad chuckle of a woman. "What is this? It smells sour, sweet and juicy. Do I feel another human here? Kukuku!" From around a corner came out... abomination... That's all I could say about the being before me. It's head, torso and legs were that of a woman in her birthsuit. It would make me blush if not for few details. First, her arms were twisted in such a way that it looked like she had three elbows on each, they had red color, almost as if she dipped them in burned red paint, and instead of five fingers, she had two sharp, bone claws. Next thing that made her hideous were pair of wings behind her, crocked in angles that just shouldn't be.

I frowned and used **[Observe]** on... 'her'.

 **Name:** Dilenu **Age:** 25

 **Title:** Scissor Bitch **Affiliation:** N/A

 **Level:** 30 **Race:** Stray Devil

 **HP:** 3800/3800 **HP Regen.:** 20/s

 **MP:** 400/400 **MP Regen.:** 0.05/s

 **STA:** 750/750 **STA Regen.:** 1.5/s

 **STR:** 80

 **DEX:** 130

 **END:** 30

 **INT:** 10

 **WIS:** 5

 **CHR:** 0

 **LUK:** 2

 **Skills:**

 **[Knight Speed]**

 ***DEX *5**

 **Reward: 100 000 ¥, 100 000 000 Exp, ?, ? skill book**

 **Description - After becoming a devil, Dilenu had a decent life, but she lacked something. She thought that life of a devil would be full of pleasure, but instead she had to work for her pleasure. She didn't like that idea, so she wounded her King and ran away, becoming a stray devil. Since then she feasted on humans, slowly mutating into being known only as a Scissor Bitch. She came here to find refuge from Rias Gremory and her peerage, but then she found you.**

 **Emotions - Glee, confidence**

So... let me get this straight. She is considered a stray among devils, because after BECOMING one, she wounded her KING and ran away. She became so twisted because she ate humans... Aha... I have so many questions, but I'll ask them when I'll encounter Gremory much later in the future.

 **(Cue: Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle - Aggression and Victory)**

I cracked my neck and readied my bokken. "You are a foul beast. You will be put down like a stray you are." I said darkly before rushing towards her. She just smirked and jumps away from me. What!? Wait, her DEX is 130... Dammit! Compare to her, my DEX is weaker by almost 25 points for her or 5 for me! No matter! She smirked and charged towards me, ready to cut me in half with her scissors. Well, even if she's fast, her STR is way too low to actually harm me in critical way. I took out second bokken to further my boosts and ducked under her attack.

She looked a bit surprise, her face telling me her thoughts. 'How did that pitiful human evaded my attack' that's what she's most probably thinking. And that way of thinking will bring her doom. I used her momentum against her, crouch-kicking her guts and sending her above my head towards the wall located behind me.

She crashed and stayed there for few seconds, before walking out of the dust cloud with a smirk. "I have to say, I didn't expect you to be so fast or strong, but it doesn't matter. I love when my food tries to bite back." She hissed out while licking her lips. Disgusting.

I relaxed my stance a bit and got both of my bokkens on my side, ready for her next strike. She obviously isn't the smartest, as her strategy of attack was literally the same as before. This time, as she started to close the claws, I jumped up and landed on top of them, then attacked her head, forcing her to back off. I didn't gave her time to breath as I charged once more and continued my merciless onslaught, breaking her legs, tentacle-arms and even some ribs. As I saw her lying on the ground, bloodied, broken.

"This is what you get for your sins. Do you have any last words, you abomination?" My voice was full of venom as I stood besides her, my bokken pointing at her. I waited two seconds, but she just glared at me. I took it as a no, throwing her up with one bokken, then pinned her by head and chest using my weapons. It was disgusting, but she deserved no less.

 **(Track End)**

 **Enemy defeated! Rewards gained:**

 **100 000 ¥, 100 000 000 Exp, Knight Evil Piece (powerless), [Structural Analysis] skill book.**

 **Congratulations! You leveled up twice!**

Evil Piece? The hell is that? Eh, I'll check it at night. I need to get home now. I pressed Yes and returned just before the warehouse. Screw the fact that I got shitload of levels or new skill book or anything else. I need to get back home.

* * *

 _30 minutes later_

 _Rias' PoV_

 _We arrived next to entrance of Warehouse NR.#3, where the stray was said to be located. Duke informed us about another stray, who escaped two years ago after wounding her master. While he survived, the stray couldn't be found until today. Which was weird. Normally her aura was unnoticeable. Even if she was a weak knight, her aura control was extraordinary. But today all of us could feel her here, even if only for few moments. After gathering back in our clubroom, Akeno prepared teleportation circle and moved us here._

 _"... I feel blood." Koneko, my_ _ **[Rook]**_ _said with her monotone voice and slightly cringed face from the rotten smell. Everyone could feel it and knew where it came from - inside. We entered the warehouse and our jaws almost hit the floor from horror._

 _All around the floor, pieces of bodies were lying, severed with some unknown, powerful force. We quickly recognized them as bodies of zombies, since the few heads that faced us had empty eyes, which is a signature look of the undead. At first I thought it was the stray, but then we looked to the side._

 _There she was, the infamous Scissor Bitch, with legs and arms broken more than I would expect, her head and chest is pierced with bokkens and side of her chest had one rib pointing out. Even without her mutations, this would be horrifying._

 _"Who... did that?" Akeno, my_ _ **[Queen]**_ _voiced out our thoughts. Who would do all of this? Kiba, my_ _ **[Knight]**_ _called out that he and Koneko would go ahead and check if there's any kind of hint about the person that did all of this._

* * *

 _Koneko's PoV_

 _Disgusting._

 _This was a really disgusting sight that I and Kiba-senpai saw while going through corridors of this building. Blood splattered everywhere, some flesh hanging from old lamps and bones scattered around the floor._

 _Now we came across another zombie, this one was wearing knight armor and had sword stuck besides him. It's arm laid few feet away and from how it looked, it's head was dented. While Kiba-senpai was checking the body, I noticed a piece of fabric lying next to my foot. I picked it up and inspected it. This definitely was different than what zombies we saw wore. It was a fresh, purple fabric._

 _This must be piece of clothing from whoever made this mess. I sniffed it to know the scent._

 _... This scent... This warm scent... I can't say exactly what scent exactly is this, since it's killed off by the smell of rotten flesh, but I can feel it. It's a scent of a sibling. This person must have sibling he or she cares about... It reminds me of Kuroka-neesan... Why did she have to go mad and kill her_ _ **[King]**_ _?_

 _I decided to leave it for myself. Even if it isn't smelling good, I am sure I will feel the warmth from it... I wish I had a sibling to take care of me..._

* * *

 _At the same time, Hyoudou Residence_

MAN! I just noticed my shirt got scratched by one of the zombies! And it was one of my favorite shirts too! Oh well, I will buy new one later.

"Kaa-san, Oto-san. I'm home!"

Oh, Nee-san came back from school! Now wearing my red t-shirt, I went downstairs to her. "Hey, Nee-san! How are you?" I asked as I went up to her with a smile. She sighed and circled her head a bit. Was it Kendo club again?

"Yeah, but the Kendo club gave me a pretty hard beating." Called it. I patted her head and smiled. Since I was a child, I calmed down about my overprotectiveness a bit, so something like this doesn't bother me, especially since Nee-san explained that they beat her up because she was peaking on her with her friends.

"Don't worry, maybe one day you'll get yourself a really nice boyfriend... or girlfriend." I said awkwardly. "Oh, right, I got you some sandwiches on kitchen table."

She immediately smiled and went to the kitchen, happy to have food ready for her, I presume. I followed her and used **[Observe]** on her eating figure.

 **Name:** Mizuki Hyoudou **Age:** 17

 **Title:** Perverted Lass, **Affiliation:** Hyoudou Family

Sleeping Sekiryuutei

 **Level:** 3 **Race:** Human

 **HP:** 130/130 **No HP Regen.**

 **MP:** N/A

 **STA:** 215/215 **STA Regen.:** 0.5/s

 **STR:** 5

 **DEX:** 7

 **END:** 10

 **INT:** 6

 **WIS:** 4

 **CHR:** 1

 **LCK:** 15

 **Skills:** N/A

 **Description - Current holder of Boosted Gear and member of Perverted Trio, Mizuki is beautiful, but very perverted girl, as well as bisexual. Born from unknown parents, she was adopted by Hyoudou family at the age of 4 months, because they thought Orihime was** **sterile. But after you were born, they neglected her a bit, nut still loved her a bit. After she became a perverted, their love to her has been progressively decreasing.**

 **Emotions - Hungry, happy**

... No...

* * *

 **Name:** Issei Hyoudou **[?]** **Age:** 15 (Turns 16 in 6 days) **[?]**

 **Title:** N/A, **[?]** **Affiliation:** Hyoudou Family **[?]**

Gamer

 **Level:** 19 **[?]** **Exp:** 52812 935/65 536 000 **[?]**

 **Race:** Human

 **HP:** 748/748 **[?]** **HP Regen.:** 1.7/s **[?]**

 **MP:** 460/460 **[?]** **MP Regen.:** 1.27/s **[?]**

 **STA:** 849/849 **[?]** **STA Regen.:** 1.89/s **[?]**

 **STR:** 27.9 **(Base 2** **4** **\+ 16.5% from skills)** **[?]**

 **DEX:** 21.1 **(Base 19 + 11% from skills)** **[?]**

 **END:** 37.7 **(Base 34 + 11% from skills)** **[?]**

 **INT:** 27 **(Base 23 + 17.5% from skills)** **[?]**

 **WIS:** 26.5 **(Base** **22** **\+ 4.5% from skills)** **[?]**

 **CHR:** 27 **(Base 26 + 4% from skills)** **[?]**

 **LUK:** 26 **[?]**

 **Stat points:** 35 **[?]**

 **Money (** ¥ **):** 2 376 250 **[?]**

Skills:

 **[Gamer's Mind] (Lvl. MAX)**

 **As a person with powers similar to that of game character, your mind acts like ones, but better. Not only is it easier for you to accept certain events and system mechanics, but also you can no longer be affected by negative effects connected to mind.**

 ***Nulls negative effect: Fear, rage, panic, insanity, mind control, sleep, silence.**

 **[Gamer's Body] (Lvl. MAX)  
**

 **As a person with powers similar to that of game character, your body acts like ones, but better. You can use your body to it's fullest, increase your power through fighting, exercises and study at much faster pace than anyone else, your body can self-regenerate, your lounges stores more air and you can no longer lose stamina through activities like running, jumping, climbing, swimming or simply fighting without using skills.**

 **[Observe] (Lvl. 14/100) Exp. - 27.03%**

 **No detail can escape your wary eye. By using this skill, you can see certain information about objects, enemies, people or even spells. With higher levels, more detail can be revealed.**

 ***Cost - 10 MP**

 ***Passively shows statuses affecting others**

 ***Passively gives +1% bonus to INT per level**

 **[Basic Hand-to-Hand Combat] {Passive} (Lvl.** **1** **1/100) Exp. -** **41** **.3** **2** **%**

 **From karate, kung-fu and judo to MMA, street fight, fighting with fists have many faces, but always was about one thing - HITTING AS HARD WITH YOUR FIST AS YOU CAN! This skill increases damage and speed of your attacks, as well as allows you to unlock special [Fighting Moves]**

 ***Increases your damage in hand-to-hand combat by 10% per level.**

 ***Increases your attack speed with hand-to-hand combat by 5% per level**

 ***Passively increases 0.5% of STR, DEX and END per level**

Fighting Moves:

 **[Uppercut] (Lvl.** **10** **/10) Exp.** **MAX** **%**

 **Simple uppercut, powered up by your supernatural abilities. Can be evolved into different variations after achieving level ten of that skill.**

 *** 30 STA required**

 *** +** **10** **0% damage, unblockable, aerial flinch**

 **EVOLUTION AVAILABLE!**

 **[Basic Swordsmanship] {Passive} (Lvl. 9/100) Exp. -** **0** **.0** **2** **%**

 **Everyone, at least once in their life, wanted to be a knight in a shining armor or honorable samurai. Now you can be one. This skill increases damage and speed of your attacks, as well as allows you to unlock special [Fighting Moves]**

 ***Increases your damage with swords by 10% per level.**

 ***Increases your attack speed with swords combat by 5% per level**

 ***Passively increases 0.5% of STR and DEX per level**

Fighting Moves:

 **[Thrust] (Lvl.** **9** **/10) Exp. - 1** **0** **.1** **2** **%**

 **Few centuries ago, thrust was dubbed the deadliest type of attack with any type of blade weapon. And now, you can power it up! Can be evolved into different variations after achieving level ten of that skill.**

 *** 25 STA and sword required**

 *** +** **9** **0% damage, +4** **5** **% speed, +3** **5** **% accuracy**

 **[Basic Club Combat] {Passive} (Lvl. 9/100) Exp. -** **0** **.0** **2** **%**

 **First weapon of Neanderthals was club. While not as advanced as swords or bows, this weapon is as deadly, though it requires a lot of strength. This skill increases damage and speed of your attacks, as well as allows you to unlock special [Fighting Moves]**

 ***Increases your damage with clubs by 10% per level.**

 ***Increases your attack speed with clubs combat by 5% per level**

 ***Passively increases 0.5% of STR and END per level**

Fighting Moves:

 **[Heavy Swing] (Lvl. 3/10) Exp. -** **30** **.** **32** **%**

 **Are you a weakling? Of course not! Because if you were, you wouldn't be able to do even such a simple move! Can be evolved into different variations after achieving level ten of that skill.**

 *** 35 STA and club required**

 *** +30% damage, +5% attack speed, +6% chance for crippling target**

 **[Basic Dual Wielding Combat] (Lvl. 2/100) Exp. - 3.75%**

 **It may not be the best way to fight. It may not be easy for everyone. But, DAMN, dual wielding is awesome! And now you can make it your deadliest skill! Or at least one of the deadliest skills you have.**

 *** Increases your damage while dual wielding by 10% per level**

 *** Increases your attack speed while dual wielding by 10% per level**

 *** Passively increases 0.5% of STR, DEX and END per level**

Fighting moves:

 **[Cross Slash] (Lvl. 1/10) Exp. - 0.00%**

 **While not the strongest move you can have, this attack will allow you to heavily wound your enemy, if done correctly. Can be evolved into different variations after achieving level ten of that skill.**

 *** 50 STA and two swords, axes or daggers required**

 *** +20% damage, +5% attack speed, +30% to inflict chest injury**

 **[Novice Healing Magic] (Lvl. 1/100) Exp. - 0.00%**

 **Whether you are a close combat warrior or powerful mage, everyone needs to know at least the basics of healing themselves during heated battle. After all, no one can survive on healing factory alone.**

 *** Enables use of basic magic spells**

 *** Passively increases 0.5% of INT and WIS per level**

Spells:

 **[Cure] (Lvl. 1/10) Exp. - 0.00%**

 **Most basic of healing spells, it will help you in quick health recovery. Not recommended to use on major wounds, as it isn't as effective as its future evolutions.**

 *** 50 MP required**

 *** Heals 100 HP**

 **[ID Create] {Active} (Lvl. 3/100) Exp. - 10.00%**

 **Special spell used for creating alternative dimensions for training. Used way before first Gamer was born, this skill was originally used by every person with supernatural abilities. In this time and place, no one uses it, except Gamers. Every five levels of the skill, new ID is unlocked**

 *** 200 MP required**

 *** Available IDs - Empty, Zombie, Thugs**

 *** Available Sanctuaries - Crafting room**

 *** Passively increases 0.5% of INT and WIS per level**

 **[ID Escape] {Active} (Lvl. 3/100) Exp. - 10.00%**

 **Allows you to exit any pocket dimension created by you or someone else. With higher level, escape from dimensions of more powerful people.**

 *** 200 MP required**

 ***Passively increases 0.5% of INT and WIS per level**

 **[Intimidation] {Passive/Active} (Lvl. 4/100) Exp. - 3.51%**

 **Art of scaring people into cooperation and telling truth. It isn't art liked by everyone, but it is an art. And a damn useful one.**

 *** Passively have 4% chance of activating without any cost when trying to intimidate someone**

 *** When activated, makes you 45% scarier**

 *** 15 MP/minute required**

 *** Passively increases 1% of CHR per level**

 **[Minor Health Regeneration] (Lvl. 1/100) Exp. - 0.00%**

 **It's a pain in the ass to cast healing spells during battle without being interrupted. That's why most supernatural beings have minor healing factory, even if it's almost unnoticeable most of the times. Humans don't have that luck, except you. And now you can power it up with this skill.**

 ***Increases your HP Regen. (Base HP Regen + 1 HP/s per level)**

 *** Passively increases 1% of STR per level**

 **[Minor Mana Regeneration]**

 **Some people are naturally born with magic abilities. Some must learn those through years of studying and practice. You spit in the face of everyone above by having this skill. It allows you to painlessly increase your mana regeneration every time you use skill that costs MP.**

 *** Increases your MP Regen. (Base MP Regen + 1 MP/s per level)**

 *** Passively increases 1% of WIS per level**


	4. Truth unraveled

**Yet another chapter is up! Hello!**

 **It was like what? Five days? Man, I did it fast! I hope I won't burn out soon! Oh well.**

 **About the poll... I'm surprised. But I'm not sure if positively or not. I mean, so far forty votes went in, but... Eh, if things will stay how they are now, I will simply change from six girl harem to eight girl and add in two I feel would work the best. Also, whoever didn't vote yet, I recommend you to do it. I would appreciate it a lot. Now, reviews!**

 **I'll skip every review that just praises me, since there's good amount of them.**

 **Jack vile Ripper (I'll answer both your reviews from bottom to up) -** Thanks man, and no, I can't. Two reasons for that: 1) It's too OP even for my standards, no matter what limitations I would put on it. And 2) I haven't either watched any anime or read any novel from Fate series. I would love to, but I have school and my private life. Maybe during winter break I'll try to watch it. And about Rias, I KNOW, RIGHT! But just because she won't fuck up his harem life, it doesn't mean his normal life is safe *Wink* *Wink*

 **youngmark -** Thanks, mate. This is really nice to hear. And I know what you mean. I try my best to make Gamer system more of a side thing, something that gives me reasons to put certain situations in motion where in canon they wouldn't happen. Also, another thing I noticed in those stories is that they focus on a single Gamer + maybe some party members if he has one. I want to show what would happen if more Gamers were to exist at once. I hope it was pretty obvious via title of my story.

 **FoxFromSpace -** That's good to know and it's nice to hear you liked my idea of dungeons affecting real life. I hope you'll stay here for as long as possible!

 **While it will be a bit unorthodox, since normally I only answer reviews from newest chapters, not previous once/updates, I will make an exception here, since I want to talk about reasons for my certain choice.**

 **BruceLeeNagato -** I can't because of few things. Let's start with my own, most personal reasons for limited harem. I want to make the love between Issei and girls as authentic as possible and having whole bunch of girls swarming him won't help. Limiting it to 6 (8 if poll will go the way it is now) will allow me to concentrate less on girls dealing with the fact he has harem and more on their own, personal relationships with him and how they go from simple acquaintances to lovers.

Another reason is more technical. Every harem anime I watched has something I call 'Harem Scheme'. This is basically a way to put how harem in anime works. It is divided into two parts: Why girls are considered part of harem and how protagonist's harem even have right ot exist from his point of view. I'll only use HDxD as a example, but it should be enough if watching harem animes (Ecchi ones especially) is your everyday activity. So, with first part in HDxD it looks like this. Girl needs to have some problem that Issei solved at one point, making her admire him or just gain more positive opinion on him, which slowly transforms into a love (Proper examples *SPOILERS!*, Rias didn't love Issei until he defeated Riser, Akeno loved him after he accepted her fallen angel half and Asia started to love him after he saved her from hands of Raynere *SPOILERS END!*). In this story it will be a little different, since not every single one of them will have problem and their love will be mostly emotional, not based on admiration and sexuality. That's why not every girl can be added to the harem.

Now another point that will allow me to show you why it's only 6-8 and not 10-12. The reason of harem's existence from Issei's side. In canon, Issei needed to have positive feelings towards the girls and from certain point love them to consider them part of his harem. Also, he needs, as a dense protagonist, NOT to acknowledge their love towards him, or else it would give 'unfair advantage'. In my story, it will be more simple. Here, Issei will simply have to share same feelings with the girl. While polygamy won't be his priority, his divided feelings towards every girl will force him into getting a harem. So, if girl wants to be part of harem, not only does she have to genially love Issei, but said boy from certain point in story needs to develop his own feeling towards said girl.

PHEW! That was long-ass explanation! I hope that will clear up not only yours, but everyone else's confusion and hopes about harem.

 **Now, if you liked this chapter, write a review, follow it, favorite it and check my other story (Undertale of Redemption... This one don't check. It's from my earlier days and I plan on rewriting it later). Also, despite this being an ending to a prologue (Yes, so far I just made a prologue), I won't slow down and the next chapter will show up as soon as I make it.**

 **Now, without further ado, enjoy this chapter!**

 **Jia~Na!**

* * *

 _'What I found out that day shocked me. Nee-san was adopted? I was shocked... And happy in a way. But, I didn't know how big of a rift would be created thanks to that one information. Not between me and Nee-san... But between us and our parents.'_

* * *

 **(Cue: Billy Talent - Viking Death March)**

 **(Instrumental)**

 _We see pile of corpses of humans, devils, angels, youkai and many other races and creatures. Our vision slowly rises to top of the pile, going through all of the bodies, where we can see faces of Kokabiel, Freed, Diodora, Katerea, Loki and Rizevim. As we reach the top, we see person clad in black battle coat, with two sword sheaths on his back. One of them is empty, as the person holds his sword in his right hand. Slowly the person turns his head towards us, revealing it's Issei._

 **(HEY!)**

 _When 'HEY!' is heard, Issei's face is fully visible, showing a smirk on his face. As instrumental part continues, previous image is replaced with rain of corpses and slowly revealing_ _ **GAMERS TOURNAMENT**_ _itself._

 **(Down, let's take it down!)**

 _Now we see Issei talking with girl yet unknown to us, both wearing Kuoh Academy uniform, as they stand in school hall, apparently waiting for something or someone._

 **(Raise up their heads on a stake!)**

 _Now they are sitting in ORC room with all of its members, that is Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba. Issei is sitting on couch and chuckles alongside Kiba at Koneko pinching unknown girl's cheek for some reason, while Rias fills in some papers and Akeno prepares more tea on the side._

 **(We will show no mercy)**

 _Suddenly Issei gets up and walks forward, scene changes into a forest that suddenly shifts into maze-like shape. Our protagonist takes out his weapon, that is a simple bastard sword, which he easily holds with one hand._

 **(On evolution's mistake!)**

 _As those words are said, Issei charges towards his enemies, hidden in shadows, killing them in few strikes with little to no effort._

 **(Change! Will have to wait!)**

 _Now we see abandoned church on the far side of Kuoh, where fallen angels are located. In front of it, Issei, Koneko, Kiba and the girl are, Issei holding new claymore sword and wearing simple black cloak, Koneko wearing her signature fingerless gloves, Kiba having sword created via Sword Birth and the girl wearing Boosted Gear in it's Twice Critical form._

 **(If we can't decide on a fate!)**

 _In front of them, all of the four fallen angels sit on the roof, two of them smirk, while the other two have leashes on them, held by the former two. Behind the four, three figures stand. One is clearly Kokabiel, the second one is man in business outfit, holding a magic staff, while the third is a buff man wearing leather armor, animal pelts and holding two hatchets._

 **(Self-appointed prophets)**

 _Then we see pocket dimension where Issei have a staring fight with Riser. Raiser is in his usual attire, while Issei wears obsidian chainmail and holds a sword with weird, blue glow over it's blade._

 **(And their doomsday charade!)**

 _Then both of them charge at each other and when they are about to clash, white glow covered everything and we change scenery to Issei marching forward with yet another armor, this time made from Drake Scales, wielding a sword too familiar for fans of certain assassin with red jacket and stylish shades._

 **(You preach about love!)**

 _Image of Asia on cross, having her Twilight Healing ripped out of her soul flashed for a second behind Issei._

 **(And teach about faith!)**

 _Then, another image showed up. This time it was Xenovia's face after she learned that the God is dead._

 **(But all your beliefs are still rooted in hate!)**

 _Then we turn towards what Issei is heading. It's a big army of races charging towards him and his allies, which consist of ORC, Student Council, two very familiar fallen angels, The Four Satans, Four Greta Seraphs and, most surprisingly, Vali and girl very similar to him._

 **(Short instrumental)**

 _As they get closer to each other, Issei closes his eyes and takes a deep breath._

 **(CROSSES STILL BURN! AXES STILL FALL!)**

 _As the refrain start, Issei opens his eyes, smirk and charges at his enemies, cutting through every weaker person. From time to time, image flashes to, for example, Issei decapitating someone or cutting another one in half._

 **(And down on your knees you just don't look so tall!)**

 _He continued to kill everyone else, Vali joining his side as other Gamers, from enemy side, comes to them and fight them. Alongside them the man in business suit uses spells to attack from distance. As refrain intensifies, replacing itself with last refrain of the song after the normal one ends, the fight becomes more heated, more wounds appear on fighters of both sides._

 _Suddenly, image flashes forward, where all enemy Gamers are down and only businessman is still alive, albeit on his knees and blooded._ _Issei approaches him and puts his sword next to man's neck._

 _ **"Down on your knees, you don't look so tall. Open your eyes and the empIRE FALLS!"**_

 _As Issei says that words alongside the music, he rises his sword and swings for decapitation, as we watch from his victim's eyes. But before strike connects, the image blacks out and everything quiets down._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Truth unraveled**

* * *

It's impossible... Why didn't they tell us that? Why did they hide it from us for so long?

It's been an hour since I discovered the truth. Nee-san is adopted because they thought my mom was sterile... and when I was born they pushed her away... That's so wrong... I mean, even if she isn't their born daughter, they adopted her. They declared they would care for her. And after I came to this world, they just pushed her away!?... But I can't say this is exactly bad... I mean, this means it won't be incest... Right?

Never the less, I can't just storm up to anyone and tell them I know about this without evidence. Adoption papers should be enough. And where do we store all papers? At dad's personal office. I haven't been there in few years, not really having any reason to be there. But now I have. Thankfully, dad is at work whole night, so the only people I need to watch out for are mom and Nee-san... or Mizuki... I'm still not sure how to call her. I'll figure it out later.

With a stretch, I peaked out from the frame of my room, in which I spent the last hour contemplating, to check if anyone was there. Coast clear, move out.

I rushed with finesse of a seasoned thief across the hall from my room to dad's office. Door was open, so I came in and closed it behind me. Knowing natural schedule of our lives, Matsuda and Motohama should be coming to Mizuki while mom is making dinner. I'll use this time to look through every corner of this place in hope of finding what I need.

I looked at the folder case in which all of the papers are held and sighed. This will take me a long time, won't it? Well, I don't mind. It's for the greater cause, after all.

Long story short, I looked through most of it in half an hour. But, to my surprise and irritation, I found nothing! No evidence that she has been adopted, no test results for fertility, non! I found even Nee-san's fake birth papers. By now normally I would stop and just call it stupid, but I knew that this ability doesn't lie. And that means there have to be some kind of evidence. Last drawer, hope there's something in here...

Budget reports, budget reports... Another budget reports... Oh, what do you know? Yet ANOTHER budget reports! This is so stupid! Where did they hid it!? I know it's in here, I just need to know where!

After I went through the whole drawer, I slammed down on the floor. This is getting stupid... Where could that one, stupid paper be? Maybe he hid it in walls or in the . . . THE SAFE! My dad has a safe located behind a pin board on which all of his business contacts are located! Dumb move from his side, leaving them all in the open, but EH! It's his choice.

I got up and walked up to it, taking the board off. Thanks god, it's still here. Now, what is a code to it... My dad changes it every month, but knowing him, he'll have a code wrote on a piece of paper and hidden in his desk. After checking for two minutes, I found a code in a pile of paper. I'm not sure if it's the right one, but I'll try anyway.

I quickly put in the combination and hoped for it to work. My hand grasped the handle and pulled it. It opened! Yes! With a quick eye, I scanned everything in there. Money... I don't need any... Credit card? Nah, I have my **[Inventory]**... The hell is that? It looks like some... Wand or something? I don't have time for that... There it is! Adoption papers of Mizuki and even mom's fertility test results! I took them and hid them.

Now, should I tell them now or later? Now I would definitely shock them, but it would be too suspicious for me to suddenly shift from good son to angry prosecutor. But later I may not have enough time, considering the life I now have.

After two minute pondering I chose second option and got everything fixed in the office, retreating back to my home. I'll have to prepare everything for perfect situation where I can present all of this. Now I just long sleep. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes, letting land of dreams take me away.

* * *

 _ **Next day**_

 _Rias' PoV_

 _We looked through the whole city, but no trace of person responsible for yesterday's massacre have been found. While I don't like it when someone works in my territory without my permission, but thanks to this person we not only got rid of the stray, but also found a dead necromancer turned undead. Whoever their killer was, he or she is really good._

 _"Buchou, Koneko and Kiba returned, but they still found nothing." Akeno said while I scanned map of the city made through magic. It's so convenient to have it, since this way we can track anyone if we have some trace of this person. But the problem is we don't._

 _"I figured... I wonder if we'll find this person." I said with a sigh. This case is rubbing off of me in a very wrong way. What if we won't find that person... I know they didn't do anything against us, heck, they even helped us, but I won't let anyone walk on my territory and kill our problems without my approval!_

 _"I'm not sure. This case reminds me a lot of that Vigilantly person." That got me out of my inner monologue. She is right, this does look like a work of the same person. First we know the exact location of our enemy, then suddenly the aura signals get very dulled, making them really, REALLY hard to notice and when we arrive at the scene, everyone was dead and no trace of the culprit was found. If it was the same person as before, I need to find him, check his intentions and potentially recruit him. That kind of power would be really useful._

 _I nodded my head. "Yes, it really does look the same." I sighed and looked at her. "We should continue our search today. If we won't find anything, then we'll simply stop until another incident happen._

* * *

Now that I've slept, I am feeling much better after yesterday. My HP and MP, from what I've read, is now full, so there's no reason for me to slack off on this day. What should I do today? Definitely not hang out with friends, since almost everyone is at school and work and my friends from school are out of town.

I don't feel like dungeoning, considering yesterday I got a lot of levels and items... Oh, right! I need to check new skills! Also assimilate one that I still haven't got... **[Structural Analysis]** , was it?

I first took out the book and used it, getting the new skill. Then I checked all of the new skills.

 **[Basic Dual Wielding Combat] (Lvl. 2/100) Exp. - 3.75%**

 **It may not be the best way to fight. It may not be easy for everyone. But, DAMN, dual wielding is awesome! And now you can make it your deadliest skill! Or at least one of the deadliest skills you have.**

 *** Increases your damage while dual wielding by 10% per level**

 *** Increases your attack speed while dual wielding by 10% per level**

 *** Passively increases 0.5% of STR, DEX and END per level**

Fighting moves:

 **[Cross Slash] (Lvl. 1/10) Exp. - 0.00%**

 **While not the strongest move you can have, this attack will allow you to heavily wound your enemy, if done correctly. Can be evolved into different variations after achieving level ten of that skill.**

 *** 50 STA and two swords, axes or daggers required**

 *** +20% damage, +5% attack speed, +30% to inflict chest injury**

 **[Novice Healing Magic] (Lvl. 1/100) Exp. - 0.00%**

 **Whether you are a close combat warrior or powerful mage, everyone needs to know at least the basics of healing themselves during heated battle. After all, no one can survive on healing factory alone.**

 *** Enables use of basic magic spells**

 *** Passively increases 0.5% of INT and WIS per level**

Spells:

 **[Cure] (Lvl. 1/10) Exp. - 0.00%**

 **Most basic of healing spells, it will help you in quick health recovery. Not recommended to use on major wounds, as it isn't as effective as its future evolutions.**

 *** 50 MP required**

 *** Heals 100 HP**

 **[ID Create] {Active} (Lvl. 3/100) Exp. - 10.00%**

 **Special spell used for creating alternative dimensions for training. Used way before first Gamer was born, this skill was originally used by every person with supernatural abilities. In this time and place, no one uses it, except Gamers. Every five levels of the skill, new ID is unlocked**

 *** 200 MP required**

 *** Available IDs - Empty, Zombie, Thugs**

 *** Available Sanctuaries - Crafting room**

 *** Passively increases 0.5% of INT and WIS per level**

 **[Structural Analysis] (Lvl. MAX)**

 **Whether you are a professional crafter or a warrior that just wants to repair his blade, you need to know material needed to create and repair items. And this skill does just that. Use it on items to gain information about what they're made of and how to make it. You can use it only on times that you hold or touch.**

 *** 50 MP required**

 **[Minor Health Regeneration] (Lvl. 1/100) Exp. - 0.00%**

 **It's a pain in the ass to cast healing spells during battle without being interrupted. That's why most supernatural beings have minor healing factory, even if it's almost unnoticeable most of the times. Humans don't have that luck, except you. And now you can power it up with this skill.**

 ***Increases your HP Regen. (Base HP Regen + 1 HP/s per level)**

 *** Passively increases 1% of STR per level**

 **[Minor Mana Regeneration]**

 **Some people are naturally born with magic abilities. Some must learn those through years of studying and practice. You spit in the face of everyone above by having this skill. It allows you to painlessly increase your mana regeneration every time you use skill that costs MP.**

 *** Increases your MP Regen. (Base MP Regen + 1 MP/s per level)**

 *** Passively increases 1% of WIS per level**

Huh, they seem nice. Those regeneration skills will be helpful, considering basing it on stats alone would be stupid. This way I'll be able to get much better healing and quicker mana regen. But that means I need to level them up by using spells and... harming myself... I think I know what I'll do, but I'll do it later. Also, this 'Sanctuary' thing... I'll look at it in another time too.

Now, what can I do? Ah, screw it! I'm going for a walk. Maybe I'll get to an arcade and try some luck games? I got up, went to bath and took a bath, before putting on fresh clothes and heading out for a walk.

My mind returned once again to the thought of Nee-san... Mizuki, adopted. The more I think about it, the more obvious it seemed to be. Different hair color, different way to be. And this feeling I ignored almost my whole life, that she isn't as close to me as I thought she is. Now I know why it came to me every time. I... I just can't accept it easily. That is just so weird after so many years of knowing her as my sister...

I was so concentrated on my thoughts that I didn't notice a girl before me, making me bump into her. We both fell on our butts and I blinked twice, unsure what happened. After few seconds, I widened my eyes, quickly got up and offered her a hand. "Hey, sorry about that. I was too deep in thoughts." I said with a smile, while she eyed me with suspicion before taking my hand. I eyed her clothes and sighed silently when I noticed girl is wearing Kuoh Academy's middle school division's uniform. Another one? I have such a luck, don't I? "What's your name?"

For a second she stayed silent, before quietly answering "... Koneko." Cute name, I must say. Her white her and hazel eyes are very pretty and her small figure is really precious. Yes, precious. That's how cute she is.

"That's a nice name. I'm Issei Hyoudou." Why did she back off?... OH, right, my sister. "Hey, don't worry! I'm not like Nee-san!" I said, rising my hands in defense. No! I won't have potential classmate hate me because of Mizuki's actions!

She stared at me for the longest time, which made me feel very nervous. "... Why should I trust you?" Heh... That is a good question. Why should she? Hmm...

"Well, why shouldn't you? You never met me before. And just because Nee-san is a notorious pervert doesn't mean I'm one. Just give me a chance, okay?" I asked, trying to pull out the cutest puppy face I could. I think it worked, because after few seconds of her conflicted face, she nodded.

"... Okay." I smiled at that and jumped up, screaming 'Yatta!'

"Thanks for that... Hey, why aren't you in school?" I asked, looking at her clothes. It's early at morning so I would suspect everyone would be at school. She didn't flinch, but she looked slightly tensed. Did she hide something?

She looked at me with slightly narrowed eyes. "... And what about you?" I shrugged and stretched.

"My school was closed month earlier because of maintain problems." I said, then grinned at her. "Then what's your reason for skipping school?"

She glared at me for a bit, making me chuckle. "... I'm excused from school today because of my club activities." Since when school allowed to bail school because someone have club activities? Something's fishy about it.

"Okay, if you say so... Wanna go for ice creams?" I asked out of a blue. I know she has 'club activities' or something, but one or two ice creams aren't something big, right? I looked at her and she thought for a bit, before nodding with a very small smile. So she CAN smile. That's good to know.

"... Yes." She said with more excitement than before. I chuckled and smiled, walking with her to a nearby ice cream shop.

* * *

Man, that is so relaxing. After we got ourselves ice creams, we headed towards the nearby park in comforting silence. From time to time I asked her few questions, which she answered quickly. It wasn't much, but I didn't mind. It was really nice for me.

Now we are sitting on the bench. I'm finishing waffle that worked as base for ice creams, while Koneko already finished hers. She's a quick eater, I must say. As I was eating, I noticed a guy about year older than me walking up to us. He was wearing high school uniform of Kuoh Academy. His hair are blonde and his eyes are deep blue and overall... he's handsome.

"Koneko, what are you doing?" He asked the white haired girl besides me, who just looked at him.

"... Taking a break." She said bluntly, making both me and the guy sigh. Most probably they come from the same club, considering his way of talking to her.

He looked at me and smiled. "I hope she didn't give you much trouble." Man, for some reason his smile is annoying him, but who cares? Dude is polite, so I should be too. I got up and shock my head.

"Nah, actually I offered her an ice cream. Mostly because I wanted to apologize for bumping into her." I then extended my hand to him. "I'm Issei. Issei Hyoudou. Who are you?"

He took my hand and shock it. He has a firm grip, like a really firm grip. "I'm Kiba Yuuto. Nice to meet you, Issei-kun." '-kun' already? Man, he's thinking way too forward.

"Likewise." I said while taking my hand away from him. "What are you two doing here? And don't tell me 'club activities', because I won't buy that." I said, while casually stretched. I didn't look at him, but his stare burned my face. He knew I knew something and he didn't like that.

"Really now?" He asked with suspicion. Thankfully I know exactly what to say to defuse this tense atmosphere.

"Yeah, I mean it's not usual for club president to have so much influence to let their club members skip classes just for club activities." I said while facing both of them. Man, they can't keep up the fact, considering they almost immediately tensed and got ready to attack me. "So there's only one reason why you're not in school..." I let that sentence hold into air with a smile, wanting to keep the suspense up. "You're bored of school already!" I yelled with my smile turning into a grin. Kiba almost fell on the floor, while Koneko facepalmed. Nailed it!

"Really, Issei-kun? You made such dramatic pause just to say that?" I nodded with a 'dumb' grin and chuckle. "You have some kind of humor, I must tell you." Why thank you.

"... Baka." OH NO, SHE BAKA'D ME! WHAT DO I DO?! Hahaha! That's so funny.

"Heheh. Whatever you say, white kitty." I said with a teasing grin. It was totally worth it! She's having a very annoyed pout and... her eyes... Why do I see nostalgic sadness in them? Oh shit, maybe she had someone close call her like that before she lost them? I'm so stupid. "Now seriously, what are you doing here?" I asked with amused smile, knowing the atmosphere is much looser now.

Kiba chuckled and shrugged. "We really have club activities now. Our buchou's father funded the school and she has contacts that allow us to skip classes when necessary." Huh... Lucky people!

Wait... **[Observe** ] **.**

 **Name:** Yuuto Kiba **Age:** 17

 **Titles:** The Prince of Kuoh Academy **Affiliation:** Rias Gremory's Peerage

Holy Sword Project Survivor

 **Level:** 38 **Race:** Devil

 **HP:** 4480/4480 **HP Regen.:** 23.25/s

 **MP:** 1030/1030 **MP Regen.:** 0.58/s

 **STA:** 1590/1590 **STA Regen.:** 3.5/s

 **STR:** 93

 **DEX:** 150

 **END:** 70

 **INT:** 65

 **WIS:** 58

 **CHR:** 123

 **LUK:** 18

 **Skills:**

 **[Sword Birth] {Sacred Gear}**

 *** Allows to create demonic swords**

 **[Decent Swordsmanship]**

 *** +200% damage from swords**

 *** +100% speed with swords**

 **[Knight Speed]**

 ***DEX *5**

 **Description - Living mostly in orphanage, Yuuto didn't have happy life. Raised in religious ways, he was a mild God follower. One day, he and the whole orphanage was taken away to be test subjects in 'Holy Sword' project. 'In the name of God' they said, but the pain he and his comrades went through wasn't something they would willingly do for their Father's name. But they still prayed to him, hoping for salvation. One day, however, the decision fell to kill of the test subjects. After all of his comrades died and he was on the edge of death, Rias came and offered him another chance in life. After that, besides serving Rias as her knight, he swore revenge to everyone involved with the project and destroy every Excalibur fragments there is.**

 **Emotions - Amused, unsure**

I thought so, he's a Devil. But shit, having such back story is really awful. I guess Koneko is the same?

 **Name:** Koneko Toujou (Formerly: Shirone) **Age:** 16

 **Titles:** Kuoh Academy Mascot **Affiliation:** Rias Gremory's Peerage

 **Level:** 39 **Race:** Devil-Nekoshou

 **HP:** / **HP Regen.:** /s

 **MP:** / **MP Regen.:** /s

 **STA:** / **STA Regen.:** /s

 **STR:** 143

 **DEX:** 59

 **END:** 120

 **INT:** 63

 **WIS:** 57

 **CHR:** 114

 **LCK:** 14

 **Skills:**

 **[Rook Strength]**

 *** STR, END *5**

 **[Decent Hand-to-Hand Combat]**

 *** +200% damage with hand-to-hand combat**

 *** +100% speed with hand-to-hand combat**

 **Description - A youkai without parents, Shirone and her sister Kuroka were living on streets of supernatural part of Kyoto until certain devil offered her sister becoming part of his peerage. To make sure Shirone will have a better life, she accepted and became man's bishop. But, after few years, she presumably became mad with power coming from Senjutsu and killed her master, then ran away. Little girls was under threat of execution by devils as an example, but was saved by Rias, who offered her place in her peerage. Since then, Shirone was renamed into Koneko and slowly put on a cold, emotionless mask to separate herself from others, but in reality is still sad about loss of her sister and just wishes for someone to take care of her like Kuroka did.**

 **Emotions - Annoyed, sad, comfortable**

SO SAD! But wait! Presumably? This system never told me anything that didn't have any reason in reality. Does that mean she didn't go mad? I'll have to look into that... But why is she 'comfortable'? Hm...

I tried not to frown outside, putting on a friendly smile. "That's cool. Maybe I'll join your club after getting to high school." I said, putting on a thoughtful expression. Obviously I would join them... if they made good impression on me.

Kiba chuckled again, while Koneko - or Shirone, but I'll most probably use the former - shock her head. "... Fat chances." I think I know why. Club is a cover-up for the devils. I guess I'll have to make a good impression on them too, if I want to join them without becoming a devil.

I slumped my shoulders in fake sadness. "Ow... That's too bad." I said with fake depressed voice. I'm not sure if I managed to fool them or not, but I hope I did at least a decent job. And I think I did just that, since non of them made any signs of suspicion. Heck, Koneko even patted my back! That must mean something, right?

After few more minutes of chatting, they had to go do their 'club activities', so they said their farewells and walked away. After they were completely gone, I sighed in relief. This was so stressful!

 **Congratulations! By keeping calm composure and constantly changing expressions and voices, you unlocked [Pokerface] and [Voice Modulation].**

Well, that turned out better than expected.

* * *

 _ **At the same time**_

 _Koneko's PoV_

 _"That was so close. I honestly thought he knew." That was what Kiba-senpai said, I think. I was too preoccupied with my thoughts to listen._

 _This person, Issei, was really... interesting person. He bumped into me, on accident from the way his face looked when I faced him, and then apologized with a small smile. That may not be anything weird, but his smile wasn't too sweet not was it too lustful. It was a simple smile of a normal boy. Something I haven't see almost ever... Most guys try to get on my good side by either making themselves look like super sweet guys by using small compliments and sweet look, or try to seduce me._

 _He didn't do either, he just wanted to say sorry. I overreacted, especially after I heard he's a brother to that perverted senpai, Mizuki. I wasn't sure if he was honest when he said if he's different than her, but I wanted to give him a chance, so I accepted his invitation for ice creams._

 _He turned out to be really nice in a very... natural way. He wasn't too pushy, though he asked a few things about me and my school. He even shared few stories about himself and his family, though I saw momentary frown on his face when he suddenly stopped during one sentence. I'm not sure why he acted like this. He just talked about how he had to bandage Mizuki-senpai after she was beaten up by some girls for peeping. I accidentally said that she must be a annoyance. And his answer made me look at him: 'Yeah, but it's alright, as long as I am close to Nee-san, I'm... happy...' The way he put that made me check him and then I saw it._

 _It stayed there for a second, but I know it was there - a frown of sadness and hatred. It wasn't hatred for his sister, since he was smiling just moments ago, talking about all those goofy situations she got herself into, so why? It just felt weird. But, as quickly as it appeared, it faded away, replaced with a smile directed towards me._

 _I don't know why, but his smile made me feel fuzzy inside, but in two different ways. He made me feel like I was looking on someone really precious to my heart, someone I truly love. And also... his smile reminded me a lot of Kuroka-neesan... Like nothing bad could ever happen to me. I don't know why, but... I think I can trust him... Wait, that felt the same like the clothe part from the warehouse. Is it possible that he's..._

 _"Koneko?" Huh? I looked at Kiba-senpai and he looked at me with confusion. "Is something wrong? You were spacing out for five minutes already." I did? Well, I had an actually good reason, but..._

 _No, I can't make assumptions based on simple hunches. "... No, I was just... thinking." That wasn't the best answer, but Kiba-senpai seemed to accept it. He just shrugged it off with a smile and continued to walk forward._

 _I think I'll keep investigating Issei-kun personally. Just in case._

* * *

 **One week later**

"Check."

Well, that was a boring week. I mean, yeah, I talked with another two devils that are associated with Gremory girl, but after that? Nothing special. I went on dungeons a few times, but it wasn't anything special. Just some stray dogs or wolfs or something else. Unfortunately, nothing as exp-worthy as zombie dungeon haven't showed up yet.

"Check."

Well, I also exercised, but at best I leveled up my WIS by 7, everything else went up by 5. So that wasn't too interesting. Just running around, reading, picking weights up and meditating. After that I simply was hanging out with people.

"Check."

Well, I didn't say anything about my birthday yet, but... There isn't exactly much to say about it. Some friends came, we talked, we laughed, ate cake and stuff. And that is all that happened. Even gifts weren't much. Just some games, books and a lot of sweets. Well, there was Nee-san's present, but lets say this... My mom wasn't happy to see onahole jumping out of the bag when she accidentally pushed it. Oh, wait, it's my turn.

"I bet." I said, pushing half of my tokens to the middle of the table, earning displeased faces from everyone gathered.

It's pretty obvious what I'm doing. I'm currently playing poker, more exactly Texas Hold'em. Normal poker is just too plain for me. It's has been twenty minutes since I started to play this game and I already got everyone on this table hate me. Well, not literally, but you know what I mean. I played with them hard, switching between intimidation betting and simply winning with better cards. And now I'll squeeze all of their money out of them.

I have spade queen and 10, on the table there's spade king, jack, heart 6 and diamond 9. Now only if I got spade ace, I will be in heaven. I watch as everyone is calling. The last card lands on the table and OH BABY WE HAVE ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!

Everyone looked a bit nervous and checked until it came to me. I, thanks to my **[Pokerface]** skill, stayed calm as I said my biggest words today. "All in"

Everyone flinched at that, but didn't give up. 'He's bluffing' they most probably think as they all also go all in. Slowly everyone revealed their cards. The best hand of them all was straight. I have the money in my pockets.

"That was a good game, gentleman" I said calmly as I grabbed my cards. "But unfortunately for you, it will end now." I then flipped them upside down. "Royal straight flush." Gasps filled the room from our side, gaining attention of everyone in the room. They glared at me, but sighed and admitted their defeat. I simply chuckled and went to exchange tokens for money.

 **By winning game of poker without cheating, you gain 5 LUK.**

Yup, if I don't cheat, I gain 5 LUK. The more I cheat, the less I gain. Pretty fair, since if I know the outcome, luck in games doesn't matter. Now, with my new 2 million ¥, I returned back home. One more week and I'll start new year in new school with new people and new problems... I need to find a way to counterattack those devils, like holy weapon or something... if that works on them... Maybe holy water or Bible?

With a shrug I enter my room and think what to do. Maybe I should sit down and read some book or play a game? As I have those thoughts, I hear someone running up behind my door.

"Ise-otōto!" Nee-san? What is she doing so early home?

"Hm? What is it, Nee-san?" I asked through the door while sitting on my bed. I don't know how, but I could just feel excitement coming from her.

"Get your things ready! We're going to Kyoto!" WHAT!? It's today?! Oh, right, this is our little family tradition that always, around week before school, we would drive to Kyoto and pray at the temples for good school year. That will be a great time to check the supernatural part of the city.

"Alright!" I yelled before getting proper clothes on. I'm so excited!

* * *

After we got to Kyoto, we walked for few hours around temples, praying. It was nice to just explore the town. After that we got two hours of free time before we have to gather at the station. I immediately went out to look for some supernatural beings... Here! I noticed a devil... They are like some goddamn rabbits! Seriously, why is there so many of them here?

I followed him for ten minutes before he entered some sort of pub. Not skipping a beat, I slipped through a window located in the back and quickly found him... back... So it's somewhere here, huh?

He opened a secret door located behind wooden boxes on the other side of the room. Sneakily, I got to them right past eyes and ears of local employees and walked downstairs. And then, I saw it. Big market, full of different people and races. Youkai, devils, fallen angels, valkyrias... Reapers? Like Death Reapers and stuff? Huh, the more you know.

I looked through their stocks and had to silently whistle. Demonic weapons, holy weapons, magic books, amulets, rings, armors. Heck, there were even simple clothes that had enchantments on them, like earring that increases your bed potency - I mentally shuddered at that one - or shirt that made you look more buff in eyes of others. Pretty useless, but narcissistic people would love stuff like that.

But a certain crowd suddenly caught my attention. Why? Because there's a lot of devils cramped there. I gently moved there and looked through the crowd on what's going on. And that moment my blood froze.

Small line of people of different races in clothes so ragged I thought for a seconds they were wearing floor towels. Both male and female, standing in perfect line as a fat human merchant presented every single one like they were some sort of product for sale. I used **[Observe]** on one of them to make sure if I was wrong or right. I was right, unfortunately.

Slaves. All of them were slaves. That also explained why devils were so interested in them. One day I checked that 'Evil Piece' I got from that stray bitch and as it turns out, because of some Great War their population decreased drastically and to increase it back to normal, they created this pieces to reincarnate other races, namely humans, into devils. While at first I thought it wouldn't be that bad, since they didn't have absolute control over them, but now it makes drastic difference.

Especially with those slave runes. From what I read, those runes make whoever wears them completely obedient to his master, no excuses. This is something horrible. What if Gremory has someone like this? I can't think of that. I can't help them now, either. I'm too weak to fight anyone here except other humans. I just sighed silently and went to looking through what's in store. After few minutes I decided to buy cheap holy sword and silver bullets, just in case. After that I returned to our car.

But the whole time we drove back home, I couldn't stop thinking about this black market. After all, no real angels was there, only the fallen ones. So this means they were there illegal? While weapons and stuff don't bug me, the slaves...

I definitely need to get stronger to make sure that no one from my family will become a slave.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_

 _? PoV_

 _So, this is a new Gamer, huh? I have to admit, he is tougher than he looks._

 _A few weeks back he was all on the news. Well, not directly, but you know what I mean. Maybe normal people wouldn't look too deep into that, but I, as a fellow Gamer, couldn't overlook it. But in three weeks he already got level 19? He either is already a Contestant or he's just so dedicated to obtain power. But for what?_

 _Whatever it is, just know that. I will watch your progress, Issei Hyoudou._

 _"Nii-sama!"_

 _OH, what do my ears catch!? Is this a sweet voice of my lovely imoutou!? I want to hug her! But we're in public! Need... to... resist..._

 _"MY SWEET IMOUT-" There goes the punch to my guts._

 _"Siscon..." That hurts my feelings, my sweet imoutou! "Was that the one?"_

 _I got up from ground and fixed my new clothes. "Yes, he's just like me and the others, except... He still have chance to be free..." I said with more serious and straightforward face. I didn't look at her, but my imoutou most definitely nodded._

 _"Yes, especially with such weak aura." I couldn't help but chuckle at that statement. While it is true, us Gamers have aura that isn't too noticeable, but it's because our systems unconsciously suppress it to make sure we don't gain unwanted attention._

 _"We both know why it looks so weak, while in reality... He's as strong as I was at the very beginning." I said with a smirk. "And only in three weeks. At this rate... He will be stronger than me." I said as I looked at my imoutou. "And besides, isn't it a coincidence?"_

 _"What do you mean, Nii-sama?" You still haven't realized it, huh? My sweet, clueless imoutou._

 _"I mean, his sister is a Sekiryuutei while he is a Gamer with really impressive growth speed. While us?" That clicked the gears. She smirked and nodded._

 _"While I am the Hakuryuukou and you, Nii-sama, are one of the Gamers and Contestants." I nodded with a chuckle._

 _"I'll wait for you Issei Hyoudou. Grow and fight. And one day, you'll become the strongest. Or you'll die horribly." I monologue a bit as I headed towards our teleportation circle. "It will depend on your decision and who you'll encounter."_

 _With those words, we disappeared back into the Underworld._

* * *

 **Another week later**

Man, that was fast. It's been a week since our visit in Kyoto and my little... discovery... I still can't take the thought out of my mind. But, skipping that! Few very ordinary things happened. I gained another level, my stats all went up by five, which saddens me, since soon I'll have to use points on them. Skills went up pretty good too, I managed to gain few more real swords for me and got another million ¥ in my inv.

Outside of that, I've hung out with my friends and family, nothing too fancy. Seriously, I'm getting out of ideas what to talk about.

Well, considering today is my first official day at high school, I may have more topics. Currently I'm sitting in my class while waiting for my homeroom teacher to show up while I look around the people. Most of them aren't note worthy, only one girl, Ruruko Nimura, who apparently was reincarnated by Sona Sitri, this school's Student Council president... So odds are against me from very beginning, ha?

Oh well. I didn't mind it much, since I don't plan to make move on them unless they become suspicious in my eye. After few minutes I heard some guys and gals screaming.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S HER!"

"Wait, really!?"

"Yes! It's the Kuoh's Mascot!"

Kuoh's Mascot? Where did I hear it before? As those thoughts occupied my mind, I didn't notice small albino girl walk up to my desk. I noticed her only when she waved her hand before my hand.

"... Issei-kun?" Oh, right. It's Koneko's title. How could I forget. I looked up at the girl and smiled. Ever since our first meeting, we started to consider ourselves friends. We hung out a lot, shared some of our interests and even once she came to visit me at my house. Back then I didn't understand why Nee-san went ape-shit crazy when she saw her in my room, but now I know. She's a goddamn idol of this school!

I think I saw a phantom of a smile on her face for a second when I smiled at her. "Sorry, Koneko. I was just deep in thoughts." I said awkwardly, while everyone in class was wondering how we know each other. I wanted to laugh in their faces at how easy it was to approach her, but I'm not that man, I repeated to myself.

"...About what?" She asked simply.

"About what I heard from others. You're the mascot of this school?" I said while I looked around the confused, jealous and angry people. I really wanted to laugh my ass off, but I kept my composure. **[Pokerface]** is really helpful here.

She nodded, but before we could continue, our homeroom teacher entered the class. Everyone sit down, Koneko right besides me. Then, by alphabetical order, we were all supposed to get up and quickly introduce ourselves. After ten minutes, it was my turn. I got up and smiled.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou." I understand students gasping, but teacher? Really? "I joined this school because I wanted a proper education before going to college." That and I wanted to be close to Nee-san. "My hobbies are video games," Before my life became one. "martial arts," I'm good at those, considering I kill a dog with a flying sidekick. "and cycling." Not anymore, really. "I hope we'll all get along." I said while bowing, then sat down.

After that everyone else went with their introductions and finally our class started. I watched as Ruruko eyed me with interest, while Koneko glanced at me from time to time with a smile. This will be a very interesting school year, I can just tell that.

* * *

Issei's current stats:

 **Name:** Issei Hyoudou **[?]** **Age:** 16 **[?]**

 **Title:** Zombie Slayer, **[?]** **Affiliation:** Hyoudou Family **[?]**

Gamer

 **Level:** 20 **[?]** **Exp:** 15 025/131 072 000 **[?]**

 **Race:** Human

 **HP:** 1094/1094 **[?]** **HP Regen.:** 11.12/s **[?]**

 **MP:** 616/616 **[?]** **MP Regen.:** 9.39/s **[?]**

 **STA:** 1120/1120 **[?]** **STA Regen.:** 2.25/s **[?]**

 **STR:** 44.7 **(Base 34 + 31.5% from skills)** **[?]**

 **DEX:** 33.6 **(Base 29 + 16% from skills)** **[?]**

 **END:** 51 **(Base 44 + 16% from skills)** **[?]**

 **INT:** 41.6 **(Base 33 + 26% from skills)** **[?]**

 **WIS:** 39.1 **(Base 34 + 15% from skills)** **[?]**

 **CHR:** 38.2 **(Base 36 + 6% from skills)** **[?]**

 **LUK:** 36 **[?]**

 **Stat points:** 30 **[?]**

 **Money (** ¥ **):** 5 234 000 **[?]**

Skills:

 **[Gamer's Mind] (Lvl. MAX)**

 **As a person with powers similar to that of game character, your mind acts like ones, but better. Not only is it easier for you to accept certain events and system mechanics, but also you can no longer be affected by negative effects connected to mind.**

 ***Nulls negative effect: Fear, rage, panic, insanity, mind control, sleep, silence.**

 **[Gamer's Body] (Lvl. MAX)  
**

 **As a person with powers similar to that of game character, your body acts like ones, but better. You can use your body to it's fullest, increase your power through fighting, exercises and study at much faster pace than anyone else, your body can self-regenerate, your lounges stores more air and you can no longer lose stamina through activities like running, jumping, climbing, swimming or simply fighting without using skills.**

 **[Observe] (Lvl. 20/100) Exp. - 23.04%**

 **No detail can escape your wary eye. By using this skill, you can see certain information about objects, enemies, people or even spells. With higher levels, more detail can be revealed.**

 ***Cost - 10 MP**

 ***Passively shows statuses affecting others**

 ***Passively gives +1% bonus to INT per level**

 **[Basic Hand-to-Hand Combat] {Passive} (Lvl.** **1** **3/100) Exp. - 54.31%**

 **From karate, kung-fu and judo to MMA, street fight, fighting with fists have many faces, but always was about one thing - HITTING AS HARD WITH YOUR FIST AS YOU CAN! This skill increases damage and speed of your attacks, as well as allows you to unlock special [Fighting Moves]**

 ***Increases your damage in hand-to-hand combat by 10% per level.**

 ***Increases your attack speed with hand-to-hand combat by 5% per level**

 ***Passively increases 0.5% of STR, DEX and END per level**

Fighting Moves:

 **[Uppercut] (Lvl.** **10** **/10) Exp.** **MAX**

 **Simple uppercut, powered up by your supernatural abilities. Can be evolved into different variations after achieving level ten of that skill.**

 *** 30 STA required**

 *** +** **10** **0% damage, unblockable, aerial flinch**

 **EVOLUTION AVAILABLE!**

 **[Basic Swordsmanship] {Passive} (Lvl. 11/100) Exp. - 2.54%**

 **Everyone, at least once in their life, wanted to be a knight in a shining armor or honorable samurai. Now you can be one. This skill increases damage and speed of your attacks, as well as allows you to unlock special [Fighting Moves]**

 ***Increases your damage with swords by 10% per level.**

 ***Increases your attack speed with swords combat by 5% per level**

 ***Passively increases 0.5% of STR and DEX per level**

Fighting Moves:

 **[Thrust] (Lvl. 10/10) Exp. - MAX**

 **Few centuries ago, thrust was dubbed the deadliest type of attack with any type of blade weapon. And now, you can power it up! Can be evolved into different variations after achieving level ten of that skill.**

 *** 25 STA and sword required**

 *** +** **9** **0% damage, +4** **5** **% speed, +3** **5** **% accuracy**

 **EVOLUTION AVAILABLE** **!**

 **[Basic Club Combat] {Passive} (Lvl. 11/100) Exp. - 0.00%**

 **First weapon of Neanderthals was club. While not as advanced as swords or bows, this weapon is as deadly, though it requires a lot of strength. This skill increases damage and speed of your attacks, as well as allows you to unlock special [Fighting Moves]**

 ***Increases your damage with clubs by 10% per level.**

 ***Increases your attack speed with clubs combat by 5% per level**

 ***Passively increases 0.5% of STR and END per level**

Fighting Moves:

 **[Heavy Swing] (Lvl. 6/10) Exp. -** **3** **2.9** **2** **%**

 **Are you a weakling? Of course not! Because if you were, you wouldn't be able to do even such a simple move! Can be evolved into different variations after achieving level ten of that skill.**

 *** 35 STA and club required**

 *** +30% damage, +5% attack speed, +6% chance for crippling target**

 **[Basic Dual Wielding Combat] (Lvl. 8/100) Exp. - 10.00%**

 **It may not be the best way to fight. It may not be easy for everyone. But, DAMN, dual wielding is awesome! And now you can make it your deadliest skill! Or at least one of the deadliest skills you have.**

 *** Increases your damage while dual wielding by 10% per level**

 *** Increases your attack speed while dual wielding by 10% per level**

 *** Passively increases 0.5% of STR, DEX and END per level**

Fighting moves:

 **[Cross Slash] (Lvl. 9/10) Exp. - 11.23%**

 **While not the strongest move you can have, this attack will allow you to heavily wound your enemy, if done correctly. Can be evolved into different variations after achieving level ten of that skill.**

 *** 50 STA and two swords, axes or daggers required**

 *** +20% damage, +5% attack speed, +30% to inflict chest injury**

 **[Novice Healing Magic] (Lvl. 2/100) Exp. - 3.12%**

 **Whether you are a close combat warrior or powerful mage, everyone needs to know at least the basics of healing themselves during heated battle. After all, no one can survive on healing factory alone.**

 *** Enables use of basic magic spells**

 *** Passively increases 0.5% of INT and WIS per level**

Spells:

 **[Cure] (Lvl. 3/10) Exp. - 0.12%**

 **Most basic of healing spells, it will help you in quick health recovery. Not recommended to use on major wounds, as it isn't as effective as its future evolutions.**

 *** 50 MP required**

 *** Heals 300 HP**

 **[ID Create] {Active} (Lvl. 5/100) Exp. - 0.00%**

 **Special spell used for creating alternative dimensions for training. Used way before first Gamer was born, this skill was originally used by every person with supernatural abilities. In this time and place, no one uses it, except Gamers. Every five levels of the skill, new ID is unlocked**

 *** 200 MP required**

 *** Available IDs - Empty, Zombie, Thugs**

 *** Available Sanctuaries - Crafting room**

 *** Passively increases 0.5% of INT and WIS per level**

 **[ID Escape] {Active} (Lvl. 5/100) Exp. - 0.00%**

 **Allows you to exit any pocket dimension created by you or someone else. With higher level, escape from dimensions of more powerful people.**

 *** 200 MP required**

 ***Passively increases 0.5% of INT and WIS per level**

 **[Structural Analysis] (Lvl. MAX)**

 **Whether you are a professional crafter or a warrior that just wants to repair his blade, you need to know material needed to create and repair items. And this skill does just that. Use it on items to gain information about what they're made of and how to make it. You can use it only on times that you hold or touch.**

 *** 50 MP required**

 **[Intimidation] {Passive/Active} (Lvl. 6/100) Exp. - 13.42%**

 **Art of scaring people into cooperation and telling truth. It isn't art liked by everyone, but it is an art. And a damn useful one.**

 *** Passively have 4% chance of activating without any cost when trying to intimidate someone**

 *** When activated, makes you 45% scarier**

 *** 15 MP/minute required**

 *** Passively increases 1% of CHR per level**

 **[Minor Health Regeneration] (Lvl. 10/100) Exp. - 43.00%**

 **It's a pain in the ass to cast healing spells during battle without being interrupted. That's why most supernatural beings have minor healing factory, even if it's almost unnoticeable most of the times. Humans don't have that luck, except you. And now you can power it up with this skill.**

 ***Increases your HP Regen. (Base HP Regen + 1 HP/s per level)**

 *** Passively increases 1% of STR per level**

 **[Minor Mana Regeneration] (Lvl. 9/100) Exp. - 1.00%**

 **Some people are naturally born with magic abilities. Some must learn those through years of studying and practice. You spit in the face of everyone above by having this skill. It allows you to painlessly increase your mana regeneration every time you use skill that costs MP.**

 *** Increases your MP Regen. (Base MP Regen + 1 MP/s per level)**

 *** Passively increases 1% of WIS per level**

 **[Pokerface] (Lvl. MAX)**

 **Keep calm and lie to everyone. That is how you should use this ability. By using it, you can keep straight face even in the most stressful situations. But don't use it too often, or you will be labeled as emotionless man.**

 **[Voice Modulation] (Lvl. MAX)**

 **From a young child to an old woman or even a demon from outerworld, this skill allows you to gain whichever voice you need at the moment. Using it is costless in any way, but it requires very high concentration and distraction can easily disable it.**


	5. Mistakes are made, not forgiven

**100 FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES! WHOOHO!**

 **Hey guys, I'm so excited! We just broke this barrier of 100 and I'm super pumped up! That's why, unlike my previous idea of uploading this at Friday, I'll upload this chapter right now! I know it may be a bit worse than previous once, but I just don't know how to write stories in this story arc. It's just so plain in my taste.**

 **But oh well, time to see the reviews:**

 **Half of the reviews are simple thanks' and one is just... weird... So thank you for appreciation!**

 **youngmark - I know what you mean, Canon Issei had luck of having Boosted Gear, while my Issei have luck of actually giving a damn about every girl he meets and also not being as much of a perv as he was, because everyone is a perv in some way. And it's actually a bit funny you didn't figure it out via title... heheh.**

 **Jack vile Ripper -** I actually gave him this skills to make him master of liars and poker, but I understand what you mean. He'll mostly use it outside of battle, since [Voice Modulation] needs heckload of concentration that he barely have during serious fights, while [Pokerface]... Well, his Gamer system gives him default indifferent face during battles, but that doesn't mean he is completely emotionless. He just doesn't react to death and stuff like that like any normal person would... Actually, did Canon Issei ever had any reaction when he killed someone? I think not, but I didn't read novels yet.

 **Redripper666 -** Good point. Tomorrow I'll upload up-to-date stats and skills of Issei and I'll update them every five chapters or so.

 **blueexorist -**... No comment on that one... Because spoilers.

 **Well, if you have any questions or some very fair criticism (not just complains or praises, but mix of that), I would appreciate if you left a review. And, if you haven't did that yet, follow or favorite this story and/or me as an author!**

 **That's all. Jia~Na!**

* * *

 _'Do you really think you can win, Hyoudou!? This war was over long before it begun! Maybe you would've had a chance, if you managed to do things right from very beginning. But, you couldn't. You couldn't save even one life back then, forcing you to push even more people into your miserable death carousel.'_

* * *

 **(Cue: Billy Talent - Viking Death March)**

 **(Instrumental)**

 _We see pile of corpses of humans, devils, angels, youkai and many other races and creatures. Our vision slowly rises to top of the pile, going through all of the bodies, where we can see faces of Kokabiel, Freed, Diodora, Katerea, Loki and Rizevim. As we reach the top, we see person clad in black battle coat, with two sword sheaths on his back. One of them is empty, as the person holds his sword in his right hand. Slowly the person turns his head towards us, revealing it's Issei._

 **(HEY!)**

 _When 'HEY!' is heard, Issei's face is fully visible, showing a smirk on his face. As instrumental part continues, previous image is replaced with rain of corpses and slowly revealing_ _ **GAMER'S TOURNAMENT**_ _itself._

 **(Down, let's take it down!)**

 _Now we see Issei talking with Mizuki, both wearing Kuoh Academy uniform, as they stand in school hall, apparently waiting for something or someone._

 **(Raise up their heads on a stake!)**

 _Now they are sitting in ORC room with all of its members, that is Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba. Issei is sitting on couch and chuckles alongside Kiba at Koneko pinching Mizuki's cheek for some reason, while Rias fills in some papers and Akeno prepares more tea on the side._

 **(We will show no mercy)**

 _Suddenly Issei gets up and walks forward, scene changes into a forest that suddenly shifts into maze-like shape. Our protagonist takes out his weapon, that is a simple bastard sword, which he easily holds with one hand._

 **(On evolution's mistake!)**

 _As those words are said, Issei charges towards his enemies, hidden in shadows, killing them in few strikes with little to no effort._

 **(Change! Will have to wait!)**

 _Now we see abandoned church on the far side of Kuoh, where fallen angels are located. In front of it, Issei, Koneko, Kiba and Mizuki stand, Issei holding new claymore sword and wearing simple black cloak, Koneko wearing her signature fingerless gloves, Kiba having sword created via Sword Birth and Mizuki wearing Boosted Gear in it's Twice Critical form._

 **(If we can't decide on a fate!)**

 _In front of them, all of the four fallen angels sit on the roof, two of them smirk, while the other two have leashes on them, held by the former two. Behind the four, three figures stand. One is clearly Kokabiel, the second one is man in business outfit, holding a magic staff, while the third is a buff man wearing leather armor, animal pelts and holding two hatchets._

 **(Self-appointed prophets)**

 _Then we see pocket dimension where Issei have a staring fight with Riser. Riser is in his usual attire, while Issei wears obsidian chainmail and holds a sword with weird, blue glow over it's blade._

 **(And their doomsday charade!)**

 _Then both of them charge at each other and when they are about to clash, white glow covered everything and we change scenery to Issei marching forward with yet another armor, this time made from Drake Scales, wielding a sword too familiar for fans of certain assassin with red jacket and stylish shades._

 **(You preach about love!)**

 _Image of Asia on cross, having her Twilight Healing ripped out of her soul flashed for a second behind Issei._

 **(And teach about faith!)**

 _Then, another image showed up. This time it was Xenovia's face after she learned that the God is dead._

 **(But all your beliefs are still rooted in hate!)**

 _Then we turn towards what Issei is heading. It's a big army of races charging towards him and his allies, which consist of ORC, Student Council, two very familiar fallen angels, The Four Satans, Four Greta Seraphs and, most surprisingly, Vali and girl very similar to him._

 **(Short instrumental)**

 _As they get closer to each other, Issei closes his eyes and takes a deep breath._

 **(CROSSES STILL BURN! AXES STILL FALL!)**

 _As the refrain start, Issei opens his eyes, smirk and charges at his enemies, cutting through every weaker person. From time to time, image flashes to, for example, Issei decapitating someone or cutting another one in half._

 **(And down on your knees you just don't look so tall!)**

 _He continued to kill everyone else, Vali joining his side as other Gamers, from enemy side, comes to them and fight them. Alongside them the man in business suit uses spells to attack from distance. As refrain intensifies, replacing itself with last refrain of the song after the normal one ends, the fight becomes more heated, more wounds appear on fighters of both sides._

 _Suddenly, image flashes forward, where all enemy Gamers are down and only businessman is still alive, albeit on his knees and blooded._ _Issei approaches him and puts his sword next to man's neck._

 _ **"Down on your knees, you don't look so tall. Open your eyes and the empIRE FALLS!"**_

 _As Issei says that words alongside the music, he rises his sword and swings for decapitation, as we watch from his victim's eyes. But before strike connects, the image blacks out and everything quiets down._

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Mistakes are made, not forgiven**

* * *

 _W-where am I? What is this place? Hello! Is anyone here!?_

 _"I-Issei...?"_

 _That voice... Mizuki? Nee-san, what's goi-_

 _W-what happened!_

 _"W-why...?"_

 _Why do you have a hole in your stomach!? Did something happened!? Nee-san, please tell me!_

 _"Why didn't you save me...?"_

W-what? N-Nee-san?

 _"I-Issei..."_

 _What is this!? Is that... me? B-but those eyes... No, those weird eyes... Purple... why are they purple?_

 _What am I doing? No... Don't..._

 _Did I... I just... Pierced Mizuki's stomach... Why...?_

 _Nee-san? Nee-san!?... MIZUKI!_

* * *

"AAAAAAGH!"

I immediately shot up from my bed with sweat falling down my skin and tears leaking from my eyes. Was that a dream? Why was I having it? I... I don't understand? Am I really THAT scared I'll lose Nee-san?

Speaking of which, I think someone lies besides m-

"Ise-otōto?" Yup, here she is.

"N-Nee-san? What are you doing in my room?" I asked with a wavy voice. I know a bit why she's here, but I wanted to diverse the topic before it began. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

She looked at me with concern. "Why are you crying? Did something happened?" I looked at her for a bit, then sighed and hugged her gently, surprising both her and me a little. "W-what's going on with you today?" She asked quietly.

"Nee-san... Promise me something." I whispered while I hid my face in her shoulder. I didn't hear any verbal response, but I felt her nod. "Promise me you'll never die..." I said as more tears came from me.

"Ise..." She said with shock, then hugged me back. "I promise. I won't die. But you promise me that you won't die either." I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks... I appreciate that..." I said while I broke the hug after twenty seconds and cleaned my face from tears. "I guess we can go back to sleep now..."

She nodded, then smiled lightly. "Alright. Would you like to sleep with your Nee~san?" She asked a bit seductively, probably to tease me and lighten up the mood. I just chuckled and laid down.

"Just lay down. We both know you'll stay here either way, so there's no reason for me to say no." I said before yawing and closing my eyes. I felt a little movement besides me before pair of arms enveloped me into a sibling embrace. In that moment I lost consciousness.

* * *

That happened this night. It has been two weeks since new school year started and I must say, so far it's really quiet. While most people would say stuff like 'It's so boring, I hope something interesting will happen', I'll immediately say you that I'm content with the boredom.

No bigger encounter with devil, no monster appearing (as if any ever appeared) and most definitively no grinding. Screw the fact that I don't grind, I need to take first month more casually or I'll get stressful. I also checked Nee-san every time before and after school, to make sure nothing happened to her. Thankfully so far everything was fine.

Today, school was as normal as it could be. I had math, classic literature, P-E and some physics. I'm not the best at school, but I try. I think my INT and WIS affect my studying in a significant way. Don't get me wrong, I can see it helping me, but I still need to properly study to be able to pass.

Now me and Nee-san are going back together from school. During lunch break she was beaten up by the Kendo club, which then proceeded to try and recruit me for unknown reason. I never told anyone I had any kind of connection to swordplay, so the only reason I can think of are my looks.

As we walked down the road, we got on a bridge that connects two sides of the road without interrupting the flow of cars. We stopped in the middle and leaned against it. "Man, why no girl or guy likes me?" Why are you asking this question me, Nee-san?

"I'm not sure. Honestly, if we weren't related, I would happily date you." I said teasingly, though I know the truth. And if she knew... I'm not sure how she would react. But her blush tells me she actually would think about it. I chuckled as she punched my arm playfully.

"Ise, you baka." She said with still lasting blush, but suddenly I noticed a girl few feet from us, having a sadistic smirk for a second, before gaining a shy expression. Something's not right...

 **[Observe]**

 **Name:** Raynere (Under alias of Amano Yuuma) **Age:** 327 (Pretends to have 17)

 **Title:** Mistress of Deception **Affiliation:** Grigori (?)

 **Level:** 27 **Race:** Fallen Angel

 **HP:** 2170/2170 **HP Regen.:** 1.75/s

 **MP:** 1720/1720 **MP Regen.:** 25/s

 **STA:** 1495/1495 **STA Regen.:** 3.4/s

 **STR:** 70

 **DEX:** 50

 **END:** 68

 **INT:** 45

WIS:

25

CHR:

130

LUK:

5

 **Skills:**

 **[Angel Magic (Dark)]**

 **Not enough information for detailed description**

 **Description - A lesser angel, born after Great War from two Grigori scouts, Raynere wasn't too high in ranks at any point in her life. About week ago she was sent to Kuoh to observe Mizuki in case her Sacred Gear awakened and she was a threat. But just a day ago, Kokabiel contacted her and gave her fake order from Azazel to kill her. Now, disguised as human teenager, she plans on getting her into a perfect setting for kill via date.**

 **Emotions - Disgust, amusement**

Called it. What a bitch... No, more like a stupid bimbo... Or gyaru... No, she's not blonde, so definitely not gyaru. Seriously, she lets someone to manipulate so much? She be dumb as fuck.

Oh, wait! She's approaching us! I know! I can't reveal myself to Nee-san yet, but I can do something else! I'll let them have a date and when this bitch will try to kill Mizuki, I, with my face hidden, will jump before her and fight with her. At best situation, I'll kill her. At worst, she'll have backup and my fight will become much harder. But I know I will defeat her! Or at least scare her off... yeah...

"U-um..." Okay, keep cool dude. Keep cool. "A-are you M-Mizuki?" When she heard her name, Nee-san turned to the "girl". YUCK! Even saying that word while looking at her feels so wrong.

"Yeah...? Who are you?" Mizuki asked confused, while "Yuuma" sighed in "relief". Seriously, no matter what, her acting skills are superb, I'll admit that. She actually seems nervous. Point for that. Minus two for being a bimbo.

"O-oh... C-can I ask you a question!?" She asked with a little more "confidence". Nee-san just nodded, not sure what to do except stare at her boobs. Seriously, try to make them smaller next time, dammit! But let me guess, your question will be "U-um... D-Do you meet s-someone?" Wow, way to interrupt my thoughts, bitch.

Mizuki gained a blush and shock her head, while Raynere sighed in more "relief". Seriously, fuck you! Besides, I really wanted to scream 'Hell yes!' the moment she asked that, but I don't want to sabotage my own plan.

"That's great! I-I wanted to ask y-you s-something... Would you like to date!" I tried NOT to come up to her and pierce her stomach! Seriously, I just want to decapitate her this instance! I just don't want to show Nee-san that I'm a murder... Even though I know she'll find out eventually.

To let you skip the painful conversation, Nee-san accepted, the angel walked away with, from what I noticed, as arrogant grin while Mizuki danced on bridge from happiness. I, on the other hand, watched her disappearing figure with disgust. I won't let you kill my Nee-san... You will die before this will happen.

I promise you that.

* * *

 _Hour later_

 _ORC Clubroom_

 _Koneko's PoV_

 _I just gave a full report on what happened between Mizuki-senpai and that fallen. Rias-buchou is now thinking on what I said._

 _"Alright, Koneko-chan. You can dismiss now." I nodded and was about to sit down to my candy, before something important came to my mind._

 _"Um... buchou..." I started, gaining her attention. I'm not sure if I should say it. "It's... about Issei-kun..." Why did I say kun!? Me and my stupid mouth!_

 _"Hmm? What is it?" Thank Maoh she didn't notice... Now what should I say? I mean, when I watched him, through most of the time he seemed pretty normal, if a bit annoyed by someone approaching his sister in the way that angel did. But, when she started to walk away, he... changed. His face adapted a gigantic scowl, his hands clenched into fists so tight I was sure they bled a bit. And when I looked at his face again... I saw his eyes. They weren't the warm brown as normal. No, they were purple. While normally purple isn't something to worry about, this time it was different. Those eyes... They showed unrestrained fury of a beast. It looked like a stare of a fearsome dragon rampaging on those that wronged him... Just much worse. In that second when those eyes stayed, his aura also changed. For a second, there was no Issei Hyoudou. There was no protective younger brother. In that place, instead of him, stood a monster, ready to rip his prey apart, limb by limb._

 _But, as fast as it came, the threat disappeared. Brown eyes returned, his warm aura returned. Monster went to sleep while Issei woke up. I don't know what happened back then, but I'm sure of one thing. I don't want to ever be in the sight of him when that happens._

 _"I... I think you sure consider reincarnating him as well." I said with very faint hesitation. I don't want buchou to think Issei-kun is our enemy... I don't want to fight him. Both because I like him... and because I fear him._

 _"Really? Why is that?" Rias-buchou asked with interest. Exactly, why should she consider that?_

 _"This... I think this would allow Mizuki-senpai to adapt to our peerage better." Please, let it work... please._

 _"Hm... Alright, that sounds like a good idea." Thank you, Rias-buchou. "Though I think it's for another reason, am I right?" She asked with a bit of a teasing tone. I kept my calm face when I sat down and returned to my sweets. She just pouted, knowing I was unfazed by her teasing. If only she knew what was happening in my head._

 _But still... What are you, Issei-kun?_

* * *

 **Sunday**

It's sunday, day in which Mizuki-nee is having her date. I sighed as I was in a small alleyway, observing her with "Yuuma". I was clad in a black coat with two chest pockets for quick healing items like buns or some sodas. On its lower part, I have belt with special pockets for swords. To it, I have attached a hood that hid most of my head. I was also wearing a shirt with long neck, which allows me to hide lower part of my face, leaving only my eyes visible when I'm wearing both of them.

My lower body is hidden by dark grey militia pants with hidden back holster, that held my gun just in case I met some humans associated with this fallen. On my feat I also wore heavy hardened boots that will make kick that much harder. I also had fingerless gloves with bee stings on their back. I just like the idea of my swords as stings that pierce enemy.

Currently they were entering city's park. I quickly followed, going through the trees to make sure they didn't notice me. Thankfully it was a sunset, so I had shadow advantage. Besides, trees are so densely placed here that supervision would be necessary.

I stood behind one tree as I watched them standing near fountain and Raynere turned to Mizuki to talk about something. Come on, change you bitch. Give me a reason to kill you.

Wait... Do I hear arrow flying towards me? I quickly moved to next tree as it was pierced by spear that was literally made from light. So this is main way for angels to fight, huh? I turned towards my opponent to see a man wearing fedora and long, grey coat. I didn't feel like checking his stats, they must be pretty low if I managed to dodge his spear without much effort. His face had flash of surprise before he smirked.

"Huh, so you're faster than I expected. I must say, I underestimated you." He said arrogantly. Seriously, are all fallen angels so full of themselves, or am I just having luck THAT bad? I just glared at him and fixed my shirt's collar, since my hood was already up. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"My name is not important, fallen angel." I said, using my **[Voice Modulation]** to make my voice neutral. I don't want ANYONE to know my identity yet. "Just call me Nomine." Why did I call myself that? Well, honestly... I translated word nameless in Google to Latin, okay! It sounds cool!

"Nomine? Weird name, but I won't bite. So, what are you doing, watching my teammate?" I sighed and cracked my neck a bit, summoning my **[Inventory]** so I could quickly take my broadswords out. Also, I think I forgot to mention before, but I managed to not only recreate second broadsword, but also sharpen them a bit, creating **[Crafting]** skill in the process. I would show you how it looks like, but you know... I'm kinda busy.

I eyed him a bit. There won't be much challenge. "I heard that you want to kill innocent human for what, a Sacred Gear?" I said with annoyance in voice. I really want to kill that bastard, get on with it and get to that bitch.

"Oh, you mean that girl? Yeah, she has a very dangerous Gear that could damage our cause." He said casually, as if we were talking about weather. I really hate that bastard. I shock my head and reached with my hands towards my [ **Inventory** ], confusing him.

"Then I guess further discussion won't be necessary." I said as I pulled my swords out and, without any chance for his reaction, I charged at him full speed. My speed must've been much bigger than his, since he only managed to look shocked before he was forced to dodge. Not loosing any beat, I jumped to him again. He conjured another spear and blocked my attack.

"Fast bastard." He muttered. First mistake of warrior, never talk during fight. I just kicked his knee from the side to temporarily put him off balance. When he stumbled lightly, I used the opening I gained to cut his hand, but only managed to cut his pinky off. If he felt it, he definitely didn't show it, making only grimace of slight discomfort.

"You're really getting on my nerves." His growl amused me. He sounds just so stupid when he tries to say it seriously with him already without a finger. But I must remember second rule of fighting, never be too confident, because every fight can have a drastic turn at any moment.

I quickly repositioned myself and swung again, forcing him into defense one more. This time, however, I pushed more and kicked his gut, but only slight stagger was gained from this. But it was enough for me to cut him across his eye. "Little by little, I'll defeat you. Just give up." I said with a threatening edge to the sentence. He may be my enemy, but I won't kill him unless he forces me to.

After second of silence, he started to chuckle before it turned into full-out laugh. Why is he laughing? Is he a battle maniac? Or maybe worse, a battle masochist!? Oh shit, please don't tell me he's a masochist! "HAHAHA! You are a complete idiot!" He yelled between laughs. What is he tal- No... No. No! NO! NO NO NO NO NO!

I turned to where Mizuki and Raynere was and my blood froze. Mizuki... she... she had light spear in her stomach. Ignoring the laughing maniac, I dashed to her. I kneeled near her and picked her head up a bit. "N-Nee-san..." I whispered quietly. She weakly opened her eye and looked at me. Her eyes were misted, but when she heard my voice, she smiled a bit.

"I-Ise..." She said, raising her hand placing it on my cheek. "I-I'm s-sorry..."

"Please, don't waste your energy... I'll help you." I said while casting **[Cure]**. Her wound didn't disappear though. Why? WHY!? I used **[Observe]** to check her and I felt like my heart just stopped. Her HP was 0. She was at the doors of death... No. NO!

"I-I'm s-sorry... I-I didn't k-keep my p-promise..." Those were her last words before her body went completely limp.

"Nee-san... Nee-san?" My body trembled. N-no... why her? SHE DID NOTHING!

Laugh. Laugh of her killer and her partner reverberated behind me. I gently placed her body down and turned to the angels with gigantic glare.

"Who is that foolish human?" Raynere asked with arrogance. That voice. That awful voice. I promise you. That voice...

 **Connection with Gamer [Issei Hyoudou] lost.**

Won't sound anymore.

* * *

 _3rd PoV_

 _As Raynere and Dohnaseek laughed, they didn't managed to notice boy's change. As he got up, his eyes turned purple, his hands tightened so hard they bled plentifully and his posture turned from normal battle stance to position of a beast._

 _"Now lets finish him before Gremory girl shows u-" Dohnaseek didn't manage to end his sentence as he and Raynere noticed change in boys aura. From barely noticeable human he turned, from what their senses told them, into a merciless beast of death and hatred. They looked at him and froze in place. Behind him, they saw figure of a beast, something akin to dragon, but... really wrong. They knew that whatever that was, they didn't have any chance. They had to run._

 _As they were about to take off, boy pounced onto Raynere and started to mercilessly beat her face. His attacks were strong. So strong actually, that her face changed shape with every hit. Blood splattered around them as he continued to beat her, his moves as fast as ever. When Dohnaseek tried to run away, too scared to actually help her, he noticed that no muscle in his body moved. His body was literally paralyzed from fear._

 _When he looked at the boy again, he noticed him getting up again and facing his figure. After second, he leaned slightly forward and let out what was the scariest sound Dognaseek ever heard._

 _"_ _ **RAAAAAAGHHHHH!**_ _" On paper it may sound weird, but in reality, this was blood-thirsty scream of a predator, giving a chance for his pray to run. It was a challenge. And Dognaseek would happily accept it, if not for him being completely frozen in place. After this "thing" stopped yelling, it attacked him with series of punches so fast they looked like blurs to him. After minute of merciless rush of hits, he felt with the rest of his consciousness as he is grabbed a by the collar, alongside Raynere, and thrown away into a distance._

 _After they were lost somewhere, Issei, or whatever replaced him at the moment, let out another yell of rage and ran away, completely ignoring a red head that just reincarnated his sister and tried to look for the source of yells._

 _Five minutes later, Issei got back home and immediately fell on the bed, lossing his consciousness._

* * *

Man... My head is killing me! I slowly got up from my bed and looked around. What happened yesterday? I followed Mizuki and Raynere around the town, we got to the park, I fought some guy and then... OH SHIT!

I quickly got up, switched to my casual clothes - I can always say I slept in them - and rushed to Nee-san's room. Without even knocking on the door, I busted in. "Nee-san, are you alr-" Then I saw it. My sister and Rias Gremory... Standing in her room... Completely naked. I stared at them in shock for few seconds, before my 'Otōto' mode activated and I shouted something I think I'll regret in few minutes. "THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" My face turned into one of pure rage as I glared at Rias.

"I-Ise-otōto! I-It's not l-like that!" Mizuki tried to explain, but I ignored her as I glared at Gremory. Another fucking bimbo. HOW MANY WILL FUCK MY LIFE THIS WEEK, HUH!?

Rias just smiled lightly. "I'm sorry for intruding." She said with a bow. While Mizuki got a nosebleed, I think I got a Tourette syndrome, since I got a really big desire to send meat left and right.

After moment mom came and yelled about sex, dad joining them and after moment I just gave up and went to my room, sending last death glare towards Gremory. I took off towards bathroom and took a quick shower before putting on my school uniform. I headed down, where Nee-san, Gremory and my parents were already sitting on the table. I sat down besides Mizuki-nee, not giving Rias a second glance.

"I'm really sorry, Oka-sama, Otto-sama. This must've been a big misunderstanding." Rias said, while bowing her head towards them. "Me and Mizuki-san are just schoolmates. And I'm sorry about seeing us nude, it's just a new trend in Europe." Mom, please don't say you believe this...

 **Someone tried to use mind manipulation on you.**

Dammit. Seriously? I sent a quick glare at Rias, while Oka-san lazily nodded, saying she understood. I just can't stand this. I quickly finished my food and got up, taking my bag. "I'm going to school. Bye!" And with that, I left to school. I don't plan to stay in close proximity with her. But unfortunately, today I'll have to.

* * *

It's about time. Right after school, Kiba took Nee-san to the ORC Clubroom, which is located on the outskirt of the school grounds, in old school building. I really hope they won't attack me immediately. I may be strong and in one-on-one fight I may stand a chance, but with all of them attacking me at once, I won't stand a chance.

I quietly got onto the tree and listened to everything. They were casually talking about devil business like it was something completely casual. And I don't like it. With agility of a cat, I jumped from upper branches into a window frame. Just as I did that, Gremory threw some photos, on which Mizuki-nee was with Raynere bitch.

"I can assure you, she was real." Rias said with a seriousness in her voice, something that didn't match her smile that she currently wore.

"Yes, she was." I said with modified voice as I stepped down onto the floor, making everyone turn to me. Thankfully I wore my yesterday outfit with hood and collar on. "And even though you knew about it, you didn't save her before she died."

"Who are you and what are you doing on my property?" The devil asked as Kiba got sword up to my neck with, from my point of view, snail slow moves, while Shirōne got into her own battle stance.

I just chuckled dryly. "I cannot give you my real name, because I love having a private life without being observed." I said casually while I pushed the blade away from my neck with a index finger. "You can call me Nomine. And my reason of being here?" I pointed at completely confused Nee-san. "Her."

Everyone, especially Mizuki, got extremely tensed, Rias and Akeno prepared magic, Koneko was about to launch herself at me and Kiba prepared another sword with Sword Birth. I just shock my head. "Before jumping into conclusions, how about I explain what I mean by that."

That seemed to work just fine as everyone lower their weapons a bit, but still looked like they were going to kill me. "Alright, but be sure to select your words wisely." I nodded and, as if the threat of fight that was about to happen never was there, moved to a couch. Seriously, I never expected them to be so slow, considering they only noticed what happened after a second. "How did yo-"

"I'm just fast, you slowpokes." I said jokingly while relaxing on the couch. "Now, let's go straight to the business, shall we?" To my question they all answered by sitting on opposite couch, except Gremory, who was sitting on her chair, and Akeno, who stood besides the red head. "Alright, let's start from the begging. I found out about the fallen's plan of killing this girl about three days ago." Mizuki flinched when I mentioned the angel. "I planed to stop her on their date day, including possibility of enemy's backup. And she had a backup, but it turns out that he was... very... how should I put it...?" As I pondered on that, everyone was looking on me like on a jester. I don't know why, but it works on my favor. At least their guard is lowered a bit.

"Stronger than expected?"

"No Gremory, annoying was the word I was looking for." I said, making her name sound neutral. She seemed to expect me knowing her, since she didn't seem shocked when I directed her via name. "His battle experienced was bigger than I anticipated from group that originally was meant to be a scouting team." Everyone perked their eyebrows on that.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Himejima with serious face. That's too bad, I really enjoy her kind smile. Oh well.

I turned to her and send her a smile, despite the fact my mouth was hidden. "Simple. From what my intel said, they were originally sent here on a mission to observe Mizuki-chan and make sure her Sacred Gear doesn't oppose threat to anyone." My eyes unconsciously rolled when everyone gasped at that info. "Don't act so surprised. I didn't even finished... Well, as I was saying, that was their original goal. But about a week ago, Kokabiel contacted them with fake order from Azazel" Or someone else, I just found that name when I looked up Kokabiel online. They both are, from what I read, one of many original fallen angels. What that mean, I have no idea. But this seemed to perk everyone's interest even more. "to kill her as she was confirmed as a threat. With no evidence to prove it, of course. And group of that angel, like a bunch of idiots they are, believed him blindly. Without any outside confirmation!"

"Obviously. Kokabiel is one of the leaders, after all." Good to know. Thank you, Yuuto.

"Yes, but still. Even if he's one of the leaders, a simple, direct confirmation would change everything. But that isn't important in here." I stretched and sighed. "Continuing our original topic, my enemy was really annoying and because of him, I didn't... I didn't save her on time..." I said, trying to keep my composure. They looked at me for a moment before I continued. "Let's say that I didn't took their actions happily and went after them, beating both of them up without any stop."

Rias raised her eyebrow again. "So you killed both of them alone?" I just shrugged at her question.

"Like hell I know. Before retreating I threw them away on few hundred meters, far away from my sight." I said while putting my arms on the frames of the couch. "Now, what is your excuse?" Gremory and her peerage got confused expressions again.

"Pardon?" Don't pardon me, for crying out loud!

"I mean, why didn't YOU stop them from killing her?" Sweat answers for you. You planned this, didn't you, bitch!?

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..." She mumbled silently, but I heard her perfectly.

"Bull. We both know. Those photos" I started, while picking the photos from the table. "were made during saturday and sunday. If you knew about all of this, why didn't help you her when she was attacked?" More sweat, unsure looks from everyone and slow realization from Nee-san. Why Mizuki, why are you so slow!?

"I-I well..."

"Rias-senpai? Is he saying the truth?" Finally, she's catching up. My girl!

"... Yes, I did. But I had a good reason." I eyed her, sending her a look that said "I dare you to say bullshit." She noticed it and sighed. "We didn't make teleportation circle fast enough."

...

...

...

...

I just couldn't help it. I laughed like crazy. This bimbo thinks that this excuse will work!? This is as dumb as a lie like 'My dog ate my homework'! What else!? You forgot to get your clothes from the laundry shop!? Or maybe you didn't notice the time when you were talking with your daddy!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

After three minutes I stopped laughing and glanced around the room. Rias glared at me heatedly, Akeno had a smaller, but still angry glare, Kiba and Koneko seemed really uncomfortable in this situation, while Nee-san seemed to understand everything and looked at Rias angrily.

"Sorry... I just couldn't stop myself after hearing this... Heheh..." Okay, calm down or your voice will return to normal. I cleared my voice quickly and returned to normal posture. "Do you understand what that applies, Mizuki-chan?" She nodded.

"Yes." She got up and fully faced Rias. "You planned my death just so you could gain my trust, right!?" My girl, figured the most basic thing all by herself. I think I'll start crying from joy. But I need to stop all of this before she will be dubbed stray.

"Before we go any further into accusations, how about we get into compromise." I said, even though I was the one that wanted to kill Rias the most. But we, more specifically Nee-san, cannot get ourselves enemies that would prove too much. I need to train her before we could afford any kind of bigger conflict. "So please, everyone sit down and try to listen to what I'm about to propose." Mizuki nodded, while Gremory tried to kill me with her eyes before sighing.

"Alright, but only because I don't want any kind of bloodshed now." Me and you both. I clapped my hands together.

"YOSH! Let's begin! From how Mizuki-chan acted, we can assume that she doesn't want to be in your peerage anymore, right?" They all nodded. "But if she was to leave now, she would be dubbed a stray." Rias nodded, while Nee-san looked a bit confused. "Because I, her self-dubbed protector, cannot allow that, I have a small proposition. She will act like member of your peerage temporarily, until I figure out how to revert a process of reincarnation without any major side-effects."

Everyone looked at me with suspicion, except Mizuki-nee, who seemed to believe me the most here. "Can you do that?" Shirōne asked a very important question.

"Honestly, only time will tell that. I have some research material, but unfortunately..." I took the deactivated Knight Piece from my pocket. "it isn't powered, so my research is limited." What is up with their fish eyes?

"How did you get-"

"Stray devil." I answered Gremory's question almost immediately. "And yes, I mean the one in abandoned warehouse." They gasped once more. "What? That stray deserved what she got."

Their faces went slightly green and I rolled my eyes. "Let's just continue. While she won't be doing of the devil jobs or train under your jurisdiction, she will assist in battles and in public eye, she will officially be part of your peerage, even if she doesn't act like one on daily basic." Hey, don't frown! You're on disadvantage here!

"And why should I accept that?" You are still asking that!? I really am trying to be nice and give some kind of proper compromise and you try to question it with the position you're in!?

I think my anger leaked outside, because when I calmed down a bit, everyone was trembling. "O-O-Okay! I-I accept!" Oh, cool.

"Alright! Then please, explain everything about what being a devil is to her. I'll just sit here and listen to everything." I said while sitting back on the couch.

Three hours later and I think Mizuki-nee's brained melted a bit. Seriously, even I had problems with following some of the details! But I digress. By that time only me, Nee-san and Gremory stayed in clubroom.

"Okay, I think that's everything. Did you get everything, Mizuki-san?" Only incoherent mumble came as an answer as I sighed.

"I'll explain what she didn't get tomorrow on another meeting." I said as I got up and tapped Mizuki-nee's shoulder. "Let's go, Mizuki-chan. I'll escort you." This brought her out of her reboot moment. She looked at me and nodded, going with me to exit. "Tomorrow, Gremory."

* * *

 _3rd PoV_

 _Abandoned Church_

 _Raynere and Dohnaseek, heavily beaten and in deep coma, laid in two beds, while their current teammates, Kalawarner and Mittelt, were sitting on a table._

 _"What should we do with those two? They're basically useless right now!" Mittelt, the blonde gothic lolita, said in annoyed voice._

 _"I don't know. I mean, we can kill them, right? It's not like I ever liked either the bitch or that old asshole." Kalawarner, the busty business woman, huffed in annoyance. It's true, neither of them liked those two, mostly because they had to be their subordinates during most missions they were part of. But everything went overboard on this mission, since both of those narcissist idiots were promised something they wanted. Raynere was told she would gain attention of Azazel, while Dohnaseek was promised higher rank. But the other two? They were dragged into this, because!_

 _"You're right! Let's kill them now and we can be free!" Blondie said as she was about to summon her light spear. But suddenly her hand was grasped by someone. She turned to this person with intent of yelling at him, but she stopped when she saw who that was. "O-oh... It's you..." She said timidly. It was just a human, she knew that, but the strength he displayed before mission made her doubt who's the superior one._

 _"What do you think you're doing?" Calm yet deep male voice asked her short figure._

 _"Can't you see!? I'm trying to get rid of the biggest problem of my life!" She yelled with anger, but he didn't flinch, but let her hand go._

 _"I understand, but I think we should wait with that." He said with his usual, calm voice and used spell that forced their minds to surrender to his will. "You will leave them alone until my plan will go into motion."_

 _They both kneeled before him. "Yes, master."_

 _He smirked. "Good. Now we need to wait for the small nun."_

* * *

It's another day and oh golly, am I glad I have **[Gamer's Mind]**. Because if I didn't, I would probably have rage of my life.

Day started innocently enough. I attended school, hung out with Aika and Koneko, with Kiba joining up at lunch break. After that, however, bullshit began.

I got into ORC Clubroom in my disguise and what do I see? Mizuki, with her left hand hanging in front of her, chanted 'Focus' over and over, while Rias teased her with her panties. I just got there and I already want to kill someone. After I asked what's up, they explain she tried to activate her Sacred Gear. Not wanting to watch this dumb comedy, I proposed a sparing, since I thought it would be easier for her to focus on gaining power during some kind of fight.

We stood outside and I said that she should attack me while trying to access her power. After thirty minutes of me dodging her and occasionally teasing her by bopping her nose, finally managed to access her Sacred Gear, but unfortunately only in the weakest form, Twice Critical.

Then we went to abandoned mansion where another stray showed up. Again, it was naked. And it shoot lasers from nipples... At that moment I flipped and before anyone noticed what happened, I jumped up to it and beat both living and dead shit out of her. Afterwards she begged for death, which stunned and horrified Gremory granted her.

Afterwards I escorted Mizuki home again and went to my own room. Now I lie on the bed, thinking what to do. I don't want to study, I won't go into any dungeon unless I get Mizuki to know who I am, since training myself is useless at this point.

As I had those thoughts, I heard knocking on my door. "Enter." I said while looking in my guest's direction. Who entered was Nee-san, wearing her PJs with, obviously, few buttons undone. It didn't faze me, since I was more focused on her troubled face.

"Ise-otōto... Can we talk...?" I nodded and sat up, patting place besides me. She sat down besides me and smiled gently. "Listen... C-could you tell me... H-how would you r-react if I died?" ! That perked my interest and I sighed sadly, hugging her.

"If someone killed you, I would find that person and make them pay. But, if you were to die in a accident, I would cry months..." I said quietly, putting her head in my chest. It started to get wet from tears that begun to fall from her eyes. To comfort her, I brushed her hair gently. "Why that question...?"

"I... I had a nightmare." I smiled a bit and kissed her forehead in a brotherly manner, thought it still flushed her cheeks a bit.

"Then how about you sleep in my room today?" I asked, to which she immediately nodded happily. I laid with her and closed my eyes. I need some calm sleep after what happened today.

* * *

In the next morning, we both decided to ditch school for today and just go for an ice cream or something. I bought us some sweets and now we were walking down a road in a park, chatting and eating sweets - I just hope Koneko won't kill me for not taking her with us. But as we did, I noticed a girl in nun outfit tripping over... her own feet? Seriously, there's nothing for her to trip on. I just sweatdropped, while Nee-san drooled over the view of her panties.

With a sigh, I walked up to her and offered her a hand. "Hello there, miss. Do you need some help?" She just tilted her head on me. Oh, she's a foreign. Okay, so use English, dumbass. "Miss, do you need some help?" I asked in perfect English accent. Watching American Youtubers really paid off.

She nodded hesitantly. "Y-yes..." She took my hand and got up, while Mizuki got out of her stupefaction and started to gather her stuff, putting them neatly back in her suitcase, which if I may add is way too big for girl like her. "Thank you... Umm..."

"I'm Issei Hyoudou, while the girl that gathers your stuff" I threw nearby shirt at Nee-san's head when she stopped at white panties. "is my older sister, Mizuki." At hearing her name, Mizuki got up and waved at her. "Who are you?"

"U-um... I'm A-Asia Argento, mister Issei, miss Mizuki..." I chuckled at her. She's so cute! But mister? That makes me feel so old!

"Just call me Issei. Mister makes me feel like an 40 years old man." I said with more chuckles. After Mizuki was finally done, I took the suitcase and offered Asia a tour around, which she gladly took.

After ten minutes, I found out a lot about her. She was sent to the local church, but the problem is that the only church around was abandoned few years ago. And, I fear that this is a place of fallen's whereabouts. I just hope Asia won't be used by them in any wrong ways. Innocence like that is one in a lifetime.

After few more minutes, we heard a boy crying few feet away from us. Almost immediately Asia went to help him and... summoned some weird, green rings. Is it her Sacred Gear or something. Mizuki must've had similar thoughts, since she looked at her in wonder.

After she was done, boy smiled and said 'thank' you to her, which she didn't understand. I translated it to her and she smiled. But then his mother came...

"Toshiro! Are you alright!?" She came up to him as he got up and smiled towards her. She sighed in relief, then looked at Asia and sent her look of disgust. How dare she...? "Toshiro, don't talk to strangers." She said in scowling manner before walking away. Okay, that's that.

"Hey!" I called to her and moved closer, ignoring Asia saying that she's okay with that. "How can you act so coldly towards the person that helped your son, huh?" Why the hell are you glaring!? It's not my fault you're like this!

"M-Mister Issei..." I just patted Asia's head before returning my attention to the woman. I waited for her response. And I got it in a form of her own rage burst.

"You think I'll apologize to that freak!?" Mizuki and Asia flinched, while I just frowned more. She HELPED her son! Why is she acting like this. After that we continued to argue for few minutes before her son, Toshiro, thanked Asia. Seeing that, I decided to just stop the argue and continue our tour around town.

The rest of our time was uneventful, we just walked around and talked. In the meanwhile Asia told us a bit about her ability, letting us know it was Sacred Gear, just like I suspected. When we got under the hill on which the church was and... YUP! Still abandoned.

I turned my head to Asia. "Are you sure this is the place? I mean, this place was abandoned for few years already." She nodded quickly, while I shrugged. "Mkay." Asia then took few steps forward before turning to us.

"Thank you, mister Issei, miss Mizuki," Oi, what did I say about 'mister' stuff? "would you like to come with me for a tea?" I personally would gladly accept it, but Mizuki can't go there because of holy things and stuff. Also with the threat of fallen angels attacking us in there, I ain't risking.

"We would love to, but our school is about to start and we don't want to get too late, right Nee-san?" I turned to Mizuki, who nodded stiffly. We waved goodbye before going away.

After two minutes of silence, Mizuki turned to me. "I thought you didn't want to go to school." I just shrugged carelessly.

"I don't feel like meeting that stupid woman again." Thankfully, Nee-san bought that. In reality, I wouldn't give a single damn, but I needed a way to get both of us out of this situation.

But I wonder how Gremory will react to our today's meeting.

* * *

 _3rd PoV_

 _Church_

 _After Asia arrived at the church, she was almost immediately sent to heal Raynere and Dohnaseek up, while Mittelt and Kalawarner dealt with another person that arrived._

 _"You were supposed to be near her, you crazy moron!" Bluenette yelled at the white haired stray exorcist, Freed Sellzen. He stood at 160 cm and wore standard garbs of exorcist with his sword at the belt and gun holster in the back of his pants._

 _"Don't worry, angel-chan. She came safe, didn't she?" He almost immediately had to dodge a punch after asking that question. "Okay, okay! I get it, I fucked up! So what? It's not like devils figured out shit."_

 _Both females rolled her eyes, while the man from before appeared from behind. "Freed, you need to remember that your stupid mistake could've cost us not only the Twilight Healing, but also our cover."_

 _Freed flinched a bit at a guy, but then regained his composure. "Yeah, yeah. I know, wolf boy. I'll just go kill some her-" The man was already standing in his way. "What?"_

 _"I know where you're going. And normally, I would've scold you for that, but..." He turned to Asia, who just returned from basement. "I think our little friend here needs a bit of... demonstration on how we do it on our side."_

 _Sellzen didn't understood what he meant before gears clicked in his mind after a second and smirked, nodding. "Alright, alright. Asia~chan! You're coming with me today!"_

 _The small girl just nodded timidly and followed the man outside. "Master, why did you let him go? Won't that spoil our plans?" Mittelt ask the man clad in fur, who just chuckled._

 _"If what I suspect is true, then no. He will actually help us this way." He said while retreating to his own room. "I wonder what you're made of, young Gamer..."_

* * *

"What did you do!?" Woman, dammit! Don't yell like that! As you can see, Gremory's reaction was about the same as I expected. She yelled at Mizuki for being so stupid, because she approached someone associated with their enemy. I explained that 'I was nearby in case', but that didn't help much, unfortunately.

Now I was sitting on a couch while I listened her belittling my sister. Normally I would put my two cents in this, but currently I'm Nomine, not Issei. I can't defend her without solid reasoning... Okay, I'm just still annoyed about earlier, that's all!

"You know what, never mind that." Thank God, she finally shut up! "Considering we don't know when you'll find a way to return Mizuki-chan to her human self, I would like her to check how it is to work as a devil." NO! Again with that shit! Didn't I talk enough about it last time!? "How about it, Nomine-san?"

I pondered on it for a second. Crap, she won't give up on that, I know that much. Besides, it may be a good way to see how devil's work actually looks. After moment I got up and nodded. "Alright, but only if I'm allowed to go with her." Gremory nodded and I took off with Mizuki to client that was supposed to originally be Shirōne's, but she already got another one, so she was decided to take it instead.

Because of Mizuki's lacking magic energy, we had to go on foot. That was weird in my opinion. I mean, yeah, her magic is much smaller than anyone else in Rias' peerage, but it shouldn't affect transportation magic, since from what data I managed to get from books, this type of magic is controlled by the person that created the magic circle, who in that case was Akeno. Maybe it's something else...?

I didn't have time to ponder, since we already arrived at the place. I wanted to stay outside and wait for her to finish the contract, but something was off. The door was open, which is something unnatural during late hours like this one. I motioned for her to stay cautious as I entered first.

Inside I saw a dark corridor with light coming only from the room in the middle of the hall. I slowly walked in, Mizuki following behind me. Peaking inside the room, I felt... meh. I mean crucified body? I did it one. Pool of blood? Done it. Feeling of dread? Okay, I didn't happen to feel dread before, but it still wasn't that bad. Nee-san was unfortunately not as prepared as I was.

"W-W-What the h-hell is that!?" Don't scream like that, maybe author of this bloody piece of 'art' may st-

"Yahoo!" Ah! Crap basket! "Hello there, devils!" Who's that jest? I looked over the guy and HOLY SHIT, is that a lightsaber!? George will sue someone soon~! "How do you like my piece of wonderful art?"

"Zero out of ten, needs less blood and more symbolism." I said casually while walking up to the body and gently taking it off of the wall. I will give you a proper burial afterwards. "Besides that, I must say... You must have pretty messed up head to do something like this and have such shit-eating grin." I said while preparing my sword. Seriously, this man's crazy!

He started to chuckle creepily before getting out a gun. Oh shit, he even has a handgun? I'll have to take him out quickly before he gets any ideas. "Maybe~? Or maybe I'm the only sane in this world?" He then turned to Mizuki and smirked more. "Bye bye, you shitty devil!" As he pressed the trigger, I charged between them and deflected the bullet before it could hit Mizuki. If he's so confident in this weapon, than it needs to be enchanted or something. Holy element possibly? Or light element? I'm not sure which one, but I'm guessing the former. "The fuck!?"

I got into my battle stance. "You even have foul mouth? Damn, if we weren't enemies, we would be able to communicate easily!" I yelled before charging at him and swinging my swords at him, which he unfortunately blocked.

"You think such toy will defeat my light sword?" He asked mockingly before laughing, to which I responded with most obvious move at those situations - kick in the nuts. I mean, I cannot let someone as screwed-up as him to have babies! "Motherfucker..." He squealed in very high-pitched voice. It sounds like he took whole helium balloon at once! HAHAHA! Quickly, I slashed his side, forcing him to back off. Man, and I thought he would be more of a challenge!

I jinxed it. I jinxed it! Just I thought that, he shot again from his gun and actually hit my knee. Halleluiah for my powers or else it would sting like a bitch! I quickly backed off and used **[Cure]** to quickly recover. I turned to Mizuki and motioned for her to hide. I saw her wanting to fight, but after sending her a ordering, yet worried look, she nodded and ran behind a wall. This gave me all the freedom I needed. I took a more relaxed stance and waited for his move.

He snarled angrily. "You fucker! I will make a Swiss cheese from you!" He yelled before letting out a whole magazine of bullets. Child's play. Using my swords, I quickly deflected most of them, while some I dodged since they were WAY too close for my comfort. After that I dashed towards him, making him ready for another attack. Just as I planed. As I was about to hit him, I changed my trajectory and moved around him, slashing his back. He stumbled forward and tried to hit me, but I already changed my position, now standing to his left side. From that position I kicked him, sending his off his feet.

He tried to get up and slash me. "I'll kill you, you fucker!" But before he did, I kicked his sword and gun away, then pinched him to the ground. "Let me go, you fucking filth!"

"Look who says that. Ex-priest, from who's mouth flies more meat than from Gordon Ramsey's." I said while forcing my foot more onto his chest. I rose my sword and got ready to make our world a little bit happier...

"KYAAAAA!" Wait, that voice... ASIA!

I turned my head to entrance to the room I was in and saw Asia, looking with dread at the body I took down moments ago. Behind her Mizuki stood with shocked expression, most probably because Asia's here. That moment of destruction was enough for the freak to get from under my to foot to his weapons.

"Asia~chan! I thought you were supposed to hold up the barrier!" Barrier? So they planned to separate us form others? Smart move. Though it's still a mystery to me why Asia is here. And why on the side of that lunatic.

"F-father Freed... D-Did you d-do it...?" I sighed lightly and got ready to fight this Freed persona again. He just smirked and... started to dance?

"Yes, Asia~chan! This person summoned devils so I had to kill him!" Yeah, because that means you need to make blood bath from man. Yes, that's a totally sound argument, especially from a priest. I just rolled my eyes and charged at him. He blocked my attack and in the meantime, Asia and Mizuki are talking. Unfortunately, sounds of battle mask their conversation.

With the next slash, I got his whole arm... And what I mean by that is that there's a big cut on it. "AHHH! YOU BASTARD!" He yelled and rushed at me again. Pain rage, best way to make enemy less dangerous... In most instances, at least. I sidestepped and extended my leg, forcing him to trip. Then I quickly got two bokkens and pinched him to the ground by hands.

"Now stay down, bastard." He didn't listen to me, trying to get up, which forced me to kick his face. After that I rose my sword again and moved to thrust his heart.

"NO!" Dammit! I turned to Asia. "Please, don't kill him mister!" Seriously? After what he did, you plan on letting him go?

"I can't let him stay alive. If I will, more innocent people will die." I said while chocking the fucker with a foot. I need to calm down with swears...

"I-I know, but..." She wanted to say more, but red light stopped us... No, not them! From the light, I saw Kiba jumping out.

"Nomine-san, Mizuki-san! We came to sa-" I waved at him while having blade of my sword rest besides Freed. "Oh... You're alright." I rolled my eyes and pointed at the two behind me.

"Take them back to the club."

"And why should we do that?" Gremory! Not now! I looked at her getting closer to me while I twisted my boot on Freed's face. "As far as I'm concerned, this girl is as much my enemy as this exorcist is."

I frowned and fixed my glare at her. "That's cool. She can be your enemy. But to me and more importantly, to Mizuki, this girl is someone important. It's Mizuki's friend and, through that logic, she's my friend as well!" I yelled while getting my foot from the filth. Gremory continued to glare at me, me fighting it back. After minute she sighed.

"Alright, she can come with us. But she's your problem, not mine." She said before turning to Akeno-senpai. "Akeno, prepare transportation circle and glyph for nun and Nomine." She nodded, while I looked at her approaching Asia. She was scared a bit, but Mizuki assured her with a gentle smile.

After both of us got glyphs, which in some way look like Gremory magic circles, Akeno-senpai prepared transportation circle, while everyone got into it.

"We'll get you for that, you fucking bastards! We'll get you and I'll have lots of fun with your fucking boobs, you devil sluts!" The crazy priest yelled, while I grabbed his weapons. "The fuck are you doing!? Leave my weapons alone!"

"Like hell I'll give up a chance on getting new gear." I said before stepping into circle myself. Akeno activated it and we teleported, accompanied by the sound of Freed swearing at us. AHH~ This sweet sound... No nothing will go wrong!

I hate my big mouth...

* * *

 _3rd PoV_

 _Church, three hours later_

 _"YOU IDIOT!" Raynere yelled, while bitch-slapping Freed. They managed to get to the house five minutes after everyone left and as everyone can see, Raynere isn't too happy about that. "HOW COULD YOU LOSE THE NUN!?"_

 _"Hey! For my excuse, that fucker was strong! Like, crazy strong! Besides, wasn't that the guy that trashed you and that old man?" Dohnaseek wanted to just kill this annoying priest, but someone came and stopped their argue._

 _"So he really is that strong, huh?" The man in fur asked out loud, while Raynere glared at him._

 _"Wonderful! Now we also have to deal with you! Wasn't it your idea to let the nun come with that crazy fucker!?" As she was yelling, man's unseeable smirk grew more. He just chuckled._

 _"Maybe, but it isn't something bad." He said and blocked punch from the raven-haired woman. "I mean, now I know exactly what we're dealing with." He said before he laughed loudly. "Now, tomorrow we'll retrieve the nun and force our little annoyance into a trap. After that, there won't be anyone to stop us." With that, he returned to his room once more._

 _"That asshole really gets on my nerves." Dohnaseek muttered, then turned to Raynere. "You're sure we should trust him." Raynere just huffed and sat down on her chair._

 _"No, but all of us know how strong he is. After we'll get Twilight Healing, we'll simply dispose of him. And then, we'll get not only attention in eyes of Azazel-sama, but also respect and easy lives!" Raynere then started to laugh, joined in by Dohnaseek, Mittelt and Kalawarner._

 _Meanwhile, the man clad in fur sat in his room, talking with someone on the phone. "Yes, boss. I confirmed the info... No, he shouldn't be too much problem... Don't worry boss. This boy won't be much of a problem, I can tell you that."_


	6. Breakdown

**Hey there! Another chapter is up!**

 **Man, I had real... annoyance (? I'm not sure how to call it) while writing this chapter. I don't know, something doesn't feel right with it to me. Hopefully you'll like it more than I did.**

 **Well, moving on: The poll is over and top three that will become part of harem are:**

 **1\. Kuroka (Seriously, you destroyed this one like crazy!)**

 **2\. Ravel (Again her... It will be a bit hard to justify her, but okay)**

 **3\. Rosswiesse (This reminds me that I still need to read books... Damn it)**

 **Except for them, two other girls from poll will join the harem, but just like the other three I didn't talk about yet, I won't talk about them till they're revealed.**

 **Now lastly, let's get through reviews:**

 **karadsumet -** Oh man, you made me laugh with this one. Let me tell you this, this isn't a Gamer fic, but a fic that tells story about a Gamer. While mostly I use Issei's PoV, the other PoVs are there to tell the story from different angels. Focusing solely on Issei would make telling the story nearly impossible, since certain details that would make the important stuff clear for us wouldn't be revealed until Issei would hear about them. Though I understand you, in previous chapter I clearly overused other PoV. And how aren't they clear? It's written down who's PoV is it. Unless you mean it in different way, then I would like to ask you of an explanation.

 **gonefishern -** Honestly... I just used it to visualize how it sounds, but even I knew it sucks. From now on I'll simply said he roared or something.

 **Jack vile Ripper -** Just ya wait... *Insert Lenny Face*

 **sudhush -** Thanks dude, it's nice to know you liked all of this and... I'll simply say "You have to wait and see."

 **Saberfang Orcalodon -** It doesn't offend me. Actually, I'm happy you had that reaction, because that way I know my intentions were complete. Before you say anything, I didn't plan on making Issei a big-mouthed asshole. I just wanted to make him as human as possible. And that means he needs to make both positive and negative reactions on readers. He cannot be perfect, because that way he wouldn't be really human. You not liking something about him is like a complement to me.

 **Guest -** You, dude, need to understand one thing - Just because you don't like it, doesn't mean everyone hates it. It's up to people to choose whether they want to read it or not, so you saying they should skip it is just stupid. If you don't like this "morbid total story killing crap", then skip it. But don't make other think it's something stupid, because some people may really like this.

 **kieranjmchale -** Starting with your questions, I answer "No" for both of them. For Longinus it's pretty obvious, he doesn't have one to begin with and to get it he would have to kill someone. And for peerage, that should come out of context. He's a OP character that is both strong physically and intellectually, who grows in quick succession. By the time he would even consider joining her, not only Rias wouldn't have any pieces left, but even if she had, he would be too powerful to join her. Sorry.

And about this Beta stuff... Yeaaaaaa no. A) You don't have any fanfics that would allow me to judge whether or not I could trust you B) If I wanted to have a Beta, I would find someone from recommended people. So sorry, but I simply can't and don't want to take your offer. Sorry.

 **Well, that's all. Any review that I didn't answer to, I'm sorry to it's author, but either I didn't have anything to talk about or it's another one of "Good job" ones. Sorry.**

 **Now, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Jia~Na!**

* * *

 _'Ise-kun! Promise me something! Promise me we'll be friends forever, okay!?'_

* * *

 **(Cue: Billy Talent - Viking Death March)**

 **(Instrumental)**

 _We see pile of corpses of humans, devils, angels, youkai and many other races and creatures. Our vision slowly rises to top of the pile, going through all of the bodies, where we can see faces of Kokabiel, Freed, Diodora, Katerea, Loki and Rizevim. As we reach the top, we see person clad in black battle coat, with two sword sheaths on his back. One of them is empty, as the person holds his sword in his right hand. Slowly the person turns his head towards us, revealing it's Issei._

 **(HEY!)**

 _When 'HEY!' is heard, Issei's face is fully visible, showing a smirk on his face. As instrumental part continues, previous image is replaced with rain of corpses and slowly revealing_ _ **GAMER'S TOURNAMENT**_ _itself._

 **(Down, let's take it down!)**

 _Now we see Issei talking with Mizuki, both wearing Kuoh Academy uniform, as they stand in school hall, apparently waiting for something or someone._

 **(Raise up their heads on a stake!)**

 _Now they are sitting in ORC room with all of its members, that is Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba. Issei is sitting on couch and chuckles alongside Kiba at Koneko pinching Mizuki's cheek for some reason, while Rias fills in some papers and Akeno prepares more tea on the side._

 **(We will show no mercy)**

 _Suddenly Issei gets up and walks forward, scene changes into a forest that suddenly shifts into maze-like shape. Our protagonist takes out his weapon, that is a simple bastard sword, which he easily holds with one hand._

 **(On evolution's mistake!)**

 _As those words are said, Issei charges towards his enemies, hidden in shadows, killing them in few strikes with little to no effort._

 **(Change! Will have to wait!)**

 _Now we see abandoned church on the far side of Kuoh, where fallen angels are located. In front of it, Issei, Koneko, Kiba and Mizuki stand, Issei holding new claymore sword and wearing simple black cloak, Koneko wearing her signature fingerless gloves, Kiba having sword created via Sword Birth and Mizuki wearing Boosted Gear in it's Twice Critical form._

 **(If we can't decide on a fate!)**

 _In front of them, all of the four fallen angels sit on the roof, two of them smirk, while the other two have leashes on them, held by the former two. Behind the four, three figures stand. One is clearly Kokabiel, the second one is man in business outfit, holding a magic staff, while the third is a buff man wearing leather armor, animal pelts and holding two hatchets._

 **(Self-appointed prophets)**

 _Then we see pocket dimension where Issei have a staring fight with Riser. Riser is in his usual attire, while Issei wears obsidian chainmail and holds a sword with weird, blue glow over it's blade._

 **(And their doomsday charade!)**

 _Then both of them charge at each other and when they are about to clash, white glow covered everything and we change scenery to Issei marching forward with yet another armor, this time made from Drake Scales, wielding a sword too familiar for fans of certain assassin with red jacket and stylish shades._

 **(You preach about love!)**

 _Image of Asia on cross, having her Twilight Healing ripped out of her soul flashed for a second behind Issei._

 **(And teach about faith!)**

 _Then, another image showed up. This time it was Xenovia's face after she learned that the God is dead._

 **(But all your beliefs are still rooted in hate!)**

 _Then we turn towards what Issei is heading. It's a big army of races charging towards him and his allies, which consist of ORC, Student Council, two very familiar fallen angels, The Four Satans, Four Greta Seraphs and, most surprisingly, Vali and girl very similar to him._

 **(Short instrumental)**

 _As they get closer to each other, Issei closes his eyes and takes a deep breath._

 **(CROSSES STILL BURN! AXES STILL FALL!)**

 _As the refrain start, Issei opens his eyes, smirk and charges at his enemies, cutting through every weaker person. From time to time, image flashes to, for example, Issei decapitating someone or cutting another one in half._

 **(And down on your knees you just don't look so tall!)**

 _He continued to kill everyone else, Vali joining his side as other Gamers, from enemy side, comes to them and fight them. Alongside them the man in business suit uses spells to attack from distance. As refrain intensifies, replacing itself with last refrain of the song after the normal one ends, the fight becomes more heated, more wounds appear on fighters of both sides._

 _Suddenly, image flashes forward, where all enemy Gamers are down and only businessman is still alive, albeit on his knees and blooded._ _Issei approaches him and puts his sword next to man's neck._

 _ **"Down on your knees, you don't look so tall. Open your eyes and the empIRE FALLS!"**_

 _As Issei says that words alongside the music, he rises his sword and swings for decapitation, as we watch from his victim's eyes. But before strike connects, the image blacks out and everything quiets down._

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Breakdown**

* * *

It has been a day since the weird encounter with the psycho exorcist and OH BOY, am I glad I didn't let Mizuki fight him. From what info I got about this Freed person, he was basically exorcist protégée until he went bloodthirsty crazy and killed his teammates. He got kicked out and since then killed everyone and everything related to devils.

Also, Asia is staying at our place until things will get better. It was both Rias' idea and Mizuki's voluntary proposition, so I couldn't even argue... Not like I would anyway. I had to act like I was brainwashed, since, once again, I don't feel like being found out YET. But I really don't mind, since it's like having younger sister despite her being older than me.

Now both of them are picking clothes for the blonde in a shopping mall. They wanted to take me, but I told them I am going to be busy the whole day and they nodded in understanding before leaving. I wasn't exactly lying, because I planned on exping today.

I used **[Dungeon Locator]** to look around for some dungeon to grind in. I really took it lightly lately... Especially after starting new school year... Oh yeah, that reminds me! I still got that quest about getting stronger. But it said it would end after I start a new school year, so I wonder wh-

UH! New dungeon! I quickly went to its location since I seriously need some more levels and hopefully I'll also get new gear!

* * *

Okay, I think I got my hopes WAY too high!

Skeletons. I found dungeon full of skeletons!

Okay, they are much exp-worthy than zombies, but it's still nothing, especially after that last fight with the angels. Oh well, I don't mind. All I need now is some good gear, like the axes or shields they wear, but NOOOO~! All they drop are those stupid bones! I'm getting sick of them! But beggars can't be choosers, I guess.

As I walked down a basement corridors - yes, the dungeon is in basement of some stupid place I didn't even bother to check name of - I noticed several fresh tracks of blood. So another possible necromancer? Maybe, I don't know. Maybe those are just stray undead that just happened to look for a way to increase their number. Either way I won't anyone continue their plans here.

Another bunch of skeletons... I would check their stats, but I seriously feel sick looking at them, so I will finish them quickly.

Halleluiah for **[Crafting** ] skills! Thanks to them, I can make as much broadswords as I want! Though not now, I can make one at once and even then it's really weak. So I just make heck ton of bokkens and pouches to level it up. Now it's around level 10, so that's cool.

Because skeletons apparently take extra damage from blunt weapons, bokkens are my weapons of choice for this place. Even if their overall damage is smaller than my sword's, the bonus is big enough for me to use it. With a quick crack of knuckles, I dashed into the undead crowd and started to smash them with my wooden weapons. Bones and metal flew everywhere, some dust from broken skeletons settled on the ground and I had the best fun so far.

Seriously, destroying reanimated bones is SOO therapeutic! After I was done, I obviously got more bones! YUP! I sighed and just moved forward. Hour, that's how long I'm here. And by far only those weak-ass skeletons are what I found in here... Maybe there's another floor or something? I looked around the room and checked a nearby chest and OH MY GOD A CLAYMORE! Not like a explosive, but a sword! It's my lucky day, lads!

I hid it in my [ **Inventory]** and looked through the rest of the loot. Mostly Minor Healing potions that heal for 2000 HP, something I can dig. Also I found some arrows, maybe I'll learn how use a bow? I always liked Kamen Rider Chalice and Hanzo is my to-go in Overwatch, so it would be natural that I would use a bow. ALRIGHT, my current priority is to get a bow and learn how to use it! Maybe I'll even open a Archery Club in school?

With a shrug, I hid everything in my stash and continued to walk forward. At least I would if not for the door that erected itself in front of me. I checked it and as it turns out, there's a key around this place. Why is this the first time I see something like this, I have no idea. I turned back and checked the map of the floor for the first time in my life. After all, all dungeons I met so far were so straight-forward that I didn't need it at all. Now, unfortunately, I had to turn it on.

Apparently, there's a room I haven't checked yet. Weird, but okay. Forward, left, forward two rooms and right aaaaaaand... I'm here. I looked around and found two skeletons, but they're way different than the ones before. Primo, their bones are far thicker than before. Secondo, they wear full armor, so I'm impressed. Until now, they wore either shields or helmets.

I quickly used **[Observe]** on them.

 **Name:** Skeleton Knight **Age:** Unknown

 **Title:** N/A **Affiliation:** N/A

 **Level:** 30 **Race:** Undead

 **HP:** 2300/2300 **No HP Regen.**

 **MP:** 550/550 **No MP Regen.**

 **STA:** 850/850 **STA Regen.:** 1.75/s

 **STR:** 100

 **DEX:** 80

 **END** : 35

 **INT:** 25

 **WIS:** 2

 **CHR:** 0

 **LUK:** 3

 **Skills:**

 **[Quick Thrust]**

 *** DEX *2, -10% accuracy**

 *** 50 END and a sword required**

 **[Steady Block]**

 *** Defense *2, -50% movement speed**

 **Rewards: 5 000 ¥, 150 000 EXP, ? set piece, Good Iron Bastard Sword, Iron Bar x6**

 **Description - Once a brave warrior, now a walking studying material for graders, this skeleton's existence is meaningless. He wields a sword and a shield to protect himself and his dead companions. He also loves skeleton puns. A lot!**

Okay... What? Those skeletons like puns? Man, too bad I suck at them. Oh well, I guess I'll just kill them.

I approached them, getting their attention. Being the undead they are, they immediately charged at me. The first one that got to me used an overhead slash, which I sidestepped away from. Next attack he did was his quick thrust, which I thankfully managed to dodge, halleluiah my high DEX! I used the opening to smash his hand with the sword. Apparently it can feel pain, because after I did that, the skeleton stumbled away and held it's broken hand. That's good for me, since I used that chance to make it fall from it's feet and smash it's head.

The second skeleton was trying to hit me this whole time, but I didn't notice at all. After I took out the first one, I went for the one that was still untouched. Quick attacks to its legs and head and I managed to kill it like the rest. Man, all those fights are super anticlimactic. It sounds so wrong, but I can't wait to encounter another angel I can fight. Seriously, by far only they managed to make me take an effort in a fight. Heck, even that priest dude was more of an challenge than everything in dungeons!

I sighed and looked at what I got. Nothing from their set, one sword, only six bars and pre-set EXP and yen. I shrugged and went to loot chests. Another claymore, more potions, a key to door, which I placed in my shirt pocket and UHH~! Short Bow! Now I can train in free time! YEAH!

With a feeling of satisfaction, I went back to the blocked door and opened it. As it slowly moved away from my path, I noticed that there's a stairway leading down. So there IS another floor. Neat.

I went downstairs with bokkens ready for my boss enemy. I wonder who'll that be? Skeleton king? Lich? Maybe some kind of skeleton mage? Whatever it will be, I won't mind a good fight.

I looked around the room I found myself in. Walls clumsily formed, as if they were freshly mined, dim lighting from few torches, primitive carpet made from old cloth and bones. Lots of bones. Yup, definitely boss room.

 **You're entering boss chamber.**

Thank you, captain obvious. I looked at what is standing in front of me. There was a skeleton clad in royal-like armor, riding a bone horse and wielding big, GIGANTIC sword. Seriously, that thing is as tall as I am! Quickly, I used **[Observe].**

 **Name:** Templar Skeleton **Age:** Unknown

 **Title:** N/A **Affiliation:** N/A

 **Level:** 40 **Race:** Undead

 **HP:** 4600/4600 **No HP Regen.**

 **MP:** 2200/2200 **MP Regen.:** 0.8/s

 **STA:** 4200/4200 **STA Regen.:** 10/s

 **STR:** 210

 **DEX:** 120

 **END:** 200

 **INT:** 180

 **WIS:** 80

 **CHR:** 0

 **LUK:** 0

 **Skills:**

 **[Novice Templar Magic]**

 ***All basic elements fall into that category, enchanted by holy element**

 **[Horse Charge]**

 *** Damage from charge *2, +50% speed, causes stun on enemy**

 *** 100 STA and a horse required**

 **[Jump Slash]**

 *** +75% damage, unblockable, reach depends on length of weapon and overall weight of user**

 *** 100 STA and blade-based weapon required**

 **Reward: 500 000 000 ¥, 1 000 000 000 EXP, Wonderful Claymore Sword, ? set piece**

 **Description - Once part of the biggest crusader brotherhood, Templars, this walking bones came to Japan under pretext of 'Peaceful Teaching of Christianity' to kill old necromancer. Unfortunately, he was killed by his own target and cursed to live eternal torment in his decaying body. After all flesh was completely eaten by rats, only bones remained. But even after that, the curse is still valid. He waits for someone strong enough to end his endless torture in battle. Will you help him achieve peace?**

Man... I think I'll help him. I smiled at him and got into fighting position, waiting for his first move. He noticed that and slowly approached me, gaining pace with every step of his horse. When he was few feet away from me, I smirked and dashed at him. He swung his sword at me, but I managed to duck under it, hitting one of horse's legs. It stumbled and fell on the ground, throwing it's rider off of it's back. I turned back at him and we both a staring contest... I think. I'm not sure if he was staring at me, considering there wasn't any eyeballs to indicate that.

After few silent second, we both charged at one another. He thrusted his sword at me, gently cutting my side. I thankfully got better hit, dislocating his exposed jaw. We quickly got into a heated clash. I blocked his attacks, he blocked mine, some blood painted his bones, while bone splinters got into my clothes. I quickly jumped back and used **[Cure]** on myself, before thrusting myself at him, this time enchanting it not only with STA, but also mana. It was a bit of experimentation, but you know. I used stamina to increase strength of thrusting, while I sent mana into my feet to make go further and with bigger speed. I managed to get him off guard, hitting both his hands.

 **You've evolved [Thrust] into [Magic Thrust]. Would you like to rename it?**

 **[Y/N]**

I quickly pressed yes and typed in name that would suit this move the best.

 **Name [Stinger] has been saved.**

Oh yeah~. I quickly looked at the Templar and- I just got bitchslaped. Into a wall. Crap, I think he got angry. I quickly got myself together and just in time to dodge his **[Jump Slash]** enchanted by fire. He goes seriously now, hum? Good.

I changed my bokkens for bastard swords and got ready once more. He turned his figure to me and charged once more. I waited for the last moment, when sword is about to connect with my face, then side stepped and slashed his arm off. Without losing a beat, I went full offensive, attacking every exposed part of his body. He couldn't do anything since he lost one arm and his second tried to block my every attack. Finally I managed to break through his defense and slice his skull off... Well, not slice. More like remove with very strong force.

His body fell down on the cold ground and stayed still. But oh no! I won't fall on the same trick again. One of the skeletons did that once and acted completely dead, but when I tried to walk away, he charged at me and tried to decapitate me. I approached his skull and crushed it, ending his endless suffering.

 **Enemy defeated! Rewards gained:**

 **500 000 000 ¥, 1 000 000 000 EXP, Wonderful Claymore Sword, whole Templar set**

 **For beating dungeon you also gain:**

 **700 000 ¥, [Basic Archery] skill book, [Bone Crusher] title, level to every skill and extra level**

 **Your [Observation] skill gained a level!**

 **Your [Basic Hand-to-Hand Combat] skill gained a level!**

 **Your [Basic Swordsmanship] gained two levels!**

 **Your [Basic Club Combat] gained a level!**

 **Your [Basic Dual Wielding Combat] gained two levels!**

 **Your [Novice Healing Magic] gained a level!**

 **Your [ID Create] skill gained a level!**

 **Your [ID Escape] skill gained a level!**

 **Your [Intimidation] skill gained a level!**

 **Your [Crafting] skill gained a level!**

 **Your [Minor Health Regeneration] gained two level!**

 **Your [Minor Mana Regeneration] gained a level!**

 **You've gained two levels!**

 **No chest in the chamber found.**

Alright, so I overall gained four levels here! Wohoo! This time, I'll spend all of my points so I can have as much upperhand as I need during fights. I dumped 15 points into STR, 20 into DEX and 5 in END, INT and WIS. Crap, I still need one point into STR, DEX and END to gain a round number. It may not give me anything, but I just like round numbers. They're easy to comprehend.

I stretched and pressed Yes when system asked me if I want to return to real world. Wearing my casual clothes I went towards my home. I wonder if girls are back.

* * *

"Issei-san! Look at the outfit Mizuki-san chose for me."

Yup, they're back. And oh my god, Asia looks so adorable! She wears blue shirt with panda picture on it, white skirt, grey trainers and black stockings. Her hair are made into twin ponytails and OH MY GOD, I'll have a heart attack from cuteness!

"You look awesome, Asia!" I said with a big smile, making a her blush a bit and Mizuki to chuckle.

"Thank you, Issei-san... I chose most things, but stockings were Mizuki-san's choice." She said timidly, while I ruffled her hair a bit.

"You look great." My smile seemed to give her courage, because she smiled back and hugged me, making me feel all fuzzy inside. Is this how older sibling feels like? I think I should hug Mizuki with affection more often. I looked at Mizuki, who made picture of us. I don't blame her, we must look adorable together. "Well, it's good to know you had successful shopping trip. Now, how about we all go to a arcade?" I asked with a big smile.

Mizuki looked at me and nodded, while Asia nodded her head after retreating from the hug. "But I thought you were busy today?" Ah, Nee-san! I almost thought you forgot my words.

"Yeah, but I took care of things quicker than I expected, so you know." I shrugged and smiled at both of them. They chuckled and we all went outside.

First, just like I said, we hit an arcade. We showed Asia around it, teaching her how to play. Surprisingly, she had natural talent for gaming, considering I managed to only beat her once in a DDR game. I also got her a plushy which she saw in a claw machine. Thanks my luck, I managed to get it after a first try.

After that all of us got hungry, so we went to a McDonald's. That's when we learned something very interesting, yet sad - Asia never had a normal life. I kinda knew it from the beginning, but I thought that she at least knew basic things, like how to eat a burger. But apparently she didn't, so we had to teach her. It wasn't that bad, but still, I couldn't help but ask one question.

"If you don't know something as simple as got to eat a burger, how was your life before?"

And then she told us her whole story.

She didn't know her parents, who abandoned her in a church located somewhere in Italy. She was raised by the priest located in there. When she was four, however, she unlocked her Sacred Gear, healing a wounded puppy by 'praying'. People that saw what happened called it a miracle and quick dubbed Asia a Holy Priestess. She was often presented before large group of sick people and heal them.

Unfortunately something terrible happened to her. One day she saw an injured man lying before doors of the church, so out of instinct she healed him. Unfortunately, as she was done, group of exorcist came and saw what she was doing. They thought he was a devil - or at least that's how Asia told me, but I know that it actually WAS a devil - so they thought she made a pact with him and immediately dubbed her a heretic, excommunicating her.

Few months later she was found by mysterious person - put in either Azazel or someone else from Grigori - who helped her and took her under his protection. After that she was taken in by few churches controlled by fallen and then sent here.

At the end of Asia's story, Mizuki was crying a bit, while I adopted a big frown. People really the worst of the worst. Shifting their opinion just because of her one action and then completely abandoning her... Just thinking about it makes my blood boil.

"I am happy that now I'm taken in by such nice family. My only wish in life is to have friends." That brought me out of my planning. What I was planning? That I will leave to you imagination.

I got up from the bench we were sitting on and offered her a hand to get up as well. "Than I guess your wish came true." Both girls looked at me. "After all, me and Nee-san are your friends, right?" I asked with a happy smile. She just blinked and smiled back, taking my hand.

"Hai!" She said happily. Unfortunately, any happy moment we could have was ruined by something, or someone, I didn't want to meet now.

"Oh~ That's so precious I could puke." I turned and saw her. Raynere. I put a mask of surprise, acting as if a woman in very tight spandex belts with a pair of wings was something very unbelievable.

"Yuuma-chan..." Oh no, Mizuki will have Vietnam flashbacks! "What are you doing here?" We both know why she's here, so don't ask dumb questions, please.

"Oh, so the rumors are true. You were reincarnated by the Gremory bitch." Okay, if not for what she did and how she acts all mighty before my sister, I might've had some respect towards her. "And to answer your question, I'm here for a nun." Mizuki immediately stood before Asia, while I backed off a bit.

"Issei, run." I looked at her. Don't act brave, dammit! You're way too weak for fighting this woman! "What are you staring at? Run!" Before she could do anything, spear pierced her leg. I am trying SO hard not to just charge at Raynere and finish her now. Asia went to her and healed her wound, while instead of looking scared, I tried not to go full carnage.

"You see, Asia. You only bring suffering to everyone around you." Raynere said while looking at Mizuki and Asia. She laughed. "Come with me, or I'll kill both of them, starting from that shitty devil." Shitty devil... Shitty devil? SHITTY DEVIL!? Okay, that's it! I'm done. You can threaten me! You can hurt me! You can even kill me, but threatening Nee-san and blackmailing Asia!?

This is the end line! Before anyone could do anything, I used mana to increase my jumping height and punched Raynere square in the face. I don't care about my identity and shit! I won't let anyone, and I mean FUCKING ANYONE hurt neither of my sister, doesn't matter non of them are blood related to me!

"What!?" Yes, question your reality, bitch! I fell down and kicked Raynere's face, making ehr shut up. I then took out my swords and got on my Nomine clothes, making everyone gasp.

"Issei-otōto?" I looked at Mizuki with my hood down.

"Take Asia to Gremory. I'll keep anyone as far away from you as I can." I said before kicking Raynere up and away. Mizuki tried to tell me something, but I just gave her a commanding look. "Mizuki, this isn't a request, but an order." I said sternly and reflected the spear that was thrown at me from shadows. From there the fedora dude came out with a smirk, getting another spear ready. I just cracked my neck and smirked back.

"I waited does few days to pay you back for what you did, Nomine. Or you should I say Hyoudou?" He laughed before I threw one of my hand-made bokkens at him. He barely managed to block them and even then force behind them made him take a step back a little. I then rushed at him before he could do anything against me or the girls. But Then I heard another one coming from behi- OH GOD DAMMIT!

I jumped away and looked towards who sent the spear at me. It was a busty bluenette with clothes of an office woman. Behind her stood blonde gothic lolita with big smirk on her face. At least two decently clad women. Unfortunately I didn't get much time to admire them, since one of them held Mizuki with spear at her neck.

"One wrong move and she dies, got it?" The man asked from behind me, while I just nodded. "Now stay as I kill you. Then maybe we'll let her go if Asia agrees to come with us." Bastards. I closed my eyes and got ready for attack to my heart.

"Stop!" Huh? I looked at Asia, who with firm look tugged bluenette's arm. "I will go with you, just please! Spare them." They chuckled and let Mizuki go. Bluenette took Asia and took off with the rest. Asia just smiled sadly at us and waved a goodbye, probably forever.

No, not forever. I promise you that, Asia. I'll save you.

"I-Issei..." I turned to Mizuki and quickly cast **[Cure]** on her, healing her from any wound she could have. "W-Who are you r-really?" I just sighed and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I'll explain everything after we save Asia, okay?" She looked like she wanted to protest, but I placed finger on her mouth. "We need to save Asia. Then I'll explain as much as I can, kay?" After moment of hesitation she nodded. "Alright, let's go to Gremory. Maybe she'll help us."

With that, we went to get as much help as we can in our upcoming fight.

* * *

We stormed in ORC Clubroom, making everyone turn to us. Most people had shock on their face, but Koneko had her usual stoic face... to a degree. "Alright, I'll get straight tot the point. Asia was kidnapped by fallen and we need your help."

Silence graced this place before Rias spoke up. "What?" I don't have time for this bull. I sent her a sharp look.

"Think. Asia was kidnapped on YOUR territory. Not only that, during this your peerage member, even if not completely devoted to you, was attacked and hurt. Not only trespassing, but also attacking someone associated to you. If you're going to ignore this, then I'm going to ask you this: Why are you even saying that you care about this place if you do jack shit!?" Okay, last past was just me ranting, but I had some much emotions to let go that I had to scream it out. Everyone was shocked even more than before. They just stared at me.

"What is going on here!?" Rias finally screamed, but I kept her down with a glare.

"I have no time. Help us or don't get in my way." I said the ultimatum while taking deep breaths. I need to stay calm or I'll just lose all of my control. Rias looked at me, then turned to Mizuki for answers. But she just gave her confused shrug, signifying she knows as much, maybe a bit more than her. "Your answer is?"

Rias thought for a bit, then looked at me. "I don't get what's going on, but you're right. What leader I would be if I didn't took care of things happening at my territory. We'll help you get Asia back." I nodded and turned to an exit, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. "But you'll explain everything afterwards." I just chuckled dryly.

"I'll try to explain everything, but only if you'll spare the fallen. I want to have personal chat with them." I said grimly before walking towards exit. "I'll go with Mizuki by foot. Anyone wanna join in?" To my question came answer in form of sword being pulled out of its sheath.

"I'll happily go with you, Issei-kun, Mizuki-chan." Oh my god, I want to both punch him and thank him and I'm not sure why. Then I saw Koneko getting up.

"... I'll help too, Issei-kun, Mizuki-senpai." I smiled and nodded.

"Alright. Gremory, Akeno. If you two would be so kind, could you take care of any possible backup from outside?" I didn't hear them, but sound of teleportation came to my confirmation. I didn't take time and went with my team towards our destination - church.

* * *

We stood before the church. Kiba was holding a western sword, Koneko is a hand-to-hand fighter, so doesn't have any weapon. Mizuki summoned her Sacred Gear, while took a claymore out of my **[Inventory]**. When Kiba asked if it was my Sacred Gear, I told him that I'll answer everything in due time.

I looked at the church with a frown. I don't know why, but I have this feeling that tells me there's something very fishy about this situation. I don't know what exactly, but something bad will happen.

"Issei-otōto?" I looked back at Mizuki-nee and smiled. "Are you nervous?" I blinked, then chuckled.

"Not really. I'm just... having a gut feeling." She tilted her head in confusion, which I quite understand. "Don't worry. It isn't something you should worry about." I said while I went towards the main door and kicked it open, making the two exorcist that stood behind it glue to the wall. I stepped forward and immediately another one came from above.

"UH! Who do we have here!?" OH NO, NOT HIM AGAIN! Freed stood there with a light sword and gun with holy bullets. Yes, I checked both of them before and, except holy element that may help against devils, they are completely pathetic. "It's that mysterious warrior from before. What, playing a ninja got old?!" I really want to kill him right now.

Ignoring him completely, I went right besides him towards an altar and opened it up. Before this dumbass could say anything, Kiba assaulted him. "I hope you can take care of him, Kiba." I said calmly.

"Don't worry, Issei-kun. I'll make sure he won't get in your way." He said before pushing the psycho further away from me, Mizuki and Koneko. I smiled and started to run downstairs with the rest. Five minutes of annoying stairs, we finally reached our destination. And oh boy, it will be really fun.

There we saw hundreds of exorcists clad in robes that could be easily connected to some mass cult. All of them surrounded a big altar on top of which was a gigantic iron cross. On it, Asia was hanged by hands and legs via chains and besides her, Raynere stood.

I cracked my neck a bit. "Alright, to not waste time: Koneko, you and Mizuki will try to hold off exorcists while I will charge through to get Asia back." Koneko nodded, while Mizuki frowned a bit.

"Why should you be the one saving her?" I just chuckled at that question and showed her all of the exorcists that somehow haven't noticed us yet.

"Do you want to break through them and then fight the angel?" I asked the obviously rhetorical question. She immediately got my point and nodded. I got my hand up. "On three. Three..." Koneko tightened her fists. "Two..." Mizuki had some sweat going down her neck, but she schooled her face and got semi-confident smirk. "One..." I got into a stand and prepared my weapon before lowering my hand quickly while yelling "GO!" And with that not only we gained attention of everyone, but we also dashed towards the crowd. Before they could react, I slashed through three of them, detaching their torsos from their legs.

Koneko went in with a punch, making her own target throw down about fifteen enemies, while Mizuki simply sucker-punched everyone that got too close for her comfort. That way, we went through the whole group. After we got to the stairs, I saw Kiba in the entrance rushing in our direction. I smiled, considering that meant he won. Not taking more time, I went up the stairs.

"Raynere!" I yelled while getting in battle stance in front of her. She just looked at me and frowned.

"Oh, it's you. I guess you got my name from you bimbo sister." Oh, how much I want to kill that bitch right now. No, control yourself.

"Maybe. Hand over Asia, now!" I yelled again before charging at her. Unfortunately, something made me stop. Something I didn't want to hear. Asia's scream. Asia's painful scream. I turned to her and my eyes widened. Her Sacred Gear was... leaving her body. Before I could react to this, Raynere grabbed it and absorbed it herself.

"Yes, YES! Finally, I got Twilight Healing for myself!" She laughed maniacally as if she finally lost it. And I think she did, because she just let Asia go. "You can have that little girl. I don't need her anymore." I quickly grabbed Asia before she could hit the floor.

"Asia, are you alright?" I quickly asked her and used **[Cure]** on her... She doesn't look better. Please, don't let this be repeat of earlier!

She turned her head weakly to me and smiled gently. "Issei... san..." No, not again! I used **[Observe]** and... shit, 0 HP! I got up and sent a quick glare at Raynere before retreating upstairs. Mizuki followed after me and the rest stayed downstairs to hold of the exorcists.

When we got back up, I placed Asia on a bench. "Hold on, Asia. I'm going to help you." I said while looking through [ **Inventory]** for something that may help her. I know there's something!

But as I was doing that, she grabbed my hand. "Please... don't overdo it... Issei-san... I... I'm happy I could... Be your and Mizuki... san's friend." I looked at her face and saw her tears falling down her beautiful face.

"Don't say that... please..." I whispered lowly. "We... We're still friends... Me, you and Mizuki... all of us will be having great time together... I promise you that..." I continued to whisper. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I can't lose another person... THAT'S RIGHT! As much as I hate to even think about it, maybe Gremory will reincarnate if I ask her...

"Goodbye... Issei-san..." No... Her hand went limp... NO! Tears fell plentifully from my face as I held her hand, desperately using **[Cure]** on her. Suddenly I felt a hand on my back and saw Mizuki, crying as well, trying to calm me down. She didn't say anything but her look said me everything: You cannot do anything. And she's right. I can't... I let go of Asia's hand and hugged Mizuki to find comfort. I let all the tears out into her shirt. But even that was stopped by that crow.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" There she was, flying over us with that smug smirk on her face and laugh like an old harpy. I let go of Mizuki and glared at her with pure hatred. "This is fucking precious! A devil and a human cry over body of a nun! I need to get a camera." I'm going to kill her. I'm going to kill her so har-

"Issei-otōto." Huh? I looked at Mizuki with question as she had fixed stare at Raynere. "Let me take care of her." What?

"What? No! I'll finish her off quickly a-"

"Issei!" I flinched a bit at her voice. When did she got so serious? "I know how you feel, but please. Let me kick her ass." After second of hesitation I've let out sigh of defeat and nodded.

"Just try not to get killed, kay?" She just gave me a thumb up and marched towards Raynere.

"HAHAHA! A weak devil like you? Hurting me, the great Raynere!?" Not so great in my opinion, bitch. "Even if you could hurt me, it's not important! After all, I can heal all wounds with this Sacred Gear!" She laughed while presenting Asia's Twilight Healing, before piercing Mizuki's legs with light spears. I need to stay calm... I believe in Mizuki... I believe in Mizuki...

Despite that, Mizuki kept going, accompanied by sound of her Sacred Gear. For some reason I feel like something epic is going to happen. "I don't care..." Mizuki started, grabbing the spears and pulling them out, making Raynere gasp in shock. "Who cares if you're great or not. Who cares if you use Asia's Sacred Gear..."

"Asia's? Don't you get it?" **[BOOST!]** "It's mine now!" **[BOOST!]** "And no one will beat me no-"

 **[Dragon Booster! EXPLOSION!]**

Finally, you managed to do it, huh Mizuki? You managed to unlock your true power. "SHUT UP!" And you managed to punch the pride out of Raynere. I'm truly proud of you, sis!

As I just sad, Mizuki punched Raynere square in the face and sent her out through the window. As sis lost her momentum and descended down gently, I approached and smiled at her. "You did this, Nee-san..."

She looked at me and smiled back. "Yeah, but..." We both looked at the lifeless body of our friend and frowned. I understood what she meant.

"Maybe... We could ask Gremory for help?" Mizuki looked at me shocked and I just shrugged. "Don't get the wrong idea, I still dislike her for what she did to you, but we both know that's our last option." She sighed and nodded. It's either that or let her sleep eternally... I'm not sure which option is worse.

Just then Rias came from... under the altar? The hell?! "Wonderful, Mizuki-chan. I knew you could do it." She said happily, while I was confused until I realized what she meant. I then looked towards the entrance, from where Koneko came with Raynere.

"Buchou... I got the trash..." She threw her towards us. She had bruises and cuts all over, most probably form branches she hit. She looked so pathetic in my opinion, trembling before us.

"Hello there, Raynere. My name is R-" I placed hand on Rias' shoulder before she could continue.

"Gremory, could I have a request from you?" She raised her eyebrow and nodded. "Could you please reincarnate Asia? She didn't deserve to die at such young age." I said with downcast look. I didn't hear any reply, but I felt her move behind me. I looked back and saw her take out a bishop piece and placed it on Asia, then made some incantation in language I never heard in my life, probably devil's. Suddenly Asia opened her eyes and Mizuki almost immediately went to her side.

"Mizuki-san?" She asked with tired voice and looked at my sister, who was crying happily. I also let out few tears seeing this.

"Y-yes... I-it's me..." Mizuki cried out quietly. I smiled before turning to Raynere and taking the Scared Gear from her fingers and throwing it to Mizuki who caught it in last second.

As Asia was putting it on, I pinched Raynere to the ground with foot to her throat. "Asia, now that you're alive, I need to ask you something." Everyone looked at me in interest. "What should we do with her?" I asked her while making sure Raynere doesn't do anything stupid.

"U-um... well... I... I think w-we should let her go..." Okay, that's a surprise. I thought for a moment and nodded.

"Sure. We'll let her go..." Rias and her peerage looked at me in shock. "BUT! To her leader. He will give her proper punishment."

Raynere looked like she wanted to say something, but I just kicked her face to knock her out. The happy ending was sure to happen no-

"Braaaavoooo." OH GOD DAMN IT! I looked towards the voice and saw a man around thirties clad in animal fur and leather armor. On his belt two hatchets were holstered... Does word holster can apply to melee weapons? I think it can. Well, never mind that. His face and other features of his head were hidden by the fur and helmet so much I wasn't able to tell. Except one thing...

 **Lvl 35**

 **(The Gamer, Werewolf Hunter)**

 **Maxwell Carney**

Gamer... Another Gamer... And with level so high!? Holy fuck! "Who are you!?" I yelled out of pure curiosity. He just chuckled at me.

"You should know, Issei Hyoudou." Everyone except me and him gasped. I just kept a hard glare at him. "You know, I didn't expect you to become so strong in such a short amount of time." He said while approaching us. I quickly brandished my claymore. " **[Mind Control]** "

 **Someone tried to use mind control on you.**

"We both know that won't work on me." I said with a smirk, but his own smirk make me rethink that.

"Yes, but your friends aren't that immune." I widened my eyes and turned to them. All of them had hollow eyes and small smiles on their face. You're kidding me, right!? I turned back to him and was about to move. "Not so fast, or I'll make them kill themselves." Shit, he has an upperhand here. I lowered my weapon.

"What do you want, mister Maxwell?" Venom in my voice was so potent I could see my salvia melting ground below me. He just chuckled again. Man, I hate his guts so much right now.

"Call me Max, boy." PFFF! Fuck you. "And to answer your question, I have two objectives here. One is the Sacred Gear over there." He pointed at Asia, then moved his hand to me. "And I want to give you a proposition."

I sighed and relaxed a bit. "Okay, I may get Twilight Healing, since most of the supernatural would love to have unlimited healing, but what about me?" Seriously, what is it that he wants me for?

"Simple!" No, not really. "My boss would like to hire you to our ranks." Boss? I'm gonna guess either some powerful villain or another Gamer. "You see, our organization hires people like me and you for our ultimate goal!" He yelled while rising his hands.

Three seconds later I tilted my head. "That is?"

He blinked and coughed into his hand. "Oh, right... EHM. We want to free humanity." Okay, now THAT got me interested!

"Free humanity? What do you mean by that?" That gleam in his eye, I don't like it.

"Let me explain!" Stop yelling! I can get deaf because of that. "We, humans, were gifted Sacred Gears by God, but that you should already know. He gave us them so we could have a chance against supernatural beings. Unfortunately, devils found exploit in this. If they were to reincarnate humans into devils, their Gears don't disappear from them. Great example, your sister." Okay, I get it.

"So, you want to find a way to stop them from doing that?" I asked. I mean, isn't that what they want? Apparently not, because at my question he started to laugh.

"No! We want to give humanity actual means of self defense that is steal-proof! Something like our abilities." Say wha?

"But I thought we can be reincarnated?" He nodded and I frowned. "So what do you mean?"

His smirk both terrifies me and pisses me off. "What I mean is that while both Sacred Gears and Gamer system can be stolen by different races, Sacred Gear can be stolen by more ways than incarnation than Gamer system. And even if we, Gamers were reincarnated, we could easily gain ability to revert ourselves back to our originally race with no negative side effects! Also, Sacred Gears need to be activated and only selected few can have them. We can make everyone into a Gamer and train them so that they would be unstoppable." Hmm... "So, what do you say about that?"

Damn, he has a point here. We cannot be mind controlled, we're harder to kill than cockroaches, we can progressively grow in power with no upper limit and if someone tried to fuck us over, we can always bite back with powerful skills. But...

"So you want to turn our world's population into an army of Gamers?" That just sits so wrong with me. I mean even if they did that, we would have a gigantic loss in people.

"Yes, that's exactly what we want." I sighed and shock my head.

"I have to decline then. In my opinion your plan won't work." I said while getting into a battle stance. "Now lets end this."

What is he doing? He's just standing there and- OH CRAP! I jumped away from sword that was about to impale my back. Seriously!? He's going to use them to fight me!? "I'm sorry, but I don't feel like wasting my time on you. How about I'll let your friends take care of you while I will have fun with certain someone." What is he talking about?

I looked around and saw Mizuki approaching him. What is going on? Wait, what are you doing with that hand? Stop that!

"Oh, master~ Not so harsh~!" He... He just ripped her clothes off... He took his dick out...

"How do you like it? Me, rapi-"

 **CONNECTION WITH GAMER [Issei Hyoudou] LOST**

* * *

 _3rd PoV_

 _"-ng your si-"_

 _Maxwell couldn't finish his sentence because of the scream his adversary let out. Scream of pure, unrestrained bloodlust. Scream that everyone would associate with a mindless beast feared by many. It caught him off guard, making him lose control over the group of devils. When Mizuki woke up, she immediately slapped him and ran away._

 _He looked at Issei, unaware that there are other people he should be concerned about. Because there aren't. When everyone got in place, the cry of hunger for flesh sounded in night once more and everyone turned to Issei. A phantom of lizard-like beast showed behind him and then entered him before he charged at Maxwell, grabbing his face and pushing him out through a wall._

 _"W... What was that!?" Rias was first to recover from initial shock everyone went through. They just saved Asia and were about to send all of the angels to Underworld when suddenly someone appeared. Next thing they remember is half-naked Mizuki with the same person who was about to rape her. Issei suddenly became this... thing and got the man out of their sight in seconds._

 _"I-I'm not sure, buchou..." Akeno answered with slightly wavy voice. She may be a masochist and sadist and in any normal circumstances this would get her aroused. But this power that came from Issei... It was unreal. Maybe it's not like Maoh at full power, but it was still terrifying._

 _"We need to help Issei!" Mizuki suddenly yelled out while trying to hide her chest. Whether she is nude or not, she can't let her younger brother fight anyone alone. But before she could do anything, Koneko stopped her._

 _"We can't..." She said, but Mizuki could see she wanted to help as well. But she knew that he doesn't need help. He will win, everyone knows that. But will he be normal?_

 _Mizuki could just sigh in defeat and accept a blazer from Kiba._

 _Meanwhile, with Maxwell and Issei, fight was one-sided._

 _Max knew this, what Issei was having now was a Curse. Special handicap given to every Gamer naturally created. Normally it either disables certain skills or decreases stats, but this one appears to increase stats at cost of self-control. How he wishes he had it._

 _Currently Maxwell's face was repeatedly splattered into the ground. This boy is unbelievable! He is nine levels lower and he manages to neat him up like he was an insect! Normally Maxwell would've been able to simply push him away, considering his strength is over 80, but that kid not only holds him down, he makes him look like weakling, unable to do anything!_

 _After Issei got bored of imitating Hulk, he threw him away. Max rolled through the ground until he hit a nearby rock. With a grunt he pushed himself upwards and panted._

 _"Stupid brat..." Max muttered, but then smirked. Today is a full moon and that means his Curse will be activated too. His Curse turns him into werewolf at will whenever there's a full moon. Unlike normal werewolves, he isn't limited by bloodlust and other kinds of rage, but at the same time his INT and WIS stats are zeroed, so he cannot use magic nor weapons unfortunately. But it still increases his physical statistics._

 _He stretched and let the transformation begin. He grew two extra feet, his fingers grew a bit and his fingernails sharpened. The same happened to his feet before his whole body grew hair. His armor dispelled and returned to his inventory and his weapons with it._

 _"HAHAHA! Now, Issei, I will win with y-" Unfortunately for him, his pride was something that didn't disappear. Because of that, he let the boy brandish his sword and attack him. With one slash, Issei managed to not only give Maxwell a gigantic wound, but also made him revert from his Cursed form._

 _With a strong kick, rampaging boy sent the wounded man into a tree and snapped it in half. Annoying brat. He will simply regenerate and continue to fight._

 _At least he would, if not for something weird. He wasn't healing up. Why? Why wasn't he healing up? He quickly checked his stats and his blood froze. This kid somehow negated his regen completely. And not only HP regen, but all of them. He wasn't sure how, but this kid managed to do that. But his luck was up as he seemed to finally calm down._

 _And this time, Maxwell won't take any chances._

* * *

Oh man! That was a trip if I ever had one. Oh wait, I haven't.

I looked at this Max person and OH SHIT! Did I do that? This dude have his whole body in blood and bruises and in his side is one nasty hole from a sword. I even think one of his ribs is going through his armor, that's how much I beat him apparently.

"I have to say, Issei... You're a cheeky bastard..." Max panted out as he got out his hatchets. "But your luck ends here!" OH SHIT! I quickly blocked his attack with my claymore and countered it with my own attack. He gritted his teeth a bit and tried to attack again, but I didn't let him, sending a vertical slash from below. He barely managed to push it away, but I won't let him go that easily.

When my sword was pushed away, I kicked his stomach and went for another attack, this time horizontal. I slashed from the left and he blocked with both his hatchets. I retreated and used **[Stinger]** to push him backwards. Thankfully my plan worked and we now stood in a open field about fifteen feet away from each other, making a small staring contest.

"You really are a lucky boy, Issei..." He panted out once more. I just stared at him with very killer-like intentions. "But you luck power. I will kill you, even if by now you had upperhand of speed." He chuckled and we both dashed at each other.

I will finish him of quickly. He may have bigger level, but I know that he's tired. Not only that, he is weakened by my previous attacks, so I hope- no, I know I will win. We clashed with each other, sending a very strong shockwave. Seriously, I saw few trees bending, like what the hell?

I frowned and started to attack him. He tried to as well, he even managed to attack once or twice, but I was mostly on offensive. Unfortunately, this time his defense was far better than before. I didn't let him move, furiously clashing my sword against his weapons. Finally, after a moment I managed to slip through his block and hit his shoulder so hard I think I dislocated his bones.

This was my chance. When he took a step back, I took a step forward and move my blade through his chest, getting through his armor like it was nothing. Blood gashed and I smirked. One thrust. That was all I needed to get through his body, breaking his stomach and breaking his spine. His salvia mixed itself with blood that entered his mouth.

One last hit and he's dead. I retreated my claymore and chopped his head in half. I don't know why, but this felt... satisfying. Like this is something I was meant for. Why? Why killing other Gamers feel so good?

 **You've killed another Gamer, gaining two levels for him being stronger than you in range of fifteen levels. Please choose category of [Gamopedia].**

Oh, right. I forgot about that. I chose weapons, since I don't need anything else at the moment. I'll check it later.

I retrieved my sword from Max's dead body and walked back to the church. My mind was occupied by one thought: Today Issei Hyoudou, the normal human teenager, died. In his place, Issei Hyoudou, The Gamer who's ready to kill, will protect everything that is dear to him.

One last glance, one last tear and I finally return back to my companions.

* * *

 _3rd PoV_

 _"So, boss... What are we doin' here?" A young boy asked a man in a business suit. The boy wore full cowboy outfit, though modernized, mostly in color brown with some gold accents. His vest had two revolver holsters big enough for portable cannons to fit in. His pants also held a whip behind him._

 _"We're here to retrieve someone who could help us in our goals." The serious-looking man answered. He wore the most generic business suit anyone could think of, including glasses and suitcase. But what was different about him from anyone else was the big staff in shape of a modern piece of art at the top._

 _Said man turned to corpse of a certain white-haired priest. He rose his abstract staff towards it. "_ _ **[Revive]**_ _" He said and the corpse recreated itself in light back into Freed Sellzen._

 _"What the fuck!?" The newly revived priest looked around and saw the only two present people that are still alive. "Who the fuck are you!?" He yelled and tried to reach for his weapons, but a hand stopped him._

 _"Aye, mate. I wouldn' do that if I were ya." Boy said in mocking voice and rose Freed up, making him face his boss._

 _"Freed Sellzen" Man started, surprising the psycho a bit. "I have a proposition that, let's say..."_

 _"_ _ **You cannot reject.**_ _"_

* * *

It's another day after the siege of the abandoned church. I decided to return immediately back home with Mizuki. While Rias wanted immediate answers, I just told her I'm too tired for anything yesterday and that I would explain everything tomorrow.

Well, I did... or at least what they think is everything. For most things I said I am as clueless as they are, like who exactly this man was or what the hell he really wanted. It turned out that mind control erases memories from that period of time. When it came to my powers, I just told them that month ago I gained some increase in strength and magic and that I trained since then. I still don't trust them enough to talk about ALL of my powers.

After that they asked me about how my fight went and... well... I just don't feel good enough to talk about things like this. My expression was enough to make them understand. Wanting to lighten the mood, I quickly goofed around my sister and slightly forced a situation straight from a ecchi anime. Seriously! How the hell you get three girls teasing and blushing over one person in real life!? Though I can't speak about real life, can I? Hehe... Too morbid shit for me.

"Issei-otōto?" I turned to Mizuki's melodic voice. "Yes, Nee-san?" She sat besides me on a couch and placed her head on my shoulder, surprising me a bit and making me blush internally. Yes, internally. I don't plan on showing her that it affects me until AFTER we become a thing. If we will become a thing.

"You were awesome yesterday." I was awesome? That surprised me more than the head on my shoulder.

"... No." I said and she looked directly at me. "I wasn't awesome... I killed people. That isn't awesome." My voice turned into a whisper. "My power calms me down when I fight, but... It still affects me..." I looked down while saying that, unable to look at her.

She stayed silent for a moment before hugging me. When I looked back up, I saw her bright smile. "It doesn't matter. You did this to save someone. And that is what makes it awesome." ... Heh... That's... nice to hear, I guess. "Besides, from now on we'll kill more people, right? So it was just a beginning." How the hell can she say this so casually? I blame her devil part.

I rolled my eyes. "Damn, you're right." I whispered. "Now I have no reason to go all emo." I said while getting my hair to cover one of my eyes and made a mocking emo voice. She blinked and laughed a bit at that. I chuckled, then sighed. "I guess that's right. I should just accept it and get over it." I then got up and turned to her.

"From today onwards" I started with very mighty and dramatically voice. "I, Issei Hyoudou, will make sure that you, Mizuki Hyoudou, will become the second strongest being in the universe!" The pose I made while pointing at her must've be very impressive, because she went speechless for five seconds or so.

"WHAT!?" Not so loud, sis. People are still around the school ground. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" She went for a bone-crushing hug... How was it so strong if my power was so big, I am not able to understand. "Wait, 'second strongers'?"

"What? Even if you are my older sister, I still will become the strongest!" Haha... She tries to punch me... No matter what, I am happy how our lives are turning out so far... Even if they are covered in blood of others.


	7. A peaceful day

**Happy New Year everyone! I'm back with new chapter of the Gamer's Tournament and OH GOD am I glad I finished it today!**

 **I'm so tired after last night that I don't even plan on saying anything and just go to the reviews:**

 **NinjaFang1331 -** I got it now and I plan on spamming you this month. Especially because I only have two weeks of school before another two week break!

 **MysticSpider -** I would give ya some, but I'm all out of it at the moment. I think dad just drank the last bottle.

 **ENDDRAGON369 -** Sorry, I think I said it before (If I haven't, then meh), but I haven't watched or read anything from Fate series, so no can do.

 **Also, there was one review from some guest that was basically threat towards my person, but I deleted it. Listen, I get it someone may not like my story, but threats are not only immature, but also stupid. Don't do anything like this. If you didn't like my story, fine, I'm cool with that. Just please, don't act like this.**

 **And that's all. I would normally ask for follows, favorites and review, but nah. Too tired. Do it if you want. I, meanwhile, will go to sleep, because tomorrow's school and I need to be ready.**

 **Ja~Ne!**

* * *

 _'Soo... where do you hide your porn stash?'_

* * *

 **(Cue: Billy Talent - Viking Death March)**

 **(Instrumental)**

 _We see pile of corpses of humans, devils, angels, youkai and many other races and creatures. Our vision slowly rises to top of the pile, going through all of the bodies, where we can see faces of Kokabiel, Freed, Diodora, Katerea, Loki and Rizevim. As we reach the top, we see person clad in black battle coat, with two sword sheaths on his back. One of them is empty, as the person holds his sword in his right hand. Slowly the person turns his head towards us, revealing it's Issei._

 **(HEY!)**

 _When 'HEY!' is heard, Issei's face is fully visible, showing a smirk on his face. As instrumental part continues, previous image is replaced with rain of corpses and slowly revealing_ _ **GAMER'S TOURNAMENT**_ _itself._

 **(Down, let's take it down!)**

 _Now we see Issei talking with Mizuki, both wearing Kuoh Academy uniform, as they stand in school hall, apparently waiting for something or someone._

 **(Raise up their heads on a stake!)**

 _Now they are sitting in ORC room with all of its members, that is Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba. Issei is sitting on couch and chuckles alongside Kiba at Koneko pinching Mizuki's cheek for some reason, while Rias fills in some papers and Akeno prepares more tea on the side._

 **(We will show no mercy)**

 _Suddenly Issei gets up and walks forward, scene changes into a forest that suddenly shifts into maze-like shape. Our protagonist takes out his weapon, that is a simple bastard sword, which he easily holds with one hand._

 **(On evolution's mistake!)**

 _As those words are said, Issei charges towards his enemies, hidden in shadows, killing them in few strikes with little to no effort._

 **(Change! Will have to wait!)**

 _Now we see abandoned church on the far side of Kuoh, where fallen angels are located. In front of it, Issei, Koneko, Kiba and Mizuki stand, Issei holding new claymore sword and wearing simple black cloak, Koneko wearing her signature fingerless gloves, Kiba having sword created via Sword Birth and Mizuki wearing Boosted Gear in it's Twice Critical form._

 **(If we can't decide on a fate!)**

 _In front of them, all of the four fallen angels sit on the roof, two of them smirk, while the other two have leashes on them, held by the former two. Behind the four, three figures stand. One is clearly Kokabiel, the second one is man in business outfit, holding a magic staff, while the third is Maxwell._

 **(Self-appointed prophets)**

 _Then we see pocket dimension where Issei have a staring fight with Riser. Riser is in his usual attire, while Issei wears obsidian chainmail and holds a sword with weird, blue glow over it's blade._

 **(And their doomsday charade!)**

 _Then both of them charge at each other and when they are about to clash, white glow covered everything and we change scenery to Issei marching forward with yet another armor, this time made from Drake Scales, wielding a sword too familiar for fans of certain assassin with red jacket and stylish shades._

 **(You preach about love!)**

 _Image of Asia on cross, having her Twilight Healing ripped out of her soul flashed for a second behind Issei._

 **(And teach about faith!)**

 _Then, another image showed up. This time it was Xenovia's face after she learned that the God is dead._

 **(But all your beliefs are still rooted in hate!)**

 _Then we turn towards what Issei is heading. It's a big army of races charging towards him and his allies, which consist of ORC, Student Council, two very familiar fallen angels, The Four Satans, Four Greta Seraphs and, most surprisingly, Vali and girl very similar to him._

 **(Short instrumental)**

 _As they get closer to each other, Issei closes his eyes and takes a deep breath._

 **(CROSSES STILL BURN! AXES STILL FALL!)**

 _As the refrain start, Issei opens his eyes, smirk and charges at his enemies, cutting through every weaker person. From time to time, image flashes to, for example, Issei decapitating someone or cutting another one in half._

 **(And down on your knees you just don't look so tall!)**

 _He continued to kill everyone else, Vali joining his side as other Gamers, from enemy side, comes to them and fight them. Alongside them the man in business suit uses spells to attack from distance. As refrain intensifies, replacing itself with last refrain of the song after the normal one ends, the fight becomes more heated, more wounds appear on fighters of both sides._

 _Suddenly, image flashes forward, where all enemy Gamers are down and only businessman is still alive, albeit on his knees and blooded._ _Issei approaches him and puts his sword next to man's neck._

 _ **"Down on your knees, you don't look so tall. Open your eyes and the empIRE FALLS!"**_

 _As Issei says that words alongside the music, he rises his sword and swings for decapitation, as we watch from his victim's eyes. But before strike connects, the image blacks out and everything quiets down._

* * *

 **Chapter 7: A peaceful day**

* * *

It has been a week since I decided to train Mizuki... Well, verbally at least. After all, I technically decided to do this the moment she became a devil. Since then, nothing interesting happened. School went on as always, though I tried to distance Mizuki from her perverted surroundings. But for now, she didn't change at all.

While I still feel very wary about Gremory - or Rias as I force myself to call her lately - and sometimes we happen to argue with each other, me and her peerage are getting closer to each other as friends. The closest to me is Koneko, who while is my best friend in the whole group, I personally feel she's like my younger sister. We often talk with each other - if few words per minute can be called talking - and I bring her some sweets every day. Because of that, whenever we're at the clubroom, which for your personal record I joined officially just day after the event at the church, she sits on my lap while eating sweets. Surprisingly, both Mizuki and Asia get a very... how should I put it? Weird (?) reactions? That is, Asia starts to get all embarrassed and muttered something under breath that was really hard to catch, while Mizuki starts to make assumptions about our relationship that are so over the top, I wanted to laugh.

On topic of Asia, she became my second lawful sister, that is she has been adopted by my parents. But... I know they were in light mind control and all, but their reactions were... overly excited for some reason. Seriously, I feel like they distanced themselves from Mizuki even more for some reason. Hmm... Oh well!

I treat Asia as my older-younger sister. What I mean by that is that while I have respect to her like younger to older, but I just can't help but to hug her and say how cute she is. After all, I'm still taller than her, so it would be weird if I treated her like the older one all the time.

Outside of those two, I have kind of companion friendship with Kiba. It mostly came from our sparing matched we did every once in a while. Surprisingly, I have much bigger speed than Kiba, which allowed me to force him into defensive most of the times. When we're not sparring, we mostly talk in clubroom. Outside of that, we very rarely stumble on each other.

Akeno is someone I learned to avoid after I saw what kind of... fetish she have. During one of hunts for stray devils, Rias explained that she's a unique combination between masochist and sadist. That gave me such chills I decided to just avoid her attention for as long as possible.

Rias... with her not much changed. While I try to get to like her, I still don't feel like she's a friend or anything. Distant acquaintance at best. Most of the time we spend is passed on either bickering about something or trying to talk like normal sociable beings. It often doesn't go well.

And besides that, I once again neglected training. Hurray. I really need to return to my training. But that later. Because currently...

"I HATE YOU ISSEI!"

I'm training Mizuki. And it's hilarious!

Don't get me wrong, I don't like seeing Mizuki in pain or anything, but her constant complaining and threats towards my person are so worth it.

"That's a bull and everyone knows that, Nee-san. Now come on! We still have two kilometers to run through!" I laughed as I saw her distressed expression. Man~ That is so nice.

We continued to run for the next half hour and stopped at a park. What a coincidence, I must say. I looked at Mizuki, who was panting and bending down, holding her knees. This position, combined with her not loose t-shirt, gave me perfect view of her cleavage. Noice! "Do you like the view, Issei-otōto?" Oioioioi, I got busted!

"Yes, just like you like the views yesterday." And what happened yesterday? Nothing much, she just run onto me as I was stripping for shower. To say I laughed at her embarrassment would be an understatement. She blushed now just like yesterday and immediately straighten up. Teasing her is as good as complimenting her. "Get ready, we'll start your warm up now." Her shock... she seriously thought this run was a training?

Before she could scream in her demise, someone came from behind. "A-ano... Issei-san, Mizuki-san... I brought you some drinks." I smiled at Asia and nodded. Mizuki almost immediately pounced next to her and drank it like a thirsty man from oasis in the desert. I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

After she rested for a bit, I gave her some self-made training weights and told her to do push-ups and squats until she can't move, changing between each every twenty repeats and went to sit down with Asia.

After moment of silence, she turned to me. "Issei-san, don't you think you're overworking Mizuki-san?" At that question I shrugged my shoulders.

"She's in bad shape for a devil, at least from what I noticed compared to others in Gremory's peerage. It wouldn't be that much of a problem if she was a Bishop like you, but she's a Pawn, so called 'Jack of all trades' in devil society. She needs to be strong in every aspect. While on magic and stuff like that we can always work in a free time, physical training is a must-do in her case. She needs to be strong enough to use her Sacred Gear at it's fullest and be ready to fight without it." I explained while I took out two fresh ice popsicles and handed her one. She gladly took it. But after one lick she grimaced a bit and looked at me in question. "Sea-salt ice cream. I made them myself after seeing them in one game and I must say" I licked mine. Mmh~ salty, yet sweet. "It's exactly as I imagined it." Then I patted her head, making her blush. "Continue to lick it and you'll feel more than salt." I said with a smile and she nodded.

After two minutes, Mizuki crawled to us. "No... More... Training..." I chuckled and removed weights from her. She got up after a moment. "Why did you make me use these? They were really heavy!" I shock my head and handed her bottle of water.

"Simple. It's to increase your muscle and bone strength, as well as do something else." I explained as she gulped down all of the water. "Try to jump." She nodded and jumped up, surprised at how high she got. "You see? This allowed your body to feel lighter. If you'll train with them every day, your body will get used to it. So, after a week I'll be making sure you'll have them on for your whole day." A surprised gasp was heard from her, followed by a sigh of defeat. She knew perfectly well I wouldn't let her go of that one. But I don't mind her disappointment, because I know it will be soon replaced by her appreciation. After that I made her stretch some more and headed back home.

Mid-way, Mizuki suddenly tugged on my arm. "Um... Issei-otōto?" I looked at her and noticed her somehow conflicted face. "I want to tell you something... Just don't be mad, okay!?" I blinked and nodded slowly. She took a deep breath and said one sentence that made me conflicted to the core: "I want to keep being a devil."

What? She wants to stay? I... "I guess that's alright." I mean, why should I be mad? It's her choice, so it's a right choice in my opinion. Thought I need to know. "But why did you change your opinion?"

"Well..." She took another deep breath and- "THIS WAY I CAN GET MY HAREM!" ... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why!? You did so well without pervert thoughts last day!

Well, I guess I'll have to make her perversion at least nullified to some extend. I can't let anyone to take away her purity before me! Okay... Calm down or you'll be no better than her or those two idiots she call friends.

* * *

Maaan~ It's good to be after school! Especially if I don't have any club activities!

Normally at that time I would sit in the ORC clubroom and help Rias with paperwork or whatnots. But today she decided to help Mizuki with her first real contract... It still doesn't sit with me fully, but I can't choose for her.

Now, what to do today? Train? Hang out with someone? Just stroll around town? Whatever I would do today, it will have to wait. I'm hungry as hell!

I looked around and saw a small sushi bar. Perfecto! I entered and took a seat down, ordering some sushi. After few minutes my plate came to me and I started to eat happily.

"This is a great sushi. Maybe not the best, but still good." Someone said in my direction and I turned. And what I saw froze my blood. "Don't you agree, Issei-kun?"

 **Lvl. 75**

 **(The Gamer, King of Fools)**

 **Nicholas Cisielski**

Another Gamer? So quickly!? My muscles tensed, but he slightly rose his hand. "Don't worry, I don't have any ill intentions towards you." He said, his words are as sincere as they can get. I don't get why, but I relaxed.

"Okay... So what do you want, Nicholas-san?" My question made him laugh a bit and place a bottle of sake before me.

"I want to make friends out of you." He exclaimed happily, before calming down a bit and making more serious face. "Also, I want to ask what exactly happened at the church. I saw it for the most part, but I lost you after you got out with this Maxwell person." I nodded and he poured sake for me and him. I wonder how's Mizuki doing...

* * *

 _ **3rd PoV**_

 _Mizuki wasn't having fun right now. Her customer was a bit... bizarre, so to speak. It was young foreign girl, probably near her twenties, that moved to Japan because she loved the culture. Unfortunately, she's THAT type of person, wearing full samurai armor with mask included. It kind of freaked her out but after hearing the girl out, she was happy to help her._

 _She wants to confess to a boy she really liked after meeting him in the town. The problem is she's really shy, so she decided to write a letter. The problem WITH THAT is that she doesn't know how to write one, so she summoned a devil to help her._

 _And that's where Mizuki was now. She stood before the girl, thinking what to do with her. Maybe ask Rias for help? Or try to write it spontaneously?_

 _'_ This will be a long day... _' She thought with a mental sigh._

* * *

[Kanpai!] Everyone in the room yelled and we chugged down our sake. It has been an hour since I met Nicholas and oh my god, how much of alcohol we drank. I'm amazed that I'm still sober, but Nicholas explained it's because being drunk is considered a negative mental status, so **[Gamer's Mind]** negates it. I don't know if that's a blessing or a curse.

I chuckled as Nicholas took me under one arm. "What do you think, Issei? See any nice fishes?" He asked and sent a wink towards small group of girls that were eyeing us for the past minute, making them blush and smirk like predators.

During the time we drank and partied, I explained all the events that happened to me so far to him. I wasn't even surprised at how calmly he took all of this in. I would be more shocked if he actually doubted something. "Yeah, they are quite the eye catch, but... I have someone else on my radar." I said with a soft smile. I don't plan on getting anyone else until I know her feelings towards me.

He chuckled and patted my back rather harshly for my taste. "I understand. You're that type of guy who has strong goals. I respect that." He said with a laugh, then his face got serious once more. "That's why I have few things to tell you." I nodded, adapting serious face as well and we walked out after paying for our orders. We went on a walk around town.

"Let's start with the obvious. This organization that Maxwell worked for is called **[The Guild]**." Oh hell no! No way someone could be so stupid to call their organization with such a corny name! "Believe me, I laughed as well when I heard their name too. But they aren't people you should underestimate. Their core members are all high level Gamers, top three actually belonging to the small group of Contestants." Wha...?

"Contestants?" I couldn't help but ask. He nodded. "Yes. To simply explain this, Contestants are Gamers that were chosen by Admin to fight in the Tournament." I blinked at that and he sighed. "Admin is the Primal Being that created the Gamer System. Tournament was created by the Admin for ten Gamers, called Contestants, to fight with each other to the death. The sole survivor will be granted one wish." So a death battle between chosen ones and the winner gets a single wish? I need to ask...

"And what next? Our battle ground is world located inside mirrors?" He looked at me dumbfounded for a second, then laughed. That confirms it, it isn't THAT bad. "No, no, no. Thought it would be funny."

I nodded with a chuckle. "Okay, so how does one person becomes a Contester?" He returned his serious expression at my question. "There are few conditions. First, certain level must be obtained. I think it's around 45 or something. Next, one must not directly work under anyone since becoming a Gamer, that includes after becoming Contestant. Person also must have at least one Gamer on their kill count." I sighed. I only need higher level and I basically can become a Contestant. But is it worth it?

"So... outside of being able to fight in this Tournament, is there anything else to this?" He nodded as we entered the road next to a stream. "Of course. There's one thing. Every Contester obtains special and unique skill called a Blessing. Those Blessings are powerful, low-cost in use and after maxing them out, they become the most powerful powers in the world. They are given to Contestants to balance out their Curses, give an edge on normal Gamers and basically make sure the only threat for them are other Contestants." Okay, I have even more questions.

"Okay, I get that... But what are those Curses? Is what happened to me during my fight with Maxwell a Curse?" I mean, that would be the most rational answer. "Yes, it is. And to elaborate, Curses are like Blessings, just negative and for all the Gamers. There can be many duplicates of the same Curse, but some are unique, like yours. I never heard or saw something like this. The closest thing would be a Berserk Rage, but that is much weaker than what you did. I mean, you killed someone with a Werewolf Curse. While not as strong as natural werewolves, this curse still gives awfully big physical boost and makes skin nigh impenetrable. That kind of skin you managed to cut through like through hot butter."

I couldn't help myself but muse at what I just learned. It's really useful, but I also lose any kind of control over myself, so that's a downer. I may even attack my allies. I mean, I don't know how I'll act during this state. But I still wonder one thing.

We neared a part of town with lots of gardens. "So... how do you know all of this? Are you one of them or did one of them told you that?" He sighed and smiled gently.

"I am a Contestant, but honestly... I never wanted that. I only wanted to live a normal life, without a stress of fighting people strong enough to kill a dragon with a punch." From what I've heard from Rias, dragons are monsters that are literally power. No, seriously. They are made out of magic, so the bigger they are, the more power they have. So to kill one with a punch is a feat of a very impressive kind. And from how Nicholas put it, he doesn't mean a child dragon or anything like that. "That's why I ask of you, find a way to stay away from becoming one. It will only bring suffering to you."

The look in his eyes... he really doesn't want me to get hurt... Is it really that bad? "I... I'll think about it, okay?" He nodded and sighed.

"One last thing. While you shouldn't worry too much if you'll encounter a Gamer, considering most of them are neutral, you should watch out for two people in particular. First is Vali Lucifer, the lone Destroyer. But his name is misleading, he doesn't destroy much. It just refers to his Blessing. Much detail isn't known, but it's obvious this skill is force to be recon with. He also is one of the strongest Gamers EVER." Holy shit! Somehow I feel that power of fate and convenience will make us meet pretty soon. Fuck! "The other one is the highest leader of **[The Guild]** , Gordon Meyers. He may be not as strong as Vali, but his Blessing is something you should be scared of. **[Revive]**."

What...? He has skill to bring dead back to life? "Don't worry, he can't bring back Gamers, but that's the only limitation. And whatever he brings back to life is obligated to serve him for certain amount of time. And there's no limit of revives per person." The fuck is that broken shit!? I call haxes!

I felt cold sweat go down my forehead. "Don't worry, as long as you act nicely around him, he won't hurt you or anyone aligned to you... Especially those reincarnated devils, since there are skills that can return them to their original state." Okay, so I can still save Nee-san and Asia still can be saved... Not sure about Shirone, though. Maybe if I'll say something nice about her?

I nodded with a sigh. "Alright... Thanks for info, Nicholas..." I said with a shaky voice and he nodded, once again patting my back with a little too much force. "No problem, friend! Now, I need to go. Keep yourself alive. Until we meet again, Issei!" He said before heading the opposite direction I planned to go. Direction of the ORC.

* * *

I slumped down on the couch with a sigh right next to Mizuki, who looked extremely depressed for some reason. "Hey, what's up?" Perfect way to start conversation, Issei. Perfect.

"Nothing... Just the most ridiculous contract I could get..." Oh, so it's about her contract? "Okay, I won't get into details. Just... rest, okay?" She nodded and slumped on the side, placing her head on my shoulder. Oh god, so cute~! I blushed very gently and smiled, patting her head. When I looked up, I saw Koneko... Glaring at us? What the hell? I just smiled awkwardly at her and after a moment she returned to consuming the whole stock of this city's bakeries. Seriously, for her small figure, she is like a black hole!

Ten minutes or so later and everyone was present. At that moment Rias got up from her seat. "Well, today was a very fruitful day for everyone, especially Asia, who got five contracts in a matter of few hours." Everyone looked at the blonde ex-nun, who shied away from their gaze. "But I need to tell you something. From today on, Mizuki and Asia won't have to deliver fliers." Mizuki almost shot up through the roof, that's how happy she was. "And to top it off, soon both of you will get familiars." Familiars, huh? Okay, that sounds interesting.

I listened to the whole conversation with deep interest, catching every detail. I got a little sad when I heard only devils can have familiars, but who knows? Maybe I'll find a skill to get one? Just as Rias finished talking, someone entered the door.

"Hello there, Rias." Ah, Sona-kaichou, president of Student Council. So she is a devil as well? And I'm gonna guess others from council are her peerage.

"Um... W-who's that?" Oh, right. Asia's new here, so she doesn't know her. Thankfully Mizuki went to explain to her who that was, but also voiced her confusion on reason for her being here.

"Seriously, Rias-senpai? You didn't introduce us to them?" Saji Genshirou. Oh man, I will have fun pissing the living crap out of you. This smug smirk, I will have fun wiping it off.

"Saji, our groups are to not interact with each other unless it's necessary. It's understandable Rias didn't told her newcomers about another group of devils." Yup, just as understandable as letting my sister DIE! Sorry, I'm still a bit sore about this topic. I'll behave now. "I'm sorry for behavior of Saji, he's been recently reincarnated and still doesn't know how to behave properly."

Rias just chuckled at that. "It's quite alright, I understand. Mizuki sometimes happens to give me trouble as well." Bull, as far as I know, all her actions that you considered stupid were completely natural and reasonable. From my point of view at least. Sona nodded and looked at Saji, who stepped forward. "This is Saji Genshirou, my pawn."

"Oh, so you're the same as me!" Mizuki exclaimed with excitement, while Saji just kept his smug smirk. "Huh! I'm nothing like you, you lecherous pervert." Oh... OH! I will have fun with that one.

I used my full speed to get behind him, shocking many people at how fast I appeared behind him. They probably thought I teleported or something. Obviously, Rias' group looked more sorry than shocked. They knew what will happen to him.

I grabbed bastard's head and picked him up. "You said something?" I asked with low, threatening whisper, slowly turning him to me. I made sure to make the best sadistic smirk I could. "Come on, repeat yourself. I dare ya!" He had shocked look on his face and tried to pull himself away.

"Issei-san? I didn't heard about you being part of Rias' peerage." I released terrified Saji on the ground, who almost immediately went behind Sona to hide. Then I turned to Sona, who was talking to me seconds ago.

"That's because I'm not. I'm 100% human." I said with full pride, while puffing out my chest. The information I just let out made Saji's confidence to return and he went to me with arrogant smirk.

He pushed me gently, as if challenging me. "And here I thought you were someone scary. But no, you're just a human. You have no power." Okay, that's it. Before he could say anything more, I slapped him so hard he went through the window of the clubroom. Thankfully for him, he managed to grab the frame and tried to get back in. I decided to 'help' him, taking him by a collar and taking him in. Literally second later I punched his guts and sent him rolling on the floor into now shocked Student Council. "No power, huh? I could've kill you with just a punch, so better choose your words better."

I then retreated back to the couch on which I was sitting. "Rias... Is what Issei-san said true?" Redhead nodded with a small smile. "Yes, he is completely human. Not only that, he was the one that managed to defeat the strong opponent I was talking in our last conversation." Sona gasped at that and looked at me as I was eating an orange. Seriously, those fruits are delicious!

Some conversation later, it turns out Sona also wanted to get familiar for Saji, but the familiar master only accepts one group at a time. So, to figure out who'll attend familiar forest, they decided that tomorrow they'll play game of tennis. Hopefully, they won't go overboard.

* * *

Me and my big mouth, of course they went overboard!

The beginning wasn't that bad, they fought pretty fair, no magic or anything like this. I was twice as thankful for that, because someone from Student Council *cough* *cough* Saji *cough* *cough* blurred out about this match and the whole school decided to watch. Unfortunately, Rias and Sona got pretty dumb and decided to use magic to enchant their swings. Thankfully people apparently are dumb to, because they thought it was magic ball or something like this. Or maybe it was a massive mind control magic or something, I don't know.

Match ended on a tie after all rockets broke. Now they decided that tonight they will play a team game, dodge ball. Yay... Because Student Council had more people and because Asia wasn't playing, that is I didn't let her, I was chosen to help ORC in the game. And that's where we are, standing in the gym hall, wearing exercise clothing. Everyone else was listening to pep talk that Rias was giving, while I decided to play on my phone until we started.

"Um... Issei-san." I looked up and saw Asia handing me some sort of bandana. I took it and looked at it. On it, there was written 'Occultist Research Club'. Oh, right. I think Mizuki and Asia were doing something like this today. I put it on and smiled at her, getting smile back from her.

"Alright, let's get this done." Yup, that's my signal. I'll make this quick and painful.

* * *

We appeared in a gigantic forest after our fight. Honestly, it wasn't anything noteworthy, I quickly got my hands on the balls and got everyone out. When I say quick, I mean QUICK.

"So this is familiar forest?" Mizuki asked in wonder while looking around. Honestly, outside of the red sky and the gigantic moon, nothing out of the ordinary was here. "GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!" Oh... ohno...

We all turned to the source of the voice and saw a man in his thirties on a tree branch, wearing a white tank top, blue cap, put on backwards, black shorts and blue shirt tied to his waist. This dude looks stupid, yet he didn't act ashamed at all! I couldn't bare it, I tuned out everything after that, just following after them.

We saw some weird monsters that looked lick disgusting muscular man, other monsters that looked like lizards, then we met small dragon and then a smile fell out of nowhere, eating girl's clothes. Using my strength and speed, I destroyed all of it before any bigger damage was done to the clothing. After that we took the dragon and returned back to the clubroom, where Asia got it as a familiar.

It may be rushed, but fuck it! I'm tired and I don't have any reason for telling this story. Now back home, I am lying on my bed just in my boxers, trying to fall asleep. I deserve some good rest, because my mind feels like fried eggs right now.

But before I could enter land of dreams, a red light showed up before me and certain someone teleported herself into my room. "What do you want, Rias." You see? Progress is slowly happening.

As I inspected Rias, my jaw almost dropped. She wasn't wearing anything except nightgowns that I'm more than sure are see-through, but lack of any proper lighting didn't let me determine that. Her face showed she was desperate. For what, I am not really sure, but I hope it isn't the obvious.

"Issei... take my virginity, please."

Oh god dammit!


	8. Cue training montage!

**Hello once more!**

 **It was pretty long. Sorry for that, I got lots of ideas for new fanfictions and simply got carried away. But now I'm back. I don't promise constant updates from now on, but I'll try to update more often.**

 **Now, outside of reviews I have two things to talk about. One I'll say now and the second one will come after reviews.**

 **Okay, so now that I have gathered up few fanfics under my wings, I decided to created a "schedule". It's not a day-specific schedule. It only will tell in which order I will update things. So, let me show you:**

 **1.** Gamer's Tournament

 **2.** Final Decade

 **3.** Hikari no Ryu

 **4.** Wild Beast

 **Also, after I'll reach certain point in Final Decade, I will rewrite my first fanfic, Demonic Devil, to the point I got there. It will not be simple rework of the same plot, but in a wake a new story, so those that read it before, better be ready to read the new content!**

 **Now, reviews!:**

 **kieranjmchale -** No problem and no -sama please. I'm not some sage or lord or someone. I'm but a simple writer and fan from passion. And about my idea of making Issei, I plan to make him a speed-based paladin. What that means you'll figure out when we'll get there.

 **Jack vile Ripper -** Hey Jack! Don't worry, I won't add her. And it's okay to be immature. Being mature all the time is just a pain in my opinion.

 **light or dark -** So far there was no real reason for you to think he will be goodie-shoes or something. And I don't plan, but at the same I won't make him like you describe him. While he won't risk himself for the greater cause, but at the same he won't idly stand on the side, watching world burning in flames.

 **And now let's tackle the last thing. On the February 2nd a certain Guest two separate reviews on some "problems" of fanfiction. Let me tackle all of them:**

"each chapter the spelling and missing words get worse!" - **I know, that's partially was because I was trying to rush story to make everyone entertained. But I'm now fixing this. Immediately moving to the next topic about Beta, I won't get one. Why? Because this is a story I won't relax while writing. I want to feel that the text people are praising is made through only mine effort. Getting a Beta would not only make process of writing this story longer, but will decrease my satisfaction from writing it which I had all this time.**

"Not a single "Gamer" element most chapters" **\- That's because I want to develop story and story isn't centered on the Gamer system for now. Until the Tournament is properly started, focus on the Gamer system will be lesser than you may expect**

"Iss being crazy bi polor!" (It's Issei, BTW) - **That is both intentional and unintentional. While I didn't intend on making him so random, I did want to make him emotionally unstable thanks to the system, but only in later chapters. Besides, it may give me more comedic moments.**

"You have him saying devils are evil and hes going to watch them carefully then turn around and have him just blow off his sister being alive naked with a devil in her room who is using mind altering magic on his whole family and he just walks away throwing a small fit like a young child!" - **Oh boy! Let's start from the beginning. He never said outright they were evil, but that it was possible but at the same they could be good. While the slave thing made him suspicious of them, he did learn via Rias that they are not TRULY evil. But that doesn't mean he won't change his opinion. Then, the scene with Rias... How else was he supposed to react? If he was to kill her, then not only were he and his whole family in danger, he would have to explain everything to them. While yes, his reaction was kind of childish, he had to somehow vent his anger. And when I'm angry, I shit and curse on everyone in my mind and often out loud. While it's not the most mature, but it's either that or beat someone up.**

"Pick a maturity level and stick with it! this back and forth crap is weak!" **\- Maturity is not there to decide how will the whole thing look, but place the upper limit of things. I used M rating for the worst, not for the whole thing.**

"And stop trying to be funny! You not a comedienne! When lame people like you try to be funny its just awkward and weird and comes off as embarrassing and uncomfortable! Serious story or parody! PICK ONE! And then TRY!" - **Yet somehow no one else had problem with that so far. I know many of my attempts at comedy is weird and sometime simply pathetic, but I try. And I will try no matter how much one person is trying to threaten me.**

 **The last one was already explained by me in the first quote, so I won't waste more energy on that.**

 **While I appreciate your thoughts you gave to me, they could've been said a bit nicer. I try my best and I simply cannot do everything perfectly.**

 **Sorry it took so much space, but I had to talk about all of this. Now, enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Ja~Ne!**

* * *

 **(Cue: Billy Talent - Viking Death March)**

 **(Instrumental)**

 _We see pile of corpses of humans, devils, angels, youkai and many other races and creatures. Our vision slowly rises to top of the pile, going through all of the bodies, where we can see faces of Kokabiel, Freed, Diodora, Katerea, Loki and Rizevim. As we reach the top, we see person clad in black battle coat, with two sword sheaths on his back. One of them is empty, as the person holds his sword in his right hand. Slowly the person turns his head towards us, revealing it's Issei._

 **(HEY!)**

 _When 'HEY!' is heard, Issei's face is fully visible, showing a smirk on his face. As instrumental part continues, previous image is replaced with rain of corpses and slowly revealing_ _ **GAMER'S TOURNAMENT**_ _itself._

 **(Down, let's take it down!)**

 _Now we see Issei talking with Mizuki, both wearing Kuoh Academy uniform, as they stand in school hall, apparently waiting for something or someone._

 **(Raise up their heads on a stake!)**

 _Now they are sitting in ORC room with all of its members, that is Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba. Issei is sitting on couch and chuckles alongside Kiba at Koneko pinching Mizuki's cheek for some reason, while Rias fills in some papers and Akeno prepares more tea on the side._

 **(We will show no mercy)**

 _Suddenly Issei gets up and walks forward, scene changes into a forest that suddenly shifts into maze-like shape. Our protagonist takes out his weapon, that is a simple bastard sword, which he easily holds with one hand._

 **(On evolution's mistake!)**

 _As those words are said, Issei charges towards his enemies, hidden in shadows, killing them in few strikes with little to no effort._

 **(Change! Will have to wait!)**

 _Now we see abandoned church on the far side of Kuoh, where fallen angels are located. In front of it, Issei, Koneko, Kiba and Mizuki stand, Issei holding new claymore sword and wearing simple black cloak, Koneko wearing her signature fingerless gloves, Kiba having sword created via Sword Birth and Mizuki wearing Boosted Gear in it's Twice Critical form._

 **(If we can't decide on a fate!)**

 _In front of them, all of the four fallen angels sit on the roof, two of them smirk, while the other two have leashes on them, held by the former two. Behind the four, three figures stand. One is clearly Kokabiel, the second one is man in business outfit, holding a magic staff, while the third is Maxwell._

 **(Self-appointed prophets)**

 _Then we see pocket dimension where Issei have a staring fight with Riser. Riser is in his usual attire, while Issei wears obsidian chainmail and holds a sword with weird, blue glow over it's blade._

 **(And their doomsday charade!)**

 _Then both of them charge at each other and when they are about to clash, white glow covered everything and we change scenery to Issei marching forward with yet another armor, this time made from Drake Scales, wielding a sword too familiar for fans of certain assassin with red jacket and stylish shades._

 **(You preach about love!)**

 _Image of Asia on cross, having her Twilight Healing ripped out of her soul flashed for a second behind Issei._

 **(And teach about faith!)**

 _Then, another image showed up. This time it was Xenovia's face after she learned that the God is dead._

 **(But all your beliefs are still rooted in hate!)**

 _Then we turn towards what Issei is heading. It's a big army of races charging towards him and his allies, which consist of ORC, Student Council, two very familiar fallen angels, The Four Satans, Four Greta Seraphs and, most surprisingly, Vali and girl very similar to him._

 **(Short instrumental)**

 _As they get closer to each other, Issei closes his eyes and takes a deep breath._

 **(CROSSES STILL BURN! AXES STILL FALL!)**

 _As the refrain start, Issei opens his eyes, smirk and charges at his enemies, cutting through every weaker person. From time to time, image flashes to, for example, Issei decapitating someone or cutting another one in half._

 **(And down on your knees you just don't look so tall!)**

 _He continued to kill everyone else, Vali joining his side as other Gamers, from enemy side, comes to them and fight them. Alongside them the man in business suit uses spells to attack from distance. As refrain intensifies, replacing itself with last refrain of the song after the normal one ends, the fight becomes more heated, more wounds appear on fighters of both sides._

 _Suddenly, image flashes forward, where all enemy Gamers are down and only businessman is still alive, albeit on his knees and blooded._ _Issei approaches him and puts his sword next to man's neck._

 _ **"Down on your knees, you don't look so tall. Open your eyes and the empIRE FALLS!"**_

 _As Issei says that words alongside the music, he rises his sword and swings for decapitation, as we watch from his victim's eyes. But before strike connects, the image blacks out and everything quiets down._

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Cue training montage!**

* * *

Okay, okay... "What the hell, Gremory?" I straight out asked her with the most serious face. While I tried to stay serious, I couldn't help but to admit that her body is really sexy. Hey, I may not like her but DAMN she's got the curves! Besides, I'm a teenage boy and no amount of hatred will stop me from admiring perfect figure.

"We don't have time... Besides, it's the only way." She said while removing this skimpy things she considers clothing, leaving her fully exposed. Be I any other person, I would take the occasion right now, but I am who I am and I have my standards.

I walked up to her. "Please be gentle..." she whispered with a soft blush, while I rose my hand up and... flicked her forehead with my index finger. "Ow!" Seriously, that actually her you?

I shock my head. "Put your clothes on and let's talk." I said and sat down on my bed. She looked at me in surprise and with pleading, but my stern look quickly made her comply.

 **Your [Intimidation] skill gained a level.**

Wait, I activated it? Must've been the chance for passive activation. Well, whatever. After she got dressed, she sat down besides me, wearing very depressed face. "So, the reason for your sudden sexual assault was...?"

"It wasn't sexu-!" I quickly covered her mouth with my hand to quiet her down and put my index finger on my lips. She nodded and I moved my hand away with a small amused chuckle. "It wasn't. And the reason why I came here with such... peculiar request is... well-"

Before she could explain anything further, another magic circle appeared in my room and a woman with white hair teleported to my room. Her hair were placed in two very long braids with small blue ribbons on the end of each, for whatever reason. Her attire is, to put it simply, that of a French maid. Why is she wearing something like this? Is her master forcing her to? Is it of her own whim? I don't know and I don't plan on getting into details. I used **[Observe]** to check whatever I can about her.

 **Name:** Grayfia Lucifer **Age:** 3310

 **Title:** Strongest Queen **Affiliation:** Sirzechs' Peerage

New Devil Faction

 **Level:** 2320 **Race:** Devil

 **HP:** 175000/175000 **HP Regen.:** 300/s

 **MP:** 1564000/1564000 **MP Regen.:** 3990/s

 **STA:** 160000/160000 **STA Regen.:** 52.5/s

 **STR:** 3215

 **DEX:** 3000

 **END:** 3420

 **INT:** 5500

 **WIS:** 5850

 **CHR:** 5013

 **LUK:** 500

 **Skills:**

 **[Devil Magic]**

 *** Not enough information for detailed description**

 **[Adept Hand-to-Hand Combat]**

 *** Hand-to-hand combat damage increased by 100%**

 *** Hand-to-hand combat attack speed increased by 100%**

 **[Master Ice Magic]**

 *** Enables use of most, if not all, magic spells**

 **[High Magic Potency]**

 *** Mana bonus (Base MP * 10)**

 *** Magic regeneration bonus (Base MP Regen * 100 + 100%)**

 *** Magic attack bonus 75%**

 **Description - Originally belonging to Lucifuge family as heiress, Grayfia defected her own family after Great War in favor of her (back then) secret lover, Sirzechs Gremory. After New Devil Faction came out victorious in the civil war, Grayfia married Sirzechs and became his Queen. Now working as maid of both Gremory family and, more importantly, of the new Lucifer, her job is to make sure everyone she's working for is happy. Especially Rias, because even if he loves her, Sirzechs would be livid on Grayfia for not protecting her if she had power.**

Okay, I know who I shouldn't fuck around. I mean, level 232!? Unless I speed up with grinding and/or fight more Gamers, then I have no means of defeating in battle, fair or not.

She looked at us and sighed in relief. "Thank Maoh, I came here on time." I would beg to differ, but again, there's no way I'm going to bet my luck, which again, is much lower than hers. I sighed tiredly. "Why is everyone barging into my room via magic today?"

She looked at me as if she just noticed me and bowed. "Sorry for my rudeness, mister. My name is Grayfia and I'm here to take care of Rias-sama. I hope you will forgive my intrusion..."

"Issei Hyoudou" She perked up her eyebrow as I introduced myself. "and it isn't something I can't forgive. I'm more... You could say annoyed by the fact that I didn't hear explanation from Rias here" Oi, don't make that look, Gremory! If I were to use your last name, it would be weird. "but I guess I'll hear it some other time?" She nodded as Rias got up with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Issei-kun for today's scene. I will make it up to you tomorrow." I nodded, knowing she didn't mean anything that would make our situation more awkward. "If I may ask" You may, Grayfia-san. "who are you to Rias-sama, Issei-san?"

I got up and shrugged. "An ally and acquaintance, I guess. That makes me question more reason for choosing me." Why did she chose me, exactly? Was Kiba not good enough or something?

Grayfia nodded with a small bow. "I understand. I once again apologize for our intrusion, more Rias-sama's than mine. Hope we'll meet soon again, Issei-san." With that, they all disappeared. And thank god for that! I quickly head the bed and laid down, hoping to finally get some sleep, but...

"ISSEI-OTŌTO!" FOR FUCK SAKE!

* * *

Considering I didn't feel like bother with Mizuki-nee and Asia-chan bombarding me with their worry, I told them I'll explain next day and simply went to sleep. When I woke up in the morning, I quickly got my clothes on, ate some breakfast and got to school. I'm going to prolong this topic for as long as it's possible for me. No way in life I'm having THAT kind of awkward conversation with them.

School went by pretty calm, nothing out of ordinary - Thank god for that - but I had to dodge Mizuki and Asia, to make sure no awkward situation ensues. This way I managed to have pretty calm day until it came time for the club meeting. I walked towards old school building. Unfortunately, mid way I met the girls, forcing me to use my Charisma to distract them. So, few sweet words, some compliments to make them blush, further help of fate by appearance of Yuuto and we basically went the whole way without even mentioning last night. Haha~ Everything according to Keikaku.

Suddenly, right in front of the door of the main room, Kiba stopped and adopted a mix of worry and a frustration. "How couldn't I notice it earlier..." Yes, how could you? Whatever it is you just felt. Thankfully Mizuki and Asia are as confused as I am.

I got bored of Kiba acting so serious and cryptic, so I got in front of him and kicked the door open. "Hey everyone!" I yelled and entered with Asia and Mizuki, leaving dumfounded Kiba behind. I looked around and saw Rias and Akeno at the main desk, Shirone sitting on her couch with sweets and, unsurprisingly, Grayfia, standing before Gremory's desk. "Good afternoon, Grayfia-san."

After getting out of her stupefied state, she schooled her expression and bowed towards me slightly. "Good to meet you again, Issei-san." Everyone looked at us two, except Rias who knew we met before, interested in how come we know each other. "Rias-sama, would you like me to explain the situation given at hand?"

Rias shock her head with a sigh. "That won't be necessary. So, the thing is th-" Just then a magic circle made of fire appeared on the side of the room. I just want some explanation! I don't want more people appearing here!

Everyone watched as a man in his early twenties erupted from the flames, looking around. "Phew. I haven't been in the human world in a while." He turned in our direction and I could see it, that face. This face, the smirk... That guy is a book example of a complete douchebag! I quickly used **[Observe]** on him.

 **Name:** Riser Phenex **Age:** 24

 **Title:** Protégé of the Phoenix **Affiliation:** Phenex Clan

 **Level:** 53 **Race:** Devil

 **HP:** 6260/6260 **HP Regen.:** 6500/s

 **MP:** 27000/27000 **MP Regen.:** 1122/s

 **STA:** 6130/6130 **STA Regen.:** 70/s

 **STR:** 130

 **DEX:** 125

 **END:** 140

 **INT:** 82

 **WIS:** 66

 **CHR:** 55

 **LUK:** 10

 **Skills:**

 **[Phenex Magic]**

 *** Not enough information for detailed description**

 **[Phoenix Regeneration]**

 *** Increases greatly HP Regen (Base HP Regen * 200)**

 **[Adept Hand-to-Hand Combat]**

 *** Hand-to-hand combat damage increased by 100%**

 *** Hand-to-hand combat attack speed increased by 100%**

 **[High Magic Potency]**

 *** Mana bonus (Base MP * 10)**

 *** Magic regeneration bonus (Base MP Regen * 100 + 100%)**

 *** Magic attack bonus 75%**

 **Description - Third son of the current Phenex Clan head, Riser had everything he wanted, which formed him into a self-centered, narcissistic, egoistic, possessive prick. Thanks to his family's power of regeneration, he believes to be immortal, even though all he has is a really fast regeneration. He's currently engaged with Rias Gremory, who tries to push away his advances, to no avail unfortunately.**

So, basically, a complete douche with very high HP regeneration? Scheisse! But that gave me an idea. I may die from it, but it's worth it.

I couldn't contain a smile, making it a bit wavy. You know, like a waving tilde. Mizuki noticed that and tried to stop me, but I already rose my phone and pressed the button, playing the beginning of "The biggest douche in the universe" song from South Park. Say what I want, this is one of the few American shows I truly like.

Everyone looked at my amused grin. "I regret nothing I've done ever in my entire life. And this doesn't break my streak." The rage on the guy's face... It's something to die for.

Before he could tear me in half, Grayfia stopped between us. "Please, Lord Phenex. You need to refrain from causing commotion in territory of Lady Rias." She then turned to my direction, I whistled innocently. "And you, Issei-san, please don't provoke Lord Phenex anymore and try to show some respect."

I smiled gently. "No promises." Despite my very formal way of speaking in her directions, my words were obviously a bit disrespectful, considering what could happen if I did piss her off.

She nodded and after some quick, unexpected happenings, Raiser sat with Rias, who along with everybody, except mister douche and Grayfia, had to keep herself from bursting out with laughter, on one of the couches and tried to move on her with kisses and plans of their wedding. That brought Gremory's good humor down and begun a heated argument. I didn't listen to most of it except to one thing.

"I will bring you to the Underworld, even if it means I have to burn all of your servants."

At that moment something snapped in me. Many would say that bastard was just bluffing, saying all of this because he thought they were weaker than him. But the way he looked, the way he talked... He wasn't lying. He would burn all of them if it meant to get Rias for himself. But he cannot allow himself that "luxury". Why?

 **Because I would fucking gut him and his entire family for that!**

"Release Aura restrain..." I whispered and everyone except me and Grayfia suddenly fell onto the ground or kneeled under the sudden pressure. Even if she wasn't that affected, Grayfia was visibly struggling to keep composure. If Gamer's Aura have such effect on people, no wonder our system have built-in restrains.

Weird, somehow I know all about it on subconscious level now, as if I knew about it from the very beginning. Probably side effect of fully releasing it or something. Gotta ask Nicolas later.

Despite thinking about that, I moved forward towards the bastard without any flinches or stops. Somehow, I feel I am in more control over my body than ever! I should let my Aura free more often!

When I was two steps before him, he glared at me. "D-Dammit! W-what are you!?" Instead of answering, I picked him up by the throat. Somehow, I could now feel the pressure put on him by my Aura and DAMN! My Aura is really strong from what I can feel!

I brought him closer. I don't know what was happening to my face, but the way his fury twisted into fear means it's something really terrifying. "Listen to me, Riser Phenex, because I won't repeat myself twice: Say shit like this again and even your puny regeneration won't be able to regrow your body after I'll gut you with a ru **sty knife and force you to eat all of it while your family and your peerage will be forced to watch with nails forcing THEIR EYES OPEN! GOT IT!?** " He got it, let me tell you, as I saw him shake his head like a vibrator. I sighed and threw him slightly backwards before he walking back to my spot. "[ **Aura Restrain]** " My Aura left all of them and after a second everyone got up.

Riser cleared his throat and glanced at everyone. "Well... that was interesting. I'm sorry for the threat." He said with a quick bow before his smirk returned. "But it doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you, Rias. I will get you to marry me, even if through a Rating Game." Rating Game? I think I heard about it, but where? Oh well, I'll know later.

Rias gasped at that. "But I'm not in full age yet, I cannot participate in one." So they were the kind of games for adults. Cool, cool...

However, Grayfia came in with her stoic expression. "While that is true, Lady Rias, Lucifer-sama allowed you to participate in unofficial Game if you continue to resist idea of marriage." Yeah, just to show how useless she is without a "strong man". Fuck, how I hate this. I may even sympathies Rias on that. I mean, she basically is cornered here. She either gives up and willingly marries him or fights unwinable fight and gets dragged into it. Either way, she be fucked.

She seemed to mutter something under her nose before nodding. "I understand and accept the challenge." Grayfia nodded, while Riser laughed loudly, probably about his more than definitive victory.

"Rias, my dear, tell me: is everyone here part of your peerage?" She shock her head with a sigh.

"No. Issei is outside of my group, allied with us." Well, I think you could put that. I mean, it's more like I stick here for Mizuki, Shirone and Asia, but I guess that works too.

He eyed me carefully. "Then what is he?" I smirked and straighten up.

"A human."

I am honestly confused as to why they are so weirded out by that fact. I mean, Rias and her peerage already knew that so no surprise there, but Grayfia and Riser... Their surprised faces are honestly annoying to a very big degree. "Really? Let me test it then." He snapped his fingers and a whole group of girls appeared behind him in a similar fashion he did. I glanced them over and THAT FUCKING SICKO! He has his own sister in peerage! I wouldn't mind if it wasn't obvious it was his personal harem! That's just... SICK! "Mira, please show him his place." He pointed at me and a girl with the weirdest haircut ever - seriously, did she let a cow lick her every day or something? - and a staff walked forward. I quickly used **[Observe]** on her and frowned. She's weak, weaker than I anticipated. While Nee-san would have small problems, everyone else - except Asia, but it's obvious she's not included - would beat her no problem. She readied her staff and charged at me. I, unfazed, waited till her swing from above her head came close. When it did, I caught it with my left hand.

Somehow, everyone was shocked again, except Grayfia who probably expected that. I'm honestly going to talk with my friends about this little thing called "faith in another person", because they obviously lacked that. "Is that all?" She quickly got out of her stupor and tried to get her staff back, but I kept a steel grip on it. "Do you plan on attacking me again?" This question was kind of rhetorical, because her face told me everything. She does. So I did something that would hopefully thwart her plans.

Tightening my grip on the wood, I managed to snap the staff in half. She looked at it for a moment, backing away from me. "W-what the...? T-this staff w-was enchanted..." Enchanted? With what, increased durability? To me it felt like any other staff. She looked at me in fear and quickly returned back to the crowd.

"Anything else you want?" I asked with a small frown. His person is just slowly making me more and more angry. I need to control myself.

Riser ignored me and turned to Rias. "I, being the kind soul I am" Okay, that was hilarious. "will allow you to take ten days to train and prepare for our Rating Game. Until then, I bid you farewell!" With those words, he and his peerage disappeared in flames, leaving me, Rias, her peerage and Grayfia.

Grayfia turned in my direction and bowed. "I'm sorry for his actions, Issei-san. Thanks to his family's powers, he believes he is allowed to do anything. But I didn't expect you to have so much power." I chuckled lightly and shock my head.

"I don't have much power. Honestly, if I would want to defeat Riser, I would have to train really hard for a long time." In my case it would be week, I'm not sure how much "long" is to others. "My luck in this case was in that my Aura, for whatever reasons, is greatly amplified."

Grayfia's eyes widened ever so slightly before returning to normal. "Greatly is an understatement. If what you say is true, then I dread to think about feeling it when you would match my power." Slim chances. At least not in this millennia. "Well, I will go to Lucifer-sama and report about the meeting. I bid you farewell." After that, she also disappeared in her own circle.

Silence kept high in the air for few minutes as everyone looked at me with awe, fear and curiosity. I, on the other hand, was just staring back with neutral face and waited for their reactions. It took them good two minutes to get back to their senses. And OH BOY, was I regretting the fact I stayed there.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"HOW DID YOU GET AURA SO STRONG?!"

"THE HELL, ISSEI-OTŌTO!?"

Rias and Mizuki I can understand why would they scream, but Yuuto? Really?

"Ara, ara~ That was arousing..." I felt shiver go down my spine. Twice. Akeno-senpai is terrifying as hell!

"... Badass..." Aww~ You making me blush, Shirone!

Asia was the only silent one, still in shock from my released Aura.

I sighed and pushed everyone slightly away to gain some personal space. "People, I need some space, please!" They stepped away and sighed. "Now, one at a time... Gremory, you first." She pouted jokingly.

"Mou, and you started to call me Rias lately too." I rolled my eyes and gave her a impatient look. "Okay, what was that aura! It's way too strong!? And how do you conceal it!?" I chuckled lightly and shrugged.

"My powers amplify my Aura. How? I don't know and I don't care. It also conceals itself so I wouldn't accidentally kill normal people with it." That must be the weakest bullshit I ever thought of, but it thankfully managed to satisfy her interest. "Yuuto?"

He nodded. "How come you're so fast? I mean, while that pawn wasn't too fast, it was still fast enough to make me focus on her." Okay, if he says so, then all of them need massive training.

I chuckled once more. "That is an effect of diligent training, pushing body to its limits and finding myself in a life and death situation." No reason to lie, that's how I got so fast. But there's something wrong with this... I mean, the last I checked, his DEX is similar to mine - after you multiplied mine by five, but I don't need to say that - so hearing he had problems seeing her really makes me interested how is that...

I looked at Mizuki, who had gigantic awe plastered on her face. "Where did you get that strength!?"

I sighed at that. "I said it to Yuuto already, so I'm not going to repeat myself." I immediately looked at the last two, but both of them shock their heads. "Okay, if that's all, then prepare yourself!"

They looked at me with confusion. Don't ask me... "For what?" ... No comment.

I walked up to Rias and poked her forehead. "Training. You think I'll let you all slack off during those ten days? I will force you to train to the point you won't be able to feel your asses when you sit." For whatever reason girls blushed. My god, if I missed on any innuendo, then I'm sorry, I'm not a sexual wiki. But I feel this is just girls being girls, so screw it.

"What about you?" For the love of-! I stared right into Yuuto's eyes with a "guess, genius" look on my face. "Oh, okay. Nevermind then."

Rias smirked. "I know where we can train without anyone interrupting us. We will go there while Sona will cover us up." Good thinking Rias.

I nodded and walked up to exit. "In two hours we meet up here and teleport there. Pack everything you think you need. I'll see you in two hours." They nodded and I left. As I walked down the hall, I felt my phone vibrating.

 _'Yo, Issei! Felt your Aura there! Meet me at the sushi bar in the mall!_

 _Nicholas'_

...

...

...

Where did he got my number?

* * *

"I checked it on your phone when you were distracted with food."

I sighed in irritation as I sat with Nicholas in the bar, eating sushi. What's up with him and this place? "Honestly, I would've been mad if not for the fact I actually wanted to talk with you."

He nodded with a knowing look. "About Aura?" I nodded back and he sighed. "Auras are something everything and everyone releases, even humans. That way everyone with some kind of sensing ability or magic can recognize others and in case of humans check their potential and if they have Sacred Gear." He stopped talking to drink some sake. "Gamers are tad different, however. Gamer system is created in such a way to make everything for us better, more powerful and far more convenient, Auras included. But for whatever reason, while mostly things are only slightly increased, Aura somehow gets boost of around 1000 times increase."

1000 TIMES!? The hell!? That's just ridiculous! But I wonder how Grayfia-san managed to withstand it... I mean, her level theoretically isn't high enough to oppose it... Unless it isn't dependent on level but something else... Hm...

I shock my head and sighed. "That's good to know... But is there anything else I should know?"

He thought for a moment and nodded. "Yes. The Admin often updates our system to give us better features, making something easier and other things harder. When an update notification shows up, I recommend you reading it all." I nodded and quickly finished my sushi.

"Alright, I'm going to be absent in the next days or so. If you have any business to me, then we need to talk over the phone." He didn't respond, too deep in the alcohol, but I know he got it. With that, I left to quickly pack and meet up with the rest.

* * *

After Akeno-senpai teleported us to our destination, we found ourselves on the bottom of a large hill/small mountain. "Alright everybody. The mansion we'll stay at for the next ten days is located on top of that hill." So hill it is. "We also moved our belongings there. As a beginning for our training, you will have to get up there with specially weighted backpacks." I glanced to the side where backpacks for each of us minus three - I guess Akeno-senpai and Gremory don't feel like physical training is needed for them, but I guess Asia shouldn't be doing that. She's too fragile! - and everyone approached them.

I took the heaviest backpack and equipped special weights I made for myself, already feeling like I'm training by just standing in place. Everyone looked in my direction and they saw small cracks underneath my feet. "Ara ara~ Issei-kun, are you sure you will be able to move in that?"

I circled my head a bit, moved my legs and stretched my arms. When I felt how to move, I nodded. "Definitely." I started with slow steps towards the stairs. "See you at the top." And with that, I started to run upwards.

I heard Mizuki's cries of despair, Akeno-senpai's chuckle and tired sigh of Gremory. I am so going to enjoy training/torturing them.

As I ran, however, I couldn't help by wonder... What should I do? I mean I have a choice between staying low after this or becoming one of the Contestants... Neither sit with me that much. It's either protect myself or protect others... Fuck it, if I have to die, then I want in a spectacular way, protecting my family and friends, fighting extremely overpowered enemy with planet-busting powers! Yeah... It's far cooler than dying from old age.

 **By running all the way up with big amount of weight on you, your stats increased:**

 **Strength +6**

 **Dexterity +9**

 **Endurance +4**

Huh... I already got all the way up... HOW THE FU-

"Oh, Issei-kun. I see you are still here. I thought you would change into training clothes by now." Wha? I quickly looked at my phone and HOLY SHIT I spaced out for at least an hour!

"I will. I just wanted to make sure you will arrive today. Now Rias, Akeno, Asia. All of you put on track suits and be ready." They flinched in a comedic way thanks to my sadistic smirk, but I think Akeno did it more out of... arousal? Not gonna question that...

I went inside and quickly changed into my own track suit, placing it as **[Layout 4]** because the other three were already occupied. After everyone else arrived, I walked to them. "Alright everyone! Listen up!"

They turned to me and I couldn't help but smirk. "For the next ten days, I will be the one that will organize your training! I promise you that after I will be done with you, you will be stronger!" I'm not sure if they'll be strong enough, but still... "Originally you probably wanted to focus on your main aspects, but I say no! That will take you nowhere! That's why we will first focus on training your weakest aspects, then we'll move to your strengths!"

They nodded and firstly I pointed at Shirone. "Koneko, your problem is lack of mobility! While you are strong and tough, it won't help you with someone stronger than you! Outside of physical power, you need to learn how to dodge unblockable attacks!" She nodded and I smiled. "I will tell you what to do soon."

I then moved to Yuuto. "Yuuto! You lack in defense! You are fast and your strength isn't that bad, but you simply wouldn't be able to win against someone with more power! That's why we'll train your defense! And for that you will train with me!" He nodded slowly, probably expecting how it will look. I will enjoy it as fuck!

Mizuki tensed as I moved in her direction. "Nee-san, you... You lack in every aspect... For now, you will train alternately with Yuuto, Koneko and the rest!" She nodded quickly. "As a starter, your training will be with Koneko in terms of speed! You will dodge as Koneko will try to hit you!" Her face paled and Shirone cracked her knuckles.

I shock my head lightly and turned to the rest. "I expect you two to train Asia basic magic." They nodded lightly. "Good. But that doesn't mean you are taken off the hook! You will train physically as well, because outside of magic you simply suck! But don't worry, your training will be lighter." They sighed in relief and I went to my bag. In reality I have there only some clothes, but I need some disguise for me taking things out of my **[Inventory].**

Everyone watched me taking out my weights. "Now, everyone except Asia, who won't be physically training with us, will wear those to increase effectiveness of their training." After handing them to everyone, I smirked. "Let the training begin!"

 **Ten days until Rating Game**

* * *

"Come on! Is that all you can do!?"

Kiba taunted me, trying to make it look like he was doing pretty well. Well, he wasn't. He was sweating bullets and breathing heavily, while I cracked my neck. My way of training his defense is forcing him to block all of my attacks. To make it easier for him, I was only using hands and legs to fight him, while he was using bokken, but at the same time he wasn't allowed to dodge when I was attacking.

I smirked lightly and charged forward, sending a punch located to his face, which he managed to block right before it connected. That's how our fight went on for the last three hours. And I think for today that's enough. I jumped backward and relaxed myself. "Alright, that's enough for today. It's almost 8 PM, so we should all get some rest!" I yelled loud enough for everyone to hear me before I headed inside and to the bathroom, which I most definitely locked behind me.

As I took a shower, I checked my stats. I saw that changes from my run up the hill were applied and apparently my training with Kiba didn't change crap... But what are those pluses besides stats? I clicked the one next to STR and was pleasantly surprised at what I saw.

 **Congratulations on getting 50 STR! Choose one of the two special perks as a gift!**

 **[BRUTAL!]**

 **You are the most powerful motherfucker in the town! Your fists are stronger than dynamite, giving you bonus of 250% more damage when using hand-to-hand combat! However, you have big problems controlling yourself, increasing chance of killing your enemy unintentionally three times the normal chance.**

Okay, definitely not that! I use hand-to-hand combat to make sure someone won't die. NEXT!

 **[Steady Feet]**

 **Your muscles are made of titanium! With your great control over your body and it's overall strength, chance of breaking your block is decreased by 75%, but when it is broken, you are immediately thrown into a two second stun.**

Okay, that sound better in my opinion. While bigger damage from fighting with fists sounds sweet, the fact I can kill someone with it unintentionally is a big no-no. I chose **[Steady Feet]** and went to the rest of bonuses.

With DEX there was either the generic increased DEX in tight situations or increase of DEX when wielding swords from 10 to 50% depending on quality of the sword. I obviously chose the second one, called **[Sword Connoisseur]** for some reason.

With END I had hard time. It was either halving weight of my equipment during battle or doubling STA regen. after using physical skill for four seconds. In the end I chose the second one considering it's more versatile use. It was called **[Quick Breath]**.

When I was done bathing, I went to eat dinner with others. It was made by Rias, Akeno, Mizuki and Asia. I have to admit, I haven't eaten something so good in a while. Seriously, it was awesome!

When I checked everyone, I was positively surprised to see that everyone truly made progress. But it was still not enough. They need more strength! And I will make sure they will! I won't let this douche touch my friends...! Oh, and Rias too, I guess.

We talked among each other, Mizuki threw some perverted comment, gaining punch from Shirone. Speaking of her, she was always glancing at me and whenever I turned in her direction, she looked down. I wonder... Maybe she has some feelings for me? I will check that later... And I will think of what to do with this.

After we had dinner and everyone else went to prepare for sleep, I was already in my room, waiting for them to go to sleep. Can't start my own training with them awake. As I laid there, another window pooped back and I could feel my eyes popping out of their sockets.

 **New update has been uploaded! Would you like to read full list of changes?**

 **[Y/N]**


	9. Boiling point

**Ho Ho Ho muthafackas! It has been FAAAAR too long since my last chapter, but whatever.**

 **First of all, I have a warning. There most probably will be grammar errors. I didn't have time to fix them today, so you will have to live with them for now. I will fix it ASAP, but not today. Or tomorrow. Hopefully before Friday, but probably not too early.**

 **Also, tomorrow I will most probably upload Issei's current stats, skills and perks in a seperate 'story' under name "Gamer's Tournament - Gamer Files". Obviosuly, Issei won't be the only one that will have his stats there, but others will join later. MUCH later.**

 **Outside of that? There is only one extra review I got for my announcement. First I'll copy all of the other reviews from said announcement, then I'll answer it:**

 **Plasma Dragon 312 -** Thanks. Also, there's no schedule. I wanted to make one, but I realized that if I were to force myself to make it regularly, the quality would drop... More than some probably think it already did since my first chapters. Or maybe they got better? Idk.

 **Jack vile Ripper -** Eyy! What do you think? That I would say this for fun? To make you wonder for many chapters what changed in the System? Nah~! Also... How to say this... Well... Incest won't be first. Also, it's not imoutou route, since Mizuki is older than Issei. It would be more of a nee-chan route.

 **TheGrammarNaziIsHere (Ho boy) -** Honestly, I heard it too many times to really waste my fingers on talking about my poor grammar. NEXT!

 **MysticSpider -** ... Wwwwwhhhhhaaaat?

 **MysticSpider (No.2) -** First of all, Grayfia have centuries if not millennia of experience, so those stats aren't surprising. Even more, I think she got rusty over the years since The Great War and Devil Civil War, so her stats in prime were probably MUCH higher than what she has now. And regen. is NOT reserved for Gamers, since some supernatural beings have regenerating abilities naturally. And every supernatural being has minimal regenerative abilities, but because they are almost unnoticeable, it is as if they couldn't regenerate at all.

 **BrotherCaptainSheperd -** OH! Hah... I can't wait until you see the Contestants. This'll be fun.

 **scaryorange -** Why though?

 **Guest (Newest) -** If you say so. I'm glad you like the story and other Gamers are there because... well, I never saw anyone else do that. If there is or are other fic(s) like that (And I mean in DxD verse, I don't follow other kinds of fanfics), tell me and I'll check them out.

 **xanothos -** I hope so too, dude. Also, your plan won't work. Why? Because I have no basement! For real, our apartment building has no basement and we have to borrow our grandpa's basement X3

 **And that is all for today! I hope you enjoyed this rather short chapter and will wait for... Eh, screw it. Not like it's something secret. I hope you'll stick around for the arc finale!**

 **Jia~Ne!**

* * *

 **(Cue: Billy Talent - Viking Death March)**

 **(Instrumental)**

 _We see pile of corpses of humans, devils, angels, youkai and many other races and creatures. Our vision slowly rises to top of the pile, going through all of the bodies, where we can see faces of Kokabiel, Freed, Diodora, Katerea, Loki and Rizevim. As we reach the top, we see person clad in black battle coat, with two sword sheaths on his back. One of them is empty, as the person holds his sword in his right hand. Slowly the person turns his head towards us, revealing it's Issei._

 **(HEY!)**

 _When 'HEY!' is heard, Issei's face is fully visible, showing a smirk on his face. As instrumental part continues, previous image is replaced with rain of corpses and slowly revealing_ _ **GAMER'S TOURNAMENT**_ _itself._

 **(Down, let's take it down!)**

 _Now we see Issei talking with Mizuki, both wearing Kuoh Academy uniform, as they stand in school hall, apparently waiting for something or someone._

 **(Raise up their heads on a stake!)**

 _Now they are sitting in ORC room with all of its members, that is Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba. Issei is sitting on couch and chuckles alongside Kiba at Koneko pinching Mizuki's cheek for some reason, while Rias fills in some papers and Akeno prepares more tea on the side._

 **(We will show no mercy)**

 _Suddenly Issei gets up and walks forward, scene changes into a forest that suddenly shifts into maze-like shape. Our protagonist takes out his weapon, that is a simple bastard sword, which he easily holds with one hand._

 **(On evolution's mistake!)**

 _As those words are said, Issei charges towards his enemies, hidden in shadows, killing them in few strikes with little to no effort._

 **(Change! Will have to wait!)**

 _Now we see abandoned church on the far side of Kuoh, where fallen angels are located. In front of it, Issei, Koneko, Kiba and Mizuki stand, Issei holding new claymore sword and wearing simple black cloak, Koneko wearing her signature fingerless gloves, Kiba having sword created via Sword Birth and Mizuki wearing Boosted Gear in it's Twice Critical form._

 **(If we can't decide on a fate!)**

 _In front of them, all of the four fallen angels sit on the roof, two of them smirk, while the other two have leashes on them, held by the former two. Behind the four, three figures stand. One is clearly Kokabiel, the second one is man in business outfit, holding a magic staff, while the third is Maxwell._

 **(Self-appointed prophets)**

 _Then we see pocket dimension where Issei have a staring fight with Riser. Riser is in his usual attire, while Issei wears obsidian chainmail and holds a sword with weird, blue glow over it's blade._

 **(And their doomsday charade!)**

 _Then both of them charge at each other and when they are about to clash, white glow covered everything and we change scenery to Issei marching forward with yet another armor, this time made from Drake Scales, wielding a sword too familiar for fans of certain assassin with red jacket and stylish shades._

 **(You preach about love!)**

 _Image of Asia on cross, having her Twilight Healing ripped out of her soul flashed for a second behind Issei._

 **(And teach about faith!)**

 _Then, another image showed up. This time it was Xenovia's face after she learned that the God is dead._

 **(But all your beliefs are still rooted in hate!)**

 _Then we turn towards what Issei is heading. It's a big army of races charging towards him and his allies, which consist of ORC, Student Council, two very familiar fallen angels, The Four Satans, Four Greta Seraphs and, most surprisingly, Vali and girl very similar to him._

 **(Short instrumental)**

 _As they get closer to each other, Issei closes his eyes and takes a deep breath._

 **(CROSSES STILL BURN! AXES STILL FALL!)**

 _As the refrain start, Issei opens his eyes, smirk and charges at his enemies, cutting through every weaker person. From time to time, image flashes to, for example, Issei decapitating someone or cutting another one in half._

 **(And down on your knees you just don't look so tall!)**

 _He continued to kill everyone else, Vali joining his side as other Gamers, from enemy side, comes to them and fight them. Alongside them the man in business suit uses spells to attack from distance. As refrain intensifies, replacing itself with last refrain of the song after the normal one ends, the fight becomes more heated, more wounds appear on fighters of both sides._

 _Suddenly, image flashes forward, where all enemy Gamers are down and only businessman is still alive, albeit on his knees and blooded._ _Issei approaches him and puts his sword next to man's neck._

 _ **"Down on your knees, you don't look so tall. Open your eyes and the empIRE FALLS!"**_

 _As Issei says that words alongside the music, he rises his sword and swings for decapitation, as we watch from his victim's eyes. But before strike connects, the image blacks out and everything quiets down._

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Boiling point**

* * *

Okay... Taking Nicolas' advice to the heart, I pressed **[Y]** , interested in what exactly changed.

 **Hello Gamer!**

 **Welcome to update 8.072, otherwise called a Level Boost update. This update mostly changes leveling system, allowing you to gain more power by doing less! Isn't that wonderful?**

 *** Firstly and most importantly, experience system has been rearranged. Instead of doubling the amount of EXP needed for next level, with each level the amount of points needed is raised by half of it's previous value. The amount of EXP gained from enemies and quests is the same as always, while your EXP meter has been properly modified to match the changes!**

 **Note: We changed both required and obtained EXP in your statistics, so don't think you've got additional levels thanks to us. It's not that easy!**

 *** Next, we added feature called Balanced Growth: Whenever all of your base stats reach certain milestone (first one is 50), amount of SP you gain is increased by five. Then, the milestone increases by the amount of the previous milestone.**

 *** Additionally, from now on fights that are considered spars will give you EXP depending on the amount of damage you inflicted, taken or blocked, as well as small 2% of bonus for every skill level gained to the overall EXP. Also, if you train with someone with far higher level, your physical stats will grow as well.**

 *** Also, scaling of weapons' damage has been reworked. From now on STR is not the only statistic that increases weapon's damage. Each type of weapon uses up to three stats to increase damage, one better than the others. STR however is always affecting melee weapons, DEX affects ranged weapons and WIS affects magical weapons. The way stats scale:**

 **\- S - Damage increases by 4x the overall stat value**

 **\- A - Damage increases by 2x the overall stat value**

 **\- B - Damage increases by 1x the overall stat value**

 **\- C - Damage increases by 0.5x the overall stat value**

 **\- D - Damage increases by 0.25x the overall stat value**

 *** Lastly, basic magic system has been reworked. Instead of Final Fantasy magic, from now on you'll be using magic based on Megami Tensei series, though spells can have both single and multi target effect, depending on MP usage. Custom magic, however, will stay untouched until further changes will be required.**

What?! Holy shit! Almost immediately after reading this, a new notification popped up.

 **Thanks to the update, your skill [Cure] changed into [Dia].**

Okay... Wow...

But seriously, this system is as OP as it gets! Outside of simply speeding my growth up tremendously, it also updates itself to make us even more broken! YA~HOO!

After moment of calming down, I looked at the time. It neared 10 PM and I didn't hear any more sounds from outside of my room except small wind and occasional creak of the wood. Feeling confident, I got up and silently crept through the halls all the way outside. Once I was certain I was out of their possible hearing range, I bolted into the woods and towards the sound of water.

Less than a minute of sprinting, I found a small waterfall connected to a big stream. Besides it was a big collection of hard-looking boulders. Perfect spot for my special training. While it isn't as effective as it was back when I started it, it still was pretty useful.

You see, during my quick revision for biology classes, I read that muscles, after being destroyed from excessive usage, in running for example, regenerate and rebuild stronger than before. That's when I though _'I wonder if the same can happen if I "destroy" them a little more.'_

And so, on the next day, I went to the warehouse complex where I found the necromancer and created empty I.D. Then, I approached a nearby wall and punched it, using nothing from my STR stat, something I learned I can do a little bit earlier. It completely decimated my arm, leaving only a hanging from my side. After using food, thankfully, it completely healed up in moments.

Unfortunately, for as good as the method is...

"GAHHHHHH!"

It still hurts like a goddamn biiiiiiiiii...!

I took few deep breaths, then cast a quick **[Dia]** to heal my arm, before hitting the boulder with another arm. And it went like this for hours, before it was time for me to return back to my room and sleep.

* * *

 **Three days until the Rating Game**

And that is how it went for most of the time we spent there: We all trained with each other, I gave pointers when I could, they helped me a little with my own flaws and once everyone went to sleep, I trained properly in the I.D. Unfortunately, there was no dungeons nearby, so my only EXP source were sparring. Thankfully, it was more than enough to get another level. Seeing as I had extra points stored from two other levels and I didn't have much time to train anything except physical stats, I dumped 12 points to INT to get at least one to 50, 1 into WIS and 2 into CHR.

I once again had two options when it came to perks in INT. One of them, called **[In tune with nature]** , doubled my offence and defense with elemental magic, but hindered my other magic skills. Considering that as of now I only had healing magic, I said no to it.

Then there was weirdly called perk, **[Best offence is defense]** , that doubled my resistance to magic attack and made defensive spells more effective, but my spells would only deal half damage. In my opinion a better perk, since I would use magic mostly as a distraction IF I were to use more spells than the healing ones.

Currently, I was sparring with Shirone, both of us using only our hands. It wasn't anything serious. I was simply forcing her to dodge, unabling her to block, since I demonstrated her I wouldn't hold on with my strength. But in exchange, I dropped by speed to the point where she has just enough time to dodge my attacks.

The spar went on for an hour or so before Gremory called us to the front of the mansion. "Alright, it has been fruitful week. I can already see improvements in all of you, especially Mizuki." That's right, everyone did improve a lot.

Kiba now can take a serious punch. Not from me, but still, he can take a lot of hits without dodging. Shirone was much faster than before, being around half as fast as Kiba, which was a real improvement. Asia learned some simple offensive and defensive spells to let her protect herself in a dire situation. Akeno improved herself in the magical field and a little in the physical one as well. I could feel her lightning magic got stronger, but still... there is something she hides. Even my **[Observation]** skill cannot pick this up... weird.

Well, whatever. While Rias also improved, now loosing less mana while using her Power of Destruction, it's Mizuki's growth is what caught me off guard. In just seven days she got much faster and stronger than before. While she still has problems with magic for some reason, she made up for that with her extraordinary physical growth.

They all nodded happily while Rias continued. "That's why today I would like to see the improvements in action. Everyone will do a small spar in front of everyone to show of how much they have improved."

Everyone nodded and went to a small clearing we used for spars. It had no grass in a very big radius and was shaped like a circle. For some reason it reminded me too much of the pokeball symbol... Never mind.

First up were Shirone and Kiba and their fight was pretty much what I expected: They each cancelled each other out with their strengths and weaknesses, but it was different than it would be before. Because now they had fixed their weaknesses a little bit, they could match each other more.

Next were Rias and Akeno and again, the fight was as even as it could get, with Rias' slight advantage in form of Power of Destruction. But Akeno still could match her thanks to her boosts from being a Queen.

Lastly, me and Mizuki went. Well, I went just because Mizuki had no one else to spar with. Fight went on as expected, with me beating her ass hard (no sexual innuendo intended). Except...

In the middle of the fight Mizuki suddenly used all of her boosts to create a small orb of magic. It was a size of a ping-pong ball, so normally I would dismiss it. But when I used **[Observe]** on it, my eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets. The amount of mana in this was astonishing! Almost triple the size of Rias' mana pool. And all of this in just one, little orb!

Knowing she cannot use normal spells like others, she got a... odd idea. She simply punched the orb. What happened afterwards forced me to run away. A gigantic goddamn laser!

It was at least three meters in radius and went all the way to a mountain behind me, piercing it completely! Holy crap! Everyone was awestruck at her new attack, dubbed by her as Dragon Shot. I, on the other hand... was worried. If she could use attacks so powerful so easily, how come she's still pretty weak in comparison to others? This was troublesome...

Shaking my current worries of for later, I smirked and stretched a bit. "It's good and all, but we haven't finished yet, have we?" Mizuki flinched and looked at me with sweat pouring out of her whole body. I couldn't help but smirk more.

After we were all done, we returned to our training sessions. Then, at evening we ate supper and suddenly Rias came up with an idea.

"Let's all have a bath at our open roof bath!" She said out loud happily once we were all done eating. I somehow feel there's some but in this... "Issei-kun, would you like to have a bath with us?"

I resisted the urge to face palm. I cannot face palm! "N-no, thanks..." I muttered out, keeping my irritation inside me. Was she trying to seduce me or something?

I looked around and I felt every girl look at me weirdly, especially Akeno. First to speak was Asia. "I-if it was I-Issei-san... I w-wouldn't mind s-sharing a b-b-bath..." ...

"Ara~ Ara~ I would happily wash those impressive abs~" I felt chill go down my spine when Akeno-senpai said that.

Mizuki looked really flustered at the idea. "W-Well... I w-wouldn't mind... A-as long as you wouldn't ogle!" Oi, who do you think I am? You?

I looked at Shirone, hoping she would help me in this situation, but her nearly invisible blush and averted eyes made those hopes die in a fire. "... It's okay..." FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

"Well, as you can see, girls like that idea!" FUCK YOU, GREMORY!

* * *

That was hell. An awful hell.

Okay, the naked part was pretty fun, especially considering I managed to not get a boner, but all of them are thirsty, even Rias!? I thought we had a rival type of relationship!

Let's say that in a nearby future I plan on NOT having bath with them, because half of the time I could feel them stare at my Johnson. I mean, their blushes made my confidence boost a lot, but still... It was embarrassing!

Shaking my head, I silently walk outside and head in the forest's direction. But as I made a turn around the mansion, I saw her.

Rias Gremory, wearing only a simple nightgown - or should I say 'surprisingly wearing a nightgown' - and some glasses while reading a book. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that lenses in the frames aren't actual lenses but just simple glass. She was sitting under a small sitting area with a roof. How were they called again?... Eh, whatever.

Before I could even attempt sneaking by her, she turned her head in my direction and smiled a little. "Oh, Issei-kun... Can't sleep as well, can you?" I shook my head and sat near her.

"Not really. I was simply going to train." I said truthfully. It was useless to beat around the bush and say that 'I was hungry' or something, since it wouldn't explain why I was outside.

Rias looked at me with question and I shrugged. "I have my own specialized training that would be too dangerous for most of you." Okay, that's a total BS, but I don't want her to ask anymore questions. Thinking of a way to change the topic, I glanced at the book she was reading. It was hard to make out what it was exactly, but it looked like some kind of preparational book. You know, like the ones you use to learn for driving tests and stuff. "What are you reading?"

She blinked lightly and glanced at the book, then smiled a little. "This a rule book for the Rating Games. I hope to find a loophole that would help us win with Riser." She explained as she closed the book. After few seconds of silence, she have let out a defeated sigh and looked me straight in the eyes. "We're going to lose, aren't we?"

I stared back at her for few seconds, then sighed myself. "As much as I would like to stay positive, yes... You will lose." She nodded and looked at the moon. I looked at it as well and smiled lightly.

"This was my chance to break free. My only chance to show everyone I could do something for myself." I looked at her again, frowning a little as I hear her talk. Was this really the proud red head I met those few months ago? "Only chance to make them look at me as more than just Gremory."

I shook my head and got up, poking her forehead. "Don't worry, Rias." I started, heading towards the forest. "Let me tell you this. I don't like the idea of any of you becoming property of the birdhead. That's why..."

I turned back to her and extended my arm towards her, my index finger pointing at her. "I will make sure he will eat the dirt!" I smirked when I saw her spirit rise again.

"I-Issei..." She muttered out, eyes watering a little.

I shook my head and turned back to the forest. "Don't get me wrong, I don't do this JUST for you. I'm doing this for Koneko, Mizuki, Akeno, even Yuuto." I said, walking forward once more. "I just don't want to lose my friends and sister." With that, I left to train once more.

I hope her spirit won't break during the Game. She will need it.

* * *

 **Day of the Rating Game**

I was currently sitting in the Student Council room with Sona-senpai and Tsubaki-senpai, waiting for the Game to start. I was wearing a simple jacket black with red shirt underneath and black jeans. Wearing school uniform after school just didn't feel right for me.

I watched both of my senpais set the broadcast up for the Underworld. Apparently, even though it was unofficial, this Game would be broadcasted like some kind of sport, which for them it is. It will be watched mostly by both Gremory and Phenex clans and even Rias' brother himself, Sirzechs Lucifer. That was some pressure for them.

"So, Issei-san, who do you thi-"

"Riser." I answered Tsubaki-senpai's question before she could finish it. I knew what it was before she finished my name. They both looked at me in confusion, probably thinking I would cheer for Rias. "I am not blind. Maybe Rias and the rest had ten days to train, something Riser's team didn't use, Riser have the advantage of number... And experience."

They continued to look at me for few seconds before nodding. They understood what I said. "Even if Rias is my childhood friend, I know they stand no chance in this fight... Even if small part of myself wants to think otherwise." I couldn't help but smile warmly at what I heard. Despite her cold and serious facade, Sona-kaichou is still a normal teenager and a good friend deep inside.

Few minutes later everything was ready and all teams were teleported into a pocket dimension, which was shaped to be a perfect copy of Kuoh Academy's high school division grounds. So they wanted to give Rias' team home field advantage, hmm?

Most of the fight went... a lot better than expected. It started off with Shirone, Akeno-senpai and Yuuto setting up traps around their base. Then, Mizuki and Shirone went to the gym, taking out two pawns and rook there. That's when I discovered that Mizuki developed ANOTHER technique. Unfortunately... it was as shameful as her perverseness. Dress Break, as it's called... breaks dresses, as name implies. The less details, the better.

After she used her... 'ultimate' technique, they both retreated and Akeno-senpai destroyed the whole building. In the meanwhile, some pawns got taken down in the forest surrounding the old school building by the traps and Yuuto.

After that, Riser's Queen went out into the field, engaging Akeno-senpai into a magical battle. Akeno-senpai would win if not for those elixirs called Phoenix Tears that completely recovered it's user. Exhausted Akeno-senpai wasn't in condition to continue fighting and got retired.

In the meantime, Mizuki, Shirone and Yuuto, who joined them at some point, fought every other piece that was still in the Game. They managed to defeat all of them except Riser's sister - which still has bad taste in my mouth. I would understand if she or he was adopted, but blood related!? In his harem!? - before Riser's Queen came and defeated both Yuuto and Shirone. As she was about to attack Mizuki, who I should note managed to unlock another form of Boosted Gear - good for her - Rias and Asia went for desperate last attack on Riser.

His Queen returned to his side as both Kings dueled with their respective powers, but it was obvious Riser had the edge there. After moment, when it seemed like Rias was going to lose, came Mizuki, who got another Phoenix Tear. How that happened, I don't know and I don't care. She drank it all and tried to attack Riser.

That's when happened something that made the whole 'saving them all from clutches of an evil douchebag' a whole lot more personal.

As expected, Riser effortlessly managed to catch her by the throat and lift her up into the air. But what he said made me hate him way more than I did already.

"Heh, you're quite beautiful for a lowly devil. I think I won't regret having you as my mistress."

When those words were said, everything around me went silent and I saw nothing, especially the other two occupants of the room staring at me in fear as I released all of my fury outside. Even **[Gamer's Mind]** couldn't contain the amount of negative emotions I felt.

I slowly got up from my chair and, without hearing what the two were saying, I slowly said "Sona-kaichou, please excuse me from the school until the wedding day." And with that I left to find the only person I know can help me right now.

Nicholas.

* * *

"Issei! What's goi-"

The moment I reached him, in his usual spot in the small sushi bar, I grabbed his coral and dragged him out. I know in any other case it would have a comedic feel to it, but the density of my anger made it clear it was no laughing matter.

Once we reached a small alleyway, I let him go and turned towards him. "Nicholas, train me." He looked at me dead straight into the eyes, his expression unusually serious. But so is mine, so it's not weird.

"Are you sure, Issei? Unless you plan on joi-"

"I will join it, Nicholas. And I will win it." I said, feeling my lips form a challenging smirk, which was answered by Nicholas' own smirk.

He chuckled lightly and nodded. " **[ID Create]**." He said, creating a empty space around us. "Alright, I created a space with a time ratio of 1:4, which means we have 4 times more... well, time, to train you. How long until you'll need to leave?"

I looked at my phone, where there was a message from Sona-kaichou saying that the wedding will be in 6 days and smirked. "6 days. Or I guess 24 days now." He nodded and smirked back.

Nicholas cracked his neck a little and took out a battle axe from his [ **Inventory]**. So he's a warrior too. That's good to know. "Then let's start already . You should be happy about the new update, because otherwise you wouldn't get much from this." I nodded and got my claymore as well.

If I knew how much that day would change my future, I might have reconsider training with Nicholas.


	10. Suspenseful Disappointment

It was late at night in the human world when the wedding between heir of Gremory Clan and 3rd son of Phenex Clan, Rias and Riser, took place.

Many important people of devil society was there. Most of the devil council was present, always happy to see another pair of pure bloods connect in a marital relationship. Outside of them, many friends of both families has came, including Baels, which are Rias' cousins from her mother's side.

But the most important guest there was one of the Maohs, Sirzechs Lucifer himself, brother of Rias Gremory and the strongest devil in existence as of this moment. When everyone saw him coming to this event, they thought he was here to watch the 'beautiful' ceremony.

But reality was much different.

He was currently waiting for the 'special surprise' he prepare for his sister's fiancé. He just hoped the girl knew what she'll do. Otherwise, she, Rias and everyone in his sister's peerage would be doomed.

Just at the moment, Riser Phenex teleported into the middle of the room, wearing white suit with open chest, showing he wore no undershirt. He had a stoically cocky face, which made Rias and her friends almost throw up.

After the flames from his teleportation settled down, the blonde looked at everyone and finally started his entrance talk, because it definitely wasn't a speech. "Famed nobles of our devil society! The Phenex family is honored by your attendance at this lovely event! This is a historic moment for us all, in which I, Riser Phenex, and the heiress of the Gremory Clan, Rias Gremory, will wed each other in this - heh - unholy ceremony!" He turned to his side, where another teleportation circle appeared. "Without further ado, let me introduce you to my beautiful empress, Rias Gremory!" As he finished talking, Rias appeared in her full glory, wearing a slightly more revealing version of a wedding dress.

But before anyone could even start the ovations, a guard flew through the grand entrance doors, followed by his partner, one sliding on the other all the way up to the nearest guest's feet. After a second of shock, clapping came from the door's direction. And there stood Issei, big grin plastered on his face as he kept on clapping. His attire was very interesting - he wore black t-shirt that hugged his chest, showing off how toned his chest was. Over it he wore sleeveless, silver blazer with secret enchantments that are meant to protect him from elemental damage. Lower he wore loose jeans with leather armor attached to them to ensure some kind of protection without restricting movement. His boots were however made of thick skin-like material that absorbs kinetic energy, something he'll need a lot.

On his back he had a bastard sword, sheathed in beautiful dark crimson sheath, while next to his left side he had a short sword in a similar, amethyst sheath. And in the back of his belt, invisible to all, was a small dagger, which glowed lightly in it's sheath.

Behind him, Mizuki stood in a battle ready position wearing her school uniform of all things, her Boosted Gear already hugging her left hand for protection. Her face, while determined, showed she was really nervous.

After a few seconds, once Issei stopped clapping and everyone got out of their shock, another group of guards came and circled the two. "Who are you and why are you disturbing this important ceremony!?"

Issei was about to politely tell them it's not their business, but before he could do so, Yuuto, Akeno and Koneko jumped between him and the guards, pushing them away.

"Go on, Issei-san, Mizuki-san." Kiba said, parrying attack of one of the guards, before hitting him in the stomach with his sword's hilt.

Koneko looked at the two and gave them a thumb up, kicking another guard in his jewels, which made every man that saw it collectively shudder in phantom pain.

"Ara, ara... Nice entry, Issei-kun~ Give him hell~" Akeno said in a weirdly seductive tone, even for her, zapping few of the guards with a non-lethal electricity charge.

Issei nodded and started to move towards Riser and Rias. The red-head was on the verge of crying from happiness. Her savior has finally come! He truly came!

However, Riser had a completely different feeling seeing those two. "What is this low-class devil and that worm doing here!? Why are you trying to ruin this beautiful moment of connection between two purebloods!?" This was a complete joke! How dare this human filth disgrace this almost place with... with... with it's presence!?

Issei's grin dropped, changing into a serious scowl as he raised his right hand, pointing his index finger at the Phenex.

"Riser Phenex! We've here to fight for our friends!"

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Suspenseful Disappointment**

* * *

 **Fourth day of training**

What takes Nic so long? He said he would be here in a hour, yet two already passed...

Three days is how long I have been training with him already. I must say, it really helps. We always train for twelve hours or so, after which I gain three-four levels at once. However, I feel like that's not enough. I need more power!

Just as I was about to start training myself, Nicholas returned to the Instant Dungeon. He didn't seem any different than before, so I wonder what he did...

"Alright, Issei, I prepared second part of your training!" Hmm? That got me interested as I got up from the place I was sitting on and approached him. "Now, every six hours of your free time, we'll use on studying Riser's tactics!"

I looked at him a bit confused. "What tactics? As far as I know, he throws fire. Isn't that enough?" Nicholas took no time to strike me across my head. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"That was for talking like an idiot!" He yelled, making me cover my ears a little. Crap, why was he so angry all of a sudden. "Tell me, why didn't you manage to protect your sister when she was attacked by the fallen!? Why didn't you saved Asia from dying!?"

I looked down on the ground, frowning deeply. It was because... Because I was too weak. "I lacked power to do so, that's why..." His hand once again connected with back of my head. His hits really hurt!

"No! It was because you didn't prepare enough and didn't think more tactically!" He said, then sat at the table. "What stopped you from killing Raynere the moment you sensed danger from her?" I couldn't stop myself from flinching, because I realized that technically, nothing except my level stopped me from doing so... "What stopped you from preparing extra weaponry, like explosives, for fights? What made you rush into fights without any kind of plan!?"

I kept silent, looking at the ground with a very sober look on my face. "That's right. Your own stupidity. You had everything you needed at your disposal - skills, time, materials. Dammit, you even had funds! Yet instead you decided to play a dumb protagonist and go everywhere unprepared!"

He's right... I was so fucking stupid... "Now you once again have everything at your disposal. Do you again plan on ruining it all for the sake of coming out as cool? Or maybe..."

I stopped him from finishing, my hand slamming against the table. "What's first?" He grinned and took out a whole pack of DVD's.

"First, we'll analyze his previous Rating Games."

* * *

 **Tenth day of training**

I sat across from Nicholas, sweat and blood covering me and my clothes as I read the info that popped up before me.

 **[Congratulations!]**

 **[You have reached level 45 and matched all criteria to enter The Tournament! The Tournament is a Long-Term Battle Royale with no time limit. Ten Gamers will fight against each other for a chance of having one of their wishes granted. Once you enter, you will have a random [Blessing] chosen for you. For more information on [Blessings], please click** **Right Here.** **]**

 **[Do you want to join?]**

 **[Y] [N]**

I sighed and looked at Nicholas, who was frowning. "Damn... Issei, what do you plan on doing?" He asked me, drinking a bottle of beer.

I shook my head and kept on re-reading the message over and over. What WILL I do? "... How powerful can a **[Blessing]** be?" He pondered a bit about it.

"Really powerful. Every recorded **[Blessing]** is known to either help Gamer eliminate whole armies or command them. They are unmatchable in power by anything, but... Is death really worth it?"

I stayed silent for about a minute, reading and reading again and again. "I think so. I mean, considering I already am going all the way in, who says I won't die anytime soon" He looked at me emotionlessly, but I knew he wanted me to elaborate. "Don't act dumb, Nic. I'm mingling with devils, I already killed one Gamer belonging to a powerful organization and every day I grow stronger and stronger. Let's face it, the stronger I get, the more fucked up people will want to hunt me down."

That's all I had to say. This isn't a nice world. Greed, power lust, slavery... All of that is just part of why most in this world are not to be easily dismissed. Many are desperate for fortune and power. And desperate people are the worst kind. Not to add that those I fought so far are simple bugs compare to real powers, like gods and dragons... I need everything I can get to survive. And if I make few more enemies with this? Oh well, not like I had plenty of those already.

"If that is your choice..." Nicholas started, getting up from his seat. "Then I guess we'll have to train you far more than before, won't we?" I shook my head and got up as well, pressing yes.

 **[Very well! Your [Blessing] is... [Full Force]! The first official meeting with The Admin will happen in ten real life days! Until then , have fun training!]**

"We'll train like normal." I dismissed the new message and opened my **[Skill]** menu to check the **[Blessing]**. "It's just like a normal **[Skill]** , so overworking will not help much. I will start training more once I'm done with Riser." I then whistled as I read through the skill description.

 **[Blessing: Full Force] {Passive/Active} (Lvl. 1/200) Exp. - 0.00%**

Power of hyperspeed is within you. You're the fastest person in existence and even the Hermes himself wouldn't be able to see you run before him! Walk the path of heaven and rule everything!

 *** DEX permanently increased by 10x and when skill is activated, the bonus multiplier is multiplied itself by 10 for certain time**

 *** 1000 MP required for activation**

 *** Time of active bonus: 10s/level**

"Well, that'll be fun." I said with a little grin.

* * *

 **Twentieth day of training**

I stretched my arms, yawning a bit. Watching this yakitori fight for six hours straight gets really boring. How could anyone find this entertaining!? Shaking my head, I got up and walked towards where Nicholas was, doing something at a workbench. So he was able to craft as well, huh?

When I was close to me, he turned to me and smile. "Issei! Good timing! I got you some gear ready." He said, handing me a sleeveless coat, jeans and combat boots. The hell?

"How is that supposed to help me?" I asked, sincerely confused. I mean yeah, they do have higher defense stats than anything else I have, but they aren't extremely high themselves. It's like five-ten points of difference.

He shook his head and handed me a weird skill book, which I immediately used without reading it's description.

 **[Enchantment Skill unlocked]**

 **[Enchantment] {Active} (Lvl. 1/100) Exp. - 0.00%**

 **With magical powers, ability to engrave runes on items and equipment for such procedures, you can enchant almost every equipment piece and weapon.**

 *** Allows you to detect any enchantment placed on items, as long as they aren't hidden.**

 *** Allows you to enchant items of certain quality and to certain degree. Every twenty levels, you can start enchanting items of better quality.**

I blinked lightly. Now I understood what I was meant to do. Immediately I looked at all the items and whistled in amazement. The coat had 75% fire resistance on it, boots had 50% kinetic resistance and the jeans had weak, 25% spell resistance.

That's cool and all, but... "Why kinetic resistance? I get that it protects me from physical projectiles, but... I don't think Riser have any throwing weapons."

He shook his head and grinned. "It doesn't protect you from just kinetic force of others." Wait, wha... OH!

"You mean, it'll protect me from fall damage as well?" He nodded and I grinned widely. "That's so awesome! But... Why help me so much?"

Nicholas chuckled and returned to the workbench. "I simply don't want you to die, that's all." He explained, rather unclearly for my taste.

I mean, we are supposed to be enemies, considering we both are in The Tournament, but he still helps me. "That doesn't make any sense."

"And who said it needs to make sense?" He asked and laughed lightly. Okay, what is wrong with him today? "Also, we're friends aren't we? Just because we are supposed to fight one another, it doesn't mean we have to hate each other while we do that."

I frowned lightly at what he said... Why did he consider me friend so easily? I mean yeah, we were friends before, but now we will have to kill each other. Hating one another would help with that.

I shook my head and sighed. It's not worth thinking about that. "Whatever you say, Nic... what else are you doing?"

Nicholas didn't answer immediately, going to the enchantment table and tinkering with it. "Well, since you're fighting someone with almost impossible regenerative powers, I think something that negates said powers will help you a lot." As he finished the sentence, he handed me a small dagger made out of titanium HOLY SHIT WHERE DID HE GET THAT!?

He laughed lightly at my dumbfound expression, shaking his head. "Not only that, it has my by far strongest enchantment. It almost completely negates regeneration for one minute per cut with it." I had to clean my jaw from the floor after that. That's really powerful, especially against that asshole Riser.

I shook my head and grinned. "Thanks Nicholas." He nodded and laughed lightly.

Now only four days of training and I should be ready to fight Phenex.

* * *

 **Twenty-third day of training**

I panted loudly and looked up at Nicholas, who had his axe high above his head, ready to strike. Quickly, I rolled away from him and firmly gripped the two swords I had in my hands. They were another weapons Nicholas crafted for me so I wouldn't go unprepared into the fight.

After steadying myself, I dashed towards Nicholas with my unnatural speed, slashing him across the chest. Where I specialize in speed and dealing moderate, consecutive damage, Nic is a classic tank, being able to withstand anything I throw at him and being able to counter me with almost one hit kill attacks.

It doesn't help that his **[Blessing]** apparently absorbs some of the damage and converts it into attacking power. That's at least what I deducted from how once he hits me normally and sometimes he purposely just grazes my leg, yet still deals massive damage. I mean, at most of those instances I left myself open for attack because of my stupid moves, yet he didn't take the chances, despite the fact I was fully healed.

Nicholas barely flinched, swinging in my direction. I jumped away, then went for another attack, this time to his legs. I barely managed to connect with his knees when he kicked me away. I tried to quickly get up, but he already was before me, axe at my neck.

"723 to 2." He said and dismissed his axe, instead offering me his hand. I gladly accepted it, getting up with his help. The moment I got up, a window popped up that our sparing was complete. I am currently at level 73 thanks to the training with Nicholas. I fell like this I am ready, but... Better to prepare myself some more.

Smiling, I went to the workbench and prepared some simple flashbangs for distraction and grenades for just in case. I don't want to kill him, but who knows? I might need to deal some serious damage to the asshole.

I turned away once I was done and quickly grabbed a pack from Nic. Inside I found a bunch of strong regeneration potions. Looking up at him, he shrugged lightly. "You never know when you'll need those." I nodded and smiled lightly.

"Thanks for help, Nic I really needed it. But I need to return for now." I said with a smile and gave him a hand, which he shook.

"No problem. See you next time, man." I nodded and left the I.D. Time to get home.

* * *

Ah... It has been a while since I was home. Taking my shoes off at entrance, I walked inside and immediately saw Asia, who was preparing dinner with a kind of depressed look. When I closed the entrance door, she immediately turned in my direction and her eyes widen, before tearing up.

"I-Issei-san!" She yelled, turning down the fire and running in my direction, hugging me closely. She must've miss me a lot. "W-where have you been!?"

I chuckled lightly, brushing her hair. "I was busy training. But I sent a message to Mizuki. Didn't she tell you about it?" As I said that, Asia started to cry harder. What is... "Did something happen to Mizuki?"

She nodded and slowly pulled away from me. "S-She's in a coma s-since the game... S-She should w-wake up soon, b-but... but..." After that her words became just a white noise. I was trying not to act angry, since I didn't want to scare little Asia. Lightly pushing away Asia to the point we were completely separated, I headed to Mizuki's room.

There she was, lying down on her bed with closed eyes. Her breathing seemed stable, but judging from the light moves I detected, she seemed to have some kind of bad dream. Probably flashbacks from the fight.

Asia stood behind me, watching with tears still running down her face. After a moment I turned to hear and cleaned her face lightly. "Could you get fresh bandages please? I'll keep an eye on her..." She nodded, understanding I needed to stay alone for a moment. She left the room, closing the door.

After moment of just staring, I pulled up a nearby chair and sat down next to the bed, looking at her sadly. She fell into a coma because of the fight. I can get angry at Riser for putting her into it and hurting the rest of my friends. Or I can get at Rias for getting Mizuki into her peerage in the first place.

But in the end, when I think about it... It's my fault. If I made a proper reconnaissance on Raynere and her friends... If I killed them when I had a chance, when they were vulnerable... I could've save Mizuki. Asia wouldn't be stuck with them and killed by them. Both would be still alive and human.

I can't say shit about anyone except me, because I had everything at my reach... And I didn't use the opportunity. This power made me too cocky and led me to make so many obvious mistakes.

As I was contemplating on my stupidity, Mizuki shot up from her bed, looking around, disoriented. "Where am I...?" Her line of sight then landed on me and she gasped. "I-Issei-otōto!" She yelled and hugged me tightly. After a moment however she seemed to remember something more important. "W-wait, what happened!? Did we won!?" The look on my face told her enough. She let go of me and looked down in sadness. "So I've failed them..." She said, trying not to tear up.

That's when a bright, blue light appeared behind me. Mizuki's head shot up in surprise, while I simply turned in it's direction. There stood Grayfia with her usual stoic expression. I wonder what she's doing here...

"I see you have awakened, Mizuki-san." She said while looking at my sister's surprised face, then turned her eyes to me. "Issei-san, I heard you have disappeared for a few days."

I sighed and nodded, patting Mizuki's head, who seemed a bit confused at that. "Yes. I was preparing myself for something." She nodded and approached Mizuki. She then explained some stuff about how things went through exactly. I didn't listen for the most part, since I wasn't interested in the past. It may sound ignorant, but it's literally just what each person of Gremory's peerage did while I was gone. Something I will probably hear while they scold me for leaving without a word.

But one part interested me. After Mizuki said something about being able to accept becoming part of Phenex familia or something like that, Grayfia took out a preculiar piece of paper, on which I used **[Observe]**.

 **[Magic Page]**

 **Type: Magic Medium**

 **Source: Devil Magic**

 **Spell: Teleportation/Summoning**

 **A page with two one-time spells. One will teleport user to a hall in Phenex Manor. Another one will summon a [Lvl. 500] Griffin, that will stay under user's control until it is no longer needed.**

I know what she wants to do. As I listened to what she said, I frowned deeply. This whole Lucifer wants my sister to fight Riser FRESH OUT OF COMA! Oh ho HO! He will be having such a shocking experience once we'll get there.

When Grayfia left, I wanted to talk about what I'm going to do with Mizuki. But right before I could say anything, Asia entered the room and she hugged Mizuki, crying like crazy. Those two look so cute!

I think I spaced out for the most part there, because the next thing I knew, Asia was leaving the room and Mizuki was talking to her left hand. What the fuck happened while I was gone?

She had determined expression as she yelled "Come out, Sekiryuutei, Ddraig!" Just then, the gauntlet appeared on her hand.

 **[What do you want, girl? What do you have to say?]** Oh boy, here we go...

Mizuki looked at the gauntlet with a bit of a hesitation. Does she really think she has no other choice? "Let us make a dea-"

"AND HERE I COME IN!" I interrupted her, yanking the paper from her hand. "We will have no self sacrificial bullshit here, miss." Wow... Look who says that, asshat.

Mizuki looked completely shocked at my actions. I feel like I'm being really underestimated here... "I-Isse-!" I placed a finger on her lip.

"Ap, ap, ap. You listen here miss. I will not let you sacrifice anything for some more power, do I make myself clear?" She nodded slowly. "Good. Listen, I already know what to do. All I want from you is to just wait here for me to do everyt-"

"NO!" I had to cover my ear a bit from how loud she yelled at me. "You always do everything for me! I'm supposed to be the older sibling, but because you always protect me, people mistake me for the younger one! But no more!"

I smiled softly and ruffled her hair. "Mizuki..." Before twisting my knuckles into her head. "YOU DUMBASS!" She tried her best to push me away, but I wasn't letting her go so easily. "You just got out of coma in which you were put by Riser. And now you plan to fight the guy that put you into it!?" She yelled a bit and started to weakly punch my chest.

 **[W-well... I guess you're right when you put it that way, boy.]** Said the gauntlet. Oh right, he's here.

My 'No bullshit' glare turned to the gauntlet. "No one asked your opinion!"

 **[Boy, do you know who I am!?]**

"Yes! A stupid dragon who let himself get sealed because of a stupid feud!"

 **[It's not stupid!]**

" 'Oh, I am not stronger, not you! I will beat you to prove that!' It's the dumbest kind of feud in my eyes!"

Mizuki actually stopped resisting moments ago. "U-Um... Issei?" I turned to her, a bit calmer now. "R-Rias?"

I sighed and nodded, letting her go. "Okay, you can come. But I'm fighting, end of the topic. Got it?" She nodded and went to get dressed, while I left to eat something before out grant entrance.

I just wonder how far away from the ballroom we'll be teleported.

* * *

After this I will have a small talk with Sirzechs. How dare he teleport us to the ENTRANCE HALL!? Seriously, we had to run at least for ten minutes because of that!

But for now, I have a more serious matter at hand.

Riser looked at me with rage as I openly challenged him. He probably thinks it's some kind of sick joke. "You... worm!" Wow, so original.

"What is the meaning of this!"

"Why is this human here?"

Many voice of disbelief came from around us, in forms of whispers and yells. Just then, a man in a very fancy suit came from among the crowd. His hair was crimson red and I could feel aura of authority beam from him. So this is Rias' brother, huh? "I can easily explain that."

Now everyone's attention is at the strongest Maoh. "Sirzechs-sama!? What is the meaning of this!?" Asked Riser, ready to burst into a berserk rage from how his frown formed.

"I simply called in for some 'entertainment'." Voices of confusion replaced those from seconds ago regarding my and Mizuki's person. "The Rating Game between you and Rias was very interesting. However, because of my sister's inexperience and lack in servants, it was quite..." Rigged, is it?

"Do you say it was a unfair match?" Riser asked, trying to at least keep a facade of composure.

Sirzechs shook his head softly with equally soft smile. "Of course not. The Game would be completely meaningless if I thought so. Not only that, because of it's circumstances, my blood family would lose credibility." He said and turned more to the crowd now. "I simply wanted a flashy show for my sister's wedding."

I shook my head slightly in amusement. This was a truly diplomatic man. "You, girl over there!" Mizuki flinched lightly, but stood tall in front of everyone. "I would want to see a glorious battle between phoenix and a dragon. Are you truly willing to show us your power?"

That was my queue. I stepped between him and my sister, facing the strongest devil that currently lives. "Unfortunately, Lucifer-sama. My sister won't be fighting today." Sirzechs looked actually a bit surprised at that. Didn't take me into account, did you? "Instead, I will be the one to fight Phenex tonight." I said, bowing lightly.

Quickly composing himself, before anyone could notice, he nodded. "And could you kindly introduce yourself, young man."

I straighten up and nodded. "My name is Issei Hyoudou, younger brother of Mizuki Hyoudou and ally to Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri and their respective peerages."

"Issei, huh? I heard about you from my sister. This might actually be even more interesting the initial fight." Sirzechs mused softly, but it was still pretty audible. He had centuries of experience in making speeches, I can only guess. "Very well. A young human hero against the legendary phoenix! That is something straight from the old age!" I shook my head once more.

"Lucifer-sama, please do not make that mistake." His eyebrow raised at that. "I am in no way or shape a hero. I'm merely a warrior. A simple fighter who has a reason to fight." He nodded and smiled softly.

"That is fine, warrior-kun." My eyes were so close to rolling at that one. "What would you like for a reward?"

Riser growled lowly and looked back at Sirzechs. "Lucifer-sama! You have no need or reason to reward a human! He doesn't even ally fully with our race!"

He chuckled softly and shook his head. "You may be right, Riser-kun. However, for what other reason a boy like him would be willing to fight?" He is right. If not for the possibility of freeing my friends, I wouldn't even consider coming here. "So, warrior-kun?"

I fixed my eyes on Riser with a serious expression. "I wish, that if I win, Rias will have a freedom of choice." He knew what I meant, but everyone else was clueless, so I kept going. "This marriage will be nulled and Rias will be allowed to choose her husband at any time and from anyone, without other's will forced onto her."

Sirzechs pondered about it. "If this is what my sister wants..." Just one glance at Rias said it truly was her own wish as well. "Very well! If you win, your wish will be granted!"

I nodded and immediately I felt myself being teleported.

* * *

Once my sight returned, I examined my surroundings. I found myself in place I could only describe as a mix between a fort and a chess board. Seriously, there were even chess pieces acting as towers!

Shaking my head, I took out my swords. "Watch me, guys. I will settle this in a flash." I said, taking my battle stance.

"In a flash? What do you think you are?" Said the pig tailed girl... Ravel, was it? Well, whatever. I leveled Riser with my glare, who seemed completely unfazed. I think everyone kind of forgot about my Aura display, but that's good for me. They will underestimate me.

Riser smirked and flew high into the sky. "If you say so. Then I'll simply have to burn you to ashes before you can even move." He said before throwing a barrage of fireballs at me. From what I studied about him, he plans on overwhelming me with impossible quantity of attacks, however their spread is fairly small, so I have quite a lot of room to dodge.

I immediately ran in his direction, most probably making people think I'm suicidal. However, few meters before the wall of fire could connect with me, I used my full potential in speed.

The time slowed down to a crawl and I could clearly see every ounce of dust flying up and falling down tens of meters away from me. I moved to the side until no fireball was before me. You would think superspeed is awesome and stuff, but from user's perspective it's not nearly as fun. It's like moving normally, but everything else is sluggish or non-moving.

Most people I looked at, their eyes are locked in one position, barely moving. However few people were able to follow me with their sight, namely Sirzechs. But I didn't expect any less from someone like him.

Once I returned to my previous line of movement, however this time behind the fire wall, I tuned down my speed to it's usual self. Gasps came from everyone. They muttered among themselves, thinking I most probably just dashed through the fire. However those that saw what really happened just watched me in silence as I kept on rushing towards Riser and dodging his attacks.

Once close enough, I jumped up to him and started to attack him, slashing him inch to inch. Of course, he would heal from this almost instantly, but that was simply an appetizer. Once again I stopped limiting my speed and stabbed his chest with one sword. Then I threw him down on the ground, before taking my dagger out. Then I dived down and stabbed his chest, simultaneously limiting my speed again.

"GAHHH!" He yelled from the pain, holding onto the places he was stabbed in. I purposely missed all of his vital points for... obvious reasons. He may be an asshole, but I won't risk getting all of devils hunt my butt for killing him. I pulled my dagger out and hid it again. Then I retrieved my sword from his body and slashed his face once more for a good measure before jumping away. Hit and run tactics. Don't ever get too cocky.

He slowly got up and held his chest, only after a second realizing he still hasn't regenerated. "W-what!? What did you do to me?"

I kept glaring at him, ready to dodge at a moment's notice. "I simply slowed your regeneration to the point it will take you a few hours to heal from all of this." It may not be a full negation of regeneration, but it's still enough to beat him.

He growled, enraged by the fact he was losing... or that I ruined his clothes. I don't know which, I don't read minds. "YOU BASTARD!" He yelled and started to throw bigger fireballs at me. So that means he prepares for a powerful attack. Better not let him start it.

I take no time to play around, charging at him with full speed. Immediately I started to slash away at him once more, accidentally cutting his left arm off. Uh... that will leave a mark... I think.

Once I stopped, a bloodcurdling scream of agony came from Riser as he held is amputated arm. So regeneration also negated his reception of pain. Huh.

Suddenly, I felt heat picking up in the whole area. That's not good. What did Nicholas said about that...

 _'While it never happened with Riser, Phenex family has this weird ability when they receive too much pain in short amount of time. I'm not sure how it's called, but it's extremely dangerous, because their power increase to impossible level, at a cost of their defense. So while they are really vulnerable to attacks, it will be hard to even reach them because of the heat that comes out of them and the endless waves of attacks. What I recommend you to do is use that_ _ **[Blessing]**_ _of yours and finish this quickly.'_

Oh fuck nuggets.

I jumped away a good distance and hid behind one of the towers just in time to dodge his attack. I barely saw it coming... Did he just surpass me in speed!?

"YOU FUCKER!" His voice was distorted. How, I don't know and I don't care.

I tried to walk out of my cover to find a more favorable position, but the moment I move even inch out, he immediately throws his attacks at me. So I'm basically pinned at this point.

I wanted to finish this before anything serious happened, but I guess I have no choice. I will have to go top speed.

* * *

 **3rd Person PoV**

"Issei!" Rias yelled, trying to reach her friend through the sound of wild fire coming from Phenex. She couldn't believe it. Even though she placed her last hope in him, since he promised her he would help as much as he could, she never expected him to be so fast and strong .

But now he was in a pinch. She heard about this, an inherit Burning Rage, an ability possessed by all members of Phenex family. When they experience unimaginable amount of pain at once, they fall into blind rage, gaining power equal to even Maohs themselves, but at expense of their natural resistance to wounds. While almost unbeatable, they feel full force of each hit.

Sirzechs, however, was worried about something else. While he knew the power young Phenex wasn't anything like that of his or his colleagues, it was still a destructive force which was hard to calm down. If Issei doesn't defeat him, which it seemed he won't, then he himself will have to step in.

Everyone else that knew Issei was as worried as Rias, while those siding with Riser were smirking, happy the disrespectful human got what he deserved. But their confident expressions wavered at what occurred next.

 **(BGM: Full Force/Kamen Rider Kabuto)**

Issei straightened up in his hiding place and rose his right hand, all fingers closed except the index finger, which pointed upwards as he stared forward.

" **[Full Force]** "

Then, he disappeared from the spot he was standing in.

"What!?"

"Where is that brat!?"

Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex, who were watching in silence everything that occurred, gaped at that and turned to Rias and her friends to find answers. But instead they've met the teenagers were as dumbfounded.

Suddenly sounds of something crashing into the ground with high velocity. everyone looked back at the arena, where now smoke limited the view instead of fire. But it didn't have time to settle as an object flew out of it second later, crashing into one of the towers.

Even if for a second, everyone saw what, or rather who, that was. It was Riser, badly beaten and cut, flames covering his arms and legs and his wings gaining majestic size and shape. But all of that was ruined by his crazed look of agony and wounds that looked like they were made by a holy weapon or something.

Afterwards another thing shot out from initial smoke, but it was so fast only hole in the smoke was left. However once again only few people were able to see what it was. Or again, who.

Sirzechs frowned as he watched young Issei dash through the air towards Riser at speed that made everything else seem in a complete stasis, the boys face showing full focus and lack of mercy. He was dead set on winning, was what his face said. How come this boy gained such speed boost from one spell? Or maybe it was something else...?

* * *

 **Issei's PoV**

Faster. Faster! I need to beat this bastard before I reach my limit!

I may have around 50 seconds left, but I can't waste my time.

So far I know only few people can follow me with their eyes. Once again, Lucifer is the prime example. However I can't distract myself with this foolishness.

When I reached floating body of Riser, I elbowed it into the ground before following with an axe kick. From what his status says, he is close to losing consciousness. Good.

I pick him up and lightly throw into the air, then preformed a 180 degree roundhouse kick to his chest, making him fly into the wall. One more check on his status and I knew he was done for. His enraged state has been calmed down, all of his mana is depleted and his stays barely over 1000.

 **(BGM ends)**

I deactivated **[Full Force]** and approached him, pinning him completely to the wall with my arm. "Yield Riser. It's over." I said in a cold voice. I wasn't going to let my guard even now. No one knows what kind of bullshit he may try to do.

Riser growled in pain, coughing blood onto my face. "N-Never! I-I w-won't give u-up against a h-human!" I sighed and was about to punch him square in the face, but something stopped me when I had my fist ready to throw.

I looked behind to see the Ravel girls holding my hand and hanging on it, since I had pretty high up. Actually... Now that I look closely, I must admit... She's pretty busty for a loli. "P-please stop! D-don't hurt my o-onii-sama anymore!" I looked her in the eyes and smiled softly.

"Will you yield for him?" Immediately she nodded in hurry, making me sigh in relief. I seriously didn't want to punch a guy in case I would accidentally kill him. I gently let Riser go and lowered my hand, making Ravel let go of me. I then turned to the asshole. "You have a wonderful sister, Riser Phenex. Treasure her and make sure she turns out better than you did." I said honestly, then knelt down next to him.

When I moved my right hand over his head, Ravel was about to panic, but calmed down I stopped inches away from it. But I still could feel her nervousness, since she still wasn't sure what I was doing. " **[Diarama].** " So, my reason for healing him? I am not an asshole nor a psychopath. Nor a guy with suicidal thoughts. I won't leave a guy to die when I already won. He angered me a lot since we met each other, but honestly, killing him would be making me a far worse guy than he is.

I would separate him from his family, his friends with NO WAY OF BRINGING HIM BACK. Also, he can still be straightened up and made into people. And, most obviously, I would have all the people allied with Phenex family on my neck. So, for the same reason I started to befriend Rias instead of lynching her, I will spare that man. But he's still an ass.

I got up and looked at Ravel, who was gaping at my healing powers. Oh right, healing abilities are somehow rarity in here. I simply patted her head with a soft smile. "I'm not a bad guy, Ravel-chan. I just did the same thing you did just moments ago." And with that, the floor crumbled under all of us.

Obviously Riser and Ravel had their wings, so it was no problem for them. But me, on the other hand... I had my boots! With a smile, I dived down towards the manor, but got caught midway by someone. Looking up I saw both Shirone and Ravel, for some odd reason, holding me by both of my hands.

Koneko pulled me up and held me by my armpits, blushing lightly. Why? Is it because of my muscles or something? Eh, whatever. I looked at Ravel, who also blushed for whatever reason. "I-I helped you b-because i-it's obvious y-you wouldn't survive the fall a-as a h-human... Baka!" Is she serious...? I seriously start to think I am currently in some stupid harem story and I'm the dense protagonist... Nah, that can't be. I actually know when someone loves me~ "A-also, put on a damn shirt!?" Huh?

I looked down on my chest to see that my t-shirt was nowhere to be seen. Hm... Oh, right! It wasn't enchanted like the rest of my clothes, which had enough power to withstand the heat on their own.

Motioning for her to wait, I entered my **[Inventory]** and equipped a vest shirt this time, which was a bit looser so it wouldn't show my muscles off anymore. Girls looked a bit surprised, especially Ravel, but they decided to not question it for now, since it was possible it was pocket dimension spell or something.

After we all landed, I was approached by yet another figure with red hair, which this time sported a goatee. Rias' father, I presume. "Issei Hyoudou, am I right?" I let go of the girls and nodded, straightening my coat. "My name is Zeoticus Gremory, father of Rias." I nodded and approached him, extending my hand to him.

Everyone's eyes widen as they watched how casually I stood before him. However, he just smiled and took my hand, shaking it. "It's such a refreshment, seeing someone act so naturally around me." His chuckle made me smile somehow. Damn, he's good. "I would like to thank you thoroughly."

My eyebrow shot up slightly on that. "Oh really now? Why would you thank me for ruining something you obviously planned ahead in years?" He just laughed softly at that, clapping my back. Man, he's definitely strong, even though he doesn't show it.

"I guess if you put it that way, I should be furious. But seeing such variety of emotions on my daughter's face today from the moment she came into the ballroom made me realize something." His face gained a more regretful face. "I've been treating my servants far better than my own daughter for the past years."

I blinked lightly at that, before letting out a soft laugh myself. "And it only took one ruined wedding to realize that? Wow, that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever hear!"

He laughed with me at that, both of us holding each other by our shoulder, while everyone else watched us with sweatdrops falling from their foreheads at the stupidity of the scene.

After a moment we both calmed down and nodded at each other. "However you feel about it, I'm truly thankful for helping me realize that before it was too late, boy."

I nodded and watched as his place replaced a woman that had striking similarities to Rias, except her hair was of same color as mine. So that's her mother, huh? Wow, she's looking good. Like every other devil in here. "Hello, Issei-kun. My name is Venelana Gremory, mother of Rias and Sirzechs." I bowed lightly, then returned to my previous posture and stroke a goofy grin. This made her softly giggled. "I am grateful to you for helping my daughter escape this marriage."

My eyebrow raised at that and she giggled once more. "Unlike my husband over here, I never agreed with the arrangement, something that solidified when I saw how Riser Phenex has grown to be a arrogant and overconfident man, something opposite of his older siblings."

I nodded and smiled more softly. "It's alright, Gremory-san. I would never let my friends be unhappy if I can help them." She nodded and bowed lightly, before leaving with Zeoticus to talk with Rias.

That's when I was approached by Sirzechs alongside with Grayfia. "Issei-kun, mind talking with me in privacy?" I shrugged lightly as a yes and followed him to a side balcony located far from other's ear reach.

"So, what would you like to ta-"

"Issei, how did you obtain so much power?" Was the immediate question of the Maoh, who adopted a serious expression. Something that really doesn't suit him. "Especially if you're still human."

I looked at him, feeling a bit intimidated, but I definitely didn't let that show on my face. "I was simply training." He definitely wasn't buying that, that much was obvious. I sighed lightly and sat on a railing. "I... I found a way I could boost my power."

Sirzechs still kept the same look, staring into me with those analytic eyes. "There's no way to obtain so much power at once... without a sacrifice."

My head fell down a bit as I thought about it. He was partially right. I basically gambled with my life, gaining a little bit of power as a start. "I guess you're kind of right..."

"Issei, what did you sacrifice?"

I got up from the railing and walked up to him. "I said kind of. I sacrificed nothing at all. I just gambled my own life. Whether it was worth it or not, I'll find out sooner or later." I then continued to walk back inside, not looking at him. "Just don't tell anyone. I don't want them to get entangled in this."

And with that, I entered inside to party with everyone. Not worth to think about it now, when everyone else was celebrating.

* * *

Halfway through the party and after a weird congratulations from Riser's parents - seriously, what's up with parents and them being happy about their plans ruined? - I was approached my Riser himself, who decided to return after two hours of recovery. Whether it was physical or mental, I don't know. Probably both.

"Issei Hyoudou..." I looked at him, interested in what he wanted to say. "I... am sorry for bringing trouble to you and your sister. I have already apologized to Rias for my actions and decided to do the same for everyone else involved in the late events." At the end he bowed his head down as a sign of shame.

I looked him up and down a few times, then sighed. "Riser Phenex... I acknowledge your apology..." His eyes looked at me, kind of surprised at what I was saying. "However, I do not accept them."

He sighed lightly and nodded. "I guessed as much. What would you like as a recommendation? Money? Few vials of Phenex Tears? One of my girls from peerage? Except Ravel, for hopefully reasons."

I groaned and my eyes rolled at what he said. "No. I want you to change." His confusion made me sigh deeply. "I don't want a repeat of the deal with Rias. Stop being such a womanizer and treat everyone with some kind of respect. And overall, become a better person. Than I will acknowledge your apology... And maybe even respect you." He was deeply shocked by what I just say. He probably never expected someone to scold him like this. Or maybe he expected me to go apeshit on him.

"I... I understand." He bowed lightly for a moment. "But it doesn't mean I won't get my rematch, you spiky-haired bastard." We both grinned challengingly towards each other and I placed my glass down, cracking my knuckles.

"Bring it on, yakitori. Any place, any time." Before anything else could happen, we got separated by Ravel and Koneko. While Ravel scolded her brother for making even more trouble just after getting out of another one, Koneko dragged me outside on another balcony. Seriously, why is there no one on there balconies?

"Koneko-chan?" I looked at her once we stopped, only to see her openly blush. Oh crap, I know what will happen.

"I-Issei-kun... I-I..." She started softly, looking at me with her eyes. She was obviously really nervous about this. "I-I love you!" The volume of her voice made flinch lightly. "E-Ever since we started being f-friends, I-I felt really w-weird! A-At first I j-just thought it was b-because you reminded me of s-someone really c-close to me, b-but... I then realized... I love you..." Wow... I never thought this girls could say so much words at once without a minute break.

Okay, get serious you dumbass! "Koneko-chan... I love you too, but..." I sighed lightly and went to lean against the stone railing. "I also love someone else..." I wanted to continue on about how I wanted to be fair and simply rethink who I love and stuff, but instead I got hugged by her from before I could muster a word.

"It's okay... I don't mind sharing..." I looked at her, seeing she was dead serious. "A-Also, polygamy is very common in devil society." ... My god, I don't know whether to be happy or curse at that.

But it didn't matter what I felt about that. I turned my body to her and smiled, hugging her back. "Then I guess I'll have to say yes, won't I?" I said in a light joke tone, then kissed her cheek softly.

She looked me in the eyes, tearing up softly and for the first time since I met her, I saw her mask completely crumble. She smiled brightly and jumped up, hugging onto my neck, our noses touching each other. We both laughed softly, before pecking each other's lips.

"Ara, ara~ So cute!"

Ah damn...

* * *

 **3rd Person PoV**

All of Issei's friends and Rias' family watched as Koneko confessed her love to Issei and he accepted. Akeno saw both of them leaving to the balcony and called everyone in on to spy them.

Simply said, no one expected Koneko to be so straight-forward.

Rias' parents and Sirzechs simply smiled at the cute scene, while Grayfia kept a stoic mask, though if one looked closely, they could see one corner of her lips rise in a form of a smile.

Rias herself was really happy and relieved at that. Seeing her rook happy after such a long time of emotional separation from others was something wonderful. Maybe that way she will slowly get over her sister's sins.

Kiba simply smiled and rooted for his two friends and comrades. Koneko deserved true love and in his eyes, Issei was probably the best choice for her, considering he managed to get so close to her in barely two months. Something that even Rias wasn't able to do even after so many years.

Mizuki at first felt jealous and sad. She would never admit it our loud, but she loved Issei more than as just her younger brother. Maybe she was a brocon, but she always had this nudging feeling inside that it didn't exactly applied to her. But when Issei said he had feelings for both Koneko and someone else, she felt hope. So what if she would have to share him with Koneko-chan? At least she still would have a piece of him? And then she could have all the perverted, sinful fun with him~ Ah, the pros of being a devil.

Akeno simply was happy for her kohais. And the way they kissed each other looked so adorable in her eyes! "Ara, ara~ So cute!"

It took a second for the lovebirds to separate from each other. Koneko returned to her emotionless face, while Issei decided to put on a mask to keep his face from the view. **[Pokerface]** could do much, but it could not calm down a raging blush. "O-Oh, hey guys... How long have you been there?"

Everyone came from behind the corner and approached them. "The whole time, Issei." Said Rias, now sporting a strapless red dress, that hugged her chest area tightly, pushing it out for view. "Congratulations, you two!"

Everyone else started to say their congrats to the new pair, making them more embarrassed. Kiba sent Issei some double-meaning gay joke, which made him almost fly through the railing.

After Issei managed to calm all of them down, he removed the mask and sighed. "Okay, enough of that. Can we just go back inside please?" Everyone let out one last hearty laugh before going inside.

Mizuki watched Issei and Koneko go besides each other and smiled. She could not wait to get her own piece of Issei. She just needed a right moment to confess herself.

* * *

 **Issei's PoV**

It has been week since I crashed Rias and Riser's wedding and it thankfully was uneventful.

There had been two strays since then, but Rias and the gang took care of them no problem. Other times we either went to school, to the club or hung out outside of school.

More importantly, two days in our relationship, I went on a first date with Koneko. We went to a candy shop, because I knew with her sweet tooth and my bottomless wallet it would be the perfect place to start, then I took her for a walk around the riverside. Once we saw the twilight behind the river, I showed her my favorite spot to relax, that I myself haven't visited in a while - a small botanic garden.

I never was in to gardening myself, but seeing so much green scenery in one place always made me happy somehow. And it made Koneko smile as well, though I'm not sure it was because of the garden itself. Whenever I saw her smile, she always had my eyes on me at least for a second.

We ended our date by me taking her back home... Only to realize that Rias moved all of Koneko's stuff into my house... without my knowledge. Again! But this time, I didn't care that much. At least Shirone seemed happy.

Oh, I also got her permission to call her Shirone whenever we're not in public. I acted like I didn't know it was her real name, so she explained to me she didn't like people use her real name anymore. Except me from now on.

Everyone at Kuoh Academy found out about our relationship around the fourth day. How that happened, I don't know. I'm blaming someone from our club or Student Council - Which found out about it from Rias. Immediately we got named the cutest couple in the school. While the girls simply called us cute and stuff like that, I could feel every guy either glaring missiles at me or crying their eyes out at the fact I got to date Kuoh's Mascot.

I didn't mind the popularity most of the time, but MY GOD, they wouldn't leave us alone at school. While mostly it was fine, but when we try to eat lunch outside of the club building, everyone watches us. And it frickin' annoying.

But regardless. I was currently laying in my bed, Shirone laying besides me. She started to share bed with me almost immediately, but I don't care. At least it's comfortable.

She was hugging my arm, miniature smile hanging on her lips. "Good night, Issei-kun..." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Good night, Shirone-chan..." My eyes slowly slid down and I succumbed to slumber.

...

...

...

 **"WELCOME EVERYONE!"**

AHHH!

My eyes shot open and quickly scanned the surroundings. I found myself in a... I don't even know what this was! It looked like some sort of a weird grand hall! The floor was made of marble and the walls had this pure look to them. No crack, no roughness. It was the most perfect wall in existence.

After calming down, I took another look and noticed something I was ashamed I didn't noticed before. Nine different figured were standing in the same hall, most of them wearing robes.

I said most of them, because one wasn't. And it was Nicholas. What was he doing here?

...

OH MY GOD, I CANNOT BELIEVE I FORGOT ABOUT THIS! It's the meeting regarding The Tournament!

 **"It's good to see you have finally calmed down, number ten."** This voice again... I looked up to see a figure covered by light, sitting on a big throne in the middle of a circle made by all of the Contesters. Because of said light, it was impossible to describe anything about his looks. I say his, because the voice sounds masculine. **"I know most of you know who I am, but because formalities and good manners require that, I will now introduce myself."**

The figure stood up from his throne, which disappeared the moment he was standing straight. **"I am the Admin, created of the Gamer system, which all of you are using. I am also the one that has prepared The Tournament in which, once again, all of you are participating."** Everyone either nodded or just stared.

 **"Now that I got this out of my way, I would like all of you to greet our freshest Contester, number ten."** A light appeared above me and I could FEEL everyone look at me. I thought they would bow or something, but no. Everyone casually said high or hola or something like that. It was quite bizarre **"Good. Now, knowing all of you know the rules and how it will work, we don't need to repeat ourselves. Instead, I am happy to say that The Tournament starts..."**

I took a deep breath, feeling suspense for whatever reason. Why did it feel like a revelation of a goddamn Oscar award?

 **"Next month!"** Few of the Contesters facepalmed, some just stared silently at how anticlimactic that was. My lord... **"Considering we got number ten only after a year since the rest of you joined, we need to gave him some form of help."** I blinked lightly, again feeling myself being center of the attention. At least the Admin was fair, I'll admit that. **"Use that time to prepare everyone! On the day of The Tournament's beginning, all of your identities will be revealed so that you can easily find each other! Now go, prepare! Maybe spend last moments with your close ones! And stay strong!... Bye."**

...

...

"-sei!" My eyes shot open and I looked around. Shirone was shaking me violently and I chuckled lightly. "... Finally..." She said and got up, showing she was already fully dressed for school. "We're late..."

I sighed and got up from bed, stretching lightly. "Sorry. I just had a nice, deep dream about you." She smacked me across the head, blushing softly. I chuckled lightly and went to take a quick bath.

A month, huh?... I hope I don't meet any bullshit till then.

I jinxed myself, haven't I?

* * *

 **And this will conclude First Arc of Gamer's Tournament.**

 **First of all, sorry for being late. I was foolish for thinking I would write a finale to a Arc in one day. Add to that both yesterday and today I was helping my parents and you get a pretty tight schedule.**

 **However now I'm here and OH BOI! The more I write this story, the more I see how shitty my first chapters turned out. However I won't change them at all. Why? Because I need some kind of reminder of how awful I was at first. That way I'll be able to look backwards when I'll be done and contemplate on how much I improved... Or on how much I didn't.**

 **I just hope this chapter was a bit better than the last nine. I tried my best to write it as something grand and a 'true beginning' of this story.**

 **HOWEVER, I must say something very important... I WILL NEVER WRITE TRAINING SCENES AGAIN IN THIS OR ANY OTHER STORY! Those scenes are bane of my existence! I prefer to write scenes that have interesting dialogue or suspenseful actions or ANYTHING ELSE BUT CHARACTERS TRYING TO IMPROVE THEMSELVES WITHOUT ACTIVE OBSTACLES! That's why all trainings from this point onwards will be only briefly mentioned and never touched by me! Unless in a different story my Beta will be kind enough to write those.**

 **But because I don't plan on having Beta here...**

 **Well, having all of THAT out of my way, I'll respond to all reviews of both the last chapter and my update:**

 **xanothos -** Oh, that... We kind of dropped that idea, because she found a job there and is currently collecting money for her own apartment. I honestly never expected anything out of that either, since it was idea of a moment.

First of all, I don't have a basement that is just mine. Secondly, it really isn't. Especially now, since rains and storms are almost daily as of late. That's why I wasn't on beach this summer D;

 **Jack vile Ripper -** JAAAACK! You have no idea what I have in store for the next Arc. No one does! Even me to a certain degree! *Crazy geek laugh* Anyways, I am sorry to tell ya that the title is a bit different, though it ties to the story of this chapter as well... Kinda. Also, Onee-chan route will be soon explored properly. Give it some time.

PS.: Do you watch Lost Pause or something? Because I think you do.

 **Kshail -** I understand. I kind of added it because I saw something similar in another fic, but now that I look at it... Yeah, it's pretty cheesy. And I don't feel like thinking up new openings for each Arc.

 **Prodigal Priest -** Uno: I did use calculators, I'm not suicidal. It was just so titious that I thought I would go crazy. Dos: Thank you for understanding. Tres: I know that. That's why I don't care about those people, but I still respond because I'm a nice guy like that.

 **ErzaSmanlovesHalo -** Hmm... Oh well. Maybe it doesn't make sense, but it's better for my sanity to write it like that instead of making him most hated guy in the Underworld... And keeping the plot both interesting and make sense. So I prefer this.

 **Reader8916 -** A truly valid thing. But honestly, he underestimated them and made stupid mistakes because the power made him overconfident. It made him feel like he was invincible and nothing bad could happen. Something he slowly learns is a complete bullshit.

In this chapter he realized how big those mistakes were. It's one of many ways to make him grow as a character: From a overconfident teen to a true warrior. Not a hero, but warrior. Because he most definitely is not a hero.

 **And every other review is from OoOXylionOoO, summed up to one sentence: Nice job, keep it up. And to that I say thank you, my kind sir.**

 **Now, before I go... I will post character stats from this chapter in a separate story tomorrow, then I'll get to working on the next chapter. Also, to make sure you won't be surprised, few chapters will happen before Excalibur Arc, but they still belong to Second Arc. They will simply focus more on Gamer side of the world is all.**

 **And as a tease: Two characters we already know will join the crew in next chapter. Who they are, I won't tell. But they will be part of the team afterwards.**

 **Now, until the next chapter!**

 **Jia~Ne!**


	11. Arc II Welcome to the Madness

**Arc II: Grand Opening**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to the Madness**

* * *

"How long will you take!?" My yell made everyone in the shop jump up in surprise. I am currently in a underwear shop with Mizuki. It has been day since the approximate date of The Tournament has been chosen. And damn, do I feel anxious.

Not about the event itself or the fact I'm the weakest of all at the moment. I came to cope with that long ago. What worries me is the Admin himself. At first I thought that this being was just another serious, stuck up god-like being, like in every presentation of supernatural mastermind behind world-wide event. But no. It's much worse.

His way of speaking, way of carrying himself. This laid back attitude... It wasn't overconfidence or arrogance. No, I know what it looks like. I was like that for a moment before... And maybe I still am, I don't know.

But the fact that he was completely natural back then is worrisome, because it said he knew he was the strongest and that there's no one in existence to bring him down. I just hope it isn't true... Because we're thoroughly screwed if it is. Hmm... Actually, if it is true... Is it possible he's the God himself?! I mean, that would make sense. The fact he is so powerful! He can grant random people unimaginable amount of power! And he gives it only to humans!

I will need to do research, but that's the most reasonable possibility, no matter how much in any other situations it wouldn't.

But I have no way of proving it right now, so I should wait un- "I'M DONE!" CHRIST! I thought I yell loud, but my own sister proved me wrong today! I got up and looked at her, wearing only a lingerie. A very sexy and revealing lingerie.

A whistle came out from my lips and from lips of every guy in the store, which prompted me to shove her back into the changing room. "Clothes on! NOW!"

Another five minutes and we walked out with her new underwear. She obviously didn't buy the lingerie, because it was too expensive - for her at least, hehe - but she got something for the night regardless. It was just plain black bra with plain black panties, but who am I to judge?

On the way back home, we entered a convenience store to buy some groceries for today's dinner. While Mizuki went to the adult magazines - as always - and I looked through the stuff we were supposed to get, I bumped into someone by accident. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking."

"No, it's fine." Oh, so it was a girl. But where did I heard that voice...? Oh, right!

My head looked up to let me see face of Murayama Kagami. My god, it was hard not to yell her last name out loud. "Hello Murayama-senpai." She blinked lightly and smiled, now recognizing me.

"Ah, Issei-kun! So nice to see you!" She chipper out and I nodded with my own smile. She and her friend, Katase Toyoko, were top members of the Kendo Club and two of the few members of the said club that didn't pester me about joining it.

They lost interested after I said no the first time. At least they understood that I didn't felt like joining it. Or maybe it was something else?

Whatever it was, another question came up when I looked around us. "Actually... where's Katase-senpai? She has always been around you whenever I saw you, senpai." Kagami was about to answer when she got gently tackled by the one I was currently talking about.

"Why did leave without me!? I told you to wait while I choose my ice cream!" She said with a pouting face, then noticed me standing there while chuckling at Murayama's uncomfortable expression. "Oh, Issei-kun! I didn't notice you standing there."

I nodded and waved towards here. "Nice to see you too, Katase-senpai." What I said made her pout again for some reason.

"Issei-kun, don't be so formal. You can call us by our names. Right, KaGAmi!" Huh? Did she just...

Said girl cringed at how her friend said her name. "Toyoko-chan, please..." I smirked lightly and raised my right hand up, all fingers squeezed except the index one, which now pointed at the sky. It also helped a little that the sun was shinning behind me through the window.

I took a soft breath and smiled. " Ore wa ten no michi wo iki, subete wo tsukasadoru otoko." While Murayama looked confused, Katase immediately recognized what I was quoting.

She jumped off of her friend's back and grinned in my direction. "Finally, someone who appreciates good show!" I laughed and nodded lightly. Then I grabbed a box of milk and placed it in my basket.

We talked while we were browsing though the stock, joking and laughing with each other. As it turns out, Katase is a gigantic tokusatsu fan, especially Kamen Rider, while Murayama prefers anime. Oh, the old time-y fight between the two~

After a moment, Toyoko turned to me with a soft smile. "What about you, Issei? Do you prefer anime or tokusatsu shows?" I thought for a moment. I actually really like both, so choosing between the two is extremely hard.

We approached the cashier and I was about to answer when a pair of men in obviously shady clothes came in and took out two guns. "Everyone on the ground! Now!" Both of them are in their late 20's. The one closer to me seems to be below the average when it comes to physical health, seeing as he seems pretty chubby, while the other one had sight problems judging by the glasses he tried to poorly hide behind shades.

Deciding to not make any trouble for everyone else around, I decided to just listen to them now and just wait until they both will be close enough to me so I can easily incapacitate them both at the same time.

"Alright, fucker! Give us your money!" My god, so unprofessional. They didn't even put on some socks to hide their identity or anything! That way they'll be found in hours! Days at worst.

Shop's employee, obviously scared shitless, decided to just follow their instructions and pack the money in a bag for them as fast as he could. I simply waited for them to position properly a-

"Hey! You there!" Huh? I looked in the direction the chub was yelling and... Oh fuck! Mizuki!

When Mizuki saw what was happening, she thankfully didn't panic - one of the few positives our new lives gave her currently - instead decided to do something different. She quickly dropped her bags and tried to charge the four eye.

However, when she reached him, the chubs shot in her direction and grazed her leg. While at night it would be nothing, since devil powerups and stuff, during day it was rather painful for her, judging by her expression.

Honestly... After shit that have happened in the last few weeks, my anger kind of dropped and, while still furious, my mind was clear enough for me to be in the full control. So, limiting my speed enough to be humanely possible, I dashed at the chubby one from my kneeling position and immediately threw him into the glasses, throwing both of them outside.

I then quickly turned to the cleric. "Aid my sister. I'll clean the trash." I said and without waiting for response, I walked outside.

Throughout the flight, both of them lost their weapons, which now laid at the entrance to the shop. By the time I managed to unload both of them - with gloves, of course - they managed to get up from the concrete and people around stopped to watch what was happening.

I cracked my knuckles and neck, making it VERY audible, while the two took out a pocket knife and a brass knuckle. Smirking, I charged at them again, starting the one sided beat-down.

By the time the police showed up, the two were already tied up and moaning in pain, while I helped my sister. I told her Asia will heal it at home, because in public it would be impossible.

Once we explained everything to the police and they left, the cleric told me that as a thanks we can take our groceries for free.

With a smile, me and Mizuki were about to head out, when suddenly Kagami and Toyoko, who were awestruck. "I-Issei... that was so awesome! Almost like from some action movie!" Toyoko said, swinging her hands around in a pseudo-karate moves, while Murayama just awed silently.

Suddenly, both of them stopped awing as they noticed something. Did I have something on my face? "Issei, can we talk about something in private?" Asked Murayama with a serious expression, making me rather confused on their sudden shift in attitude and Mizuki became very pouty for whatever reason.

"Um... About what?" I asked and was surprised when Murayama whispered the reason into my ear. I turned back to Mizuki and smiled softly. "Nee-san, could you take this home? It appears me and the girls have some things to discuss." She wanted to protest, but seeing as I had my usual 'no bullshit taken' smile, she decided to just take the stuff and limp back home with a pout.

The girls looked at me a bit confused, as if forgetting they asked me to talk with them themselves. "Are you sure she'll be alright?" I nodded and started to walk forward, motioning for them to follow.

* * *

"Hey! Issei! How are yo-" Deciding not to waste time with greetings, I grabbed Nicolas by the collar and dragged him outside, where Toyoko and Kagami were waiting. "Woah! Issei, why in such a hurry?" I motioned for him to look at the girls and after a closer inspection, he nodded in understanding.

"Um... Issei, why did you bring us to this man?" At that question both me and Nicolas smiled, before he raised his hand.

" **[I.D. Create]**." And with that, we all appeared in a separate dimension devoted of any life except us four.

The girls looked around in confusion. They could see it's still Kuoh, but it was completely empty. "What the...?" I chuckled softly and shook my head.

"Welcome to a separate dimension called Instant Dungeon, or I.D. for short. It's a place created and controlled either by Gamer system or Gamers. Which now includes you." I may not see their titles, but it's expected since they're below level ten, but the fact I cannot see anything else except their name, titles and level, even with **[Observe]** , means that they indeed are Gamers like me and Nic.

They both gaped at that and with a smile, I've let Nic explain everything they needed to know for now, like what Gamers are and what dangers they could meet if they'll go any further from that point. Good for them they had someone explained it to them, unlike me, who had to learn most of it myself.

After he was done explaining, I approached them. "So, now knowing all of that and having idea of how big the danger will be, will you keep on going forward?" They stared at me, then turned to themselves.

After few seconds they nodded to each other and Kagami got up first. "We know it may be very dangerous and that we might die, but..." Toyoko got up and stretched.

"Knowing all of that already, it would be kinda weird to just back off, wouldn't it?" She asked me with a grin. That... was a weird thing to say. I honestly kept going in deeper and deeper because I wanted to make sure my family and friends are safe. But they... just don't want to be cowards?

They must've catch onto my confusion... or I might've make a weird face... Because after a moment the two started to giggle uncontrollably. It was... really embarrassing.

After they've finally stopped, I sighed softly. "So... That's a yes?" They nodded their heads and I smiled a bit, turning to Nicolas. "So, will you help them?"

He looked at me and grinned. "Nope." That's awe- WHAT!? I looked at him with my eyelid twitching a little bit. "I helped you because I just happened to meet you at a bar and because you seemed pretty desperate. You found them, you help them."

After that he destroyed the I.D. and left us three. With a sigh, I turned to the girls. "Do you have any club activities tomorrow?" They shook their heads and smiled softly. "Good. Meet me near the main building's entrance. I'll need to show you something very important first. For now... Just go back home, okay? I'm pretty tired mentally, somehow, and I also promised Koneko we would have a movie night tonight."

We said goodbye to each other and headed our own way. I just hope I won't fuck them up. I mean, I am a novice myself and I wouldn't want to give them some misleading tips and stuff...

I feel so nervous about this.

* * *

Another day came and honestly, it was so boring I can't recall ANYTHING interesting happening in school... Not like there was anything interesting to begin with.

Once I was done with my classes, which thanks to my knowledge of Mizuki's school schedule - don't ask me why I know that - I knew the two greens were done with them as well, I stood near the main school building's entrance.

After a moment I saw both of them walking near each other, their faces betraying their nervousness. I was probably as nervous as they were, but I at least hid it under a neutral face. When they saw me, they wordlessly nodded in greeting, a gesture I returned immediately, and we all went to the place I wanted to show them.

"Um... Issei? Why are we going to the old school building?" I smiled softly towards Kagami and shook my head.

"You will see, KaGAmi!" When I finished the sentence, I moved my head aside to dodge a flying branch... "I'm too fast for you. HA!" Only to hit a big branch that was standing out from the tree.

Girls laughed lightly while I tried to keep up a face of dignity. They cannot see me show a sign of weakness. No, they definitely cannot see that. Not now at least.

After going through the whole first and second floor, we reached the entrance door to the clubroom. I showed them to follow me and I knocked on the door. As always, Yuuto walked up and, seeing me, he opened the door immediately.

We all entered and Rias looked up from her paperwork. "Oh, Issei. Good to see you ca-" But when she saw Kagami and Toyoko behind me, she stopped greeting me and just turned to me curiously.

I took the girls to the couch, where they've sat down. "Rias, those two are newcomers to the supernatural world. Can you explain the basics to them?" She looked between me and the girls, before nodding. I smiled and quickly whispered to the girls: "Don't speak to them about you being Gamers. I'll deal with it."

They nodded and looked at Rias, while I sat down on opposite couch, where Koneko moved onto my lap, eating her usual snacks. "So, let's start with the basics. What do you know about the supernatural world?" They looked at her in confusion and Katase said how much they knew, that is nothing except what they watched in TV or read or hear about. "Okay, so you really are new to this... How did you even happened to find out about it."

I coughed lightly, gaining everyone's attention, following it with an awkward chuckle. "W-well, I found them fighting a group of undead... That I was supposed to hunt down..." Please buy it, please buy it!

"Hm... Okay then." Yes! "So, what should I start with?" And with that, she once again started to explain the basics of the supernatural world and OH MY GOD, IT'S BORING! For the first time it's kind of interesting and it gave me a brief understanding of what to expect in this world, even though she didn't mention things like slaves and stuff, but that's probably because it's illegal in this world from what I can understand.

In the meantime I decided to read one of the books I got from Nicolas. It's called "Vengeance", but despite it's title, it's actually a comedy from nineteenth century Poland. But so far I didn't find it that funny. I mean it's pretty nice and all, but half of the 'jokes' I don't think are funny in any way or form. It also has lot's of references to old Polish culture that I wouldn't understand if not for Nicolas.

Koneko glanced at it from time to time and was even more confused than I am, but it's understandable considering I at least got brief explanation of it's references.

By the time Rias was done with explaining, I was already halfway through it. The book is short and I don't really find it funny, but from how it was explained to me, I can understand how people from Poland could find it funny.

Gremory looked at the girls. "Did you get everything?" Katase nodded, while Murayama closed a small notepad. "Good. Now... How will you defend yourself? Because I definitely don't feel any kind of Sacred Gear from you.

I sighed softly and shook my head. "Don't worry about it. I'll make sure they are strong enough to defend themselves. However, I would also like them to be unofficial members of the club, since they already are in the Kendo club themselves." Both Kendo girls and Rias looked at me in confusion, before Rias nodded with a soft smile.

"Alright. Murayama Kagami, Katase Toyoko, welcome to the Occultist Research Club. While on the outside it might look normal, it's actually a disguise for us." As she said that, every devil in the room got up and took their wings out. "In reality, everyone in this club except Issei is a devil."

The two gaped and I couldn't help myself but chuckle. They are such goofs.

* * *

After everyone went to do their job, me and girls left so I can help them grow in strength. I used the option of **[Dungeon Locator]**. At some point it turned from a skill into a option, for whatever reason. I think it was around the time I trained with Nicolas, but I am not sure.

Regardless, after twenty minutes of looking around the town, we something called **"Mad Dog Den"** with average level five. Since both of them are level six, it should be perfect for them at the moment.

As we entered the dungeon, as always, all sound behind us died down. While I already got used to this, the girls seemed a bit scared. "So, quick explanation. Unlike Instant Dungeons, these ones are created based on the possible danger found in the area. Their level is chosen based on the possible threat coming from the enemies and it does NOT scale with your level, so dangerous enemies will be dangerous from beginning and easy enemies will stay easy till the very end.

Also, every non-supernatural being's max level is ten. Any dungeon with level above that will have beings belonging to the supernatural world, that includes humans with magic and specialized training." I reached into my inventory and took out two bokkens that were crafted and enchanted by me. While the enchantments themselves aren't strong, they are good enough for the enemies that are here. "I guess you two have already skills thanks to your kendo training, right?"

They nodded and as a reward, I handed them their weapons. "Then use these. They are of really good quality and have minor durability enchantment, so they won't break soon. Now all I have to say is: Attack anything that's aggressive towards you, loot every chest and call for me when you reach boss chamber if I'm not around. Anything you find is yours, so help yourself."

Kagami and Toyoko looked at me, then at their weapons, before pink head hugged me lightly. "Thank you so much!" She yelled with a grin. I chuckled softly, but when I looked at Murayama, I saw her have a look of jealousy. Huh...

After Katase let me go, both of them went forward. I also handed them ten pieces of bun each so they could heal if necessary.

Twenty five minutes into the "dungeon raid" as Katase once yelled, they almost completely cleared out the whole dungeon and we all were standing in front of the boss room.

"I am so pumped up!" Yelled the ever energetic Toyoko, stopped from entering the room only by Kagami.

I myself just chuckled and looked at them. "Did you allocated your points?" Murayama nodded immediately, while Katase had to first check the status screen before nodding. Both of them now sported level eight. This was a surprisingly long dungeon for just level five. I mean, the skeleton one was only two floors basement. This place had four points, all of them packed with small rooms, in which there was always at least five dogs. But surprisingly, non of them were mad, just wild.

Shaking my head, I gestured for them to open the door. Once we entered the room, a very familiar information popped up.

 **[You have entered the boss chamber]**

Familiar, yet a bit different.

Looking up, I saw something that almost made me curse. In front of us stood caricature of a human with dog parts randomly placed on it's body. After a quick use of **[Observe]** , it turns out it's another Stray Devil called Alexander, also known as Mad Dog by those that hunt him, because he can control dogs. Damn it, why is it always a stupid Stray Devil?

Katase had to held back vomit - which I'm pretty sure was imaginary - while Murayama bit down her tongue. "Is that how all Stray Devils look?" Looking at me, hoping I would answer, she only saw me rubbing my temple while I tried my best not to kill it now. "I'll take that as a yes."

Thankfully it was only level nine, so they should be fine. After all, it apparently strayed not too long ago after it's master died in a duel with a stray exorcist. So both him and his master were weak AND stupid. Wow...

It tried to say something towards us, but only incomprehensible gargling noise came out. But after it pointed it's finger at us, all of the dogs charged us. Girls immediately got into battle ready stances, while I sighed. All of them were level four, it's just that there was a lot of them.

I took out one of my swords out. "I'll kill all of the dogs. You focus on the Mad Dog." They nodded and I immediately used my speed to slow everything to a stop, before slashing off all of the dog's heads. As barbaric as it might've looked, it was either that or letting them loose afterwards, which also wasn't a good option. Apparently all of them were already known for attacking humans, so it was the best for all.

Once I was done, I toned down my speed again and looked at the girls, motioning for them to go. They nodded and went to fight the Mad Dog, while I watched and occasionally quickly defeated dogs that were summoned by the boss.

Once they were done, I smiled and clapped. "That was awesome for your first real fight girls!" When they saw the usual dungeon end box, they smiled and Katase went to hug Murayama, making latter blush softly. Interesting...

When the system asked me if I want a share, I pressed no. I get better loot by crafting or buying it at stores and the girls will need it more than me, so it would only be fair if they got as much as they could.

When we left the dungeon, we found ourselves outside the building. As I as about to tell them we should go back to our homes, I noticed a extremely familiar group approach. "Rias, you're late by at least half an hour."

Kagami and Toyoko turned to the ORC members and, something that really surprised me, Student Council members. "Issei... How did you get to and killed a Stray before us? Again."

One of the SC members, Ruruko Nimura, looked at Rias in confusion. "Again?" We nodded and I explained about my first encounter with a Stray. "Wait, that was you!?" I nodded and she awed at that.

Shaking my head, I glanced at confused Kendo Duo. "Oh, right. Toyoko, KaGAmi!" Once again, I titled my head to dodge a rock, which hit Sanji in his forehead. "Student Council is also a group of devils, led by Souna-senpai or, as she is known privately, Sona-senpai... That reminds me..." I turned to Rias with questioning look. "Why are Student Council members with you?"

She smiled softly and gestured at the said group. "Sona was really busy with her family business, so she asked me to train them today since they've been all slaking off because of school." I nodded with a soft smile. "But now I need to find a new way of training... Well, nevertheless, we must go now. See you tomorrow, Issei." I nodded and moved aside so they can go.

Koneko briefly stopped next to me. "... I'll be late... Sorry." I couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked with that apologetic look.

Quick peck on her cheek seemed to make her feel a bit better. She went to the rest of her group and I turned back to Murayama and Katase. "Well girls, I'll see you tomorrow after school for more training. I recommend you study a bit. It will raise your INT stat a bit. See ya!"

With that, the three of us went opposite ways.

When I reached home, I ate a quick dinner and made my homework, before grabbing a novel I wanted to finally finish after putting it down for months.

"Hello, Issei Hyoudou." But before I could start reading it, a voice called out to me. Voice I did not recognize at all. Immediately, I jumped up from my place and looked towards the voice's source, my swords in ready position. "Don't worry! I'm not here to fight, kid."

That's when I saw his name and my blood ran cold.

"I'm here to present you with a one of a kind proposition."

Gordon Meyers...

* * *

 **And that'll be all for the start of the new Arc!**

 **Yes, Murayama and Katase will join the crew from this point forward. Why? Here's my reason:**

 **When I first watched the anime, I thought of those two as just another comedic relief, like Matsuda and Motohoma. But years later, when I finally grabbed the novel, I found out those two were actually brand new characters created for anime, I was disappointed. Why create characters if they won't be important at all? At least give them something like a OVA arc or something, where they have some bigger importance than being just on the side or as a example of something.**

 **That's why I wanted to give them a bigger role! At first it was just small side-story between bigger events, but then it slowly evolved into what you see. And it definitely won't be just a few chapter thing, I can assure you.**

 **Also, OMFG! Gordon! What is he doin- Nah, I won't do this cheesy 'what will happen next' kind of teaser. Those are just... Well... Cheesy! So instead, I'll just say this: Before we get into Excalibur Arc stuff, we'll touch upon two exclusive OVAs for season one, as well as some original stuff from me. I won't follow the OVAs second to second, obviously, but the plot of two chapters will resolve around them.**

 **BUT DO NOT WORRY! It will take me three-four chapters before getting to the real stuff. I just don't want to make a gigantic time skip yet.**

 **Now, reviews! Here we go:**

 **fictionelement777 -** First, it's really good to know you like the story. I work really hard on it, so it's nice to know someone likes it. Second, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE READY FOR THAT! Third, it's M rated HS DxD fanfic and you ask me if there will be lemons? Brah, don't worry. I got ya covered!

 **Uchu no akuma no kami -** Yes and no. How that will work, wait until the story will explain magic and stuff like that. Then it'll become clear.

 **To everyone else, to who's review I didn't respond, I want you to know I did that only because they had nothing I could answer to. However, I want you to know that I acknowledge all of your reviews and I appreciate every bit of support you give me.**

 **Also, quick announcement: I want to make a 'extra' segment, but I am torn between two options. Either I talk about changes to previous and current chapters or talk about different systems and trivia regarding the Gamer system and anything else in the story that was mentioned or used, but never explained. Or I can do both, but they will change every chapter or two.**

 **I will set up a poll for you to vote it. By the time you will be reading this, it should be already up or, if you read it after the chapter has been already up for a week, then it has already been decided.**

 **Outside of that, I have nothing else to say. So... Jia~Ne!**


	12. Proposition and breast-ology

**Chapter 2: Proposition and breast-ology**

* * *

"What are you doing in my house, Meyers?" He chuckled softly and took a seat at my desk chair, legs crossed and hands connected with each other via tips of his fingers.

"Didn't you hear? I have a proposition for you, young fella." His voice was calm and collective, something you would associate with a CEO of a typical evil corporation.

But something was wrong with it. Almost as if... "Will you stop using **[Voice Modulation]** , please? Otherwise I won't take you seriously." That comment made him nearly fall from the chair, but he managed to recover himself before that.

"H-How did you know?" His natural voice was much softer and it was more believable to hear that voice from him than the one. Now that I looked at him, he seemed a bit too young to be a serious businessman type.

He had short blonde hair set in a very clean way, with only a single strand of hair standing out. He wore a pair of bland, round glasses and the most generic business suit I've ever seen. At least it had a unique, green color. He also had a suitcase in his left hand, though it seemed too light to have anything inside. In his right hand he held a very peculiar staff that looked like some modern art bullshit, with sharp shapes and a cube rotating inside. Bleh!

I shook my head and sighed. "I used that skill a lot before, so I know how to recognize modified voice. Now..." I sat down on my bed, but still held my swords firmly in case it was something dangerous. "What is your proposition."

He sighed softly and opened the suitcase, giving me a piece of paper that looked like a some form of contract. "I would like you to join alliance with **[The Guild]**." Immediately frown appeared on my face. "Let me elaborate. Our organization was created for singular reason: ensuring safety of humanity from supernatural world."

I nodded softly while reading through the paper. "How? By killing all other races?" His chuckle really starts to make me sick. Not because it's sickening in nature or anything, but because it sounds so wimpy. AND THE GUY HAS AT LEAST 70x MORE LEVELS THAN ME!

"Of course not! We simply will take over their governments from inside and control them in a way that they will bring no harm to human kind." Simply, right... "So, as you can see, violence is our last option in that case."

I nodded again and gave him the paper back, which was basically a abridged version of a proper contract for me to understand. "And what I understand from the contract, our alliance would last until only Contesters allied with **[The Guild]** would stay alive." He nodded and gave me a soft smile, which almost made me groan. "And why should I believe you? Why would you think I would choose to ally myself with you?"

He shook his head and got up from my chair, straightening his suit. "You have no reason to believe me, but let me tell you this: By joining our alliance, your family and friends will be under protection of us. And remember, our organization is built from the strongest Gamers there are right now."

Protection? If I'll join them, all of my friends and my family... They won't be in danger anymore? I... "I will reconsider it, okay?" He nodded and stopped in front of the window.

"Of course! I don't want you to choose immediately. That would be stupid." He turned back to me, while magic circle appeared under him. "I will give you time until the day before the Tournament begins. I hope you make the right choice..." And with that, he has disappeared.

I just sat there, thinking about what he said. From how Nic described it to me, **[The Guild]** is very powerful and big, so allying myself with them would bring lots of profits for me and those close to me. But at the same time, he seems very wary of them, almost as if he already encountered them in his life on a more personal level.

... I shouldn't tell him about today's meeting. We may be friends, but in the end... we'll have to fight each other. And it's best if I made the right choices before the fight even begins.

* * *

It has been a few days since Meyers proposed the alliance and I was thinking a lot about it since then. I analyzed every pro and con there is to joining and not joining based on my limited information and... I must say, so far joining sounds pretty great.

Protection from most powerhouses, if there are people as overpowered as Meyers in **[The Guild]** , possibility of head start when the Tournament begins and, if I play this right, complete immunity for my family when the alliance dies down.

But in exchange, I will still have six other people on my head, including Nicholas and Vali Lucifer... Also, if it turns out that **[The Guild]** had some shady deals with some evils organizations, then I'll also have every major race and society there is, including most gods, on my head outside of Gamers and other enemies I'll make throughout my life, which in end, if I win it, may bring me only trouble.

I lack information...

Well, another important thing I had been thinking about is how many girls in our school were absent. And, from what Mizuki's friends have been rambling about, all of them had abnormal breast size.

But what was the most worrying was the cause of the absence. All of them had some form of anemia happen to them. At first I was worried that Kagami and Toyoko would be affected as well, but apparently they both were completely fine.

That's when my suspicion grew over the roof. If they aren't affected by anemia like every other girl, then it cannot be something purely physical. And if it was purely mental, then they would have a prompt regarding attempt at using a mental attack on them.

I was currently in the ORC room, everyone present - expect Murayama and Katase, who had their club training today, despite around half of the members absent - explaining my suspicions about this whole incident. "That's why I think that someone's screwing around with spells around the town. But question is why are they aiming for women with certain size of their chest?"

As I was pacing around the room, thinking of the possible motive, Mizuki suddenly seemed to remember something. "Oh! Buchou! Do you think it has something to do with the Stray we captured?" Immediately, my head snapped towards the two and Rias sighed softly.

"Yesterday, we were hunting for a Stray that has been located in a abandoned office building. As we were chasing him down, his familiar was targeting Akeno's breasts for unknown reasons, ignoring both Koneko and Asia." I frowned softly and nodded. This was a rather valuable information. But before I could ask her anything, a white communication circle appeared in the middle of the coffee table and in said circle stood Grayfia.

* * *

"So it's a plant monster that's causing all of this?"

I nodded as we walked through the office building in which that stupid Stray was hiding.

When Grayfia contacted us, she explained that the Stray apparently cooperated with gnomes to create a hybrid between some kind of plant and a dragon. While at first I wanted to go with them to ensure that nothing happens to them, since most dragons are overpowered as shit, but Grayfia assure us that it was a low-level one, which means it isn't too powerful.

So instead, I decided to visit the Stray's hideout to find anything that could tell us anything the Stray itself didn't. Since their club practice ended, my two new 'pupils' decided to join me. In all honestly, I call them that because they started to call me sensei for whatever reason.

After we reached his lab, which was now trashed thanks to Rias' group, we immediately went to look through everything. "Toyoko, you look through the first room. KaGAmi," I bowed down to dodge a glass bottle flying towards me. "check the room on the left. I'll check the one on the right. If you'll find something, put it in your **[Inventory]** and keep looking until you check the whole room. Afterwards return here." They nodded and went to look through everything.

Hour later and we three gathered at the lab's entrance. Katase handed me a few brews that Rias must've missed and Murayama gave me some book. "Alright, let's revise everything."

I myself had some documents, with which I started first. It were just some research reports regarding... boobs growth? Wow, that devil was a bigger pervert than Mizuki. But as I kept reading, I started to frown. This kind of detail could not be achieved without some kind of... Shit!

I quickly gave the papers to Kagami and started to look through the book. It was worse than I thought. At first I was thinking he kidnapped a few girls from town, but no. He bought slaves of all races from black market. The brews were apparently some extracts of boobs or something, but I honestly skipped those parts so I can get to what was important to me.

After Murayama herself looked through the reports herself, she had a visible frown. "How did he get so much data?" I didn't answer her, hiding the book in my **[Inventory]**. After that I motioned for them to follow and ran downstairs, knowing they were following me. "Issei, hold on! We can't run so fast!"

I shook my head and kept running. "CHECK THE WHOLE BASEMENT!" I yelled once we reached it, myself starting with the rooms farthest back.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Was what I heard ten minutes later. Recognizing it as Toyoko's voice, I quickly ran to where I heard it. When I reached it, I saw both girls, Katase unconscious in her friend's arms.

Kagami was just silently staring into one of the rooms. "What the hell...?" She whispered after a moment. I approached the room and growled.

Inside I saw at least twenty women, all barely clothed and chained to the wall with some enchanted chain. When some of them, the ones that were still conscious, saw us, they screamed in terror.

Shaking my head, I slowly entered the room, motioning for Murayama to just stay outside for now. Then I turned back to the chained girls. "Please, calm down. We came here to help you..." They calmed down, thankfully, but still had those scared eyes that just pained me. I approached the closest one to me, which was unconscious, and took out one of my swords. The ones that were conscious looked at me, ready to scream again. But when they saw me break the chains and gently set her down, they calmed down.

Once Kagami calmed down, she went to help me, using her own weapon. We later were joined by Toyoko, who woke up somewhere halfway through the process. Once all of them were free, I gave them some packed bentos I had hidden in my **[Inventory]** so they can eat something healthy. When they were eating, I called for Nicholas so he could help us.

Once he arrived, he looked over all of them and sighed. "They all are branded with slave runes. Thankfully they aren't exactly powerful, so semi-competent magician can break them no problem." He explained, brushing hair of one of the younger girls that was still unconscious. He then turned to me. "But it would be impossible to move all of them at once in a longer distance. So that means that there's a black market or at least a slave market in the town..."

I tried my best not to growl in anger in case the girls would get scared, so instead I looked at Nicholas. "We will need to do something about that..." He nodded in agreement and told me to meet him in a cafe few streets away once we were done. When he left, I knelt next to one of the girls that looked to be in best health. "Tell me... Do you know the place you were held in before coming here?" She nodded, but didn't muster a word.

Seeing as she still was a bit scared, I handed her a piece of paper and a pen. "Can you write the address down?" She nodded and while she was writing it down, I told Murayama to call Rias to come.

When I saw the address, I frowned deeply. I know this place very well. So the slave cartel uses a Italian restaurant as a cover, huh?

* * *

After Rias came, I informed her about everything we've found out. Thankfully they've dealt with the monster, so the only problem was the black market.

Originally I wanted to go there alone and kill them all, but then I actually thought about it. I could've either slaughter them all without anyone knowing, but then we all would lose valuable information that could help take down any shady business in town.

The second option was going there after informing Rias, but then I couldn't kill anyone. After a very short, one second hesitation I chose option number two.

Since Rias had to first take care of the girls closed up in that basement, I told her I will go in first, leaving no room for objections as I already left.

When I arrived at the cafe where Nic was, I waited at least ten minutes for him to get out of the bathroom. Whatever he was doing there was his business and I DEFINETLY don't want to know what happened there.

We talked about what to do and how to deal with everything. In the end Nicholas decided not to go in there with me and stay back, only willing to help if I was in a pinch. But we still had one issue...

"I will say this only once: No, you cannot come with me. It's too much risk!" Murayama and Katase wanted to come with me. And they didn't take no for an answer. But surprisingly, Toyoko wasn't the one to argue with me.

Kagami just frowned and shook her head. "That's exactly why we need to come with you! What if something happened to you and Nicholas didn't reach to you in time?" I just groaned and kept on trying to reason with her.

In the meantime, Katase was standing on the side, watching both of us in silence. She didn't take what she saw nearly as good as me or Murayama did. Trauma, while not permanent for us, still hits hard.

After twenty minutes, I just sighed and threw my hands up in defeat. "Aright! But the moment things go south, you two fall back and let me do everything, got it?" She nodded and smiled, happy she won this argument. "Now go to Toyoko. She needs support at the moment." She looked at her best friend and, with a sympathetic look, hugged Toyoko, who hugged her back moments later, tearing up a bit.

 _If Issei only looked at them during that time, instead of preparing his equipment, he might've noticed Murayama kissing her friend's cheek and both of them blushing brightly for a moment before separating._

When Katase calmed down, we headed towards the restaurant. I told girls to aim for head and kill as little of our enemies as possible. Thankfully, thanks to Nic's info, we had a strong chance of knocking them out, because their minimum level is thirty.

As we reached our destination, I noticed that it was packed with high level staff at front, but the back was barely guarded. Immediately, I took us into the back space behind the building, before knocking one of the undercover slave merchants, hiding him in a dumpster with a magical beacon. Rias gave me a few of those in case we needed them.

Surprisingly, when we entered the place, no box popped up saying we were entering a dungeon area or something like that. It was weird, since every other place like this counted as a dungeon.

Girls brandished their bokkens, but Toyoko was still a bit shaky. Thankfully Kagami grabbed one of her hands gently, smiling. That immediately calmed down the girls, who gained a new charge of determination.

The first hall we entered was pretty empty and had only few doors, one labeled as an entrance to the staircase. Since no one would be stupid enough to leave slaves at the first floor, I judged that it was either a relaxation area or some kind of office place. When we checked the doors, one of my suspicions were confirmed: This indeed was a bureaucratic area. There were only few low level workers, which we all have taken out silently.

When I searched through the orders, I found few clients that were devils. I wrote them down in case someone tried to cover up their actions.

The second floor was actually a living area for everyone working here. And I thanked my luck that only a handful of them were inside. The rest apparently was working in the restaurant itself for the sake of secret hideout.

There were about twenty separate rooms, of which only three were occupied at that moment. Unfortunately, the least amount in one room was six. In the other two it was just worse. But judging by the levels, it would be really unwise to take a room per person, since they were all mixed levels, highest reaching level forty.

I turned to the girls and pointed at the room with most guys. "We start there, then move to the next one." They nodded and prepared their bokkens.

When we stopped near the entrance to the room, I started counting from three with my fingers. When I reached zero, girls were about to leap, but I used my speed to quickly enter the room and take down the high levels, leaving about seven bastards. Once my speed calmed down, they all looked at me in surprise and realized too late that there were two more, letting girls take out four extra guys.

So when they finally got ready to fight, the numbers were even. While girls were a bit underleveled for them, we had advantage of fully capable bodies as Gamers and I basically overpowered everyone in here when it came to statistics and level.

I immediately charged at the one with highest level, taking him down with one kick to the temple. I then looked at how girls were doing and thankfully, both of them were fine. Murayama took out her target with few swings to his torso to open him up, before striking side of his head with enough impact to crack his skull a little. Meanwhile Katase took out her opponent with a well aimed strike to his throat, making me cringe a bit as I imagined how it must've felt.

Once I was sure everyone was down, my body relaxed a bit and I tied everyone up. Murayama helped me, while Katase looked around the room. "Wow, Issei. I didn't say this before, but... you seem almost natural when fighting bare hand." My eyes looked at Kagami, who complimented my hand-to-hand combat.

Huh... That actually takes me back to something Nicholas said during our training...

 _"Issei, you cannot focus only on fighting with swords or else there will be no room for variability. You need to have something up your sleeve in case your enemy outclasses you in swordsmanship. Tell me what else you know." ... "Hand-to-hand? Perfect! It will the best for in case you lost your weapons! Actually... Now that I look at you, you look more like a brawler than a swordsman... Think about that, alright?"_

Maybe I really should train my armless fighting skills too? I mean, we trained it a bit with Nic and it is currently close to evolving, but... Maybe I can push it further?

Shaking off the thought mentally, I gave Kagami a smile. "Thanks. But we should speed up the clearing before Rias comes, or else the one that runs this place might find us out."

After that, we cleared out the rest of the rooms with ease and went to what seemed to be the last floor. Almost every door was made of bars and held creatures of different kind inside. Humans, devils, angels, youkai... Anything you wanted, you found it here. How did they get all of them here without alerting those governing this territory is beyond me.

One door, however, was not like the other. It was the one on the opposite end of the hall and was obviously not meant to hold anyone from getting out, but rather make sure that no one gets in.

Quickly running through the halls to not accidentally gain attention of slaves, which at them moment was not something that we want, we got to the door. Thankfully it was open, so we only had to open the door.

Insides were, as a contrast to the dim and very dirty halls, very bright and neat. It almost hurt my eyes when I first looked inside, but my eyes quickly adapted. Next thing I noticed were the people inside. Most of them were the obvious goons and such, but two people got my interest them most.

The boss of this whole ordeal, who was a man wearing a simple suit. His basic description in my eyes is: The physical embodiment of disgust. His face looked like a very skinny pug that was obviously overweight before, while his body was stretching the suit a bit, making obvious how much layers of fat he had.

The other person, however, was much more intimidating. Mostly because it was a highly leveled Gamer. However, one look I got from him told me he isn't working for or with the fatty. "Well, Tachiban-san... I guess our discussion is over." The Gamer walked away from the fatty, who tried to stop him, and patted my shoulder. "Bring justice to him, Hyoudou." I blinked lightly and watched as he disappeared in a teleportation circle. Who was that? I didn't even see his name, mostly because I was too focused on making sure no one was attacking us. At least now I know why it didn't counted as a dungeon... I think.

After a moment, I shook my head and looked at the man known as Tachiban. More accurately, Alexander Tachiban. His men were already charging at us, some with guns, some with magic and some with swords and such. Most of them were around forty, so I decided not to screw around. I used **[Full Force]** and took everyone out. Either by throwing them into walls or punching them hard enough that they immediately pass out. From how it felt for me, it took me at least a minute, but once I was done, it seemed only about ten seconds passed.

As I turned my skill of, I was holding Alexander so he wouldn't do anything sketchy. But since I didn't want to risk him being too fat for me to pick up, I simply had him against the wall. "Keys to the cells! Now!" Shaking and scared for his life, he pointed at a small button board on his desk. Murayama immediately approached it and pressed the "Open all" button, making all cell doors swing open.

While the girls went to help the slaves, I made sure Tachiban and his goons were safely tied up to something and completely looted from weapons. Half an hour later and Rias appeared with Sirzechs' people.

When I showed her to Tachiban, she frowned deeply. "This man is one of the more wanted criminals in Asia both by human and supernatural world. And to think he was selling people right under my nose..." She shook her head and turned to us three. "Nevertheless, thank you three for helping us take down this illegal business. That's one less problem we have on our heads. If you ever need anything, just tell me. I'm sure Onii-chan will be happy to reward you all."

Murayama and Katase looked at Rias in confusion. "Onii-chan? You mean your older brother is someone important?" I chuckled lightly. Oh right, she didn't tell them who her brother is and they apparently didn't use **[Observe]** at her after she introduced herself properly.

Their face when she explained it to them were... not what I expected. Katase seemed a bit shocked, while Murayama gagged a bit with some air, but outside of that... It wasn't that bad.

We were about to leave, when I suddenly noticed something very worrying. "Rias, where's Mizuki?" Rias sent one of her usual mischievous smiles.

"Don't worry. She's just... preoccupied, that's all. You should see her by morning."

* * *

"Buchou!? Please let me out! I'm so sorry!" Mizuki yelled, trying to dig herself out through wiggling. "BUCHOU!"

* * *

It has been two hours since the whole slave action and I was resting at my bed, Koneko sleeping besides me in her PJs with a calm face. Rias said she arranged a free day for everyone from Sona after she explained the whole thing to her best friend.

But despite knowing I didn't have to wake up early today, I just couldn't sleep. Not because of the slaves and how badly they looked. To that I was kind of prepared and it didn't really fazed me, though it was still pretty sickening.

No, what sat on my mind was the Gamer I met today. When I messaged Nicholas about this, he said he didn't know any other Gamers around town with such level.

So who was that guy? He definitely wasn't someone on the wrong side, since he seemed pretty happy that I took care of things for him. But was he someone I could trust? Maybe for him, I was just a right person in the right place, at the right time? Who knew? I'll just have to wait until our next meeting, I guess.

Somewhere during my musing Shirone must've wake up, since when I looked down at her, I met her hazel eyes, staring into me. "You can't sleep...?" My head moved up and down by itself. "Do... Do you want a kiss...?" I couldn't help but chuckle at this innocent sounding question. Instead of answering, I kissed her lips softly, bringing a small blush on her cheeks, before she kissed me back.

After few seconds I pulled away my lips from her, small smile staying on my face. "Let's sleep, alright?" She nodded and we both once again made ourselves comfortable on bed.

As I closed my eyes, I couldn't help but feel at peace, knowing I had someone like Shirone besides me.

* * *

 **Okay, fuck extra two chapters! I'm just too hyped to wait two extra chapters for the Excalibur Arc! Besides, I have no idea what to add to the mummy episode to make it interesting, so I ain't doin it!**

 **Outside of that, DAMN, do I feel rather proud of how this chapter turned out. At first I wanted to make it a slightly modified anime episode, but it slowly wrote by itself until I remembered that: Hey! I mentioned slaves once! How about I use this in a more major way?!; And that's how this whole chapter ended up.**

 **If you don't like how underwhelming Issei's reaction might've been, remember: He already knew about how this world likes it's slaves. He simply prepared himself for the worst. At least, what he understands as "the worst".**

 **Also WOW, only three reviews. And only two have anything I can answer to with more than "Thank you!". Slow week, huh guys?:**

 **NinjaFang1331 -** Thanks. As I said, I really wanted to include them. Thankfully, I have few ideas how they can influence the story, so there will be no problem with them falling into writer's oblivion.

 **adragonoid75 -** Thank you. And no, they won't. As to why, I hope it was more obvious in this chapter.

 **And like I said before, thank everyone else for support.**

 **Now, before I leave to sleep... Why is no one voting? I feel a bit disappointed. I will leave the poll for the next day. If by tomorrow, around this hour, no one votes, I will simply take it down and I won't do either.**

 **And, on that positive note, I bid you farewell. Jia~Ne!**

 **...**

 **P.S.: If you want to see Issei's stats, look at my blog. Thanks to FanFiction, I couldn't place down a link. Instead, I'll give away a link to a few of you. If you want to find it and you don't have a link, it's name is in my profile bio. Just don't get discouraged if you don't find it immediately. I definitely didn't. XD**


	13. Heavy Air

**Chapter 3: Heavy Air**

* * *

My eyes slowly open, seeing the ceiling of my room. When I looked to the side, I saw Shirone, but something was really off. Namely, she was naked. Not even panties were on her. Almost immediately I turned away, blushing like crazy.

It has been two weeks since the ordeal with the slave merchants and it nothing more interesting has happened since then. Some Stray Devil hunts, some grinding with Murayama and Katase and some personal training.

I finally decided to train my HtH skill and now it's equal to my swordsmanship. While I probably will still stick with my swords, HtH combat will still be very useful for sudden attacks. I also prepared myself custom battle gloves, which double my damage and increase my defense, so I have no reason not to wear them. They are now part of my battle clothing, so even if my swords are knocked away from me, I still have second battle option. Just in case.

After a moment of waiting, I felt a bit of movement behind me, before something, or someone, laid on top of me. I looked up to see Shirone, looking at me with her usual, unreadable expression. Few seconds of staring later, we both blushed at the most direct contact we could have. My eyes immediately darted away the moment I felt heat in my cheeks, while Shirone got up and, from what I hear, quickly changed into her clothes.

"O-okay... I'm done..." I turned towards her and saw she was wearing a t-shirt and some boxers... Wait... Those were mine! My god, she looks cute in them!

After that, we both took a bath SEPERATELY and ate breakfast, before heading to school. However, she didn't explain why she was sleeping naked, both because I didn't ask and because she didn't seem eager to talk about it. School, as always, was not too interesting. Somehow, seeing perverts being beaten by girls every day loses it's charm pretty quickly.

And so, when the afternoon came, I was surprised to know that the ORC meeting will happen at my house, because apparently the old school building was going through the annual cleaning.

At first it went like normal: Rias was recounting everyone's contracts made this months, Mizuki kept apologizing for not making any and stuff like that. But then, the hilarious tragedy happened!

We heard knocking on Mizuki room's door, in which we were having said meeting, and mom entered the room with three albums I recognized immediately. They had photos of me and Mizuki when we were kids. Almost immediately, Mizuki died from embarrassment, while I was mostly unfazed, excluding some comments from girls about how adorable I was wearing a diaper.

As girls awed at my two year old self, me and Kiba watched through my preschool photos. "And this is me and our old friend, Irina, playing in" I looked at Mizuki, who was too distracted with trying to take back her own photos. So it was clear for me to whisper. "her house."

Yuuto looked at me in confusion. "Why did you whisper that." I chuckled and told him about how Mizuki, to this day, thinks that Irina is a boy. Something I've put no effort in ever correcting. When he learned that, we both shared a hearty laugh. "Issei... do you remember that sword?" I looked back at the photo and focused on the sword that was presented in the background.

It wasn't really shown, since it was hanging on a wall with it's sheath on, but now that I look at it, two thoughts cross my mind: It's obviously a really good piece of work. And WHAT IDIOT HANGS A REAL SWORD SO LOW WITH CHILDREN AROUND!? Seriously, I'm surprised I didn't try to grab it and play with it!

"Hm... Only a little. From what I remember, Irina's father was training swordsmanship, but that's all. Why?" Stupid question. The moment I looked at him, it was obvious: It invoked some negative memories. Is it possible...?

"Heh... to think a Holy Sword was so close..." Oh fuck nuggets.

I got myself up and approached Rias, leaning into her ear. "We need to talk. It's urgent." Not waiting for a response, I left the room and walked a bit away from it, followed by Rias. Once I was sure we won't be heard, I turned to the redhead. "Rias, tell me... Does Yuuto have any history with Holy Swords?"

My question was completely unexpected by her, since her eyes widen and her jaw dropped a little. "Why this sudden question?" I sighed and leaned against a wall.

"When Kiba saw a picture of a sword my old friend's father owned, he immediately got extremely serious and was surprised that 'a Holy Sword was so close'. That's why I need to know what's up with him, in case he decided to do something stupid."

Sighing, Rias explained to me exactly what Kiba went through. And Damn, does this really hit my feels. While his description told be bits and pieces about this... Wow.

Apparently, the Holy Sword Project was a experiment to bring out potential in people to allow them to use powerful Holy Swords, like Excalibur. Or one of it's seven pieces, because that's a thing. So they took a bunch of orphans raised under Christian believes and experimented on them, injecting some awful serums and forcing them to go through pain.

But once the sicko behind the whole fiasco realized he cannot do shit with them, he decided to just kill them! So he gassed them all and finished off with machine guns! Yuuto was lucky, because Rias found him right as he was dying. Though I still doubt it was a coincidence, like she said it was.

Regardless, I now understood what was going on. "Alright... Rias, don't let him fight until he cools down." Her confused expression made me realize that I somehow managed to forget how stupid she sometimes can be. "He's a person on a vengeance quest. At best he'll calm down pretty soon. At worst his brooding might bring death. And I know both of us don't want any one of them to die."

As I was about to add something more, mom approached me with her usual smile. "Ise, could you go buy some condiments for tomorrow's dinner?" Nodding, I took money from her and went to the shop, but not before stopping by Rias.

"Rias... Let him cool off and think. Hopefully, he'll return to normal soon."

And with that, I left to get mom's condiments and maybe some sweets for Koneko.

* * *

My love, why does a nearby 24/7 store needs to be in another district!? And because my bike broke and Mizuki's bike was used for her to get to her clients, I was forced to walk there. Let's just say... It took way too much time to get there than it should.

Now I was walking through the rich part of the residential district, my thoughts straying to The Tournament again. It's coming closer and closer, yet I didn't grew much. Maybe I have gear and everything else top notch, but... If Nicholas is one of the weaker Contesters, then I'm thoroughly fucked. I mean, the last time I saw him, he leveled up quite a lot, now sporting level 300.

Because I was a bit too deep in my thoughts again, I didn't notice a man in front of me, which ended up with me bumping into him. "Ohf!" I yelped out, looking up. The man had dark brown hair with blonde bangs, wearing a kimono, which contrasted with his western facial features. "I'm sorry, mister. I must've stopped paying attention again... Haha..."

He chuckled with me, shaking his head. "It's nothing, really. Accidents happen, kid." When I noticed his name, my jaw dropped. "Oh, so you've finally noticed, Issei-kun?"

Quickly scrambling on my leg, I stood in my defensive position. "What are you doing here, Azazel? And how do you know my name?" Instead of answering immediately, he got up and shook his kimono clean.

"Simple. I'm here to observe your siste-" He couldn't even finish the sentence before I punched his face as hard as I could out of instinct. While it didn't hurt him, he definitely at least felt it, since he rubbed his cheek a bit. "Okay, I phrased that wrong. I'm here to watch progress of her Sacred Gear. Is that good?" My eyes pierced his head before I punched him again. "OW!"

Sigh escaped my mouth as I rubbed my knuckles. "Yes, that's good. And before you ask, I punched you, because I almost lost my groceries because of you. And I am NOT going back to that stupid store again. Seriously, they should build one near us. Jeez." He laughed softly, which slowly started to drive me nuts. Seriously, the more I hear his voice, the more he sounds like a douche. "Also, you didn't answer my second question."

His smirk made me flinch a bit. It made him look actually a bit serious. "A certain someone named Vali might have told me." Vali... OH FUCK! "Don't worry. He knows you only because he saw you in Kyoto once. That's all." In Kyoto? Oh... So he saw me there?

Shaking my head, I fixed the bag in my hand. "So what now? Do you think I will let you simply roam around without informing Rias?" It was obvious he was not thinking that, since he laughed when I asked him that.

"Of course not. But let me warn you..." My body tensed as he approached me and leaned into my ear. "Certain someone from my organization will bring havoc in this city soon. I think we both know who..." Oh, I can only guess...

"Kokabiel?" He nodded and patted my shoulder, going past me.

"When you will have free time, go check the church. There might be something that will help you."

When I turned back to ask him what he meant by that, I found nothing but a single black feather in the spot I suppose he was standing in. Drama queen.

* * *

Once I got back home, I found out just how much I need to be disappointed in Rias. Again.

Apparently she went against my friendly advise and took Yuuto for a Stray Devil hunt, where he almost got both Koneko and himself badly hurt at best or killed at worst. Afterwards he left without any more word, ignoring everyone's calls for him.

When I heard that from Rias herself, who explained part of Kiba's story to Mizuki and Asia, I was really close to just breaking something. " And people wonder why I'm so aggressive towards you..." My mutters came through my gritted teeth. Steady breathing... Steady breathing... "Never mind. It's too late to say sorry. Rias, go home. We'll look for him tomorrow. For as unfocused as he is, he most probably won't let himself die easily." I said and looked outside. It was now raining pretty heavily, making me sigh hard.

Hour later, after Rias left, I've put on my usual clothing and got a rain coat over it. "Issei?" I turned to Mizuki, who was looking at me with Shirone, both in their underwear. "Where are you going?"

Smiling, I got my rain boots on and stretched. "I need to get something from a store. I'll be back soon." Giving kiss on Shirone's cheek and pat on Mizuki's head, I walked outside, before speeding towards the church.

I must say, the way the rain looks when it's nearly still is beautiful. Kabuto didn't really showed this beauty as good as it could've.

It took me ten real life seconds to reach the old building and I immediately headed downstairs, since the only decent part of the church was around the altar. Everything was in ruin.

When I now took a look around the place, which had decaying bodies littered all over the main room, it was pretty simple. It looked like an unfinished cave from some sort of RPG dungeon, with all of the columns supporting the uneven ceiling and roughly dug walls having lots of religious ornaments hanging.

But it wasn't the most important. Now that the view wasn't obstructed by the dangerous exorcists, in sight were two doors on opposite walls, both pretty small compare to the walls they were built in. Seeing as the left one was rather simple, I turned to the right one, judging it was where the Fallen had their quarters back then.

As I walked through the empty and silent hall, I felt a sort of nostalgia. To think that I was here but a month ago... That brings memories. Horrible, awful memories, but memories nonetheless.

First room I encountered was the one used by the loli... What was her name again? Gah, doesn't matter. She seemed to rock the gothic lolita style hard, since her whole wardrobe was filled with dresses of that style. But outside of that, nothing really struck my attention.

Next one was the room of the bluenette... Calamar? Something like that. Once again, nothing of interest was there except the fact that she apparently liked work uniforms. At first I thought her clothes' weird resemblance to office outfit was just a coincidence, but now that I see nurse uniform and a nun outfit, all of which were made much more sluttier than they need to be, made me doubt that.

Another room was of that fedora ass, who's name I don't even care about. There was literally nothing. Even his clothes were boring as hell. Only coats, fedoras and gloves... Wait, I actually see nothing else except those three. Does that mean he was... Ew...

Shaking off my disgust, I quickly retreated from his room and entered the one that interested me the most. Room of their leader. Ray... ugh... Rayn... Screw it, RayRay. Her room.

What first got me was LACK of any wardrobe. Like there was no furniture that could act as such. Only bed, a desk and that's all. Weird...

Ignoring that, I started to look through the papers on her desk. Most of them were her diary entries and reports, but one thing caught me.

It was a long, boring order that could be summarized like this: ' "Azazel" called of observing Mizuki. Instead, he ordered that you need to kill her. ' And by "Azazel", I of course mean Kokabiel.

After double checking, I found another, this time shorter order from Kokabiel. It seemed to be a bit messy and it was really hard to read, but from what I understood, after getting Asia's Gear, they were to return because Kokabiel would be preparing something in Kuoh for Rias and Sona.

It wasn't specified what, but he said that whatever it was, it would benefit their race. Yeah, right. It will only benefit only him, I'm sure of that. But if there really will happen something soon, then it must be the thing he mentioned here.

Hiding the papers in my **[Inventory]** , I walked back upstairs, only to be startled by the voices coming from the church's entrance.

"It's quite run down, isn't it?" It sounded like a female, but I didn't recognize it. Immediately, I got my old mask on... Man, I'm getting more and more nostalgic feelings slapped in my face.

But I immediately cursed internally as another voice came shortly after. "I heard that there was battle between Devil and a Fallen Angel here." And me and some other ass, but I understand if no one told you about this. Silently and quickly, I moved to a nearby pile of rubble as a cover form their view.

"Are you sure this is the place we were supposed to come to?" I peaked from behind my cover in an angle that wouldn't uncover my presence. The first girl removed her hood, showing short, dark blue hair with one green fringe standing out. Her eyes were brown, just like mine. The way she stood allowed me to peak under the robes she was wearing, letting me see that she wore skin tight, black suit. Clothes designers in this world are goddamn perverts, I tell ya all.

The other one also removed hers to show chestnut hair with twin tails and violet eyes and her smile was really bright, in contrast to her partner's stoic expression. Huh, I feel that I know her somehow. "Of course I do! After all, me and my parents visited this church quite a lot when we were living here." Wait, what...?

I quickly used **[Observe]** on both of them and a silent gulp escaped my throat. The girl was Irina... My and Mizuki's old friend. And now she apparently was an exorcist wielding - oh irony - a Excalibur piece, called Excalibur Mimic. Her partner, Xenovia, was wielding another one called Destruction.

Poor choice of naming aside, I decided it would be better to just leave. It wasn't a good time for a touching reunion. But as I moved to leave, my foot hit one of the pebbles on the floor, which flew and hit a bench in front of me. "Who's there!?" Oh fuck nuggets.

I can either try to escape or just come out... I feel like running would bring only trouble in this case. So I just walked out, sighing softly. "Hello there." I said, using **[Voice Manipulation]** to make sure they won't recognize me if I met them in civil.

Xenovia frowned and pointed her sword, which was hidden in cloth, towards me. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Chuckling softly, I simply sat down on a bench, hands raised to show I wasn't doing anything.

"I came here to investigate something. As for my identity, call me Nomine. I won't use my real name for privacy protection. But in exchange, I will not expect yours."

"And even then, you still know their names, don't you?" I turned back and looked at the third figure coming inside. And I must admit. I almost pissed myself.

Griselda Quarta. Level 179. And her title is **[God's Blade]** and... **[The Gamer]**. I slowly got up and watched her as the young woman slowly approached the girls.

Irina was confused about what she said, but Xenovia seemed to understand. "Griselda... Is he someone like you?" The woman nodded and Xenovia immediately bowed, putting her sword on her back. "I am deeply sorry for disrespecting you!"

Okay... What? "Do not worry about it... Nomine. She seemed to misunderstand what I meant." Her words were immediately followed by a comedic smack across Xenovia's head. "He's not part of a church. He simply posses same powers as me."

Xenovia blinked and looked at Griselda, then at me. Before she could get out her sword again, I sighed. "Can we NOT repeat that. I do not want to fight any one of you." Especially Griselda. Irina may be my friend, but... From third person perspective we are enemies thanks to the fact I am allied with Rias. So I must be ready to fight her, especially mentally.

"As I was saying, I was merely investigating something. My Intel told me there will be something happening here, but they wouldn't specify what. Instead they've told me I will find more info here. Unfortunately, luck didn't graze me today. But... I would like to know your story. What are YOU doing here?"

"That is non of your conc-" Once again, Xenovia got smacked across her head. Youch!

Griselda giggled softly. "I'm sorry for my disrespectful disciple. You seem like a just young man, so I will kindly share some of the information. However, I ask of you just one thing." She approached me and extended her hand towards me. "Could you please help us in our quest?"

I looked her in straight in the face, but I couldn't see anything. Either she's a really good actress or she genuinely wants my help, no strings attached. "Fine. But I also have small condition. You will NOT hurt neither my family or friends." She nodded and we shook our hands. "Now spill it to me."

"Alright. Few days ago, three of seven Excalibur pieces has been stolen from each of the churches that had kept them safe. Trace has taken us into this town. And the one that stole all of them was-"

"One of the Cadre, Kokabiel." She looked at me with raised eyebrow and I smirked. "I had met some of the fallen he manipulated into messing around in this town. I suspected that if this church was involved somehow, then Kokabiel might have been behind it."

Accepting my explanation, Griselda retreated back to the other two. "Alright. Now, please meet us tomorrow at late afternoon near Kuoh Academy. We will be trying to communicate with the current guardian of this territory, Rias Gremory." So they want to talk with Rias? Interesting.

"Don't worry. I'll arrange the meeting. However not tomorrow. From what I heard, she will be not available. The next day maybe?" Sighing, she nodded and I smiled. "Alright. Now be nice, don't hunt any devils and DEFINITELY don't show hostility to those associated with Gremory." Man it's so weird to just call her by her last name after over a month of using her first name. "It will only bring trouble. Believe me, I know it from experience. Now, let me say goodbye for tonight. I still need some rest."

Griselda nodded and bowed slightly. "Until the next time we meet, Nomine." Xenovia followed example of her mentor and Irina simply waved towards her. I waved back and exited through the main door, running back home.

And at that moment I realized how much shit I have put myself into.

* * *

3rd person PoV

After Issei left, Xenovia turned to her mentor and guardian. "Griselda, do you really trust him? He could just be preparing trap to kill us! Or maybe he's working with Kokabiel! Or maybe..."

Griselda shook her head and placed her hand on Xenovia's head, calming her down. "Xenovia, believe me. He definitely doesn't have any ill intentions towards us. If he did, he would kill both of you the moment he knew you were here and flee from me before I saw who he was."

Irina looked at Griselda in surprise. Was she seriously saying he would be able to do that. "What prompts you to think that, miss Griselda!?"

"Oh well... You will find out soon enough, Little Irina." At the nickname she got, Irina pouted a bit and grumbled something about not being little.

Meanwhile, Griselda sighed softly to herself and watched the rain fall outside. _'Issei Hyoudou... Hopefully, you will save both of them... Please, when the time comes... Don't let them die.'_

* * *

 **My god, why was it so hard to write this!? This small goddamn chapter took me five days to write!**

 **Problem was that I still go by the anime's episode template. And since in this case I was drawing inspiration from the first episode of season two, I was met with a problem:**

 **Half of said episode would not work for my story.**

 **That's because it was centered a lot around shenanigans between Issei, Asia and Rias. If I were to write it the same way as the episode went, then I would have to kick out both Rias and Asia, only to replace them with Mizuki and Koneko - something I slightly did at the beginning, but only with Koneko. See how forced it looked at this point?**

 **Also, there was less story than I would need for proper chapter. So I was left with a dilemma: Either write story around two episodes instead of one OR write only around the episode one, but just like with the previous chapter, make some extra scenes myself.**

 **I went with the latter, because writing two episodes into one chapter in this case would be suicidal. Mostly because where for first episode I lacked scenes, with episode two I have opposite problem. I have so many ideas for scenes that it would make the chapter WAY TOO LONG. Maybe it wouldn't be a problem for you guys, but I can't take in around thirty pages of story at once.**

 **But because of my choice, I kind of closed off a future scene from being written the way I wanted it to be. So I'll have to modify it again... That's what happens when you don't make your research beforehand.**

 **But nevertheless, I will start writing the new chapter tomorrow, so you will hopefully get your dose of proper action soon. Because today it's just raw plot.**

 **But as a bonus, we got Griselda as a Gamer! Why? Because somehow, in a story about world with lots of Gamers, we somehow lack LOTS OF GAMERS! Hehe. But seriously, I decided to add her here because... Reasons the story will reveal in time.**

 **Now, something else I have to address: I see people actually taking part in the poll. I will leave it until next chapter. Once it will be done, I will do one of the things you would prefer me to do. Or both, if that's your choice.**

 **But regardless, let's get to the reviews. (BTW, I return to my promise of only responding to reviews that were made in the newest chapter):**

 **ImBoredSoITypeShit -** Here you go man! Freshly cooked chapter!

 **Prodigal Priest -** That's... cool, I guess? I just hope you will put it in a way I will be able to take some valuable advice out of it. And thanks.

 **To everyone else I didn't respond to, thank you. I appreciate your reviews, however I simply need something more than "Nice work." in it to let me respond to it.**

 **Is there something else I need to address? Nah... I'll either remember tomorrow or when I'll rest.**

 **So I guess that's all for now. See you next chapter. Jia~Ne!**


	14. ANNOUNCMENT

**ANNOUNCMENT!**

 **Hey there everyone! Hitsuruga here! Sorry for the lack of any kind of activity for the last few months. To summaries what happened with me since my last upload, let me say everything in short, chronological points:**

 **1\. Laziness;**

 **2\. Bunch of school tests;**

 **3\. Bunch of school test repeats;**

 **4\. Trying to fix my grades;**

 **5\. Whole madness with medical checkups for practice job;**

 **6\. My PC's power supply fried.**

 **So yeah… Thankfully my parents bought a laptop two days later, which I'm currently using. Now I'm waiting until all of the national holidays end and I get cash for my birthday (Which, for interested, is at 4** **th** **of May) so I can buy a new power supply. But until then, expect some updates.**

* * *

 **Now, let me get to one of the two main topics for which I'm writing this announcement in the first place: future of all of my current stories. That's a topic I was thinking about ever since I uploaded Demons Bane. And, thanks to my constant stress regarding my stress, as well as some downtime in form of the PC thing, I came to a definite conclusion on the future of ALL OF THEM.**

 **1\. Stories that are continued:**

 **A. Gamer's Tournament**

 **B. Demons Bane**

 **2\. Stories that will be rewritten:**

 **A. Demonic Devil (Major changes, including the name. By the end of it I am sure it'll be a completely different story, but most planned characters will still exist)**

 **B. Final Decade**

 **C. Hikari no Ryu**

 **3\. Wild Beast is currently discontinued and up to adoption. I stopped watching Amazonz midway through the season one (first because of streaming problems, then out of laziness), so I don't have anything in myself to continue this. But I really wish someone will continue. If you're interested, PM me and we'll discuss it there.**

 **4\. My Undertale fanfic is being terminated. I just lost my idea for this story. That's all.  
**

* * *

 **Now, for my second reason of creating this is… I'm in the middle of writing YET ANOTHER DxD FANFIC. I know, I know, I make too much fanfics at once. Buuuuuuuuut… this time it isn't a crossover. It IS a recreation of the main story, yes, but it'll be a completely original thing on my part. And, the best thing in my opinion, it'll be based on a story I'm writing separately. Or at least plan to write soon.**

 **While overall story, characters, setting and even powers to some extend won't be the same as the ones in the story I'm writing, by the end of it, it'll be heavily connected lore speaking. And I'll upload it AND Demons Bane's second chapter either tomorrow or in two days. Depends on my writing speed for both.**

 **Though knowing me, it might get delayed yet again, so please, don't get your hopes up.**

 **And when will Gamer's Tournament return? Probably when I'll have access to my main PC again. And I'll probably rewrite the new chapter YET AGAIN! Seriously, I already took like 6 attempts at it and I'm still not happy with what I got.**

* * *

 **So, if you have any questions, complaints or anything else on your mind, don't be afraid to leave a comment (Yes, I'll read those, don't worry. Though the update will be replaced with a new chapter later… unless it's on a story that'll be rewritten. Then it'll be terminated with the rest) and stayed tuned for the new chapters!**

 **Jia~Ne!**


End file.
